Como os Nossos Pais Ou Quase
by Lisa Black
Summary: Dizem que não a nada melhor do que ser mãe, uma dádiva concebida por Deus para as mulheres, mas, e se por acaso você acordasse um dia e descobrisse que tinha que dividir essa dádiva com a pessoa que você odeia, e que seus filhos fossem seus amigos?[U. CAP
1. Introdução

**_Como os Nossos Pais..._**

**_(...ou quase)_**

_Dizem que não a nada melhor do que ser mãe, uma dádiva concebida por Deus para as mulheres... mas, e se por acaso você acordasse um dia e descobrisse que tinha que dividir essa dádiva com a pessoa que você odeia... e que seus filhos fossem seus amigos? E terão que fazer isso por sete dias?_

**Introdução**

( sei que muita gente vai pular essa parte, mas eu continuo escrevendo.. não me perguntem porquê, aliás, sei sim... porque preciso urgentemente de um psicólogo... e agora tenho plena certeza. Vocês acreditam que meu professor de redação /detalhe, era a terceira aula dele /perguntou o que eu ia fazer para o vestibular... eu mal disse Psicologia ainda tinha Direito e Letras e ele respondeu " Essa é a certa para você...", quando eu ia perguntar "Por quê? Você me acha com ares de psicóloga?" ele completa " Você tem muito a aprender com Freud"... eu posso com isso? Só porque eu estava querendo saber por que estava errado? Tudo bem que era a quinta vez que eu ia, e que, eu, na minha grande inteligência, esqueci de ler a redação INTEIRA para depois ir lá perguntar... E que eu, na minha inteira empolgação, acabei deixando falar mais alto meu lado feminista falando sobre uma mulher de qualquer livro e acabei me imaginando como ela e, ora colocava na 1º pessoa, ora na 3º pessoa? Tinha necessidade de dizer que eu realmente preciso de um tratamento? rsrsrsrsrsrs. Ah, tudo bem... normal.).  
Bem, acho que não seria necessário isso aqui, não é? Seria muito melhor uma N/A ou algo do tipo, mas senti uma necessidade imensa de escrever... ( meu psicólogo achou melhor não contrariar).  
E aqui temos minha mais nova... e vocês dizem mais uma? É, mais uma. E eu respondo, o que fazer se eu estava sem nada para fazer e resolvi ligar a TV numa bela tarde e coincidentemente ele estar na Globo e a mesma estar passando "Bebês Geniais" e surgir uma chama fraca de idéia com algo do tipo " E se os marotos fossem bebês?"... Aí eu pensei " Eu nunca vi uma fic deles bebês...".  
Inicialmente eles teriam a idade de um para dois anos, mas por fim eu decidi coloca-los ( menos o Pedro) um pouco mais velhos para ter mais expansão de idéias. E do nada, decidi deixar dois deles como "adultos" para cuidar da bagunça... Porque não Tiago e Lílian? E aí surgiu essa idéia. Eu ainda não sei como eu consegui associar um simples filme e criar uma fic a partir dele, mas, a muito tempo eu desistir de entender como funciona minha mente... e quanto mais tento entender, mais confusa eu fico... Pois bem, o que mais dizer? ( como se alguém estivesse lendo)...  
Hum, essa vai ser uma short-fic, sendo que cada capítulo vai representar um dia dessa maluca história. Será uma semana ao todo e ela será passada toda na casa de férias dos pais de Tiago e bem... o resto vocês saberão quando lerem. Pensei em fazer um epílogo, não sei ainda... vou ver.  
E novamente, eu repito e não me canso de repetir... Eu queria muito, muito mesmo que os marotos ou qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com Harry Potter me pertencessem, mas eles não me pertencem. Eles são de inteiro direito da J.K.Rowling e eu digamos, que pego emprestado. Dessa fic, as únicas personagens que eu posso dizer que são minhas... são a Lisa e a Belle ( com permissão da Isa, é claro... rsrsrsrs). Também posso tomar posse da ilha, da casa de praia dos Potter, dos móveis e até do grão de areia grudado na roupa do Pontas( afinal, fui eu que os criei... rsrsrs). Fora isso, mais nada.

Agradecimentos:  
A Isabelle – Pela amizade, por me aturar sempre e algumas idéias ( e pelas ameaças de morte também...rsrsrsrs)  
A Babbi – Pelas ameaças de morte que serviu para as grandes horas de inspiração...  
A Mimi – Pela amizade e algumas dicas.  
A minha prima, Luanda – Que me deu algumas e essenciais idéias para fazer o capítulo( não que ela soubesse disso...).  
A minha mãe, Orleide – Que serviu de inspiração para algumas broncas e reações da Lily, também de algumas coisas que eu fazia quando era criança, que ela me fez lembrar...


	2. 1 Dia Conhecendo os Anjinhos

N/A/ o que eu quero fazer aqui/ Bem, como sempre, mais uma T/L... mas, o que fazer se esse casal me inspira? rsrsrsrs Espero que gostem.

**1º Dia – Conhecendo os "Anjinhos"... Apesar de os conhecerem muito bem.**

Lílian Evans acordou muito cedo aquela manhã... aliás, ela duvidasse que tivesse dormido mais do que cinco horas seguidas, já que os raios da manhã iluminavam levemente o quarto. Virou-se para se deitar de frente ligeiramente irritada, estivera tão cansada na noite anterior que se esquecera de fechar o cortinado da cama, soltou um longo suspiro.  
Ela e as amigas estavam passando uma semana na casa de férias dos pais de Tiago Potter, que, apesar da ruiva simplesmente odiar o garoto, resolveu ir.  
"Duvida cruel..." disse ela lembrando o que pensara quando recebera a carta de Marlene. " Passar o resto das férias na 'agradável' companhia da minha irmã e seu noivo... ou passar o resto das férias na intragável companhia do Potter e dos marotos? Bem, acho melhor a segunda opção, afinal, não terei somente os marotos como companhia, as garotas também irão..." Só que o que ela não sabia é que, a 'casa de férias' dos pais de Tiago ficava numa ilha e nessa bendita ilha só teriam eles, as outras casas estariam vazias. O que ela só faltou matar a Marlene quando soube disso. "Pense no lado bom Lily, só teremos nós lá, e você terá a ilha inteirinha para fugir e implicar com o Tiago sem se sentir envergonhada"... Como se essa ruiva dos olhos verdes se sentisse envergonhada quando se tratava de implicar com o Potter. Temos que comentar... Lílian Evans simplesmente sentia prazer em implicar com aquele moreno dos olhos castanho-esverdeados, atrás daqueles óculos redondos, o que podemos dizer que ele também sentia o mesmo quando se tratava dela, não por odia-la, por ama-la... vai entender o que se passa na cabeça desse maroto? Como ele sempre dizia "Meu anjo ruivo não fica lindo quando está irritado?".  
Bem, deixando de lado os mistérios do amor de Tiago Potter por Lílian Evans, e o ódio de Lílian Evans pelo mesmo, voltemos então para o que se aconteceu a seguir.  
Lílian ficou repassando em mente tudo o que ocorrera desde que chegaram na tarde anterior... implicou com o Potter, conheceu a casa, implicou com o Potter, dividiram as tarefas, hã, implicou com o Potter, fizeram uma festa e, antes de subir para o quarto, achando que já tinha bebido um pouco a mais do que deveria, implicou mais uma vez com o Potter por ele esta seguindo-a, no que o maroto respondeu que... " Mesmo desejando muito estar essa noite com você cara Lily, não é o que vou fazer agora" e acrescentou sorrindo marotamente " A não ser que você queira", no que a garota revirou os olhos e bateu a porta na cara dele. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por um barulho de algo se quebrando na porta ao lado no que ouviu umas risadas e alguém reclamando, as vozes tornaram a rir, mas não foi risos grossos com que estava acostumada a ouvir e sim...  
-Risos de criança? – ela se levantou rapidamente. – Desde quando temos crianças aqui? – mal se importando de vestir um roupão por cima da camisola, abriu a porta rapidamente, enquanto alguém fechava a porta no quarto à frente, esfregando um dos olhos por trás dos óculos tortos.  
-Acho que bebi demais, só posso estar imaginando coisas... – disse ele com a voz rouca enquanto do outro lado da porta, um barulho anunciava que mais um abajur havia se quebrado.  
-Potter? – disse Lílian extremamente corada ao ver que o maroto estava apenas de cuecas samba-canção preta.  
-Lily? – ele se virou assustado para a garota, mas, ao encara-la de cima a baixo sua expressão mudou rapidamente para uma malandra. – Hum, belo corpo.  
O rosto de Lílian se fundiu a dos seus cabelos e ela o encarou furiosa.  
-POTTER!  
-O que eu falei é alguma mentira por acaso? – disse ele levantando a sobrancelha. – Quando casarmos essa é a imagem que verei todas as manhãs, só que não saindo de quartos separados... – um novo barulho de algo se quebrando fez Tiago despertar dos seus devaneios, enquanto Lílian (se é que era possível), corava mais ainda. – A propósito, temos um problema aqui... Olha só. – disse ele chamando-a para chegar mais perto, no que ela levantou a sobrancelha. – Ah, não se preocupe, apesar desse ser o meu desejo, eu não vou te agarrar, confie em mim... se eu fizer alguma coisa, pode me espancar.  
Lílian pensou por uns segundos parecendo refletir sobre a proposta...  
-Com qualquer coisa?  
Tiago sorriu ao ver o brilho no olhar da garota.  
-Você quem manda...  
-Ok.  
Ela se aproximou ficando atrás de Tiago, ele abriu a porta lentamente, o silêncio reinando dentro do quarto, ele se atreveu a abri-la mais, e vendo que nada ocorria continuou seu feito, recebendo dois travesseiros no rosto, no que mais risos foram ouvidos.  
-Muito engraçado. – disse ele ajeitando os óculos.  
Lílian espiou por cima do ombro de Tiago, duas crianças de seus aproximados cinco anos, uma de cabelos negros e outra de cabelos castanho-claro pulavam em cima de suas camas enquanto Tiago revirava os olhos, uns cinco abajures jaziam quebrados no chão e um emaranhado de penas estavam espalhados pelo chão do quarto, só uma das camas estava intacta e, em cima dela, se encontrava um bebê loiro de quase dois anos de idade, alheio a tudo o que acontecia.  
Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam, no que o maroto deu de ombros e sorriu amarelo.  
-Parabéns, _mamãe._  
As duas crianças continuavam a pular, só que agora em cima de uma mesma cama e recomeçaram uma nova guerra de travesseiros.  
-Vamos por ordem nessa bagunça... – disse Lílian pondo as mãos na cintura e indo de encontro aos dois marotos mirins, no que Tiago reparou a semelhança que ela tinha com sua mãe quando ia dar uma bronca nele.– REMO LUPIN E SIRIUS BLACK, PAREM JÁ COM ISSO.  
O pequeno Remo parou o travesseiro a meio caminho da cabeça de Sirius, enquanto o outro deixou 'acidentalmente' continuar o caminho, atingindo o amigo em cheio no rosto.  
-Foi mal, Remo.  
-Você fez de propósito, isso sim! – retrucou o outro vermelho de raiva.  
-Eu disse... calados. – disse Lílian calmamente.  
-OK, mamãe.  
O rosto de Lílian se contorceu em uma careta, no que Tiago começou a rir sem parar.  
-Fiquem os dois aqui sentados e quando eu e o Potter voltarmos, quero encontrar isso aqui do jeito que eu deixei está certo?  
Os garotos assentiram e a pedido dela, Tiago começou a reparar os estragos feitos pelos dois 'anjinhos'.  
-Será que as garotas também ficaram assim?  
-Só nos resta ver, não é?  
Eles entraram no quarto das garotas silenciosamente, no que Lílian não se assustou nem um pouco ao perceber que o mesmo havia acontecido as suas amigas... todas as quatro estavam dormindo tranqüilamente, com a aparência de terem seus cinco anos, assim como os outros dois marotos.  
-É, acho que fomos os únicos que continuaram normais... – disse ele num suspiro. – Teremos que trabalhar juntos nessa... sem ressentimentos? – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.  
-Vou pensar no seu caso... – disse ela sorrindo de volta e estendendo a mão para Tiago, no que ele rapidamente a apertou. – Parabéns, papai.  
-Sinto que não estou preparado para isso.  
-Mas vai ter que estar... Você cuida dos garotos e eu das garotas... Quando tivermos um tempo veremos o que foi que aconteceu.  
-Ei! Eu não vou cuidar daqueles dois _pestinhas, _sozinho.  
-Agora você os chama de pestinhas, não? – um novo barulho de algo quebrando no outro quarto, os certificou de que a guerra de travesseiros havia recomeçado. Lílian tornou a revirar os olhos, saindo irritada do quarto e indo para o outro e, quando a porta se abriu novamente, mostrando uma Lílian extremamente corada, os dois fingiram que nada tinha acontecido e começaram a discutir algo num tom que lembrava muito uma fita embolada... Eles tornaram a olhar para a "mãe" que ainda continuava com a mesma feição no rosto.  
-Então... – disse ela pondo as mãos na cintura novamente e erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
-Foi ele que começou. – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, um apontando pro outro.  
-Isso vai dar mais trabalho do que eu imaginava... – disse Lílian revirando os olhos enquanto Tiago suspirava.  
-Eu é que o diga.  
Um grito foi ouvido no outro quarto, no que todos, menos o Pedro, tinham tomado um susto, rapidamente um grito se transformou em quatro e Lílian saiu correndo para o quarto ao lado.  
-Fique de olho neles. – disse ela ao passar por Tiago.  
Os garotos vendo que a 'mãe' tinham ido embora, se entreolharam, pegando o travesseiro discretamente...  
-Nem pensem nisso garotos. – disse Tiago com os braços cruzados e a sobrancelha erguida, no que os pequenos sorriram amarelo para o 'pai', enquanto o outro abria um sorriso maroto. – Acho que eu vou gostar disso.

* * *

-Shi, calma, só foi um pesadelo, vai ficar tudo bem... – disse Lílian abraçando Alice amavelmente, enquanto as outras a observavam.  
-Mas, mas... ele... ele... veio me pegar... – disse ela entre soluços.  
-Calma querida, a mamãe está aqui... – disse Lílian, apesar de ter soado estranho a palavra 'mamãe'.  
-Ele não vem mais?  
-Não... – disse ela a encarando e enxugando as lágrimas. – Claro que não... eu e o Potter não vamos deixar que nada de mau aconteça a você... nem a nenhuma de vocês...  
-Potter? – murmurou Isabelle encarando Lílian curiosamente. – Quem é Potter?  
-Er... – Lílian deixou escapar uma breve careta. – Seu pai...  
-Ah, o papai... e onde ele está?  
-Lá no quarto com o Sirius, o Remo e o Pedro... Ok, já se sente melhor? – disse ela olhando para Alice, no que a garota com os olhos brilhando no rosto redondo assentiu. – Então, vamos descer...  
Ela rapidamente deixou as crianças passarem na frente dela, enquanto vestia o roupão por cima da camisola. Pediu para esperarem no corredor, e entrou no quarto dos garotos, avistando os dois sentados emburrados, enquanto Tiago estava sentado na cama de frente para eles.  
-Potter, vamos descer... – disse ela enquanto olhava para a cama do Pedro, rapidamente ela tirou a varinha do bolso do roupão e murmurou um feitiço, fazendo grades surgirem nas laterais da cama com se fosse um berço. – Assim está melhor... – disse ela enquanto Tiago sorria e vestia o roupão.  
-Vamos deixa-lo aqui?  
-Ele está dormindo... mas tarde a gente sobe e da uma olhada nele... Sirius, Remo... Por que vocês não levantaram ainda? – disse ela encarando os marotos, no que eles ficaram em silêncio, Lílian cruzou os braços e os encarou. – O que foi agora?  
-Estamos quietos, vocês não disseram para a gente ficar assim? – disse Remo sorrindo, no que Sirius deu uma cotovelada neles.  
-_Não era para você ter falado! Estragou tudo!  
-É, mas se eu não falasse, eu ia levar a bronca junto com você! E olha para a cara da mãe!_  
Tiago prendeu o riso... apesar de estarem sussurrando, dava para ouvi-los nitidamente, Lílian sorriu enquanto eles se levantavam e iam ao encontro das garotas.  
-Eles pensam que são irmãos... – sussurrou Tiago para Lílian enquanto a puxava pela cintura.  
-Larga... – disse ela batendo na mão do maroto.  
-Poxa Lily, entre na onda também... Podíamos até quem sabe... ter novos filhos, o que acha?  
Lílian corou furiosamente e revirou os olhos.  
-Podemos ser 'pais', mas o nosso casamento nunca foi conjugado, nem nunca será... querido. – as crianças, ao ver que eles iriam olhar para elas novamente, olharam para frente rapidamente, no que Lílian mandou eles recomeçarem a andar.  
A sala, assim como toda a casa, era com o piso de madeira, menos a cozinha, que era de pedra... Num dos lados havia uma porta de vidro que dava para uma piscina ( os pais de Tiago, apesar de bruxos, adoraram essa invenção trouxa).  
Num dos cantos da sala, onde certamente antes havia uma parede separando o cômodo, tinha as paredes com estantes cheia de livros e, no centro do cômodo uma mesa com quatro cadeiras ( o único lugar da casa que não foi tocado até agora... A Lílian e o Remo bem que tentaram, mas os outros o impediram).  
Um aparelho de som trouxa acompanhado de cada lado por um jarro de planta enfeitava a parede que ficava entre a mini-biblioteca e a entrada da cozinha. Numa das paredes havia um grande armário que nenhum deles tinha visto o que tinha dentro ainda, pois ele mordia a mão de alguém se atrevesse a fazer tal feito... No centro da sala, uns três sofás brancos rodeavam uma mesa de vidro com um jarro com lírios em cima, havia também algumas poltronas vermelhas espalhadas pelos cantos do lugar. E, assim como os sofás, as janelas e portas... com cortinas da mesma cor ( sim, eles tinham cortina nas portas, só não me perguntem porquê). Se bem, que ele lugar arrumadinho estava uma bagunça e totalmente sujo... copos e garrafas espalhados pelo chão, além de vasilhas ainda com os restos de comida da noite anterior... em alguns minutos, Tiago e Lílian deixaram tudo voltar ao normal.  
-Vocês todos... sem exceção. – disse ela encarando Sirius e Remo. – Fiquem bem quietos e sentados no sofá. – Enquanto eu e ele vamos para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã.  
-Ei, Lily, eu podia... – mas não terminou, pois a ruiva o puxou pelo braço enquanto revirava os olhos.

* * *

Um cheiro delicioso de salsichas invadiam o lugar, Tiago estava arrumando a mesa ( meio contrariado), enquanto Lílian tinha o cuidado para que nada queimasse... quando um choro de bebê invade a casa.  
-O Pedro... – disse Tiago encarando Lílian.  
-Você olhe as salsichas... – gritou ela para Tiago, enquanto saia da cozinha rapidamente, mas parou para ver o sofá, ou quem era para estar neles.  
Sirius e Remo empunhavam varinhas invisíveis e usavam cada um, um dos sofás como escudo. Lisa, Belle, Marlene e Alice travavam um divertido pega-pega, passando por cima do sofá, atrapalhando constantemente o duelo dos outros dois... Lílian revirou os olhos, esquecendo completamente de Pedro lá em cima.  
-QUIETOS!  
Belle parou a meio caminho de passar por cima do sofá e acabou caindo no chão, puxando Remo junto na vã tentativa de se equilibrar, Sirius, que fingia desviar de um raio invisível do outro, tomou um susto tão grande, que pulou para trás, empurrando Lisa, que em vão, tentou se segurar nas outras duas, levando-as juntas para o chão.  
Escondidos da fúria da 'mãe' atrás do sofá, começaram a abrir uma discussão para ver quem encarava a fera.  
-Estou esperando garotos...  
Todos se entreolharam quando se levantaram dos seus respectivos esconderijos e em uníssono exclamaram...  
-Foi o Sirius... – menos o próprio, que culpou o Remo.  
-Eu? – disse ele num sorriso angelical. – Vocês também concordaram! Também têm culpa no _caratóbio._  
-É _cartório, _Sirius. – disse Lílian prendendo o riso e subindo as escadas. – Quando eu voltar quero todos em seus devidos lugares!  
Lílian subiu rapidamente e escancarando a porta com tanta força que o Pedro chorou mais ainda.  
-Ah, desculpe... – disse ela enquanto se preparava para pegar o 'bebê' Pedro, mas desistiu que ele era um tanto gordinho demais para um criança de dois anos...  
-To com fome. – murmurou ele entre lágrimas.  
-Certo, eu percebi... mas você vai ter que esperar um pouco está bem? – disse ela sorrindo.  
O garoto assentiu entre lágrimas, apesar de manter o rosto levemente entediado.  
Ela respirou fundo e pegou o garoto nos braços, colocando-o rapidamente no chão, e depois pegava a mão dele.  
Enquanto isso, na cozinha...  
-Ela sai e me deixa aqui... ótimo. – disse Tiago receoso de está fazendo alguma coisa errada. – Acho melhor desligar esse troço... – disse ele olhando para o fogão. – Mas... como será que desliga?

* * *

E na sala...  
-Ops, quebrou... – disse Lisa sorrindo amarelo, quando Sirius passou o jarro para ela segurar com tanta força que ela deixou cair no chão ao invés de ter tentado segurar.  
-A mamãe vai nos matar... – disse Alice desesperada.  
-Correção, ela vai matar a Lisa. – disse Remo sorrindo.  
-Mas vocês também participaram disso.  
-Olha lá, ela já está chegando. – disse Belle rapidamente e logo depois o longo roupão de Lílian era visto no topo da escada.  
Marlene ajeitou os lírios que enfeitavam o jarro, de qualquer maneira em cima da mesa. Lisa desesperada puxou Belle e Alice a fim de esconder o jarro que jazia no chão atrás delas, Sirius sorria ao ver o desespero da 'irmã', enquanto Remo balançava a cabeça e depois voltou o olhar para a mãe. Um cheiro de queimado deu lugar ao das salsichas e uma fumaça preta vinha da cozinha quando Lílian acabava de descer o último degrau. Ela revirou os olhos e murmurou um nítido "Potter" enquanto corria para a cozinha, com Pedro ao seu encalce.  
As carinhas de anjo foram substituídas pelas normais e eles rapidamente seguiram Pedro, que ficou parado à entrada da cozinha prendendo o riso ao ver a cara do 'pai'.  
-Potter, você tentou apagar o fogo com o que afinal?  
Ele ergueu a varinha rapidamente sorrindo amarelo.  
-Você não me explicou como isso funcionava. – disse ele apontando para o fogão.  
-Achei que, a casa sendo dos seus pais, você soubesse _ao menos como se usa_ um fogão trouxa... pelo menos você salvou as salsichas... – disse ela olhando o pano que estava totalmente queimado que Tiago, num ato de desespero tentou apagar o fogo batendo em cima da boca do fogão, logo depois dele ter aumentado consideravelmente por causa do feitiço feito pela varinha. – Agora deixe que eu faço isso e vá olhar as crianças.  
-Ih, sujou... – disse Belle enquanto corria de volta para o sofá, seguido pelos outros, menos Pedro, que olhava ansioso para a mãe a espera da comida.  
-O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – disse Tiago cruzando os braços e olhando para o 'filho'.  
-Estou com fome...  
-Sua mãe já está fazendo a comida, agüente o seu estômago, você não é o único a ter fome aqui... – disse ele segurando a mão do garoto e seguindo para o encontro dos outros, rapidamente seus olhos bateram para os lírios espalhados na mesa e dele para o jarro quebrado no chão e, ao encarar os 'filhos' seriamente, quase não conseguiu conter o riso ao ver o iminente desespero de todos a espera da próxima bronca.  
-Quem foi? – disse ele enquanto se sentava no sofá, tendo Pedro ao seu lado.  
-A Lisa que quebrou... – disseram juntos, enquanto ela murmurava "Mas a idéia de brincar de batata quente com o jarro da mamãe foi da Marlene".  
-Vocês não tomam jeito mesmo... mas chega de broncas por hoje, não? – disse ele sorrindo, no que os outros sorriram de volta. – Mas só dessa vez... – completou ao ver a felicidade estampada no rosto deles, num agito com a varinha, os lírios estavam de volta ao vaso intacto.  
-Crianças...  
-Ei! – disse Tiago fingindo indignação, enquanto todos riam e Lílian tornava a revirar os olhos.  
-Hora de comer...  
Lílian rapidamente desviou da entrada da porta para evitar colidir com o bando de pest... digo, anjinhos corriam para arranjar um lugar na mesa.  
Pedro, que foi a última das crianças que entrou, rapidamente foi carregado ( com muito esforço) por Lílian e posto na cadeirinha, onde um delicioso mingau o esperava. Tiago rapidamente ocupou o lugar na mesa, mas levantou rapidamente ao sentir que sua orelha era puxada por Lílian.  
-Mas Lily? Eu estou com fome! – disse ele indignado, enquanto seus 'filhos' se deliciavam com a comida.  
-Você não é o único... portanto seja um marido bonzinho e espere eu dar a comida para o Pedro...  
-Meu Merlin, agora eu sei o quanto ser pai dá trabalho...  
-Você está pagando pelos seus pecados, Tiago...  
-Tiago? – disse ele sorrindo marotamente. – Temos um avanço aqui, não? Que tal sairmos juntos para Hogsmeade quando voltarmos para Hogwarts?  
-Interesseiro.  
-Certo, entendi, nada de encontro por enquanto... – disse ele revirando os olhos. – Só espero que você não decida discutir a nossa relação.  
Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto prendia o riso e começava a dar as primeiras colheradas do mingau para um Pedro completamente faminto.

* * *

-Ufa... – disse Lílian desabando na cadeira enquanto as crianças corriam para a sala, mas rapidamente levantou, aparecendo no vão da porta, ao ouvir que elas iniciavam uma correria danada ao redor da mesa de centro da sala. – Ei, vocês querem passar mal? – disse ela irritada. Rapidamente eles pararam de correr e se sentaram no sofá, enquanto Tiago sorria marotamente ao perceber que estavam sozinhos na cozinha... sua fome rapidamente foi embora.  
Tiago, ao vê-la desabar na cadeira novamente, depositou o prato que ela havia guardado para os dois em cima da mesa e se sentando ao seu lado, observando-a fazer um feitiço para os pratos começarem a se lavarem sozinhos na pia.  
-Hora de discutir a relação... – disse ele sorrindo enquanto ela começava a comer uma torrada.  
-Não há nenhuma relação para ser discutida aqui... – disse ela sorrindo de volta.  
-Nossa, então quer dizer que eu estou sendo um exemplo de _marido?_  
-Se não fosse o fato de quase ter queimado nosso café da manhã, você está se saindo um ótimo marido...  
-Isso foi um elogio? – disse ele se aproximando dela, fingindo consertar a cadeira.  
-Entenda como quiser...  
Tiago depositou o braço em cima do encosto da cadeira se preparando para 'dar o bote'.  
-Hum, hum. – Lily pigarreou olhando para Tiago com a sobrancelha levantada.  
-Ok, entendi, encontros amorosos, só a noite... – ele sorriu marotamente olhando de esguelha para a porta, onde seis pares de olhos o observavam atentamente, formando uma escadinha. - ... as crianças estão olhando. Lílian sorriu e recomeçou a tomar seu café da manhã, e Tiago, não tendo outra saída, a seguiu, ligeiramente irritado.

* * *

Lílian e Tiago passaram o resto da manhã na mini-biblioteca enquanto as crianças brincavam de se esconder... Sirius, que parecia ser o líder da turma, ficou cerca de uma hora tentando explicar a brincadeira para Pedro, mas desistiu, pois a única coisa que ele tinha entendido até agora era o nome da brincadeira... Já Remo, apesar de ter demonstrado que aos cinco anos era tão ou mais maroto do que Sirius naquela idade, lançava olhares curiosos para o que os dois estavam fazendo na bilbioteca, duvidoso se o melhor seria era 'tentar' ler um livro ou continuar a brincadeira.  
-Desisto... explica você... – disse Sirius encarando Remo, enquanto Pedro encarava o primeiro.  
-Como assim explicar? Você não já fez isso?  
-Já, mas ele não entendeu... Tenta novamente.  
-Certo...  
E nisso se passou mais uma hora para que finalmente ele entendesse a brincadeira, apesar de, sempre se esconder no mesmo lugar, como os outros repararam alguns minutos depois.

* * *

-Quer falar alguma coisa, Potter? – disse Lílian erguendo os olhos para encara-lo, ao perceber que ele a estava observando a um bom tempo.  
-Hum? Falar? Ah, não.  
-E o que você está fazendo me observando, ao invés de perder seu precioso tempo procurando algo parar reverter isso?  
-Eu estava te observando? – disse ele sorrindo. – Se você sabe disso é por que também me observava ruivinha... conclusão, você me ama.  
Lílian revirou os olhos novamente.  
-Simplesmente Potter, eu não consigo me concentrar com você me olhando toda hora.  
-Vou tentar me controlar mais... – disse ele piscando o olho. – A casa não está um tanto quanto silenciosa?  
Lílian apurou os ouvidos.  
-É mesmo... O que será que eles estão fazendo?  
-Não sei... acho melhor vermos.  
Eles rapidamente procuraram pelo andar de baixo mais perceberam que eles não estavam lá, decidiram subir rapidamente e a cena que viram foram suficientes para darem umas boas gargalhadas.  
Amarrados, cada um em uma cadeira com os lençóis da cama, estavam Sirius, Remo e Pedro... Cada um com várias xuxinhas prendendo os curtos fios de cabelo ao redor da cabeça, Sirius e Remo se encaravam com uma feição levemente entediada enquanto as quatro garotas melavam o rosto de Pedro totalmente de batom, sombra, delineador...  
-Merlim, porque comigo... – disse Sirius desesperado.  
Tiago saiu do quarto com a mão na boca, mas sua risada era suficientemente alta para ser ouvida, isso assustou a todos, que rapidamente olharam a porta.  
-AH, NOSSA SALVADORA! – gritaram Remo e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.  
-Acho que chega não meninas? – disse Lílian sorrindo.  
-Mas mãe... – exclamou Lisa.  
-Eles concordaram brincar do que a gente queria agora... – disse Belle num sorriso malicioso. – Só que não falamos o que seria a brincadeira.  
-É e isso foi covardia! – exclamou Remo indignado. – Ela chamou um de cada vez no quarto.  
-Foram quatro contra um! – completou Sirius. – Depois nos ameaçaram com uma varinha... apesar de eu duvidar que elas saibam usar uma.  
-Não foi com uma varinha Sirius, foi com aquele troço que elas estão segurando. – disse Remo apontando para o delineador que Marlene segurava enquanto a mãe o soltava, ignorando a cara indignada das quatro garotas.  
-Isso é um delineador, Remo. – disse Lílian sorrindo.  
-Bem que eu achei pequeno demais para ser uma varinha... mas o que fazer? Elas deram uma pancada na minha cabeça e quando eu acordei ainda estava meio tonto.  
-SIRIUS! – disse Lílian irritada, mas prendendo o riso enquanto o soltava e logo depois foi soltar o Pedro. – Nada de mentiras mocinho...  
-Nós fomos seqüestrados...– disse ele indignado. – ... Eu posso ficar traumatizado o resto da vida sabia?  
-Ah, ta... ficaria traumatizado por ter sido supostamente seqüestrado pelas suas 'irmãs'?  
-Isso mesmo! – disse o maroto estufando o peito. – E digo para elas ficarem de castigo.  
-DE CASTIGO NÃO, MÃE! – gritaram as quatro de vez, no que Lílian limpava o rosto de Pedro com um lenço. – Se a gente ficar eles também ficam! – completaram apontando para os outros três.  
-Ninguém fica de castigo então... – disse Tiago no vão da porta depois de ter se recuperado da crise de risos, num tom falsamente sério. – Por que, se colocarmos as garotas de castigo, teremos que colocar vocês dois também... afinal... iniciaram uma guerra de travesseiro quando pedimos para ficarem quietos...  
Sirius e Remo cruzaram os braços e fecharam a cara, emburrados, enquanto as outras quatro abriam um sorriso de triunfo.  
O resto do dia ocorreu normalmente... se é que podemos chamar de algo normal você acordar de manhã e perceber que seus amigos viraram crianças... Tiago encontrou no sótão da casa alguns antigos jogos de tabuleiro, no que ensinou as regras para todos e os deixou jogando... apesar de ter a ligeira impressão de que o Sirius insistia em inventar novas regras para favorece-lo, as partidas estavam tão alucinantes que ocuparam a atenção deles a tarde toda, deixando tempo livre para Tiago e Lílian voltarem a procurar nos livros... Quando o sol começava a se pôr, Lílian soltou um longo suspiro ao ver que não tinham encontrado nada...  
-Acho melhor eles tomarem um banho, não acha?  
Tiago concordou enquanto se levantava.  
-Crianças hora do banho...  
Lílian agradeceu aos céus por nenhum deles terem feito objeção nenhuma, afinal, o tempo estava quente, ela duvidava muito que se estivesse chovendo eles iriam concordar assim tão fácil.  
A fila foi feita na frente do banheiro, eles só ficavam esperando do lado de fora e reclamando quando demoravam muito... Eles se entreolharam quando o único que havia sobrado era o Pedro.  
-Ele não sabe tomar banho sozinho...  
-Oras, você é o amigo, você dá.  
-Não me vejo dando banho no meu amigo...  
-Use a varinha então... você sempre usava para limpar a boca do Ran... digo, Snape.  
Tiago abriu um fraco sorriso e assentiu.  
Em seus respectivos quartos as crianças se perguntavam onde estavam suas roupas... Afinal, eram tudo um pouco grandes demais a que estavam no armário e, conseqüentemente, bagunçavam tudo a medida que procuravam.  
-Mãe... – exclamaram Belle e Sirius ao mesmo tempo. – Cadê as nossas roupas?  
Lílian, que ainda olhava para a porta do banheiro se assustou.  
-Hum?  
-Belle ( Sirius), eu chamei a mamãe primeiro! – disseram ao mesmo tempo novamente. – Não fui eu! Eu! Eu!  
-Er... o que vocês dois querem?  
Mas eles não a ouviram, faziam uma disputa acirrada num jogo que lembrava muito par ou ímpar.  
-Ah, ganhei... eu primeiro... – disse Belle sorrindo enquanto Sirius ficava emburrado.  
-Você trapaceou.  
-Não trapaciei.  
-Claro que trapaceou!  
-Crianças...  
-Mãe cadê as nossas roupas? – falaram ao mesmo tempo novamente.  
-Vai começar tudo novamente. – disse ela num suspiro, se recostando na parede e cruzando os braços. – Vamos esperar o... – ela fez uma careta. – ... seu pai chegar, eu olho o seu Belle e Tiago vai olhar o de Sirius, olhamos os dois ao mesmo tempo...  
-Me chamou amor? – disse Tiago abraçando Lílian por trás e sussurrando em seu ouvido.  
-POTTER! VOCÊ QUASE ME MATA DE SUSTO!  
-Posso matar de outras coisas se você quiser... – Tiago sorriu ao sentir que ela corava, mas ficou ligeiramente corado quando percebeu que Belle, Sirius e Pedro os olhava... Na frente dos amigos era uma coisa, na frente dos seus 'filhos' era outra totalmente diferente...  
-E então o que foi? – disse ele mudando de assunto bruscamente, mas ainda abraçando Lílian pela cintura.  
-Nossas roupas... – disse Belle e Sirius entediados como se fosse a milésima vez que faziam isso.  
-Ok...  
Num instante, Lílian e Tiago fizeram a roupa deles ficarem do tamanho ideal. Lily desceu para preparar o café enquanto Tiago tomava conta das crianças... E rapidamente promoveu um concurso de mímica... que foi interrompido quando Sirius fazia uma bela imitação da Lily dando bronca nele próprio, enquanto a mesma anunciava o jantar.  
Tiago pôs a mão no ombro dela enquanto a ruiva observava os 'filhos' comerem, ela o encarou rapidamente.  
-Sim...  
-Se quiser pode ir tomar um banho e descansar um pouco... eu fico com eles agora.  
Lílian não disse nada, apenas abriu um fraco sorriso e para a surpresa total do maroto, deu um beijo em seu rosto.  
-Obrigada. – e subiu rapidamente para tomar um banho.  
Tiago ficou passando a mão um bom tempo no rosto com os olhos brilhando e depois sua boca se abriu num sorriso maroto, aquilo fora um avanço e tanto.  
Lílian desceu as escadas minutos depois com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto Tiago continuava a promover o concurso de mímica, ele estava tão absorto com a competição que parecia que estava participando dela, ela ficou observando-o e se pegou pensando que, apesar de ser um completo idiota e egocêntrico, ele daria um ótimo pai.  
Ela chegou por detrás do sofá em que ele estava e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
-Eu assumo agora, eu não sou a única que precisa de uma boa ducha aqui.  
Ele assentiu sorrindo e rapidamente Lílian tomou o lugar da brincadeira... quando ele desceu, Lílian achou que já estava na hora da 'retirada estratégica', pois as crianças já começavam a esfregar os olhos tentando dominar o sono.  
-Hora de dormir... – ouve um murmúrio de desaprovação quando ela disse isso. – Nada disso, amanhã tem mais, agora chega! – completou ela.  
Um pouco contrariados, aos resmungos e insistindo que não estavam cansados, eles subiram as escadas, sendo que Lílian segurava a mão de Pedro... Minutos depois todos estavam deitados em suas camas, com somente os abajures a iluminar o quarto. As camas também eram todas brancas com o cortinado negro, e, no lado esquerdo de cada cama havia uma mesa de cabeceira com um abajur vermelho em cima, num dos cantos um enorme armário ocupava toda a parede e, uma penteadeira ocupava a outra no quarto das meninas e um espelho ao lado de uma escrivaninha no dos meninos.  
-Missão cumprida. – disse Tiago soltando um longo suspiro.  
-Hora de cuidar de nós, não?  
Eles tornaram a descer as escadas e se dirigiram para a cozinha, foi um jantar silencioso, não havia muito o que se falar, apesar de que, de vez em quando Tiago arriscava dar uma olhada na 'mulher'... terminada a refeição, Lílian foi a primeira a se manifestar.  
-E se eles não voltarem a ser como eram antes?  
-Acho que meu pai deve saber o que aconteceu com eles... Só lamento não termos uma coruja agora... e do mesmo modo, acho que iria demorar para obtermos uma resposta dele, já que ele viajou com a minha mãe para o Egito.  
-Você não quis ir? – disse ela curiosa, mas com os olhos brilhando de fúria com a idéia de que ele pudesse ter perdido uma chance daquelas.  
-Ah, não...  
-Como assim não?  
-Eu já conhecia... e do mesmo modo, eles foram a trabalho... mas não sei ao certo o que foram fazer lá...  
-Você conheceu o Egito?  
-Ah... – disse ele um pouco corado. – sim.  
-Eu sempre quis vontade de conhecer o Egito!  
-Já sabemos então para onde iremos na nossa Lua-de-Mel. – disse ele sorrindo marotamente.  
-Você não desiste heim? – disse ela sorrindo.  
-Posso desistir de tudo cara Lily... – disse ele pegando a mão dela e trazendo para perto a encarando firmemente a poucos centímetros de beijar a mão da garota. - ... menos de você.  
Lílian corou furiosamente e sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer seu corpo enquanto ele beijava sua mão amavelmente.  
Tiago soltou a mão dela e tornou a encara-la sorrindo...  
-Você deve estar exausta, acho melhor ir dormir, não? Eu cuido para trancar a casa...  
-Não, eu ajudo... – disse ela ainda corada. – Você deve estar tão cansado quanto eu... nada mais justo.  
Eles trancaram todas as janelas e portas, se certificando de que estavam devidamente trancadas... um novo silêncio quase que constrangedor os cercava... e ele só foi quebrado quando já estavam na porta de seus respectivos quartos.  
-Boa noite, Lily. – disse Tiago sorrindo, depois de ter se recostado na porta e ficado de frente para ela.  
A garota parou com a mão na maçaneta e se virou para ele sorrindo.  
-Boa noite... Tiago.  
-Tenha bons sonhos...  
-De preferência com você? – disse ela sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios e erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
-Se assim desejar querida Lily. – disse ele piscando o olho e abrindo a porta no mesmo momento que ela fazia.  
-Ah, sim... terei ótimos sonhos te cozinhando no meu caldeirão de poções... – disse ela num sorriso malicioso.  
-Assim você me magoa querida esposa...  
-Amanhã pedirei o divórcio com a divisão de bens querido marido... eu fico com a casa e você as crianças.  
-Mal casamos e você já pensa em separação?  
-Fazer o quê? Eu sou assim mesmo... – disse ela sorrindo. – Boa noite.  
-Boa... – disse ele recostando na lateral da porta, deixando-a entreaberta.  
-Não vai entrar? – disse ela com a porta aberta ainda.  
-No seu quarto? Agora mesmo... – disse ele sorrindo apesar de não ter saído do lugar, sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer.  
-Não estou falando disso! – disse ela revirando os olhos. – Estou falando de fechar a porta.  
-Estou esperando você fazer isso oras, sou um cavalheiro...  
-Ah, ta... Boa noite.  
-Esta pagando o atraso Lily? – disse ele alargando o sorriso. – Ficaremos aqui até você pagar todos os 'Boa noite' não ditos?  
-Claro que não Potter... Boa noite.  
Ele prendeu o riso enquanto ela ficava corada.  
-Boa noite, Lily.  
-Até amanhã...  
-Até...  
-Não vai fechar a porta?  
-Por que você quer tanto que eu feche primeiro?  
-Não me agrada a idéia de bater a porta na sua cara...  
-Ontem você não se importou nem um pouco de ter feito isso...  
-Hoje é um outro dia... então, vai fechar?  
-O mesmo acontece comigo, não me agrada a idéia de fechar a porta na sua cara... Então o que faremos? Vamos ficar aqui parados dizendo "Boa noite" até que amanheça? Ou então proponho que fechamos a porta ao mesmo tempo.  
-Ao mesmo tempo, quando eu contar até três... Um... dois... três.  
Eles fecharam a porta no três, mas depois abriram para se certificar que o outro tinha fechado mesmo.  
-Ei, você não fechou! – falaram ao mesmo tempo e ambos reviraram os olhos.  
-Certo... vamos ser claros, o por quê de tanta enrolação?  
-Ok... Estou me sentindo um pouco estranha de dormir aqui...  
-O mesmo está acontecendo comigo...  
-Tenho uma proposta... Mas duvide que você goste...  
-Se você não me disser nunca vou saber...  
-Hum... o que acha de dormirmos no mesmo quarto? – disse ele num sorriso maroto. – Prometo me comportar direitinho... como um maroto bonzinho. 

N/A: E aí o que acharam? Comentem please! Beijos


	3. 2 Dia Dormindo Juntos

N/A: Cá estou eu novamente... em mais um cap dessa maluca história... veremos no que isso vai dar... Vamos aos comentários.

Gween Black – /Você LEU/ Você gosta das minhas N/A's? Ah, sim, se eu contasse todas as histórias que já aconteceu comigo daria um livro... huahahahaha. Você gostou do cap! Que bom!

THATINHA POTTER – Vou atualizar o mais rápido que eu puder... não se preocupe!

Camyllinha Black - Fico feliz em saber que as pessoas gostam dos meus surtos... hehehehe O Sirius ta demais como criança? Que bom! Eu sempre imaginei que ele seria assim... Quanto as suas fics, estou meio sem tempo... quando puder vou ler.

Paty Felton – Você gostou? Que bom! Fico feliz! Também adorei te conhecer e se depender de mim a amizade sim continuará por um bom tempo! É, eu acho também que eu não agüentaria cuidar desses sete "anjinhos"... huahahaha. Coitada da Lily e do Tiago... rsrsrsrsrs.

Sinistra Negra – Que bom que você gostou do cap! Ah, sim, o Sirius daria um ótimo filho... até imagino o que esse maroto aprontava... huahahahahaha.

Mimi Granger – Sim, é essa mesmo... rsrsrsrs. Você riu com a história do delineador? Bem, ela não ia estar, mas aí me bateu uma história de ameaças com uma varinha e aí eu me lembrei do delineador... o Sirius como sempre exagerado... " Eu posso ficar traumatizado pelo resto da vida" huahaha. Ah, quanto a isso, minha mãe também acha que eu sou uma louca ao ficar rindo de frente para o pc... / bem, ela acha mais do que eu sou normalmente.../. Quanto a quantos caps eu já escrevi? Bem, estou no sexto e já escrevi algumas coisas do sétimo./ Mas para posta-los eu preciso da aprovação da Belle... rsrsrsrsrs, ela já viu até o 3, estou mandando o 4 ainda essa semana/. Ah, mas você teve sua participação/ Se lembra daquela parte que eu perguntei se estaria muito exagerado? Além de você ter visto aquela outra cena.../ Ah, eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo... / me senti assim quando a Belle dedicou a fic dela para mim! Rsrsrs/

Dark Samara - Ah, sim, o filme realmente não é dos melhores... mas passei a gostar dele / mais um pouquinho/ porque ele me proporcionou a criação dessa fic! Ah, fico feliz que tenha achado minha fic boa/ Eu ainda me pergunto de onde eu tirei essa idéia/

TatyEvans – Ah, fico feliz que tenha achado ela boa! Ah, Almofadinhas não seria Almofadinhas se não fosse pentelha... huahahaha.

Dark Akire – Que bom que gostou... Não se preocupe, continuarei postando! Rsrsrsrs. Ah, muito obrigada pela sua sugestão... mas, no contexto da fic ela não se encaixa, porque eles estão numa ilha aparentemente deserta... eu posso fazer como um extra, o que acha?

Cecelitxa E. Black – Eu também nunca tinha visto... huahahaha. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. No que isso vai dar? Só lendo para saber... hehehehehe. Quanto a sua fic, vou ver quando puder!

Mariana-fan-Sister – Que bom que gostou! Ah, não se preocupe, terá mais caps! Também te adoro! A Lily mansinha? Hehehehe, é o instinto materno aflorando nela... huahahahaha.

Bia Granger – Sim, tudo que envolve os marotos é perfeito/ Simplesmente os amo/ Ah, eu estou com essa mania de para no melhor momento... huahahaha. / sou má... rsrsrsrsrs/ Se eu não me engano, acho que todos os caps da fic terminam assim... Quanto a resposta da Lily... acho que pelo título do cap deu para perceber a idéia... hehehehe. Nossa, eu escrevo bem/ corada/ Obrigada. Eu realmente, não sei o que dá em mim para escrever tanto... huahahaha / acho que eu acabo me empolgando... espero que continue assim.../ Você adora ler introduções? Bem, eu também... / e faze-las também/. Ah, por incrível que pareça eu adoro meu professor de redação... Quando foi a outra aula ele perguntou se eu fiquei um pouco magoada por ele ter dito aquilo para mim... mas eu disse normal. / Ah, ele CITOU o que eu fiz na redação no quadro no dia, e, apesar de ter olhado DIRETAMENTE para mim, não citou meu nome... huahahaha. Ele também disse que eu tenho jeito para fazer redação... e deu a dica de evitar fazer a redação com a 1º pessoa do plural, o que a pessoa pode acabar se atrapalhando e transformar numa bagunça geral... o que foi o meu caso mesmo./ O seu se compara ao Snape? Tenho pena de você... / Pense no lado bom, você pode chama-lo de Ranhoso e ele não saber que você fala dele... huahahaha ( O que eu estou dizendo...)/. Concordo com você... Vestibular é f... Tem um caso de uma garota que já passou DUAS vezes e voltou para o cursinho por não ter gostado do curso... E eu querendo passar pelo menos uma... huahahaha.

Bella TB – Você gostou do Tiago de cueca? Bem, ele "desfila" com mais uma nesse cap... huahahaha

Nessa – Que bom que você gostou de ler a fic... Não se preocupe, postarei quando puder.

Lu Black – Claro, não se preocupe, irei continuar!

Mia Moony – Que bom que você gostou dessa também! Realmente, ninguém merece essas crianças... resta a eles se virarem, não é? Huahahaha.

Belle e Babbi – Ah, sim/ corada / Sorry, esqueci de avisar... Ah, você não está sendo não! Não se preocupe, sei bem como é isso de ficar atolada de coisas para fazer... Y.Y. O importante é que você já mandou a carta/ pula de felicidade/ Provavelmente deve estar chegando por hoje aqui... Você releu umas 50 vezes? Digo o mesmo de mim... huahahaha... Bem, é uma troca não é? Você me deixa curiosa de um lado e eu deixo vocês curiosas do outro. Hum, psicologia? Aí está mais uma coisa que a gente combina... hehehehehe.

Lilian Paralarli Granger – Não se preocupe, irei atualizar quando puder…

Estrela Cadente – Sim, você acertou, a Lily deixa... depois de ouvir a proposta total do Pontas... hehehehe

N/A: Bem, para os que ficaram curiosos se o Ti e a Li vão dormir no mesmo quarto, acho que pelo título já dá para perceber não?Rsrsrsrs. Beijos para todos os que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic e agradecimentos sinceros aos comentários!

**2º Dia – Dormindo juntos... quer dizer, nem tão juntos assim.**

E depois dizem que eu é que sou o pervertido por aqui! – disse Tiago beirando ao riso ao ver o constrangimento da garota. – Lílian, dormir no mesmo quarto não significa que vamos dormir na mesma cama... – ele sorriu marotamente e completou. – Bem, mas se você quiser... não sou eu quem foi fazer objeções, aceito sem precisar pensar duas vezes.  
-POTTER! - a ruiva ficou da cor dos seus cabelos.  
-Bem, vamos ficar aqui no corredor? – ele alargou o sorriso.

* * *

-Eu realmente não estou fazendo isso... – disse ela revirando os olhos.  
-O que tem de mais dormirmos no mesmo quarto? – disse ele fechando a porta do quarto, colocando as camas em miniatura no bolso. – Já disse, me comporto direitinho... eu quebrei alguma promessa alguma vez? – ele cruzou os braços e se recostou na parede.  
Lílian tornou a revirar os olhos, puxou Tiago da parede e saiu empurrando o maroto.  
-Ah, vamos logo!  
-Tanta pressa assim para consumar nosso casamento, amada Lily?  
-Potter, se você falar em nosso casamento novamente, eu faço você engolir algo maior do que o seu ego.  
-Ok, entendi... – Tiago parou de andar, no que a garota tentou empurra-lo.  
-Eu tenho perna, sabia?  
-Eu estou morta de sono, sabia? – ela parou de empurra-lo e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caiam nos olhos.  
-Morta? – o maroto se virou e a olhou de cima a baixo. – Não acho que você não esteja nem um pouco perto disso.  
Lílian corou furiosamente.  
-Quer parar com essas olhadas? Ah, vejo que você também não conhece o significado de hipérbole.  
Tiago começou a rir.  
-Lílian, você se irrita por tudo...  
-Se você é um pervertido!  
-Ah, nem tanto assim... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu, no que a ruiva levantou a sobrancelha. – Ta bom, só um pouco... Mas a culpa é minha se você tem um corpo tão... – ele tornou a olhar de cima a baixo. - ... maravilhosamente sexy, lindo e espetacular?  
Lílian ficou da cor dos cabelos e arregalou os olhos um pouco.  
-POTTER!  
-Ok. – Tiago tornou a rir. – Parei.  
-Mas uma dessas e você dorme na sala!  
Tiago balançou a cabeça enquanto abria a porta.  
-Bem, aqui estamos... O quarto dos meus pais.  
Assim como os outros quartos, a cama de casal também era branca com o cortinado negro, a cada lado da cama tinha uma mesa de cabeceira com um abajur vermelho em cima. Um guarda-roupa branco ocupava toda uma parede e, em seu oposto, uma penteadeira se fazia presente, ao seu lado, uma porta de vidro dava acesso a varanda, com uma bela vista para o mar.  
Lílian entrou no quarto, ainda admirando o cômodo quando Tiago desabou na cama, observando a garota.  
-Se você abrir a primeira porta do guarda-roupa, ela dá acesso ao banheiro da suíte.  
Lílian encarou o maroto e este lhe sorriu. Ela abriu a porta, onde se encontrava um pequeno corredor com uma porta branca ao fundo.  
O banheiro era enorme, a primeira coisa que se avistava era um espelho de corpo inteiro, a pia, assim como a confortável banheira tinha as torneiras folheada a ouro.  
-Bela suíte, não?  
Lílian deu um pulo de susto e viu o maroto através do reflexo do espelho.  
-Seus pais não vão se importar? – ela indagou, se virando para encara-lo.  
-Ah, não... eles não ligam...  
Lílian se sentou a beira da banheira, no que Tiago continuou a observa-la recostado no vão da porta.  
-E então vamos dormir? – ele sorriu marotamente, no que a garota assentiu.  
-Primeiro as damas. – disse ele fazendo uma breve reverência.  
Lílian levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto se levantava.  
Tiago balançou a cabeça sorrindo.  
-Lílian, você tem que deixar de ver maldade em qualquer atitude minha... eu não vou te agarrar no corredor, mas não nego que pensei seriamente nessa possibilidade.  
Lily corou furiosamente.  
-Você tirou o resto do dia para me deixar corada não é, Potter?  
-E você tirou o resto do dia para transformar até um "Ai" que eu digo em algo pervertido... Não sou nenhum tarado, Lílian.  
-Mas parece. – ela começou a andar, se sentando na cadeira em frente a penteadeira e usando a escova para pentear os cabelos.  
-E então? – disse Tiago desabando na cama novamente.  
-E então o quê? – a garota se virou para encara-lo.  
-Cama de casal ou separada? – ele perguntou erguendo o corpo, sustentando-o pelos cotovelos, encarando-a com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.  
Lílian não respondeu nada, apenas parou a escova no meu do cabelo, o encarando perplexa, no que Tiago começou a rir.  
-Para mim tanto faz... – ele completou ainda risonho. – ... mas não nego que a primeira opção é bem tentadora... – completou num sorriso maroto.  
-Claro que em cama separadas, Potter! – ela corou fortemente e voltou-se para o espelho, ainda dando para ver pelo reflexo, a expressão marota que Tiago exibia. – Do jeito que você está me propondo coisas, é capaz de me agarrar no meio da noite.  
Tiago se sentou na cama e observou a expressão dela através do reflexo.  
-Então, você pensou nessa possibilidade?  
A ruiva tornou a corar.  
-Claro que não! – ela depositou a escova em cima da penteadeira rapidamente e começou a fazer uma trança.  
Tiago levantou da cama rapidamente, enfeitiçando a cama até ficar do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforo. Tirou duas cama de solteiro no bolso e as fez voltar ao tamanho natural, separando-as com as duas mesas de cabeceira. O maroto se abaixou e pegou a cama de casal, indo ao encontro de Lílian, enquanto a mesma amarrava o cabelo já trançado.  
-Prontinho... – ele colocou a cama em miniatura em cima da penteadeira, no que a ruiva o encarou.  
-O que você está olhando?  
-Nunca tinha te visto com o cabelo trançado...  
-Tudo se tem uma primeira vez, não?  
-Então sair comigo também terá sua primeira vez?  
-Mas tem regras que possuem exceções, Potter.  
-Sempre com algo para responder na ponta da língua, não é?  
Lílian sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, no que o maroto foi se sentar em uma das camas, a ruiva o observava pelo reflexo e o maroto, percebendo isso, sorriu marotamente e tirou a blusa.  
-POTTER, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Lílian corou furiosamente, colocando a mão nos olhos... temendo que ele tirasse tudo.  
Tiago começou a rir devido a constrangimento da garota.  
-Calma Lily... Eu não tirei a roupa toda... mas é que eu sempre durmo assim, você viu muito bem a maneira que eu sair do quarto hoje pela manhã, e não é agora que eu vou mudar meus hábitos...  
-Devia! – ela tirou a mão dos olhos e se virou para encarar o maroto. – Você está dormindo acompanhado hoje... e não é pelos marotos.  
-Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, Lily, você não vai ficar com vergonha por causa disso vai? – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – Você não já viu pela manhã? Por que isso agora?  
-Potter, raciocine... pela manhã é diferente... Merlin, você vai dormir só de cueca!  
-E o que tem demais? – ele se levantou para abrir a porta da varanda, no que a garota o seguiu com o olhar extremamente corada. – É só não olhar, oras!  
"Para Lílian, esse corpo que você supostamente está admirando é o do arrogante do Potter... mas, meu Merlin, esse corpo não existe!". Ela balançou a cabeça a fim de espantar os pensamentos, no que Tiago recomeçou a falar, a garota sentiu uma leve brisa bater em seu rosto.  
-Bem, é como se eu estivesse de bermuda, só que um pouquinho menor.  
-Pouquinho menor? Pouquinho menor? – ela sussurrou rouca, se levantando.– Muito menor, Potter.  
-Pense no lado bom... – ele cruzou os braços se recostando no vão da porta da varanda. – Não é qualquer garota que vê Tiago Potter com uma cueca samba-canção da sua cor favorita.  
Lílian revirou os olhos, enquanto entrava no banheiro, voltando minutos depois vestida em um confortável baby-doll, sentou-se recostada na cabeceira da cama e puxou as cobertas até a cintura.  
-Desde quando você sabe que eu gosto de verde?  
-É um tanto óbvio. – disse ele fazendo o mesmo que ela. – A maioria dos seus vestidos são verdes, apesar de, se você me permite dizer, – ele sorriu marotamente – sempre achar que você fica mais sexy – a ruiva corou fortemente. – de vermelho.  
-POTTER!  
-Falei alguma mentira? – ele a encarou.  
-Quer me deixar mais sem graça? – disse ela com os dentes cerrados, ainda vermelha.  
A ruiva se deitou de frente para ele e apagou as luzes com um feitiço, deixando apenas os abajures acesos.  
-Quer saber o que eu pensei agora? – disse ele rouco, se deitando de frente para a ruiva e colocando os óculos na cabeceira.  
-Não, obrigada. – ela desligando o abajur dela mais irritada ( e vermelha) ainda. – Boa noite. – ela fechou os olhos, ajeitando o travesseiro.  
-Boa noite. – falou o maroto sorrindo, desligando o abajur dele.

* * *

Tiago fechou os olhos, esperando o sono chegar, mas o pensamento que a ruiva que lhe tirava o sono várias vezes no último ano estava dormindo ao seu lado, varreu qualquer cansaço e sono de dentro dele.  
-Você tem que se controlar Tiago Potter. – murmurou para si mesmo irritado.  
O maroto soltou um longo suspiro, batendo com a mão em cima da cama, olhou de soslaio para a cama ao seu lado e, apesar do rosto da ruiva estar escuro, a respiração ressonante fez o maroto constatar que ela já dormia.  
Tiago se sentiu tentado a sentar na cama dela e admira-la dormindo... soltou um novo suspiro, sentando-se na cama lentamente... "Imagine se estivéssemos dormindo na mesma cama?" pensou sentindo um calor percorrer seu corpo. Bufou de raiva baixinho, levantou-se lentamente e ligou a luz da varanda. Sentado numa das poltronas, Tiago ouviu a ruiva suspirar durante o sono, enquanto o mesmo observava o movimento das ondas ao longe. Recostou-se na cadeira, no que ouviu um novo suspiro.  
-O que será que ela está sonhando? – ele se virou para encara-la e percebeu que a ruiva sorria fracamente. – Será que sonha comigo, assim como eu sonho com ela? – ele tornou a se recostar na poltrona, se sentindo mais feliz a esse pensamento.

* * *

De madrugada, Lílian acordou e percebeu que a cama ao seu lado estava vazia.  
-Potter? – a ruiva piscou várias vezes, um pouco incomodada com a luz que vinha da varanda. Levantou-se rapidamente e se dirigiu a ela.  
A ruiva foi a passos lentos e silenciosos, e sorriu fracamente ao ver que o maroto havia adormecido na poltrona.  
-Hum, acordo ou não? – ela se recostou nas grades, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, a fim de admira-lo melhor. –Ah, mas ele dorme tão bonitinho... – ela sorriu e depois fechou a cara. – Mas o que você está pensando Lílian Evans!  
A ruiva caminhou até a mesa de cabeceia e pegou a sua varinha, murmurou um feitiço e conduziu o maroto delicadamente até a cama, o cobriu, tirou seus óculos e, antes que pensasse nos seus atos, depositou um beijo na testa do maroto, inalando o cheiro doce que vinha daqueles cabelos arrepiados.  
"Será que tudo o que ele diz que sente por mim é verdadeiro?".  
Ela continuou a observa-lo ainda de pé por alguns minutos, depois, reparando no que estava fazendo, bufou de raiva baixinho e voltou-se para a sua cama, a fim de espantar seus pensamentos...  
-Lily...  
-Sim? – ela se virou para ver o que o maroto queria.  
Tiago soltou um longo suspiro, a ruiva sorriu fracamente ao perceber que ele ainda dormia.  
Cobriu-se lentamente, e passou a observar o sono do maroto, voltando a dormir minutos depois.

* * *

Tiago abriu os olhos lentamente e ficou alguns minutos fitando o teto, ainda meio anestesiado pelo sono... foi despertado pelo som de água caindo que vinha do banheiro.  
Sentou-se na cama num pulo, encontrando a cama ao seu lado vazia e arrumada, sorriu marotamente ao perceber que a ruiva estava tomando banho.  
Levantou-se, caminhando sorrateiramente até a porta fechada, mas desistiu, parando no meio do corredor. O barulho da água parou rapidamente, e Tiago percebeu que o banho da ruiva havia acabado. Ele rapidamente correu de volta para a cama e fingiu que estava dormindo.  
A ruiva saiu já vestida, minutos depois, usando uma toalha menor para enxugar os cabelos.  
-Será que ele não se cansa de dormir, não?  
Tiago quase sorriu e abriu um pouco um dos olhos a fim de ver o que a ruiva estava fazendo...  
Lílian se encaminhava para a penteadeira, observando como ficara o vestido.  
-As mulheres adoram um espelho... nunca vi.  
A ruiva pulou de susto e se virou para encara-lo.  
-Você está acordado a mais tempo? – ela corou.  
-Não.  
-Hum... eu coloquei nossas roupas no guarda-roupa e busquei uns roupões e uma toalha... se não se importa.  
-Que horas são?  
Lílian sorriu.  
-Mas precisamente, sete horas.  
-Sete horas... bem cedo.  
-Você diz cedo? Eu digo tarde! Temos cerca de sete crianças para cuidar, esqueceu?  
-Agora percebo como ter filhos dá trabalho. – disse o maroto se levantando.  
-Hum, eu vou descer... muito trabalho pela frente.  
-Ok.  
Quando Tiago desceu, já encontrou os sete garotos na cozinha, enquanto Lílian preparava o café da manhã... Sirius e Remo estavam discutindo algo sobre quadribol, Remo tentava, em vão, persuadir Sirius a torcer pelos Tornados, enquanto o outro dizia as vantagens de torcer para os Cannons... Alice e Marlene expressavam suas opiniões hora contra e hora a favor, Isabelle e Lisa trocavam olhares significativos e reviravam os olhos, enquanto Pedro observava Lílian, já sentado em sua cadeira.  
-Ajuda?  
Lílian se virou rapidamente e sorriu para o maroto pelo canto dos lábios.  
-Para você ameaçar queimar nossa comida novamente?  
-Bem, não custa tentar, não é?  
-Merlin, ainda vou me arrepender por causa disso... – ela entregou as salsichas para Tiago observar, enquanto a mesma olhava os armários. O maroto, passou a observa-la curiosamente.  
-O que você está fazendo? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
Lílian começou a tirar várias panelas dos armários, até que achou duas fôrmas retangulares de vidro.  
-Estou pensando seriamente em fazer uma lasanha.  
Tiago sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.  
-Sabe que você é...  
-Potter, a comida.  
Tiago voltou a atenção para a frigideira.  
-Além de seus dotes culinários, qual outra coisa que você esconde? – ele passou a observa-la novamente, enquanto a mesma sumia na dispensa.  
A cabeça da ruiva apareceu no vão, extremamente corada.  
-Que pretendo te matar se você deixar isso aí queimar. – Tiago tornou a voltar a atenção para o fogo rapidamente.  
Depositando tudo que precisava em cima de outra mesa, ao lado do fogão, Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha e espiou a frigideira que o maroto acabara de desligar.  
-Mas uma década e você pode se igualar a mim, Potter... – ela sorriu. – Não deixou nada queimar?  
-Bem, agora eu sei como desliga... Existem outros para serem apagados também... – ele sorriu marotamente e se aproximou dela. – O meu por exemplo... só pode ser apagado por você ruivinha... – ele a enlaçou pela cintura, deixando-a encurralada na mesa, inclinado a cabeça levemente e se aproximando dos lábios dela.  
-Hem, hem... – falou Sirius, Remo e Lisa ao mesmo tempo, no que Tiago virou a cabeça para encara-los.  
-Vai demorar muito, ou vamos ter que pôr a mão na massa e preparar nosso próprio café? – disse Sirius sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios.  
-Eu estou com fome... – concluiu Pedro.  
-Você sabia que os riscos de acidentes na cozinha são um dos mais altos em crianças? – disse Remo monotamente. – E a maioria deles ou é por curiosidade, ou então fome?  
-Queimaduras... – disse Belle.  
-Explosões de gás... – concluiu Marlene.  
-Cortes com faca... – disse Alice.  
-Agora entendo porque os casais pensam duas vezes antes de ter filhos... – disse Tiago revirando os olhos e passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, enquanto soltava Lílian, que ria baixinho. – Você ainda ri, não é?  
-Claro... – disse ela séria. – Você estava com más intenções para comigo, Sr Potter... Estamos brigados, lembra-se?  
Tiago revirou os olhos.  
-Desde quando não estivemos brigados, Lílian Evans?  
-Não sei... – disse ela sorrindo, enquanto colocava o café de cada um.  
Tiago recostou-se na mesa e cruzou os braços, ligeiramente irritado... se as chances dele beijar a Lílian eram mínimas em condições normais... com esses 'anjinhos' atrapalhando, elas se tornaram microscópicas.  
-Não vai querer? – disse ela estendendo o prato para ele.  
Tiago a observou surpreso.  
-Apesar de nossa separação estar em andamento... sou uma mulher dedicada ao marido. – ela piscou o olho, no que Tiago corou fortemente.  
-Eu não envenenei sabia? Mas não nego que pensei nessa possibilidade.  
Tiago sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, ainda de braços cruzados.  
-Você vai precisar de energia para hoje...  
Tiago a encarou com uma expressão surpresa, totalmente corado.  
-Você não está dizendo que... eu... – ele apontou para ele. –... nós... – ele apontava dela para ele e vice-versa, franzindo o cenho. – Lily... eu não estou te reconhecendo.  
A ruiva corou um pouco e começou a rir.  
-Você tirou o dia para achar que tudo o que eu falo tem um lado pervertido... Quando eu digo vai precisar de energias é por dois motivos...O primeiro, eu não vou agüentar esses pestinhas... – Tiago sorriu fracamente. – sozinha. E segundo, hoje nós vamos para a piscina, o que acha?  
Tiago sorriu discretamente.  
-Acho que você tirou o dia para me deixar corado, então...  
Eles se entreolharam e começaram a rir.  
-E então, aceita? – ela tornou a estender o prato para ele.  
Tiago assentiu e pegou uma torrada, dando uma grande mordida.

* * *

-Bem, se ao menos eu conseguisse mergulhar nessa piscina, seria ótimo. – disse Sirius emburrado, ao constatar que a piscina era tão funda, mas tão funda, eu a mesma batia um pouco acima do seu tornozelo.  
Remo riu, se sentando na piscina e jogando água no 'irmão'.  
-Você reclama demais!  
-E você _demenos.  
_-Até onde eu conheço, _demenos _não existe.  
-Criei agora. – Sirius sorriu marotamente ainda em pé, e logo depois, lançando um olhar entediado para Pedro, que batia as mãos na água feliz.  
O maroto sentou-se ao lado de Remo, jogando água de volta no 'irmão'.  
-Patético, me sinto de volta aos meus dois anos.  
-Normal, já que, mentalmente, você aparenta ter menos que três. – concluiu Remo, no que Sirius jogou mais água nele e com isso, eles iniciaram uma guerra e, não muito longe dali, Tiago continuava com as suas investidas em Lílian, depois de, é claro, como um bom 'pai', constatar que todos estavam ali... as garotas conversavam a um canto, fugindo da guerra declarada dos outros dois marotos.  
-Vai ficar de vestido o tempo todo é, ruivinha?  
A ruiva corou fortemente, enquanto se sentava embaixo do sombreiro. O sol brilhava intensamente, como se convidasse Lílian a fazer o que Tiago propusera.  
-Não estou a fim de tirar. – disse ela finalmente, ajeitando o chapéu.  
-Está com vergonha?  
Ela o encarou sem entender.  
-Só por que eu te disse que você fica sexy de vermelho e... – ele se aproximou da ruiva. – você está de biquíni vermelho?  
Os cabelos e o rosto da garota se fundiram em uma cor só.  
-Er, bem... é que...  
-Já te falei que eu não sou nenhum maníaco? – ele puxou a mesa para o lado e se postou de frente para ela, cruzando os braços rapidamente.  
-Já... – ela disse encarando-o – Mas parece.  
-Você acha então que eu posso te agarrar... – ele se inclinou para perto dela, tirando o chapéu que ela usava, jogando na mesa num gesto rápido e, logo depois segurou os braços da cadeira. - ... assim do nada. – mas perto, no que Lílian se recostou o máximo que podia no encosto da cadeira.– Te dar um beijo... – ele tornou a se aproximar num sorriso maroto, Lílian, a esse ponto, podia sentir o hálito quente do maroto. - ... e algo mais? – ele chegou mais perto ainda, no que Lílian fechou os olhos e sentiu que eles ficaram encostados nariz a nariz... nem preciso comentar que quase saia vapor das orelhas da ruiva de tão corada que estava.  
Tiago soltou um longo suspiro, no que a ruiva fechou os olhos mais ainda.  
-Não nego que pensei nessa possibilidade... – ele, num impulso que dera nos braços da cadeira, se levantou. Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior e abriu um dos olhos ainda receosa. – mas, só vou beijar seus lábios, quando você quiser ser beijada por mim.  
Tiago voltou-se para Lílian e ela soltou um longo suspiro. O maroto sorriu internamente ao perceber que ela ofegava.  
-Concorda? – ele completou.  
A ruiva assentiu, nervosa demais para falar qualquer coisa, no que o maroto deu as costas para ela.  
Lílian tornou a soltar um longo suspiro e, já estava recuperando a cor normal do rosto, quando percebeu que o maroto começava a tirar a blusa.  
-POTTER! DÁ PARA PARAR DE FAZER ISSO ASSIM, DO NADA?  
Tiago tirou o restante da blusa e se voltou para encara-la, fingindo surpresa.  
-Incomodo? – disse ele levantando a sobrancelha e sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios, jogando a blusa para ela.  
Lílian rapidamente segurou a camisa do maroto, no que este lhe sorriu e piscou o olho.  
-Si... quer dizer... NÃO! – num gesto rápido a ruiva jogou a camisa dele em cima da mesa e tornou a corar. – É que... bem, você... er, - ela o olhou de cima a baixo e completou rouca. - ... você tem um... você tem um... – ela pigarreou. – er... um belo... corpo.  
-Pai...  
Tiago sorriu e cruzou os braços.  
-É mesmo?  
-Pai...  
-Apesar de ser um completo idiota. – ela completou ainda rouca.  
-Era bom demais para ser verdade, Lílian Evans nunca consegue elogiar Tiago Potter sem que, no minuto seguinte, venha com 'descasos'.  
-PAI!  
Tiago tomou um susto e olhou para trás, encontrando a cara entediada de Sirius.  
-Se não for muito incômodo... acho que eu também mereço um pouco de atenção, não é?  
Lílian riu fracamente ao ver os lábios de Tiago formar a frase "Eu mato Sirius na melhor das oportunidades".  
-Que foi?  
Lílian se levantou e postou-se ao lado do maroto.  
-Que foi, Sirius?  
-Bem... – ele pigarreou olhando da face irritada de Tiago para a divertida de Lílian. – Não tem como afundar um pouco a piscina, não? Sabe... – ele tomou coragem, com um suspiro. – Não é justo... só quem esta se divertindo é o Pedro!  
Tiago e Lílian correram o olhar ao redor. Pedro ainda batia as mãos na água com o que parecia ser um boneco... as quatro garotas estavam sentadas a beira da piscina olhando de soslaio para o 'representante' deles, enquanto Remo estava deitado de bruços, sorrindo ao observar a face divertida da 'mãe'.  
-Tem razão... – disse Tiago entendendo o recado. – Acho que me precipitei, deixando só uma.  
Tiago tirou a varinha do bolso da bermuda e de vários acenos dados com ela, surgiram três divisões separadas por grades.  
A primeira – que continuou da mesma altura, onde Pedro ainda se fazia presente.  
A segunda – Um pouco mais funda, onde Remo e as garotas estavam. No que quase Tiago afoga o primeiro, já que aumentou o tamanho da piscina com o 'filho' dentro e o mesmo ainda se encontrava deitado de bruços... mas, como ele mesmo se justificou, não foi por querer... afinal, tivera a visão do paraíso... ( Lílian, aproveitando que ele não estava olhando, havia tirado o vestido, mas o mesmo, como se tivesse um sensor ligado vinte e quatro horas, olhou para trás, apreciando o momento e se esquecendo do resto). Remo, recuperado do susto e lançando um olhar fuzilante para as garotas ( e Sirius) que começaram a rir, percebeu que a água batia um pouco acima da cintura.  
A terceira – Bem, vocês acham mesmo que Tiago ia perder a oportunidade de criar uma área só para os 'adultos'? Resta saber... ele pensou... como iria pôr Lílian lá.  
-Valeu! – Sirius começou a correr, e deu um pulo, caindo na piscina e é claro, molhando as garotas.  
-SIRIUS! – gritaram as quatro de vez e entraram na piscina, iniciando uma perseguição frenética a maroto, com direito a utilização de Remo como escudo, quando as quatro começaram a jogar água de vez nele.  
Da beira, Lílian, completamente vermelha, o observava de cima.  
-SIRIUS BLACK! QUANTAS VEZES PRECISO FALAR QUE NÃO SE PODE CORRER E PULAR QUANDO ESTA NUMA PISCINA? QUANTO FALTOU PARA VOCÊ ESCORREGAR E CAIR? QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO É?  
Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo, no que Remo aproveitou para fugir da fúria feminina com um mergulho, deixando o outro 'irmão' sem seu nem tão fiel 'escudo'.  
Lílian começou a ralhar, dizendo que houve casos em que a criança bateu a cabeça quando escorregaram e acabaram morrendo, quando um 'splash' e uma boa quantidade de água a molha-la, a certificou que Tiago fizera o mesmo que o 'filho'.  
-Belo exemplo de "pai". – disse ela revirando os olhos, no que os outros prenderam o riso. – Quer saber... desisto.  
Lílian deu as costas e, quando Sirius se virou, recebeu não quatro, mas cinco jatos de água no rosto.  
Ela deitou-se de bruços em uma das cadeiras, abrindo um livro e começando a lê-lo. Passado alguns minutos, Pedro passara a observar os outros, que iniciaram uma briga de galo... Bem, as duplas eram variadas, e Sirius recebeu um jato de água dado pelas quatro garotas quando sugerira que algumas das 'irmãs' o carregassem para brigar com Remo... Já que o nome da brincadeira era briga de galo e não galinha...  
Lílian soltou um longo suspiro e passou a página do livro, quando sentiu alguém beija-la no meio das costas, no que ela esconde um arrepio ao sentir os pingos gelados que caiam dos cabelos espetados do maroto.  
-AI, POTTER! – ela fechou o livro com violência e virou o rosto para ele.  
-Surpresa ruivinha. – ele sorriu para ela, completamente molhado... Lílian corou fortemente resistindo ao impulso de seguir com o olhar, as gotas que caiam do cabelo para o peito dele.  
-Quem te deu permissão?  
-Você.  
-Como assim? – ela se virou de lado, no que o maroto se sentou ao seu lado.  
-Bem, eu disse nos lábios... mas você não fez objeções a outros lugares... – ela corou furiosamente, quando ele a olhou de cima a baixo... Lílian achou melhor não perguntar quais seriam esses outros lugares.  
-Só que esses lugares são proibidos, Potter! Principalmente para você.  
Ele sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos, molhando ela um pouco, no que a garota bufou de raiva.  
-Eu sei muito bem disso, Lily. – ele tornou a olha-la de cima a baixo.  
-Você consegue enxergar alguma coisa nessa distância?  
Ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.  
-Hum, hum... por que você acha que eu me sentei aqui? Sou apenas míope, não hipermétrope.  
Ela tornou a corar.  
-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Além dessa, é claro.  
Ela apenas o encarou.  
-Você cora com todos os rapazes ou só comigo? – ele pôs os óculos, alargando o sorriso.  
-POTTER! – ela se sentou rapidamente, corada.  
-Considero isso um sim?  
-Você é o único que vive se insinuando para mim... de uma forma um tanto quanto... pervertida.  
-Só por que eu digo que acho o seu corpo espetacular? – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.  
-POTTER!  
-Então, quer dizer que eu sou o único realista?  
-Exagerado, isso sim! – ela disse corada.  
-Não vai entrar na água?  
-Não.  
-Vai ficar aí o tempo todo? – ele ajeitou os óculos.  
-Pretendo... não quero me arriscar a entrar na água e dar de cara com um tubarão branco faminto, com cabelos extremamente arrepiados. – disse ela revirando os olhos ao constatar que os cabelos dele ainda continuavam rebeldes, mesmo estando molhados.  
-Prometo que não vou morder... agora, sou vegetariano.  
Lílian mal viu o que aconteceu depois, só percebeu que no segundo seguinte estava sendo carregada por Tiago pelos braços.  
-Potter, Não! Essa água está gelada, Potter!  
-Pronta?  
-Potter, essa água esta...  
Tarde demais, ele pula com a ruiva nos braços, no que ela solta um xingamento baixinho.  
O moreno começa a rir.  
-POTTER! VOCÊ ME PAGA! ESSA AGUA ESTA GELADA! EU TE MATO SEU...  
Quanto ao que ele podia ser, Tiago nunca chegou a saber, pois a ruiva parou de falar automaticamente ao ter recebido um jato de água em cheio no rosto, no que ela cora de raiva.  
-Lílian, você ainda tem somente dezessete anos, não precisa ficar agindo como se tivesse cinqüenta! – ele tornou a jogar um novo jato de água nela e completou. – Vê se relaxa um pouco... e se divirta.  
Ele recomeçou a jogar a água nela, sendo observado pelos outros, que pararam a briga de galo.  
-POTTER!  
-Seja menos racional ruiva... e veremos se é páreo para mim...  
Tiago aumentou a velocidade do ataque, no que a ruiva bufou de raiva e deu as costas.  
-Lil? – ele rapidamente para e apura as vistas para ver melhor, mas não enxerga vulto nenhum a sua frente, e procura ao redor preocupado. – Onde foi que ela se met...  
Tiago mal percebeu o que o atingiu, no segundo seguinte estava sendo puxado para frente por duas mãos em suas pernas e conseqüentemente cai de costas.  
Ele vê a silhueta de Lílian subindo para a superfície e, quando ele faz o mesmo, recebe seguidos jatos de água no rosto.  
-Hey! – ele coloca a mão no rosto para se proteger, no que a ruiva começa a rir. – Isso é trapaça, sabia?  
-Vale tudo em uma guerra, Potter.  
O maroto mergulhou e minutos depois Lílian, que não percebera o que ele fizera, sente duas mãos se fecharem sobre os seus pulsos e segundos depois Tiago aparecer em sua frente, exibindo um sorriso maroto.  
-Vale tudo mesmo, Evans?  
Ela corou furiosamente, devido a distância ( ou seria falta dela?) entre os dois.  
-Potter, o que você vai...  
Ele rapidamente selou seus lábios no dela, mas resistiu a tentação de começar um beijo, apenas deixou os lábios selados. A ruiva arregalou os olhos por um momento, mas depois os fechou rapidamente, ao sentir seu coração bater acelerado no peito... ela senti as mãos de Tiago soltar o seu pulso e ela os manteve imóveis. Tiago abriu os olhos e sorriu internamente ao perceber que a garota mantinha os dela fechados.  
Ele separou os lábios e, enquanto a ruiva ainda absorvia o que tinha acabado de acontecer, ele tornou a jogar água nela. Ela corou furiosamente, percebendo que, mesmo por brincadeira, o maroto dera um selinho ( selinho?) nela!  
-TIAGO POTTER!  
Tiago começou a rir, parando o ataque.  
-Vale tudo numa guerra, Lílian Evans.  
Irritada, ela recomeçou o ataque, no que ele riu mais alto.  
-É assim que eu gosto...  
-POTTER, VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE FAZER?  
-Tenho.. e como tenho... – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, no que Lílian tomou a mergulhar e aparecer na frente dele.  
-A fim de repetir a dose ruivinha?  
paf  
Tiago deu um fraco sorriso, no que Lílian começou a rir.  
-Você gosta de apanhar por acaso?  
-Bem, eu tenho uma teoria... você não reagiu na hora, mas me deu um tapa depois... conclusão... você gosto mas não quer admitir isso.  
Ela revirou os olhos.  
-Eu não gostei, Potter... apenas fiquei sem reação na hora.  
Tiago olhou de soslaio para a outra divisão da piscina e viu que as 'crianças' recomeçaram a nadar... Aquela chance seria única.  
-Sem reação? – ele se aproximou dela e a enlaçou pela cintura.  
-Potter, o que você vai fazer?  
Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela levemente, a ruiva apenas o olhava surpresa tentando sair do lugar, mas não conseguia, estava como que hipnotizada pelo olhar que o maroto lhe lançava.  
-Veremos como reage a isso então...  
Assim como a minutos atrás, Tiago selou os lábios no dela... Ela, diferente da outra vez manteve os olhos abertos, enquanto ele a puxava mais para perto com a mão que enlaçava ela pela cintura. Tiago abriu os olhos, no que a ruiva sentiu ele sorrir entre os seus lábios. O maroto começou um beijo e puxou ela levemente para debaixo d'água, tornando a fechar os olhos. Lílian, segundos depois, para a raiva dela, sentiu que estava correspondendo ao beijo até mais do que ela esperava, segurando os cabelos dele e permitindo que o mesmo aprofundasse o beijo.  
Tiago tornou a abrir os olhos e, viu que a ruiva mantinha os dela fechado. Ele podia ver as bolhas de que saiam da boca de ambos subirem até a superfície, e os cabelos ruivos dela balançarem levemente sobre o balanço das águas... Ele começou a subir, e quando já estavam em cima ele se separou dela dando um último selinho.  
A ruiva pôs a mão no peito ofegante, Tiago sorriu marotamente no mesmo estado que ela.  
-Um fôlego... que se compara... ao meu. – disse ofegando. Ele alargou o sorriso, passando a mão pelos cabelos.  
-Nunca mais... – disse ela corada e levantando o olhar para encara-lo.  
-Ah, não me diga... que não gostou? – disse ele ofegante.  
-Eu... vou... preparar o almoço... você olhe as... crianças. – ela rapidamente saiu da piscina e colocou o vestido, sem mesmo ter se enxugado.  
Tiago sorriu pelo canto dos lábios ao perceber o que o beijo dele fizera com a ruiva... realmente tinha sido... divino. Ele se encostou na beira da piscina, apoiando o queixo em cima dos braços... e um novo sorriso ocupou seu rosto.

* * *

Lílian saiu totalmente atordoada da piscina e se admirou por não ter corrido. Recostou-se na parede da sala e espiou pela porta da varanda, o maroto estava de costas. A ruiva sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo seu corpo ao se lembrar do beijo... Rapidamente passou as mãos pelos lábios, fechando os olhos e sorrindo fracamente.  
Ao perceber seus pensamentos, pulou de susto e subiu para o quarto, a fim de tomar um bom banho e espantar aqueles sentimentos e pensamentos malucos que agora se faziam presentes.

* * *

Tiago saiu da piscina e mandou todos para o banho ( sobre várias reclamações deles). E quando começou a organizar a fila, Lílian fechou a porta do quarto 'deles'... Tiago, a observando, recostou-se na parede e cruzou os braços. A ruiva desviou o olhar quando os mesmo se encontraram, e apressou o passo, passando rapidamente por ele sem ao menos olha-lo. O maroto soltou um longo suspiro, para depois exibir um fraco sorriso.  
-Ela gostou... – concluiu ajeitando os óculos, vendo a cabeleira ruiva da garota sumir na escada.  
Quando deixou os pest... digo, anjinhos devidamente arrumados e presos a um novo jogo de tabuleiro... ele tomou o seu próprio banho e foi ao encontro de Lílian.  
-È Tiago... hora de encarar a fera. – ele suspirou e entrou na cozinha.  
-Alguma ajuda?  
Lílian tomou um susto, mas não demonstrou... sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele apareceria.  
Tiago tomou o fato dela mexer o molho de um modo mais rápido como se tivesse ouvindo.  
-Hum... – ele exibiu um fraco sorriso. – As 'crianças' já estão de banho tomado e ficaram na sala jogando.  
Ela continuou em silêncio.  
-Sabe... eu não ligo ficar falando sem parar sem obter resposta nenhuma... você não vai poder ficar a vida toda calada, não é? Sei esperar...  
Ela tornou a mexer o molho mais rápido.  
-Sei também que deveria pedir desculpas pelo beijo, mas... – ele sorriu enquanto se sentava numa das cadeiras. – ... seria desonesto da minha parte me desculpar por algo que não me arrependo nem um pouco.  
Tiago viu Lílian desligar o fogo e jogar o pano, que estava no ombro dela, com força no chão... e depois se virou para encara-lo.  
-Seria desonesto da sua parte? FOI ALGO DESONESTO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!  
Tiago, que já esperava aquela reação por parte da ruiva, apenas passou a mão pelos cabelos calmamente.  
-Não foi desonesto... você também correspondeu.  
-CLARO QUE CORRESPONDI... VOCÊ PRETENDIA ME AFOGAR SE EU NÃO FIZESSE ISSO!  
-Então... você não nega que gostou?  
-Claro que... claro que... claro que eu não gostei, Potter! Eu... eu... ODIEI!  
-Não foi o que eu pensei que você tivesse sentido quando segurou meus cabelos daquela maneira... – ele respondeu calmamente, no que ela corou fortemente, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes, mas não disse nada.  
-Sem palavras, ruiva?  
-Eu... EU NÃO GOSTEI POTTER! APENAS FOI UM IMPULSO... EU ESTAVA COM MEDO DE ME AFOGAR!  
-Certo... acredito Lílian. Eu não mais toco nesse assunto nem tento fazer mais nada, ok? Passaremos a página... Admito que, apesar de ter gostado, aquilo que eu fiz foi um erro e tal e que não vai mais se repetir... Não nego que agi por impulso. – disse ele sério.  
-Acho bom, Potter. – ela voltou a atenção para o molho, no que ele se levantou e surrupiou uma fatia de queijo de dentro de uma das fôrmas.  
-POTTER! – ela se virou irritada para ele, no que ele apenas sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e tornou a mastigar.  
-Voltamos ao normal, então...  
-Pode ser... – ela sorriu fracamente.  
-Quando isso aí fica pronto? Sabe, não querendo ser um marido chato...  
-Mas já sendo... – ela completou revirando os olhos.  
-É que eu estou com uma baita fome... Sabe, preciso repor as energias... – ele sorriu marotamente e completou. – Cuidar dessas crianças cansam e muito...  
-Ah, agora você diz isso?  
-Claro... – ele sorriu fracamente, se sentando em cima da mesa ao lado do fogão, observando a ruiva aprontar o resto da lasanha e depois colocar as duas fôrmas no forno.  
Lílian sentou na cadeira, soltando um suspiro.  
-Daqui a alguns minutos ela fica pronta.  
Tiago sorriu de volta e se recostou na parede, fitando a parede a sua frente por vários minutos.  
-When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when hold you, don't you know I feel the same  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever and we both know hearts can change…  
-Sim, Potter! – Lílian rapidamente se vira quando percebe que o maroto está cantando uma música baixinho.  
Tiago rapidamente para e a encara surpreso.  
-Que foi?  
-Quando eu olho em seus olhos posso ver um amor reprimido... Mas, querida, quando eu te abraço, você não sabe que eu sinto o mesmo? Pois nada dura para sempre e ambos sabemos que corações podem mudar... – ela corou furiosamente enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha. – Sei...  
-Oras, nem cantar posso agora? – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.  
-Eu não estou impedindo... só que, ah, deixa para lá. – ela rapidamente se levanta e acha o forno levemente interessante.  
-Quer que eu cante o quê? Brilha, brilha estrelinha? – ele sorriu, no que ela começou a rir.  
-Seria algo realmente engraçado. – disse ela abrindo o forno e retirou a lasanha, colocando na mesa, ao lado dele.  
-Sinto muito, mas não vou te dar o prazer de rir da minha cara... – ele piscou o olho. – Sabe, isso aqui está com uma cara ótima... – ele apontou para a comida. - ... resta saber se o gosto também.  
-Você está duvidando dos meus dotes culinários? – ela pôs as mãos na cintura. – Fique sabendo Sr "Eu me gabo por tudo o que faço ou deixo de fazer", que isso é algo que eu posso me gabar e inflar meu ego até mais do que deveria... Largo minha humilde modéstia e admito que cozinheira igual a mim, você jamais vai encontrar entre as garotas de Hogwarts. – ela estufou o peito e passou a mão pelos cabelos.  
-Ainda falam que o egocêntrico aqui sou eu... – ele revirou os olhos.  
-Isso é algo que eu me gabo sem ter medo... já você se gaba por tudo...  
-Não numa cozinha, disso eu tenho plena certeza.  
Lílian tornou a rir.  
-Ah, vamos comer. – ela saiu e foi ao encontro das crianças.  
Tiago desceu da mesa e recostou-se nela, cruzando os braços.  
-Um dia você ainda vai ceder Sta Evans. – ele sorriu fracamente.  
O almoço ocorreu normalmente, se não fosse o fato do Sirius ter reclamado que a Lisa tinha roubado um pedaço da dele, sendo que foi ele que roubou dela... Bem, eles começaram a discutir, no que Tiago falou que calassem a boca, a não ser que os dois não quisessem ficar sem nada, no que os dois se entreolharam lançando olhares fuzilantes um para o outro e voltaram a comer. Lílian riu fracamente e Tiago se esforçou para se manter sério.  
-Assim não dá... qualquer bronca que eu dou neles, você ri! – ele sussurrou para ela.  
-É que, é muito estranho ver você fazer isso...  
-Eu pareço um homem mais maduro?  
Ela assentiu.  
-Não que você não seja.  
-Eu sei que eu não sou tããão maduro assim... afinal, tenho que manter a minha imagem marota. – ele piscou o olho para ele.  
-E eu, minha imagem de monitora certinha e CDF.  
-Mas, já que não estamos em Hogwarts, você pode deixar essa imagem de lado um pouco de dar uma volta comigo pela praia, o que acha?  
-Sempre isso... – ela revirou os olhos. – Não... por dois motivos, tínhamos que levar as crianças conosco... – ele sorriu marotamente.  
-Então você prefere algo assim podemos improvisar, o qu...  
-Segundo... não me agrada a idéia de ficar a sós com você lá fora. – ela o interrompeu corada.  
-Por que não pensar nessa possibilidade? Quem sabe daqui para o dia que irmos embora você não aceite?  
-Quem sabe? – ela se levantou e começou a retirar os pratos, no que as crianças já corriam para a sala. – Pro banheiro já! E escovem esses dentes direito! – disse ela e depois 'jogou' os pratos na pia enfeitiçando-os para eles se lavarem sozinhos.

* * *

-Faremos o quê agora? – disse Remo entediado.  
-Não sei... o que vocês acham? – falou Belle.  
-Continuamos a jogar? – disse Alice.  
Todos se entreolharam.  
-Não! – disseram em uníssono.  
-Tô com fome. – disse Pedro.  
Sirius sorriu marotamente.  
-Hora de assaltarmos a cozinha... Faremos o seguinte. Marlene você distrai os dois enquanto a gente passa...  
-Com o quê?  
-Oras, use aquela pergunta de sempre...  
-... Como é que os bebês são formados?  
Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam, a primeira corou furiosamente, no que o outro reprimiu um riso.  
-Er... bem, você é muito nova para saber isso Marlene.  
-Bem... é que o Sirius disse que era um tal de passarinho e ninho e que o pás...  
-Er, Marlene... – disse Lílian rapidamente e corando furiosamente.  
-Bem, então eu me pergunto... onde fica o pássaro e o ninho?  
Tiago e Lílian tornaram a se entreolhar.  
-Er... bem... A Lílian tem razão. Você é muito nova para saber isso... muito nova mesmo... esqueça esse negócio de ninho, passarinho e tudo o mais, um dia a gente te explica.  
Ela fez cara de indignada.  
-Tá, tudo bem...– ela rapidamente saiu andando de costas e quando eles se entreolharam novamente, ela correu para a cozinha.  
-Nota mental... – disse Tiago sorrindo. – Lembrar de perguntar para minha mãe o que ela dizia quando eu perguntava isso...  
-Concordo. – disse Lílian ainda corada e voltando a atenção para o livro.  
-Deu certo? – disse Sirius sorrindo.  
-Um pouco...  
-Só não entendo porque eles têm tanta vergonha em dizer isso. – indagou Lisa. – Isso só faz aumentar a nossa curiosidade!  
-Eles disseram como é? – perguntou Sirius num sorriso maroto.  
-Não, como sempre... o que você vão pegar?  
-Biscoitos. – exclamou Alice.  
-Não seria mais prático pedir? – disse Belle. – Isso não vai dar em boa coisa.  
-Mas onde está a graça da brincadeira se a gente pedir? – disse Sirius arrastando a cadeira.  
-Isso não vai dar em boa coisa... – ela repetiu. – disso eu tenho certeza  
-Por que eles sempre guardam na última prateleira? – concluiu Lisa, enquanto Sirius recostava no encosto da cadeira.  
-Para a gente se sentir tentado a pegá-los.  
-Grande teoria... – ela revirou os olhos.  
-Vai ser assim... Lisa sobe nos ombros de Remo...  
-Por que no MEU? – disse o maroto.  
-Não vai se no do Pedro, não é?  
-E por que não no SEU?  
-Sabe como é... meu ombro esta doendo... e qualquer uma das quatro são um pouquinho pesadas...  
-VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA! – exclamaram as quatro ao mesmo tempo.  
-Osso também pesa sabia?

* * *

-Eu mereço... – disse Sirius enquanto levantava Lisa pelos ombros, Remo e Alice segurava a cadeira e Belle e Marlene observavam o armário, sentadas em cima da mesa. Já Pedro bem, ele se encolheu a um canto.  
-Se você me deixar cair 'irmãozinho', não vai sobrar nem um fio de cabelo seu para contar história.  
-Você já pensou em comer menos? – ela deu uma canelada no peito dele, no que o mesmo reprimiu um gemido.  
-Vocês já pensaram em fazer mais e falar menos? – disse Belle divertida.  
-Será que não tem biscoito na dispensa? – disse Remo pensativo, imaginando uma bela queda dos dois e sobrando para ele como amortecedor.  
-Não daqueles... – apontou Alice.  
-É mais para a esquerda... não esquerda... aí. – falou Marlene, no que Lisa fechou a mão no pote de biscoitos, exibindo um sorriso maroto.  
-O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?  
Marlene e Belle rapidamente desceram da mesa, Lisa, que estava tirando o pote do armário, tomou um susto, deixando-o cair e ele se espatifou no chão... Num movimento brusco, Sirius se virou para ver de onde viera o grito, esquecendo-se por completo que Lisa estava sentada sob os seus ombros e com isso acabou perdendo o equilíbrio.  
-Imobilus. –Tiago gritou rapidamente, no que os dois pararam no ar.  
-Descente... – disse Sirius parado no meio do ar, vendo a cadeira um pouco caída.  
-MAIS NÃO FOI NADA 'DESCENTE O QUE FIZERAM! – Lílian gritou e todos rapidamente exclamaram.  
-Foi idéia do Sirius. – com exceção do próprio, é óbvio.  
-Sabia que não ia dar em boa coisa... – disse Belle baixinho. – As idéias do Sirius nunca dão certo.  
Todas as crianças riram enquanto ele fechava a cara, já devidamente instalado no chão, Tiago prendeu o riso e a face zangada de Lílian se transformou numa risonha.  
-Realmente, a Belle está certa. – disse ele sussurrando no ouvido de Lílian.  
Lílian riu.  
-Certo, estão livres de castigo dessa vez... estou de bom humor... Mas nada de lanches fora de hora.  
-Mas... mãe... – disse Pedro puxando a calça de Lílian. – Eu ainda estou com fome.  
-Nada de besteiras agora Pedro, ou senão você não vai jantar.  
-Lílian, é algo impossível o Pedro perder uma refeição. – disse ele risonho.  
-Mas, daqui a pouco já é hora do jantar... – ela entrou na cozinha. – ...portanto, todos para fora agora! Inclusive você, Sr Pontas. – ela completou quando percebeu que o maroto estava recostado no vão da porta.  
-Por que eu também?  
-Você vai olhar as crianças enquanto eu preparo a janta e acabou...  
-Você não acha que seis horas é muito cedo não?  
-Quer apostar que daqui a umas três horas eles já vão estar caindo de sono? – disse ela erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
-Se você diz... quem sou eu para discordar.  
...  
Como Lílian havia dito para Tiago, nove horas todos já estavam em suas devidas camas... os dois desceram, trancaram a casa e recomeçaram a procura sentados no mesmo sofá e para a grande tristeza de Tiago... separados por uma pilha de livros.  
O silêncio reinou entre eles ao que pareceu a Tiago serem várias horas... cansado desse clima esquisito entre eles, o maroto se vira para observar a ruiva e percebe que a mesma está dormindo com um livro aberto no colo.  
Tiago sorri fracamente, enquanto fecha o livro dele... Ele pega a pilha dos livros e as deposita em cima da mesa da "biblioteca", depois tira o livro gentilmente do colo da ruiva, no que ela solta um longo suspiro.  
Ele sorriu fracamente e sentou-se ao lado dela.  
-Será que ela vai se importar? – ele indagou receoso, tirando uma mecha do rosto dela e colocando atrás da orelha. – Ah, isso veremos depois.  
Ele a carrega nos braços, no que a ruiva solta um outro suspiro.  
-Se ela soubesse o quanto que eu gosto dela... – a ruiva aconchegou-se mais nos braços dele, no que Tiago exibiu um fraco sorriso.

N/A: Bem, aqui termino mais um cap... espero que tenham gostado! E até a próximo cap!


	4. 3 Dia Estou com Medo

N/A: E cá estou eu mais uma vez! Bem, o que dizer... aqui tá o maior frio e eu estou com a garganta doendo e a mão também... Mas, no problems, dá para digitar. Estou com preguiça de sair para o cursinho amanhã e com medo de dessa vez levar um novo banho de algum motorista que passa voando numa poça e molha quem está na calçada... / Merlim, antes pagar o mico correndo da poça e do onibus a passa nela, do que pagar o mico sendo banhada... / Hum, tudo bem. Vou comentar que esse, foi um dos caps da fic que eu mais gostei de escrever...Vamos aos comentários.

Gween Black – Perfeito/ corada / Nossa, obrigada! Eu realmente fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Te adoro!

Taty Evans – O Tiago fofo? Ai, ai... e quem não ama esse maroto/ olhos brilhando / Apesar de eu ter uma queda, um tombo pelo Si... também o amo. Que bom que esteja gostando da Fic! Fico feliz!

Cecelitxa E Black – Você achou fofo? Que bom! Bem, já saiu o cap doze, já o treze, ainda está sendo escrito... o mesmo já se encontra na 15 página digitada... e ainda não acabou!

Julie – Gostou da minha história? Que bom! Não entendeu muito o começo? Me diga então o que você não entendeu que eu explico, ok?

Estrela Cadente – Você gostou da frase? Coitado do Ti, não? Morre de amores pela Lily e ela nem aí para ele.. que dizer, não muito aí... rsrsrsrsrs. Hum, não entendi o que você quis dizer com o ver o Sirius gatinho... rsrsrs, realmente, a Lily não sabe disfarçar... se for para olhar, tem que fazer isso com classe... rsrsrsrsrsrs.

Marismylle – Que bom que você gostou da idéia da fic! E pensar que ela nasceu de um surto... rsrsrsrs. Bom, aqui está o novo cap!

Paty Felton – Rsrsrsrs, vou te contar um segredo... eu também costumo começar minhas reviews assim... rsrsrs. Quanto à mais beijos entre a Lily e o Tiago, teremos sim, só que não sei se embaixo d'água... hehehehehehe.

Mimi Granger – Você gostou? Que bom! Bem, quanto aos biscoitos... eu já tinha mania de fazer isso... huahahahaha. Só que minha mãe sempre descobria antes de eu conseguir pega-los e ela acabava por pegar para mim... rsrsrsrsrs. Huahauhaha, você ficou com a respiração presa durante a cena da piscina? Nossa! Em geral, eu também fico assim quando leio fics... eu realmente "incorporo" as personagens... quando escrevo também não costuma ser diferente, principalmente em "Relatos Marotos".

Mary-Buffy – Ah, tudo bem! Eu às vezes costumo fazer isso também... leio o cap e acabo não comentando... ou sonhando que tinha comentado... rsrsrsrsrsrs. Ah, não se preocupe... teremos outra cena das declarações repentinas do Ti... resta saber se a Lily vai ou não acordar na hora... hehehehehehehe. Você gostou de "Como se formam os bebês"? Que bom! E, sim, o Sirius não mudou nada mesmo... acho que a mentalidade é a mesma... rsrsrsrs. A mente esqueceu de evoluir junto com o corpo... huahahaha / Nossa, peguei pesado... e eu ainda o amo... mas, o que dizer, sou realista! Rsrsrsrs

( sem nome ) – Você gostou do beijo roubado do Ti? Realmente, esse maroto não perde as oportunidades que a Lily lhe dá... e se ela não der, ele arranja... rsrsrsrsrsrs. Com a frase "Se ela soubesse o quanto eu gosto dela..." ele virou seu ídolo ao quadrado? Hehehehehe. Eu acho tão fofo fazer o Ti romântico assim! Ai, ai...

Mariana-Fan-Sister – Ah, a Lily realmente incorporou o instinto materno... huahahaha... Tenho a ligeira impressão de que esse não foi o único a ser incorporado pela ruiva... huahahahaha. Ah, e quem não gostaria de um beijo desses? Rsrsrs. Ah, você não é chata não! Acredite, eu também sou assim... sei muito bem o que é esperar por um cap.

Belle e Babbi – Oiii! Ah, desculpem a demora para mandar a carta, mas eu realmente não tive tempo esses dias... e o correio, tanto daqui de perto, como o do curso estava LOTADOS quando eu fui... devido as inscrições do ENEM / que por sinal, foi tanta agonia para adiarem novamente... u.u / e ele NÃO separaram fila para a colocação de cartas... eu mereço! Mas amanhã ela será enviada sem falta! Que bom que gostaram do cap! Espero que gostem dos próximos também! Rsrsrsrsrs, também espero não receber muitas ameaças de morte devido ao que eu fiz com eles no 5 cap! Hehehehehe.

Lety Potter – Que bom que está gostando! Aqui está o novo cap!

Nessa – Claro que vou continua-la... aqui está o cap!

N/A: Ah, muito obrigada pelos comentários! Beijos para todos os que lêem e/ou comentam a fic. E vamos a mais um cap!

**3º Dia – Estou com medo... com muito medo.**

Tiago deitou Lílian levemente na cama, no que a ruiva soltou um longo suspiro. Ele sorriu fracamente tirando as sandálias dela e a cobrindo com as cobertas. Ligeiramente receoso e ao mesmo tempo determinado, ele passa as mãos de leve pelos ruivos cabelos da garota... a ruiva solta um longo suspiro e ele recua rapidamente. Ele a admira por alguns minutos, colocando as mãos no bolso.

A ruiva sorri fracamente, no que ele solta um longo suspiro enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos. Tiago não soube quantos minutos ele passara ali, mas era algo involuntário ele desejar ficar apenas observando a garota, se não tivesse a necessidade de dormir, fiquem certos que ele ficaria a madrugada inteira assim. Com um novo suspiro ele decide ir dormir e, quando dá as costas, sente uma mão se fechar sobre o seu pulso.

Potter? – disse ela com a voz rouca.

Desculpa ter te acordado. – ele virou a cabeça e sorriu para ela.

Você me carregou até aqui?

Hum, hum. – ele assentiu. – É melhor você voltar a dormir, temos mais um longo dia amanhã... Você deve estar cansada. – ele tornou a virar o rosto e deu um passo para à frente, mas a ruiva segurou seu pulso mais forte e se sentou na cama.

Que foi? – ele perguntou surpreso.

Obrigada. – ela deu um sorriso sincero, no que ele retribuiu.

Disponha... Boa Noite, Lily.

Boa noite... Tiago. – ela soltou o pulso dele lentamente, no que ele seguiu o caminho até a cama dele com um fraco sorriso no rosto.

A ruiva continuou a observa-lo, apesar da pouca iluminação. Tiago tirou os óculos e a camisa lentamente e se surpreendeu ao perceber que Lílian ainda estava a observa-lo.

Lily?

A ruiva agradeceu aos céus por não estar muito claro e rezou para que ele não tenha visto ela corar fortemente.

Não é nada... – ela ainda ficou na mesma posição, observando-o tirar a bermuda.

Algum problema? – ele subiu o olhar e tornou a encara-la, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios.

Eu... eu... vou trocar de roupa, só isso.

Ela se levantou meio atordoada, dando a volta pela cama e abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, depois se lembra que, com a iluminação fraca, enxergar alguma coisa naquele guarda-roupa seria impossível... Tiago, que já estava deitado e coberto, continuou a observa-la.

Hum, será que você podia ligar a luz? – disse ela se virando para ele, um pouco corada.

Tiago assentiu, ligando um dos abajures. – Obrigada.

A ruiva encarou as roupas a sua frente, sentindo o perfume que exalavam delas... corou fortemente ao perceber que tinha aberto a parte errada, mas, contrariando sua mente ( que insistia em fechar a porta e dormir logo de uma vez), passou as mãos de leve numa das blusas e sorriu fracamente. Ao perceber o que estava fazendo, deu um pulo fraco e fechou a porta tão rápido e forte, que com o baque, Tiago se vira para encara-la num pulo de susto.

Algum problema Lily? – ele a encara um pouco desconfiado, cerrando os olhos a fim de enxergar algo, mas não via nada além de borrões.

Ah, problema? – disse ela ofegante. "Merlim! Lílian Evans, você esta maluca!". – Não, não... Apenas me enganei de porta... Foi, foi...

Quer dizer que você abriu a minha parte? – ele colocou os óculos no que ela, se virando para encara-lo abaixou o olhar.

Desculpa...

Tiago riu, no que a ruiva encarou irritada e ao mesmo tempo confusa.

Por que esta rindo?

Lily, Lily... se eu não me engano foi _você _que trouxe minhas roupas para o guarda- roupa... não tem porquê ficar encabulada, afinal, não tenho nada para esconder. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Apesar de ter percebido que umas coisas minhas andaram sumidas... Lily, pra quê você quer uma blusa se você tem o dono dela a sua inteira disposição?

Lílian corou furiosamente e jogou um travesseiro no maroto, enquanto esse gargalhava.

POTTER!

Nossa, você precisa de uma boa dose de senso de humor sabia?

E você, uma boa dose de inocência! – disse ela irritada, abrindo (agora) a porta certa do guarda-roupa.

A ruiva abriu a gaveta e tirou uma confortável camisola de lá, e entrou no banheiro, ouvindo os risos que o outro ainda dava.

Voltou ainda corada e Tiago, recuperado, observava o céu por uma das janelas.

Vem uma tempestade por aí... – disse num suspiro e se voltou para ela. – Ah e mudando de assunto...bela camisola, Lílian.

Ele abriu um sorriso ao perceber que ela tornava a corar quando ele a olhou de cima a baixo.

Mas... se fosse um pouco mais curta... – ele olhou para o fim da camisola, que batia um pouco acima dos joelhos, no que ela corou mais ainda.

TIAGO POTTER! Mas uma dessas e eu te ponho do quarto para fora ao chutes.

Tiago tornou a rir e jogou um travesseiro de volta para ela.

Ok, ok, entendi... Mas é melhor dormirmos.

Tem razão. – disse ela ajeitando o travesseiro, ainda lançando um olhar irritado para ele, enquanto Tiago sorria fracamente, fazendo o mesmo.

Boa noite novamente Lily.

Ela riu fracamente.

Pagando o atraso Sr Potter?

Quem sabe?

Boa noite.

Tiago tornou a tirar os óculos e apagou a luz, Lílian se cobriu um pouco mais, dando um fraco sorriso ao perceber que o maroto havia dado o travesseiro dele para ela... ela resolveu não contestar... afinal, o cheiro dele não era tão ruim assim.

* * *

Sirius? Você esta aí? – pergunta Remo olhando para o cortinado fechado ao lado e se encolhendo nas cobertas. – Sirius?

Hum? – ele ouve uma voz meio rouca falar de dentro do cortinado.

Você está dormindo?

Estou...

Está? Mas... e você fala quando dorme? Geralmente, quando as pessoas dormem, não falam e se sim, não respondem as nossas perguntas... o caso de um acerto desses é de uma em um bilhão e...

O cortinado da cama ao lado se abre com violência e um maroto extremamente irritado o encara.

Que foi Remo? – disse ele ligando o abajur e piscando várias vezes para se acostumar com a luz.

Eu não consigo dormir...

E o que _eu _tenho a ver com isso?

Como um irmão bonzinho... – ele abriu um sorriso maroto. – Por que não me fazer companhia?

Sirius revirou os olhos.

O que faremos então?

Não sei...

Já pensou em contar hipogrifos?

Hum... não. Vou tentar...

... trinta, trinta e um... er... Sirius, não deu cer... Sirius? – ele olhou para a cama ao lado, e, a respiração ressonante o fez perceber que o mesmo estava dormindo novamente. – Traidor.

Remo soltou um longo suspiro e tornou a se encobrir mais com as cobertas, as arvores balançavam e rangiam lá fora, dando um ar um tanto quanto assustador a noite. E, o vento, como se fosse para dar mais medo ao maroto, uivava entre as frestas da janela.

Ele se levantou num pulo, e, agarrado ao travesseiro saiu do quarto.

* * *

Lílian sente alguém a abraçar pela cintura e abre os olhos rapidamente, pensando que seria Tiago e já se preparava para ralhar a plenos pulmões, quando percebe que não era o moreno que estava ali.

Remo?

Ah, mãe... eu estou com medo. – Remo abraçou Lílian mais forte, no que a ruiva sorriu.

Shi, calma, vai ficar tudo bem. – disse ela no que ela sente o maroto se afastar dela um pouco.

Promete?

Prometo... agora durma.

A ruiva começou a acariciar os cabelos dele amavelmente.

Eu, eu não quero dormir... ele vai me pegar novamente.

Ele quem?

O lobo. – ele tremeu levemente no que Lílian o abraçou mais forte.

Vai ficar tudo bem... ele não vai mais voltar... pode acreditar em mim. Nada de mal vai acontecer a você, eu não vou deixar.

Ela recomeça a acariciar os cabelos do garoto, no que, minutos depois, ele dorme. Lílian, ainda sorrindo, fica velando o sono do 'filho'. Poucos minutos desse feito, Tiago abre os olhos lentamente, mas continua em silêncio e, apesar de um pouco escuro, ele põe os óculos rapidamente e se vira para encarar a ruiva.

Lily? – ele franziu o cenho ao ver que ela estava acompanhada. – O que houve?

Nada... Só que o Remo não estava conseguindo dormir. – sussurrou ela docemente, passando o olhar do 'filho' para o 'marido'.

Tiago levanta uma sobrancelha, ligeiramente enciumado, ao ver que a sua 'mulher' estava abraçada ao seu 'filho'.

E você vai dormir assim? _Tão_ agarrada a ele?

Por que não? – disse ela ainda em tom baixo. – Ele não é meu filho agora?

Lily... mas, é o Remo!

E o que é que tem?

Tiago se senta na cama bruscamente.

O que é que tem? O que é que tem... é que você está aos _agarros _com ele.

A ruiva prendeu o riso.

Com ciúmes do próprio filho Sr Potter?

Mas é claro que _não_! – disse ele, agradecendo pelo quarto estar um pouco escuro e que a impedisse de vê-lo corar fortemente... Sim, ele estava se remoendo de ciúmes. – Só me pergunto se... se... se eu estivesse como criança e não conseguisse dormir, você faria o mesmo _comigo._ – completou com voz rouca.

Lílian sorriu.

Claro que sim!

E... já que é assim, por que não acalmar um adulto também? – disse ele marotamente, se perguntando se ainda teria sobrado algo do que quer que fosse que esses garotos haviam tomado, para voltar a ser criança também... mas rapidamente fechou a cara porque, estando criança, não se lembraria de nada do seu eu atual... ele soltou um longo suspiro.

Claro que NÃO! – ela diz baixinho, aumentando o tom do não um pouco.

Só estava brincando... só brincando, você também se irrita por tudo!

Se você vive se insinuando?

Os pingos grossos começaram a cair, no que Tiago torna a se deitar.

Não falei?

Não sabia que você conhecia tanto do tempo assim... – disse Lílian ainda baixinho.

Você não me conhece nem a metade do que imagina conhecer Lílian. – ele a encara e torna a olhar para o teto.

* * *

Garotas, vocês estão ai? – indaga Lisa abrindo o cortinado e se encolhendo nas cobertas ao ouvir o som de um trovão ecoar pelo quarto.

No minuto seguinte, as outras três abrem o cortinado e observam Lisa.

Um novo raio ilumina o quarto e elas pulam de susto... A tempestade castigava as árvores lá fora e seus grossos pingos batiam fortemente nos vidros da janela.

Estou com medo... – a garota de cabelos castanhos escuros se encolheu mais nas cobertas. – Vocês não estão? – o murmúrio de Lisa foi abafado pelo trovão.

Mas não deve ser tão ruim assim. – diz Alice calmamente. – E só a gente ligar o abajur e...

NÃO! – gritaram as outras ao mesmo tempo, no que a "irmã" se assusta e um novo raio se faz presente.

Por que não? – ela indaga curiosa.

Ficou maluca? – Marlene indaga rouca. – E se a luz atrair?

Tem razão... – disse Alice abraçando as pernas quando ouve um novo trovão.

Um som de algo se quebrando se junta ao do vento uivando lá fora... As quatro gritam, se levantam e correm todas para um mesmo canto do quarto e se abraçam.

O-o q-que foi isso? – pergunta Belle um pouco pálida quando seu rosto foi iluminado por um novo clarão.

E se for um ladrão? – pergunta Alice.

Um maluco? – completa Lisa.

Todas se entreolham.

E se for uma mortalha-viva? – disseram as quatro ao mesmo tempo e se abraçam mais forte.

Merlim, eu estou com medo... – disse Alice tremendo.

Um novo trovão é ouvido e elas gritam de susto.

O que faremos? O que faremos? – disse Marlene aflita.

Temos que falar com o papai ou a mamãe! – respondeu Belle de imediato. – Mas, e se...

Alice rapidamente tapou a boca da "irmã" com a mão. O vento tornou a uivar fortemente, seguidos por perto dos rangeres dos galhos das árvores e, apesar do som parecer ligeiramente com o de uma orquestra muito desafinada, o mesmo dava um ar mais aterrorizante para a já não muito agradável tempestade.

O som de algo batendo ao longe fez elas se encolherem mais ainda no canto onde estavam.

A porta do cômodo se abre rapidamente, mostrando uma silhueta disforme aparece no vão da porta. As quatro gritam ao mesmo tempo e se abraçam mais forte ainda.

ELA VAI NOS PEGAR! – Lisa grita, no que um novo raio se faz presente. – SIRIUS? - ela completa quando viu o rosto do "irmão", que foi iluminado por alguns segundos. As outras abrem os olhos e suspiram aliviadas.

Apesar de não estar muito iluminado, devemos descrever isso...o rosto de Sirius estava exibindo uma feição beirando ao tédio e sonolência e, ao seu lado, agarrado ao seu braço, encontrava-se Pedro, com os olhos fechados.

Que gritaria é essa? – disse ele emburrado e ligando a luz, mas a mesma deu um estalo fraco e não ligou. – Ótimo... sem luz! – ele revirou os olhos. – Não se pode nem mais se dormir nessa casa? – ele indaga, mas a voz é abafada por um novo ronco de trovão.

VOCÊ QUER NOS MATAR DE SUSTO? – Belle grita irritada, depois de se recuperar da idéia de que uma mortalha não iria ataca-la. – PENSAMOS QUE VOCÊ FOSSE UMA MORTALHA!

N/A: Bem, a mortalha-viva foi retirada do livro "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam", pág. 46-48. Para aqueles que não tem o livro, irei então colocar a parte que explica sobre ele:  
**Lethifold (Mortalha-Viva)**  
_A mortalha viva é, felizmente, uma criatura rara, encontrada somente em climas tropicais. Lembra um manto negro de pouco mais de um centímetro de espessura ( mais grosso quando acabou de matar e digerir uma vítima ) que rasteja pelo chão durante a noite. (...) o Patrono é o único feitiço conhecido para repelir uma mortalha-viva. Mas, uma vez que ela sempre ataca pessoas adormecidas, suas vitimas raramente têm chance de usar a magia para se defender. Depois que a presa foi sufocada, o animal a digere ali mesmo na cama. Sai, então, da casa ligeiramente mais grossa e gorda do que entrou, sem deixar para trás o menos vestígio de si e de sua vítima._

Um novo clarão permitiu que a face indignada de Sirius fosse vista.

Acho que, mesmo se eu fosse uma, teria sido espantada com essa gritaria... Parecem até mandrágoras! – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, sabendo perfeitamente que o silêncio das garotas era raiva. – Com medo de uma _tempestadezinha_ dessas? – um trovão mais forte e o vento uivando, além dos grossos pingos de chuva que castigavam os vidros das janelas diziam que aquela _não _era_ só _uma _tempestadezinha _como o outro dissera. – Garotas... – completou revirando os olhos.

Elas se levantaram ligeiramente irritadas e foram em direção ao "irmão".

O que vocês vão fazer? – o maroto ergueu a sobrancelha.

Vamos dormir no quarto da mamãe. – respondeu Alice empurrando Sirius para sair da frente.

No quarto da mãe? – Pedro rapidamente soltou o braço de Sirius e segurou o de Alice.

Uma a uma, elas passaram no que o maroto se recostou na parede do corredor e cruzou os braços. Lisa, que foi a última a sair, virou-se para o irmão, parando.

Você não vem? – disse ela baixinho, no que um raio tornou a iluminar o corredor... Lisa pulou de susto e Sirius se desencostou da parede.

Claro que NÃO! – o maroto estufou o peito com ar superior. – Eu _não _tenho medo! – ele sorriu marotamente, a esse ponto todos estavam parados e o encarando.

Então, fique aí sozinho, valentão! – ela rapidamente se vira e, com isso, todos voltam a seguir o caminho.

O maroto mirim tornou a se recostar na parede e passou a observar o quarto com ar triunfante.

As cortinas brancas se balançavam fortemente, enquanto as arvores rangiam. O vento uivava agonizante e um raio, seguido segundos depois de um trovão se faz presente. A porta do quarto ao lado bate fortemente e um vento frio invade o corredor, fazendo os cabelos de Sirius se arrepiarem, o maroto tornou a se desencostar da parede e sorriu amarelo.

* * *

Tiago ainda se encontrava deitado de frente, mas agora com as mãos sob a cabeça, fitando o teto entediado. A tempestade já havia iniciado a pouco e agora os raios e trovões se faziam presentes... anunciando que aquela noite seria longa...

Ele virou o rosto a fim de observar a ruiva. Lílian ainda acariciava os cabelos de Remo e esse ainda se encontrava abraçado a ela. O maroto soltou um longo suspiro enciumado.

A ruiva volta o olhar para ele e os dois se encaram.

Que foi? – ela indaga desconfiada.

Estou com insônia. – ele inventa, o que não era de todo mentira. – Isso é um SACO! - ele suspira e volta a olhar para o teto.

A ruiva ri fracamente.

Tenho muito disso... o que você tem que fazer é esquecer que está com insônia, que rapidamente você dorme.

Tiago volta a encara a ruiva e exibi um fraco sorriso.

O Remo já dormiu?

Já... – ela sorri fracamente voltando o olhar para o "filho" e tornando a encarar Tiago. – Ele estava tão assustado... Deve ter sonhado com a noite em que o lobisomem o mordeu.

Tem razão. – disse o maroto lançando um olhar enciumado para a mão da ruiva sobre a cabeça do amigo. – Precisa ficar _acariciando _a cabeça dele ainda?

Por que tanto drama? – disse Lílian risonha. – Encarnou o "marido ciumento" foi?

Tiago revirou os olhos e volta a fitar o teto, no que a ruiva ri baixinho. Remo dá um pulo e acorda assustado.

Tudo bem Remo... a mamãe esta aqui! Isso foi só um sonho... – disse ela docemente trazendo-o mais para perto de si.

O maroto soltou um longo suspiro, tinha que controlar seu gênio e seu ciúme... mas o que fazer se ele chegava a se remoer de inveja desejando estar naquele momento no lugar do amigo? Teorias malucas invadiam sua mente marota... e ele pensou seriamente em forjar uma doença para receber os cuidados da ruiva... apesar de, duvidar seriamente que ela cuidaria dele da mesmas forma que estava cuidando do Remo... Sorriu fracamente ao lembrar de que hoje começaria com Aluado o que Almofadinhas chama de TPL ( Tensão Pré-Lunática )... mudanças constantes de humor, sendo as mais freqüentes uma irritabilidade imensa ou uma calma inexplicável. Ele soltou um novo suspiro... "Talvez seja por isso que Aluado esteja assim".

O maroto se senta na cama e vai para ligar o abajur, mas ele erra o alvo e acaba por derruba-lo no chão... segundos depois gritos são ouvidos.

Parece que as garotas acordaram. – disse Lílian baixinho, e depois voltando a acalmar Remo.

Tem razão... – disse Tiago distante, ainda sentado.

Potter?

O que é?

Vai lá!

Por que eu? – indaga irritado depois de alguns minutos, enciumado por Lílian ter dado um beijo na testa de Remo, no que novos gritos são ouvidos.

ELA VAI NOS PEGAR! – Tiago franze o cenho, ele e Lílian se entreolham, enquanto o maroto se levanta com a varinha em punho. – SIRIUS!

Tiago dá de ombros e torna a desabar na cama.

É só o Sirius... Nada demais... Talvez ele só esteja brincando com elas.

TIAGO POTTER!

VOCÊ QUER NOS MATAR DE SUSTO? PENSAMOS QUE VOCÊ FOSSE UMA MORTALHA!

Tiago começa a gargalhar, ignorando as broncas de Lílian, imaginando a feição que o amigo exibiu ao ouvir isso. Lílian revirou os olhos.

Ainda acho melhor você ir lá.

Para quê? Se eles quiserem, que aqui venham! – ele se ergueu o corpo pelos cotovelos, um pouco risonho.

TIAGO!

Não estou certo?

Não, não está!

Qual é Lily? Eles não têm pernas, não?

São seus "filhos", Potter!

Não necessariamente.

Mas mesmo assim são SEUS amigos!

Por que você não vai?

Porque eu _não _posso!

Tiago olha emburrado para ela. Não lhe agradava _nem_ um pouco a idéia de deixar a _sua _Lily com o Remo, mesmo que o amigo tivesse cinco anos... vai que ele volta ao normal do nada? E deixa seu lado lupino falar mais alto e agarra sua pobre e indefesa (indefesa? Não tenho tanta certeza...) ruivinha?

Tiago respira profundamente... tinha que parar de ser tão paranóico, ele torna a encarar a ruiva, recebendo um olhar irritado de volta.

Ok, entendi! – ele se levantou e, já conhecendo o recinto de cor, foi ligar a luz, mas a mesma não havia funcionado. –Estamos sem eletricidade... – ele sorri amarelo, vai em direção a penteadeira e pega seu roupão em cima da cadeira e o veste.

Um novo grito é ouvido.

Vou olhar as crianças enquanto você fica aí aos agarros com o Remo, certo? – a frase saiu sem ele mesmo perceber, sua voz soando carregada de ciúmes.

SIRIUS!

Eu _não _estou aos agarros com ele, estou apenas acalmando-o.

Ele, que estava pegando a varinha na penteadeira, se virou para encara-la. Um relâmpago iluminou o quarto, revelando a face corada de Tiago.

Ainda em silêncio, o maroto repara o abajur quebrado e o repôs no lugar.

Deve estar amando isso não? – ele sai pisando firme, sua voz sendo abafada por um novo trovão.

O que disse? – Lílian exclamou.

Besteira minha. – ele responde num murmúrio.

* * *

Lisa e Belle ouviram passos ecoarem atrás delas, as duas se entreolham e olham para trás rapidamente.

Sirius, sendo "visto" ali, sorri amarelo.

Não ia mostrar toda a sua valentia dormindo _sozinho_? – Belle ergue uma sobrancelha, no que Lisa prende o riso.

Sim... mas como um bom irmão... – ele estufa o peito e ambas reviram os olhos, quando um relâmpago os ilumina. – Cheguei a conclusão de que _vocês _não devem ficar sozinhos nessa. Precisam de alguém assim, valente como eu, para qualquer emergência.

Ah, ta... e qual seria sua arma para defender seus pobres irmãos? Uma varinha invisível e uma "valentia" infinita de alguém que tem medo de dormir sozinho e vive dando desculpas esfarrapadas para nos acompanhar? – começou ela irônica. – Você também esta com medo Sirius, admita.

Claro que _não _estou! Vim aqui pra proteger vocês!

E _se _proteger! – retrucou Belle.

Um trovão mais forte foi ouvido e segundos depois um novo relâmpago ilumina o corredor. Sirius pula de susto e agarra o braço de Lisa, que solta um grito assustado, no que os outros olham para trás, mais assustados ainda.

SIRIUS! – Marlene e Alice gritam pondo as mãos no peito, no que Sirius diminui o aperto, exibindo um sorriso amarelo, olhando para a "irmã" de soslaio. Isabelle exibia um sorriso triunfante.

Não esta com medo, hein?

Claro que não! – ele se recuperou rapidamente. – Apenas me pegou desprevenido. – completou com ar superior.

Sei... – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Continuaram o caminho em silêncio e, quando estavam próximos da porta do quarto, a mesma se abre violentamente e um relâmpago ilumina fracamente a silhueta de um homem.

Mas o q...

ELE ESTÁ ARMADO! – Sirius grita no que as garotas soltam um grito. No segundo seguinte todos se abaixam, pondo as mãos na cabeça. Pedro ficou em pé sem entender nada e Alice e Marlene o puxam para baixo.

Tiago começa a gargalhar e recosta no vão da porta para não cair.

_Lumus! _– murmura ele recuperado.

Vamos morrer! – Alice, assim como os outros, se encolhe mais.

Tiago revira os olhos, apesar de prender o riso.

Alice, percebendo que não tinha, nem ao menos, um bicho pegajoso em cima dela, abre um dos olhos curiosa.

PAI!

Todos abrem os olhos e, como se combinassem, se levantam e correm ao encontro do "pai". Tiago sente seu corpo se jogado para trás e se segura no vão da porta, temendo ser atropelado por cinco pares de braços a agarra-los pelas pernas. Sirius apenas ficou parado com os braços cruzados e a sobrancelha erguida.

Também não é para tanto, né?

Pai... eu tou com medo. –disseram ao mesmo tempo quando um novo trovão foi ouvido, Eles abraçaram Tiago mais forte, sendo que o mesmo teve que se segurar novamente para não cair.

O que esta acontecendo, Potter? – a ruiva indaga um pouco atrás de Tiago.

O maroto sorriu fracamente e virou o rosto, a fim de ver a ruiva. Lílian estava com o roupão por cima da camisola, com a varinha em punho e acesa numa das mãos e Remo segurando firmemente a outra.

Quando um raio, seguido de perto por um trovão que parecia que rasgava o céu, se fez presente, Sirius pulou de susto e correu para abraçar a "mãe".

Bem, fiquei com frio! – ele sorriu amarelo quando Belle lhe lançou um olhar triunfante.

Eles terão que dormir aqui. – disse Lílian calmamente, conjurando um castiçal em cima da penteadeira e acendendo as velas e depois guardando a varinha no bolso.

A ruiva começou a acariciar os cabelos dos "filhos" inconscientemente, no que Tiago franziu o cenho.

Só por hoje, não é? – disse rapidamente. Não queria ter os "filhos" presentes no _único _lugar em que _ele_ tinha _total_ privacidade para cortejar (melhor dizendo... atacar) _sua _ruivinha.

É. – a ruiva sorriu fracamente. – Sugiro cama única hoje, Sr Potter.

Tiago abriu um sorriso maroto e olhou para os filhos, que ainda agarravam suas pernas.

Ouviram sua mãe... Agora, se não for muito incômodo... Será que vocês poderiam me soltar?

Eles obedeceram e se entreolharam. Com um novo relâmpago, eles correram para a "mãe".

Lílian, assim como Tiago, quase caíra no chão. Enquanto o maroto preparava a cama, a ruiva começava a explicar para os "anjinhos" o porquê dos raios, relâmpagos e trovões, e que não tinha necessidade de ter _tanto_ medo.

Ela quase conseguiu, se não fosse o fato dela dizer que na casa tinha pára-raios e Sirius entender errado seu significado e dizer que, por causa disso, a qualquer minuto a casa ia ser atingida e explodir.

Lílian desistiu de contestar, já que, para cada argumento que usava, o maroto inventava um acidente catastrófico e exagerado.

Tiago sorriu e disse que a cama estava pronta e devidamente ampliada.

Os setes se separaram de Lílian rapidamente e começaram a discutir para saber quem iria dormir ao lado dos pais.

Sirius começou com o argumento de que, sendo ele o mais velho do grupo, e ter conduzido _valentemente_ todos para o quarto dos pais, tinha pleno e total direito.

Belle retrucou dizendo que, se agarrar o braço da "irmã" era uma atitude valente, basiliscos eram bichinhos fofinhos e lindinhos de estimação e que todos os bruxos desejavam e ansiavam ter um em casa. E ainda completou que, por ele ser mais velho e "tãão valente", daria seu lado para alguém mais necessitado ( ela, por exemplo).

Remo disse que, como estava ali primeiro, continuaria a dormir ao lado da mãe.

Lisa disse que, por ele já ter dormido ao lado da mãe uma vez, ele então seria um "irmão" bonzinho e daria a vez a ela ou o quebraria em pedacinhos.

Marlene "trocava favores" com Alice, dizendo que, se ela cedesse o lugar, daria a ela _aquela _boneca que a "irmã" _tanto _gostava... no que Alice disse que Marlene _não _tinha nenhuma boneca que ela gostava, alias, NEM tinha UMA sequer!

Pedro lançava olhares suplicantes à "mãe", mas esta não notava, já que, aproveitando a _distração _dos "filhos", o "pai" recomeçou as investidas na pobre da "mãe".

Tenho um sugestão... – disse Tiago apoiando o queixo no ombro da garota, enquanto a abraçava por trás. – Estive pensando... - ele começou a alisar a barriga da ruiva levemente. Ele sorriu internamente quando percebeu que ela havia vacilado um pouco. – Que tal nós dois dormirmos juntinhos com as "crianças" ao nosso lado?

Ele beijou o rosto da ruiva e sorriu ao ver que ela alisava o braço levemente.

Isso eu considerou como um sim?

Claro... – disse ela docemente. –... que NÃO! – completou aumentando o tom de voz e fechando suas mãos sobre os pulsos do maroto, tirando as mãos dele da sua barriga.

Mas uma gracinha Potter... – ela se virou para ele, corada de raiva. –... e eu faço questão de impedir que você tenha descendentes próprios, cortando o mal pela raiz!

Tiago sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Você _não _faria isso!

Não? – ela riu e um novo trovão foi ouvido. Tiago cruzou os braços. – Não duvide, Potter. Isso eu teria coragem e ainda faria com prazer...

Ele levantou a sobrancelha, no que a ruiva pôs as mãos na cintura. Alheio a raios, relâmpagos, trovões e ao resto, os outros ainda discutiam, sendo observados por Pedro. Podemos dizer que o "casal" também estava alheio a tudo a sua volta.

Um chute não faz um mal tãão grande assim, Evans! – ele fez uma careta. – Apesar da dor ser insuportável! E do mesmo modo, duvido que você faça algo contra mim. E eu não tenho medo de ameaças, são só palavras. Então não me surpreende e nada do que você disser fará isso.

A ruiva riu, pensando seriamente em dizer uma coisa _bem_ indiscreta para ver se ele não ficava surpreendido mesmo...

Quando eu digo... "cortar o mal pela raiz" é literalmente falando. – ela se aproximou de Tiago, no que ele recuou um pouco. A feição "maníaca" que a ruiva exibia sobre as luz das velas e dos relâmpagos chegava a assustar.

Oô, vai com calma aí ruiva! Também não é para tanto assim, não é? Como EU fico?

Vira eunuco. – ela sorri pelo canto dos lábios, apontando a varinha para Tiago, no que o mesmo procurou a dele no bolso do roupão... Xingou-se internamente ao constatar que ela não estava no bolso e ele a tinha largado a mesma na penteadeira.

Tiago desabou na cama quando sentiu suas pernas baterem nela ao recuar mais ainda quando a ruiva apontou a varinha para o "lugar" que ela pretendia atingir. "Merlim, essa garota é maluca, só pode ser...", ele rapidamente esticou o braço para pegar um travesseiro, mas Lílian o parou com a mão.

Tiago encarou a ruiva. Lílian estava com um dos joelhos apoiados na cama, enquanto a outra perna estava esticada para o chão. Em uma das mãos ela segurava a varinha firmemente, apontando para o rosto de Tiago, enquanto a outra segurava o braço do maroto que, já tinha o travesseiro seguro nas mãos... o que ele ia fazer com ele, nem ele mesmo sabia.

Nem pense nisso _querido._

Tiago soltou o travesseiro, no que a ruiva se moveu e soltou o braço dele, a fim de encara-lo frente a frente. Lílian sorriu internamente ao constatar que a respiração do maroto estava rápida... mas não pelo motivo que ela pensava e sim, por ela estar assim tão perto dele... e, o maroto constatou com um arrepio, a perna dela que estava esticada se encontrava entre as dele.

O que você vai fazer? – Tiago deu um sorriso amarelo, se erguendo pelos cotovelos, quando encarou os olhos da ruiva e os viu brilhar estranhamente.

Isso, Potter... – ela jogou a varinha para um lado na cama, apoiando as mãos em cima da cama, prendendo o maroto e também, afim de não perder o equilíbrio e acabar por cair por cima dele. – Foi um susto que eu te preguei devido ao incidente da piscina... "Então não me surpreende e nada do que você disser fará isso." Hum... acho que nessa história empatamos não é Potter? Você faz suas gracinhas, que eu faço a minha... – ela riu fracamente e decidiu se afastar dele.

Mas, diferente do que pretendia fazer, ela se aproximou dele, no que um Tiago, já extremamente corado, corava mais ainda... em geral era ELE que fazia as investidas, mas nunca era a vítima... agora ele sabia o que Lílian sentia quando ele fazia isso com ela.

O que você vai... – ele não terminou a frase, pois foi calado com um beijo da ruiva.

Ele surpreso, vacilou um pouco, deixando-se deitar levemente, no que a ruiva o seguia, ainda beijando-o.

Lílian sentiu o maroto a abraçar pela cintura, enquanto ela estava com as mãos apoiada em seu peito. Um novo trovão foi ouvido, no que Lílian abre os olhos e interrompe o beijo.

Eu... – ele abriu os olhos rapidamente e sorriu. – O que foi isso ruivinha?

Eu... eu... não sei porque fiz isso... – disse ela confusa. – Na verdade eu...

Foi a vez de Tiago não deixar a garota terminar a frase, já que o mesmo a puxou pela nuca para um novo beijo. Lílian sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo quando ele inverteu as posições.

Potter, você... – ela tornou a tentar falar quando Tiago dera a oportunidade, mas ele pegou ar rapidamente e iniciou outro beijo.

Lílian percebeu que inconscientemente estava_ tentando _abrir o roupão do maroto. Tiago sorri por entre os lábios dela e a ruiva percebe que ele terminou o beijo.

Por que você... – ela começa ofegante, com os olhos ainda fechados.

Parei? – ele a interrompe risonho. – Se quiser... podemos continuar... mais tarde... o que acha? – ele sorriu marotamente quando ela abriu os olhos, extremamente corada. – Mas acontece que... tem gente assistindo agora... querida Lily. – ele exibiu um fraco sorriso e apontou para o lado com a cabeça.

Os sete observavam o casal atentamente. Lílian ainda segurava o roupão de Tiago, enquanto ele estava com as mãos apoiadas em cima da cama. Ela corou fortemente e ela e Tiago se entreolharam.

A ruiva fingiu estar arrumando o roupão de Tiago, alisando-o inutilmente. Tiago balançou a cabeça levemente ao ver que ela olhava de soslaio para os "filhos". Ele desabou ao lado dela, no que a ruiva se levantou e se virou para ele.

Não reclame, você quem começou, posso muito bem terminar... e corresponder. – ele disse com as mãos sob a cabeça, no que ela fechou a boca.

Pode explicar o que foi aquilo? – disse Sirius erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Nós... caímos. – disse Lílian rapidamente.

E o... – ele puxou Lisa, a segurou pela cintura e se aproximou dela.

Beijo? – disse Tiago se sentando, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Lílian

É assim que esse aquilo se chama? – indaga Remo, no que Sirius solta Lisa.

Sim.

Podemos fazer isso também? – um coro é ouvido, no que Tiago e Lílian se entreolham.

Não! – disse Lílian corada.

Por que não?

São muito pequenos para isso e... – Lílian começa.

São coisas que só "mães e pais" podem fazer... adultos.

Por que não? – Marlene indaga.

E também devemos acrescentar que "irmãos" _não _podem se beijar na boca. – diz Tiago. – Não daquela forma. – ele sorri marotamente.

Que chato. – Sirius cruza os braços.

Criança também não pode fazer nada... – Remo faz o mesmo.

Hora de voltar a dormir, não é? – disse Lílian pegando sua varinha e se levantando, no que Tiago a seguiu.- E antes que uma nova discussão se inicie, vocês dormem na cama de casal.

Ela se dirigiu até a penteadeira, pegou as camas em miniatura e guardou a varinha do maroto no bolso.

Quanto a nós Potter... – disse ela diminuindo a penteadeira, enquanto ele observava os "filhos" se arrumarem na cama de casal. – ... camas separadas.

A ruiva arrumou o quarto de forma que a cama de casal ficasse entre as de solteiro. Uma delas estava encostada no guarda-roupa e a outra com a cabeceira ao lado da porta da varanda.

Temendo me agarrar novamente, ruivinha?

Lílian lança um olhar mortífero para Tiago e levanta uma sobrancelha.

Ok, entendi! – Tiago sentou-se na cama emburrado na cama ao lado da varanda, recostando na porta da mesma, observando as crianças se deitarem em silêncio.

Fechou os olhos erguendo a cabeça para cima, soltando um longo suspiro... Não soube por quanto tempo ficou assim, até que sente alguém tocar seu ombro.

O que foi? – disse ele surpreso, reparando que o cortinado da cama à frente já se encontrava fechado.

Já vou dormir, acho melhor você fazer o mesmo.

Para a surpresa de Tiago, ela deu um beijo no rosto dele e foi se deitar na sua cama.

Quem entende essa garota? – ele murmurou enquanto tirava o roupão e o pendurava de qualquer jeito na cabeceira da cama. – Gostaria de entender.

Ele se cobriu colocou os óculos no parapeito da janela em frente a cabeceira da cama. Fechou o cortinado, se deitando logo depois.

Do outro lado do quarto Lílian fechava o cortinado e na cabeça estava uma dúvida a martela-la.

Merlim, será que eu estou gostando do Potter?

* * *

Quando amanheceu, os raios e trovões já tinham cessado, mas a chuva grossa ainda continuava a cair... Como todos os dias, Lílian foi a primeira a acordar. Espreguiçou-se lentamente e abriu o cortinado, enquanto vestia o roupão. Inconscientemente a ruiva se levantou e olhou para a última cama. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao lembrar dos beijos da noite anterior. Bufou de raiva baixinho e, sem pensar, se dirigiu até a cama do maroto.

Sua mão segurou o cortinado por vários segundos e por fim, soltando um longo suspiro, ela o abriu um pouco. A ruiva sorriu fracamente observando o maroto dormir... Tiago era o que podemos dizer de "espaçoso"... As pernas extremamente largadas e abertas, com uma mão em cima do peito e a outra embaixo do travesseiro. Ele se remexeu no que Lílian despertou dos seus devaneios, já se preparando para fechar o cortinado.

"Mas o que eu estou fazendo aqui?" ela se pergunta novamente, enviando mensagens para suas pernas se moverem e ela dar o fora dali rapidinho antes que o maroto acordasse e a visse ali, mas parece que, ou seus neurônios entraram em greve, ou então estavam distorcendo suas mensagens.

A ruiva continuou parada ali, com um sorriso a brincar em seu rosto.

Tão bonitinho... que as vezes parece uma criança.

"Mas uma criança não teria _aquele _corpo nem daria _aquele _beijo" ela ouve uma vozinha dizer dentro de sua consciência e bufa de raiva baixinho, revirando os olhos.

Ela torna a observar o maroto e morde o lábio inferior, sentindo-se tentada a puxar um pouquinho a coberta e ver o peito do maroto.

E já estava quase lá quando...

Lily? – o maroto pisca os olhos várias vezes, a fim de enxergar alguma coisa.

Lílian, não preciso comentar, corou furiosamente sendo "pega" ali. Ela ainda parou com a mão segurando o cobertor do maroto... perplexa demais para falar ou se mover. " O que eu digo? O que eu faço? Ignoro? Merda, Lílian Evans, você é uma idiota! Agora o Potter vai achar que você queria agarra-lo enquanto dormia." Ela pensa desesperada. " Bem, essa era a intenção" diz a vozinha novamente. "Não, não era! E se a Sta não quiser ma ajudar a sair dessa saia justa, então não me atrapalhe!" ela pensa irritada. "Ótimo, agora estou a ficar a discutir com minha consciência!" ela revira os olhos.

Lily? – o maroto repetiu com um sorriso maroto, colocando os óculos. – O que pretendia com essa mão, hein? – disse ele olhando para a mão dela, que ainda segurava a sua coberta.

Er... – ela corou fortemente e tirou a mão do lugar. – Você não me ouviu te chamar então eu decidi te sacudir!

"Brilhante Lily, você é um gênio! Ele vai acreditar e tudo volta a ser como era antes... Ah, eu sou demais!" ela quase sorri com esse pensamento, mas revira os olhos ao perceber que esse pensamento soou muito "Potter" para o gosto dela.

Bem, em geral, as pessoas são sacudidas pelos ombros e não pelo peito. – ele ergue uma sobrancelha e se senta na cama, em posição de yoga, no que a ruiva se afasta um pouco. – Com medo de mim Lily? Ou então com medo do que pode fazer se não controlar seus sentimentos reprimidos?

Eu... – ela corou fortemente. – Eu não ia te agarrar durante o sono, Potter, se é isso que esta pensando!

Eu falei alguma coisa aqui? Você que esta dizendo... Dizem que justificativas repentinas tem seu fundo de verdade! – ele sorriu marotamente.

Como você pode ser tão arrogante hein, Potter?

Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – o que pretendia com a mão na minha coberta?

Eu já disse, eu ia te sacudir, mas, como você me fez o favor de ter acordado, acabei me assustando e errando o alvo. Ora, Potter! – ela falou irritada. – Quem é você para eu me dar o trabalho de puxar suas cobertas para ver alguma coisa!

" Um maroto que, apesar de um idiota completo, tem o corpo mais maravilhoso que eu já vi em toda a minha humilde existência nesse planeta... Merlim, por que você tem que fazer isso comigo?" ela completa em pensamento desesperada.

Você mesma não disse que eu tenho um belo corpo? – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, no que ela tornou a corar. – Mas Lily, se você quiser ver... não precisa ser escondido, eu te mostro com todo o prazer.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, apesar de estar corada, e fechou o cortinado, dando as costas para o maroto.

Como ele pode ser tão arrogante e irresistível ao mesmo tempo? – ela move os lábios irritada, enquanto cruza os braços e bufa de raiva logo depois.

Lílian sente ser puxada para a cama pelo maroto.

Potter o que você esta fazendo? – ela reclama enquanto ele sorri.

Temos um assunto a tratar, esqueceu?

Não temos _nada _a tratar, Potter. – ela se levanta no que ele a puxa de volta.

Senta aí!

Ela vira o rosto e o encara irritada, enquanto o mesmo estava sentado de frente, da mesma maneira como quando estavam conversando antes.

O que você quer, Potter? – ela torna a se levantar e ele a puxa de volta.

Se você se levantar mais uma vez, terei que tomar medidas drásticas! – disse ele rapidamente, no que ela se levantar novamente.

Tiago rapidamente a puxa de volta e passa uma das pernas para o outro lado e se senta em cima das pernas dela.

Potter!

Eu lhe avisei.

O que você quer hein?

Bem... – ele sorri marotamente – Quer mesmo saber?

Não, obrigada.

Por que você estava me observando enquanto eu dormia e por que estava tirando minha coberta?

Ela bufou de raiva, corando fortemente. "Realmente Lílian Evans, você É uma idiota! E o Potter mais ainda..." ela pensa.

Já te expliquei Potter... Eu queria te acordar! – ela aumenta o tom de voz um pouco.

Isso é mentira ruivinha... – ele torna a sorrir.

Por que eu mentiria?

Porque não queria que eu soubesse, porque assim eu saberia que você gosta de mim ou esta começando a gostar e não largaria do seu pé... o que não é de todo mentira.

" O Potter sabe ler pensamentos por um acaso?" ela ergue uma sobrancelha.

E a mais importante de todas... você admitiu que achava meu corpo bonito e hoje de madrugada me beijou!

Não foi porque eu _quis_! – disse ela rapidamente. – Na verdade, eu nem mesmo sei porque raios eu fiz isso!

Porque me ama. – ele sorriu marotamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Eu _não _te amo, Potter!

Saímos finalmente do "Eu te odeio Potter"? Nossa, um avanço e tanto não?

_Você_ _é um cínico, idiota, arrogante, egocêntrico, prepotente, pervertido e insuportável Potter! – _ela diz totalmente corada de raiva. – _Sai de cima de mim!_

Acho que me enganei... – disse ele risonho. – Mas, eu sei que você é cabeça-dura demais para admitir algo agora... Hum, sei esperar. – ele soltou um longo suspiro. – Você está liberada.

O maroto saiu de cima dela, no que a ruiva se levantou rapidamente, mas quase cai de volta na cama, quando ele segura sua mão.

Boa tarde querida... – ele beija sua mão amavelmente no que a ruiva se arrepia.

Boa tarde _arrogante... _– ela sorri fracamente no que ele larga a mão dela.

Lílian da as costas para o maroto e sai do quarto, segundos depois Tiago a segue colocando o roupão enquanto andava.

Qual exibição culinária você fará hoje?

Não sei... talvez algo mais saudável. – ela se vira para Tiago, que fecha a cara rapidamente.

Não seria salada, não é?

Algo contra Sr Potter? – ela parou e cruzou os braços, enquanto se virava para ele.

Bem... quer mesmo saber? – ele sorriu marotamente.

Isso pode ser... acho que você não associaria uma simples salada com algo pervertido.

Acompanhe meu raciocínio então... e você verá o que uma mente marota é capaz.

Vou abaixar meu Q.I. para conseguir esse feito, mas tudo bem...

Ainda fala que _eu_ que sou o egocêntrico por aqui... você tem andado muito com o Sirius ou é impressão minha? Só quem diz esses comentários _agradáveis_ sobre a minha pessoa é ele.

Lílian riu quando ele deixou escapar uma careta.

Você daria uma ótima marota... – ele sorriu sincero.

Prefiro ser monitora mesmo, Potter. – disse ela fingindo irritação.

É uma pena... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Pronta?

Pronta. – ela sorriu imaginando o que viria.

Bem, salada é verde, verde me lembra os verdinhos, os verdinhos são os Sonserinos, Sonserinos me lembra o Severo Seboso Snape, Seboso Snape me lembra que ele tem cuecas encardidas, cuecas encardidas me lembram uma visão extremamente desagradável, visão desagradável me lembra o Ranhoso novamente e o Ranhoso me lembra agora azarações, azarações me lembram você corada de raiva, você corada de raiva me lembra bronca, bronca me lembra detenção, detenção lembra Filch, Filch lembra sala de troféus, sala de troféus me lembra horas de tédio, horas de tédio me lembram História da Magia, História da Magia me lembram aulas, aulas me lembram deveres, deveres me lembram fim de férias, e fim de férias me lembra ano letivo, ano letivo me lembram seus foras e seus foras me entristecem.

Nossa... brilhante dedução... – disse ela rindo fracamente.

Bem, e tirando o fato de você corada, nada disso me interessa.

Quer dizer que você adora me aborrecer?

Por que você acha que eu te provoco tanto... e não fico satisfeito com um simples "Eu nunca vou sair com você, Potter!" – disse ele a imitando, no que ela exibiu uma careta. – Eu podia muito bem aceitar meu não e tentar outra vez... mas não, eu sempre comento algo como... "Eu sei que você me ama", "Eu sei que sou irresistível", "Por que você não sai comigo?", "Um ser tão perfeito como eu não devia ser desprezado dessa forma, sabia?".

A ruiva ergue uma sobrancelha.

Quer dizer que você adora me irritar?

Correção: Eu adoro te ver corada... é diferente. – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, enquanto cruzava os braços. – Mas não nego que a melhor forma de te ver corada é te irritando.

Por que isso? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Sinceramente, não sei... – ele deu de ombros. – Acho lindo, só isso.

Merlim, estou cercado de doidos... Um tem aversão a livros e tira notas maiores do que eu, o outro parece que tem um buraco negro no lugar do estômago, o outro é um monitor-chefe e faz parte do bando mais desordeiro que Hogwarts já conheceu... e agora um que acha lindo uma pessoa ficar corada de raiva, estando eu prestes a explodir? Merlim, eu posso com isso?

Tiago riu.

Não me peça para explicar a você como funciona uma mente marota Lily...

Acho melhor eu ir aprontar o almoço...

Será o quê?

Não sei ainda...

Não vai ser salada vai? Porque não uma macarronada com molho vermelho?

Não... eu não gosto.

Não gosta? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto a ruiva sorri marotamente.

Molho vermelho me lembra a cor vermelha, a cor vermelha me lembra Grifinória, Grifinória me lembra leão, leão me lembra de "A copa é dos Leões", "A copa é dos Leões" me lembram Quadribol, Quadribol me lembra pomo de ouro, pomo de ouro me lembra apanhador, apanhador me lembra Tiago Potter, Tiago Potter me lembra Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade me lembram pedidos para sair, pedidos para sair me lembram do Potter novamente e o Potter me lembra de anos de insistência para chamar para sair... e isso tudo, tirando Grifinória e Hogsmeade, me gera profundo aborrecimento! – ela deu as costas para o maroto e seguiu o corredor.

Nossa, assim você me magoa ruivinha... sou tão chato assim?

Ainda pergunta? – ela virou o rosto para encara-lo.

Tiago fez cara de cervo abandonado, no que Lílian riu.

Sinto muito Tiago... você é grande demais para pôr no colo e levar para casa.

Eles se entreolharam e começaram a rir enquanto desciam as escadas.

Você não se comove com nada, não é?

Quando eu sei que é falso... eu não me comovo de forma alguma.

Eu? Quando que eu fui falso aqui, Lily?

Ela revirou os olhos divertida e deu um tapa no braço dele.

Ah, cala essa boca!

Espera... – ele falou com voz etérea. – Temos um avanço? Ou estou surdo? Cadê o "Potter, você é um cínico!"?

Lílian tornou a rir.

Deixa de palhaçada vai!

Marotagem, cara Lílian, marotagem...

Não adianta falar com você...

Claro... ninguém me entende... sou um gênio no meio dos normais...

Só se for gênio da burrice.

Tiago fingiu cara indignada.

Tem certeza que não tomou aulas com Sirius?

Lílian riu.

Quando ele voltar a ser gente... apesar de sinceramente eu achar que não tem muita diferença ele com cinco anos ou com dezessete... você pode perguntar a ele e tirar essa dúvida cruel que está a ter matar por dentro.

Trágica você não? - disse ele enquanto entravam na cozinha.

Só sou realista caro Pontas... – ela piscou o olho, no que Tiago a olha intrigado.

Tem certeza que você é realmente a Lily que eu conheço? – ele se senta em cima da mesa ao lado do fogão.

Hum, quem sabe a Lily resolveu ouvir o conselho de alguém com o ego maior que o universo e agir como alguém que tenha dezessete anos e não cinqüenta.

Ah... ta... mas pelo menos você devia avisar, não é? – disse ele sério. – Eu cheguei a pensar que você foi abduzida por um Alien enquanto dormia. – ele consertou os óculos quando ela apareceu atrás da porta da geladeira e o encarou rindo.

Mente fértil a sua, hein? – ela voltou aos afazeres.

Bem... aproveitando seu lado menos racional... que tal aceitar um pedido de alguém desesperado?

A ruiva apareceu novamente por detrás da porta e revirou os olhos.

Quanto a isso, não fiquei completamente louca a ponto de aceitar... – ela fechou a porta da geladeira com o pé e depositou diversos sacos de verduras e legumes em cima do colo do maroto, dando as costas logo depois e indo para a dispensa.

Tiago rapidamente tirou tudo de cima dele e colocou de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa, seguindo a ruiva.

Por que não? – ele cruzou os braços na porta da dispensa e ouviu algo caindo no chão e a face corada da ruiva o encarar.

Tiago! Você quer me matar de susto? – disse ela pegando o pacote de arroz que caiu no chão. – Se quiser me avise primeiro.

Por que não, Lily? Por acaso você tem um dicionário para me fazer te entender? Por que sinceramente, você é indecifrável...

Se eu disser que vou pensar você não mais insiste? – disse ela séria.

Não... – ele sorriu sincero. – Mas quanto a investidas podem, não é?

Ela revirou os olhos divertida e empurrou o pacote de arroz para cima dele, junto com a lata de creme de leite, saindo da dispensa.

Merlim, Tiago Potter é indialogável... se é que essa palavra existe! – ela começou a separar as panelas, colocando-as em cima da mesa junto com as verduras.

Concorda? – disse ele sorrindo depositando as coisas em cima da mesa e a encarando. – Não me deixe sem a única coisa que me deixa feliz nessa vida.

Para _sua_ felicidade e o _meu _aborrecimento! – ela revirou os olhos. – Se eu fizer você prometer não vai adiantar de nada mesmo, não é verdade?

Certamente eu me controlaria mais... mas, sinceramente eu não sei... – ele sorriu sincero e foi se sentar na cadeira.

Hey! – Lílian se virou para ele irritada.

O que eu fiz de errado agora? – disse ele tomando o susto. – Eu não disse nada nos últimos trinta segundos!

Você vai ficar aí parado?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Sim, por quê?

Eu vou querer ajuda aqui Sr Potter... eu não vou ficar aqui pondo a mão na massa enquanto você fica aí sem fazer nada.

Tiago revirou os olhos.

Por incrível que pareça... quando mais eu me torno mais próximo de você, eu te entendo menos... Por Merlim, não era você mesma que dizia que eu atrapalho mais do que tudo? E, por um milagre divino me deixou olhar comida apenas?

Ela riu.

Oh, eu vou ajudar, mas não prometo nada... – ele se levantou apoiando as mãos na mesa e se postou ao lado dela. – E então? É para eu fazer o quê?

Ela, um pouco risonha deu uma faca e uma cenoura para ele.

E o que exatamente eu devo fazer com isso? – ele ergue uma sobrancelha.

Descascar, lavar, cortar e colocar nessa panela. – disse ela apontando.

Só isso?

Por enquanto...

* * *

Realmente, isso me lembra aula de poções... E é algo extremamente chato de se fazer... – disse ele ao que parecia ser a terceira vez para a Lily.

E você queria fazer o quê, então?

Bem, certamente eu preferia passar essas longas horas te observando... mas, o que posso fazer, não é?

Nessa hora um som muito parecido com uma manada de búfalos se fez presente, no que risos e gritos foram ouvidos.

Mas o q...? – Lílian sente vários pares de braços agarra-la pelas pernas, no que ela quase cai ( novamente ).

MÃE, O SIRIUS TÁ ME ASSUSTANDO! – as quatro gritam ao mesmo tempo e Lílian olha para trás.

Sirius estava enrolado em um cobertor, que Lílian percebeu ser o cortinado da cama e exibia uma cara de "Inocente até que se prove o contrário". Remo seguia um pouco atrás, segurando a mão de Pedro, com um rosto extremamente entediado.

Eu? Assustando vocês? – disse ele normalmente, olhando de soslaio para a "mãe", que tinha os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha erguida.

Você se cobriu com o cortinado e subiu em cima da cama, fingindo ser uma mortalha! – disse Lisa irritada. – VOCÊ QUASE NOS MATA DE SUSTO!

SIRIUS BLACK!

Tiago, que apenas ouvia a conversa enquanto fingia que continuava cortar as verduras, virou-se rapidamente.

Ah, é tão bom ver ela ralhando com outro que não seja eu... – ele sorriu marotamente.

ISSO É COISA QUE SE FAÇA?

Mas, mãe, eu só estava brincando...

PRO SOFÁ, SENTADO E NÃO SAI DE LÁ ATÉ EU MANDAR!

Sirius foi pro sofá emburrado, enquanto os outros prendiam o riso.

Dois minutos depois...

Posso sair? – disse Sirius olhando de soslaio para os "irmãos", que voltavam a brincar com um dos jogos de tabuleiro.

Não...

E agora?

Lílian revirou os olhos enquanto Tiago prendia o riso.

Vai por mim, se ele for igual a mim não desistirá assim tão fácil.

Merlim, dai-me paciência... eu não mereço isso... – ela rapidamente o encarou pelo vão da porta.

Sirius estava ajoelhado em cima do sofá e olhava para a entrada da cozinha significativamente.

Posso? – disse ele fazendo uma cara que lembrava muito a tão famosa cara de cachorro molhado que ele fazia quando mais velho.

Não...

E agora?

Lílian revirou os olhos.

SIRIUS BLACK! SE VOCÊ DISSER MAIS UM "E AGORA?", EU DOBRAREI O HORÁRIO. – ela deu as costas e voltou para a cozinha.

Ah, mãe... eu prometo nunca mais fazer isso...

Sirius... calado.

Ok.

* * *

Três, dois, um. – disse Tiago baixinho, no que Lílian o encarou supresa.

MÃE! Não já fiquei muito tempo, não?

A ruiva revirou os olhos e Tiago prendeu o riso enquanto colocava as verduras cortadas na panela.

Tiago, olha a comida...– ela jogou o pano em cima da mesa irritada enquanto abaixava o fogo.

Ele assentiu com um sorriso maroto a brincar em seus lábios. Minutos depois a ruiva aparece puxando a orelha do maroto.

Ai... isso ta doendo sabia?

Sei, sei... – ela o fez se sentar numa cadeira, no que ele cruzou os braços entediado. Tiago olhava de soslaio para os dois tentando se manter sério. – Mas, você vai ficar aí quieto ou então o que eu vou fazer será muito pior! – disse ela irritada.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

E o que seria?

Sem sobremesa... por _hoje._

Sirius abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não disse nada... apenas cruzou os braços e ficou emburrado. Lílian exibiu um sorriso triunfante e se virou, no que Tiago voltou a atenção para a comida rapidamente.

Cada dia você se parece mais e mais com minha mãe... Sempre quando eu insistia, ela dizia sem sobremesa... a sobremesa é sagrada sabia? – disse ele indignado.

Concordo! – disse Sirius prontamente, no que Lílian o fuzilou com o olhar e ele logo se calou.

Merlim, que meu futuro filho não seja igual a Sirius Black!

Ah, não liga, se ele puxar ao pai... – ele piscou o olho. – Você não vai ter trabalho nenhum, já que eu conhecerei as qualidades dele...

E quanto aos defeitos?

Bem, eu particularmente não os vejo, afinal, sou perfeito...

Santa modéstia... – ela revirou os olhos divertida.

Mas você insiste em arranjar alguns para mim... o que eu posso fazer? – ele sorriu marotamente. – Então quer dizer que a Sta pensou na possibilidade de ter um filho comigo? Bem, se quiser... podemos tentar mais tarde, o que acha?

A ruiva corou fortemente.

TIAGO POTTER!

O maroto começou a gargalhar.

Pervertido... – ela cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha.

Somente com você... – ele se aproximou dela com a voz rouca.

Cínico... – ela sorriu fracamente.

Ah, não imagina... não sou nem um pouco.

Convencido... – ela disse ainda parada enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura.

Posso uma vez ser realista?

Ele segurou a nuca da ruiva com uma das mãos, enquanto ela fechava os olhos.

Idiota...

Tiago riu fracamente enquanto se aproximava lentamente dos lábios da garota.

Nossa, assim magoa sabia?

Arrogante...

Lílian sentiu o maroto roçar os lábios de leve na bochecha dela e depois ouviu-o sussurrar em seu ouvido.

Eu queria, mas não posso... prometi a uma certa garota que não mais a beijaria, esqueceu? Bem, mas não disse nada quanto a provocar um pouquinho...

Lílian abriu os olhos enquanto ele se afastava e pode perceber ele sorrir marotamente.

Bem... acho que a comida pode queimar a qualquer momento, não acham? – disse Sirius entediado, com as mãos no queixo, apoiando os cotovelos em cima da mesa.

Lílian sorriu fracamente o voltou a seus afazeres.

* * *

O resto da tarde ocorreu normalmente... e de vez em quando Sirius resmungava indignado por não ter pegado um pouco do pavê que a "mãe" tinha feito.

Decididos a ficarem um pouco mais com as crianças ( para assim ter a casa inteira até o fim da estadia lá, já que as mesmas corriam que nem loucas pela sala)... Tiago e Lílian passaram a ler algumas histórias da mitologia...

Por hoje é só, não? Hora do ban...

Todos rapidamente se levantaram e correram a fim de fugir da água que os aguardava...Apesar de ser quente, não agradava nem um pouco a idéia de se molharem com a chuva que ainda caia lá fora... Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam.

Ruivinha... hora da caça. – o maroto sorriu fracamente com a varinha em punho, no que a ruiva fez o mesmo. – Proponho um trato... Quem conseguir pegar mais pestinhas e faze-los tomar banho, fará o que o outro quiser por um dia... – ele estendeu a mão para ela.

Que vença o melhor então... – a ruiva assentiu, apertando a mão dele. – Mas, digo, que teremos seus limites, Potter!

Digo o mesmo de você, ruiva.

Eles rapidamente começaram a caçada... Um a um eles foram sucumbindo e ligeiramente irritados, tomaram o banho... Sirius tentou enganar Lílian, ligando o chuveiro e depois de alguns minutos saindo com os cabelos molhados... a ruiva o puxou pela orelha quando viu uma mancha verde que colocara na nuca dele com um feitiço, para se certificar de que ele havia tomado mesmo...e o mandou de volta ao banheiro, ou senão o dia sem sobremesa aumentariam para um mês.

O moreno, ligeiramente contrariado, aceitou a ordem da "mãe" e tomou um merecido banho.

Dos sete, o único que sobrara foi Remo... eles procuraram em todos os lugares da casa e nada... o que eles não sabiam era que o mesmo tinha se escondido no guarda-roupa das garotas.

Remo? – Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha, no que o maroto fez sinal para que ela se calasse.

Eles não sabem que eu estou aqui...

As outras o encarou ligeiramente desconfiadas.

Não estaria aqui para espiar a gente, não é? – disseram as outras três ao mesmo tempo, cruzando os braços sobre o roupão.

Er... não necessariamente. – ele abriu um sorriso maroto.

REMO! – as quatro gritaram ao mesmo tempo totalmente coradas no que o maroto fechou os olhos.

Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam, e sorriram pelo canto dos lábios. A ruiva subiu rapidamente as escadas e Tiago, que estava um pouco mais distante ficou em seu encalce.

O maroto, por ser mais ágil conseguiu alcança-la na porta do quarto.

_Imobilus! – _os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, no que as garotas gritaram e se abaixaram, no que Remo se enfiou debaixo de uma das camas.

Os dois entraram no quarto ao mesmo tempo e correram para a cama em que o maroto estava. Um estando em cada lado da cama, se abaixaram e lançaram o feitiço ao mesmo tempo. Remo a esse ponto já se levantava e corria para fora do quarto. Tiago e Lílian, para desviar do feitiço que lançaram, sentaram em cima da cama e bateram as costas um no outro.

Cansada ruivinha? – disse Tiago sorrindo marotamente.

Isso é o que você pensa!

A porta se batendo os fez despertar e ambos se levantam rapidamente e pegam na maçaneta ao mesmo tempo... As quatro garotas riram por causa da determinação dos pais em pegar o "irmão".

Eu peguei primeiro, ruivinha... – disse Tiago a encarando.

Você, como um marido bonzinho vai me deixar passar na fren...

Tiago rapidamente deu um beijo na ruiva no que ela soltou a mão da maçaneta e o segurou pela nuca. Discretamente, o maroto abriu a porta e, interrompendo o beijo, sai correndo atrás de Remo.

POTTER!

Lílian rapidamente segue caminho escada abaixo, e Tiago sai da cozinha com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Ganhei ruivinha... – Tiago mostrou um Remo ligeiramente entediado erguido no ar.

Certo... – disse ela derrotada. – E então, o que quer que eu faça?

N/A: Huahaha... Pode dizer, eu deixo. Sou má não? Novamente parei o cap na melhor parte... Mas o que fazer, agora isso se tornou algo involuntário! Acho que, praticamente em todos os novos caps da minhas fics eu vivo fazendo isso... hehehehehe. E então, o que será que o Tiago vai propor par a Lily? Hehehehehe. Usem a sua imaginação para tentar entender o que se passa na mente desse maroto... Façam suas apostas! Beijos e até o próximo cap.


	5. 4 Dia Como os Nossos Pais

N/A: Mil perdões pela demora gente! Bom, é que eu me correspondo com a Belle e, como eu comecei mostrando os cap da fic para ela, eu sempre os mando antes de posta-lo, assim como ela me manda os dela ( fic Anjo de Cristal ). Bom, pelo nome do cap já sabem o que deve estar por vir... /sorriso maroto/. O que dizer... foi realmente complicado nomear esse cap... "Delírios e Desejos", "De maroto a pai, de pai a enfermeiro"... e o título estava na minha cara e eu não tinha visto... hehehehehehe. Ai, ai... e a ansiedade começa a tomar conta dessa pobre autora... faltam apenas 38 dias para o lançamento de Harry Potter seis... e eu só vou comprar a versão traduzida... ai,ai... EU VOU MORRER DE ANSIEDADE!Bem, deixemos de lado minhas aflições por ter em mãos esse adorado livro QUANDO lançarem a tradução... o que, provavelmente, só será em novembro ou dezembro – eu vou chorar... – e vamos aos comentários...

Anita Joyce Belice – Você deu risada no Sirius – Mortalha? Rsrsrsrsrs, eu me lembrei da mortalha e fui checar no livro e percebi que ela era perfeita para o cap! Que bom que você gostou do cap! Dos publicados, é o meu favorito e o que eu mais gostei dessa fic!

Crystin-Malfoy – Oi irmã da Crystin! Hum, que eu saiba você não comentou antes não... mas tudo bem! Bem, o que a Lily vai fazer? Só lendo para saber... hehehehehe. Realmente a Lily "odeia" o Tiago, mas... quem resiste a esse sorriso maroto e corpo maravilhosamente divino que ele tem? Sem falar que ele adora provocar a pobre (?) ruivinha... hehehehehehe. Aí não tem santa que resista! Como eles viraram crianças? Bem, é um segredo que será revelado futuramente... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs, mas não se preocupe, eu irei revela-lo. Realmente, a Lily aproveita – e muito – do pobre e "indefeso" Tiago nesse cap... hehehehe, mas podemos dizer que a coitada não estava em sã consciência, então... "Por que não?", hum, nunca li. Bem, estou meio sem tempo agora... quando puder vou ler.

Silverghost – Ah, fico MUITO feliz que tenha gostado de mais uma fic minha! Afinal, eu sou tua fã! Você não tinha visto? Hehehehe, é que eu as vezes não costumo fazer propaganda das minhas fics, nas minhas próprias fics... rs. Não se preocupe, eu vou continuar! Hehehehehehehe, nem que eu fique seis meses sem atualizar / menos, Lisa, menos/ mas eu atualizo!

Gaby Malfoy – Ta parecendo novela? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Bem, foi muito folhetim na cabeça, acabei me acostumando... hehehehehehehehe. Mas, se isso te consola um pouco, o cap de hoje não termina na melhor parte, termina numa...como posso dizer... parte normal, rs. Não, o Remo maroto mirim não havia sido mordido nessa época, mas, mesmo ele tendo retrocedido para os cincos anos, as lembranças do Remo "atual" ainda ficam guardadas em seu subconsciente, fazendo com que ele sonhasse com o que aconteceu, mas não sabendo o que era realmente. Isso foi por causa da influência da proximidade da lua cheia. Como o Tiago disse, o Remo se estivesse com seus 17 anos, estaria passando pelo que ele chamava de TPL ( as famosas mudanças de humor do nosso lobinho... A Tensão Pré-Lunatica ) . E, já que ele está sobre efeito da poção ou feitiço ( você achou que eu ia contar como foi?) e, conseqüentemente, em seus cinco anos não podia sofrer de TPL ( já que ainda não havia sido mordido), o sonho veio como efeito "alternativo" dessa crise. Entendeu? Se eu encuquei mais sua cabeça me fala... hehehehe. Eu tento explicar de outra forma para um melhor entendimento, ok?

Paty Felton – Você gostou? Que bom! Queria escrever que nem eu? Acha sua fic sem graça? Ah, pensamento positivo! Ele é o começo para tudo! Se você já começa achando que está horrível, tudo piora... você se desmotiva e acaba por perder a vontade de escrever... pense nisso! Adorou as crianças achando chato não poder beijar? Rsrsrsrsrs. Tive como inspiração minha prima... hehehehehehehe. Já a idéia da caçada, sei lá, veio de repente... rsrsrsrs. Será que foi o que você estava pensando/ Se bem que quem toma as "rédeas" da ação é a Lily...rsrsrsrs/

Nessa – Você gostou desse cap? Que bom, esse é um dos meus favoritos... / fico entre ele, o cinco e o extra... hehehehehehe/ Você gosta do Ti com ciúmes? Ah, eu adoro fazer ele assim / olhos brilhando/ Mais do que ele, só o meu amado cachorrinho! Hehehehehehehehe.

Le Evans – E não é que você acertou? O Tiago realmente propõe isso... hehehehehehehehe, você percebe logo na segunda linha desse cap... rsrsrsrsrsrs. Eu escrevo bem? Ah, obrigada! Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

Lety Potter – Huahahaha, você sentiu isso? Hehehehehe. Eu sinto o mesmo quando fico imaginando a cena enquanto eu escrevo... eu realmente encarno a personagem praticamente...E, bem, se eu continuasse iríamos ter um big cap... rs. Mas, o que fazer, já estou praticamente que acostumada a fazer isso... rsrsrsrs. Huahahaha, seria realmente interessante a Lily acordar no chão por causa da inquietação de Tiago... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs.

Cecelitxa E Black – Que bom que você gostou do cap! Ele é um dos meus preferidos, nascidos de um dia de trovoada que teve aqui... aí eu me lembrei que eu tinha medo e me encolhia nas cobertas... corria para o quarto dos meus pais... hehehehehehehehehehe. Sorry, eu demorei para postar um pouco.

Mari-Buffy – O que será que ela vai fazer? Rsrsrs, só lendo para saber. Realmente, a Lílian investiu no Tiago... se bem que a intenção inicial dela era deixar o pobre maroto sem futuros descendentes... mas, quem resiste a ter Tiago Potter assim tão perto e não querer agarrar/ sorriso maroto/ Fico feliz que tenha tirado uma nota ótima!

Mimi Granger – Não vai se arriscar? É bom mesmo... não gaste seus neurônios tentando entender essa mente tão complexa que é a mente marota... vai acabar com uma baita dor de cabeça depois... rsrsrsrsrsrs.

Sabrina Bridkalview – Sim, deu para reparar no seu desespero... rsrsrsrsrs. Que bom que esteja gostando da fic. Já te adicionei no msn.

Julie – Eu sou má/cara de gato de botas do Shreck 2/ Poxa, você me magoou... rsrsrsrs. Mas, o que fazer? Eu estou com essa mania de parar na melhor parte. Mas, não se preocupe, eu não acho que o cap de hoje acaba na melhor parte... rsrsrsrs. Você achou esse cap o melhor? Que bom, é um dos meus favoritos!

Isabelle Potter Demonangels – Huahahaha. Pronto, vou maneirar. Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Mas, ainda temos um cap à frente... e eu empaquei no seis... hehehehehehe. Eu ia continuar a escreve-lo ainda por esses dias, mas me veio a idéia do extra, que vai ser no parque de diversões... rsrsrsrsrsrs. / Tiago Potter dando uma de motorista trouxa não dá em boa coisa... hehehehehe/. Que bom que é uma das suas favoritas! Espero ansiosamente o próximo cap de Anjo de Cristal!

Sassá Potter – Ah não se preocupe, eles aprontam mais nessa... rsrsrsrs.

Je Black – Eu sou má? Sou não... magoada rsrsrsrs. Mas, realmente, eu não sei o que esta dando em mim, eu ESTOU com essa mania! Mas eu acho que esse cap termina numa parte neutra... Acho que não tem nada demais num "Boa noite", não é? Rsrsrsrs.

Sinistra Negra – Ok, não se preocupe, quando eu atualizar e te ver no msn, eu te digo! Huahahah, o Sirius realmente é uma praga... mas o que seria do nosso Almofadinhas se não um aprontador nato? Hehehehehehehehehehe. Sim, seria uma boa idéia cortar QUALQUER espécie de doce para ele... quem sabe ele não aprende a se comportar? Ah, sim, não se preocupe, isso será devidamente esclarecido... é um segredo que eu guardarei até o penúltimo ou último cap da fic... hehehehehehehehehehe.

Liz – Você gosta das minhas fics? Que bom! Fico feliz!

Lílian Paralarli dos Santos – Ah, mil perdões pela demora, aqui está o cap!

N/A: Beijos para todos os que estão lendo e/ou comentando na fic! Me desculpem se eu esqueci de alguém... e vamos a mais um cap...

* * *

**4º Dia – Como nossos pais... ou quase**

Tiago a encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada, passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu marotamente.

Sugiro cama única hoje, Sta Evans.

A ruiva abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, corando fortemente a cada minuto. Tiago a puxou pelo braço e subiu as escadas, com um Remo extremamente entediado erguido do ar.

Sei que foi algo inesperado para você... mas pense, isso não é nada demais. – ele sorriu marotamente e depois de soltar o braço da ruiva, ele desfez o feitiço em Remo. – Pro banho, mocinho.

Ok, Ok, entendi... – o maroto abriu a porta entediado, no que Tiago, com um feitiço, colocou a mesma mancha verde na nuca, para se certificar se o maroto tinha tomado banho mesmo.

Lílian recostou-se na parede ainda corada... Tiago a encarou sorrindo internamente ao ver a expressão indecisa que a ruiva exibia no rosto.

Hora de impor minhas condições... – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos, Lily o encarou irritada.

Condições? Por acaso eu...

Cama tamanho normal... – ele a interrompeu. – não vale dormir de valete...

Como assim _dormir de valete?_

Pontas da cama foram feitas para colocar os pés, não a cabeça... – ele sorriu marotamente no que ela corou. Lílian tinha sim pretendido dormir na ponta da cama, enquanto ele dormia na cabeceira... ela revirou os olhos irritada. – E, o mais importante... não há limites territoriais. – ele quase riu com a face indignada que a ruiva exibia.

Lílian tornou a abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes.

Você concordou com a aposta... agora, arque com as conseqüências.

A ruiva cruzou os braços irritada.

Eu não estou reclamando Potter! – disse ela com a voz rouca. – Só penso que, do jeito que você é "espaçoso" vai tomar a cama inteira para você! Ou pior, vai se remexer tanto na cama que vai me incomodar ou então puxar o lençol INTEIRO para você!

Tiago gargalhou enquanto ela fechava a cara.

Não exagera também ruivinha... Podemos dizer que... sou menos espaçoso quando durmo acompanhado. – ele sorriu marotamente.

Lílian se sentiu tentada a perguntar quais seriam essas "companhias", mas desistiu... ela duvidava que ele ainda não tivesse conhecido as "artes do amor" com quem quer que fosse, o que a fazia ficar mais temerosa por dormir na mesma cama que ele... Ela sorriu marotamente e o encarou triunfante.

Chegou a hora das minhas condições... – ela alargou o sorriso, no que ele a encarou risonho... já adivinhava que ela faria isso... e até imaginava o que era. – Tenho total liberdade de te bater, espancar, azarar ou matar...

Tiago gargalhou.

Matar? Não exagera também, não é? – ele disse no que ela sorriu.

Quando o Sr passar dos limites. – ela completou.– Nada de beijinhos, agarros e abraços...

Tá, já sei... – ele fingiu indignação. – Controle seus hormônios marotos, Potter!

Ela riu, no que ele a acompanhou.

Não precisa repetir Lílian, eu já sei disso.

Acho bom que saiba Potter... ando com instintos assassinos ultimamente... e imagino a vítima como sendo você.

Acho melhor eu me cuidar mesmo... – ele sorriu de volta.

* * *

Lílian se sentou na cama extremamente corada, e abraçou os joelhos pensativa... ela não soube dizer quanto tempo ficara ali daquela forma, quando foi despertada ao sentir a cama afundar ao seu lado.

Bem... – Tiago sorriu marotamente e Lílian sabia que o que ele estava pensando em propor não era boa coisa. – Não tomamos banho ainda...

Vai primeiro. – disse ela rapidamente, numa voz rouca.

O maroto tornou a rir.

Quer dizer que você pensou que eu iria pedir para tomarmos banho juntos?

Você sabe ler pensamentos, por um acaso? – disse ela rapidamente e depois revirou os olhos ao ver o que tinha dito, enquanto Tiago alargava o sorriso.

Não, apenas te conheço bem o bastante para saber que sempre acha que qualquer coisa que eu vou falar para você tem um quê de segundas, terceiras e até décimas intenções... Não nego que eu pensei seriamente nessa possibilidade... mas, eu apenas iria perguntar qual de nós iria primeiro, mas... – ele se levantou rapidamente. – ... como minha pergunta já foi respondida... acho melhor eu ir, não é?

Lílian ouviu minutos depois, a porta do banheiro fechar lentamente e soltou um longo suspiro.

Merlim, será que ele vai tentar algo essa noite? – disse ela desesperada. – Mas, ele não tentou nada nas últimas noites... – completou rapidamente.

A ruiva ficou imersa em pensamentos confusos... por hora, tinha plena confiança em Tiago e sabia que ele não tentaria nada à força com ela... mas por outro, achava que o lado maroto falaria mais alto e ele sim _tentaria_ algo com ela.

A porta batendo novamente fez a ruiva despertar dos seus pensamentos e voltou seu olhar para o corredor que dava acesso ao banheiro... segundos depois o maroto aparece enxugando os cabelos num gesto distraído.

Lílian prendeu a respiração, tentando conter os pensamentos pervertidos que agora a invadiam... sentiu-se ligeiramente tentada a se levantar e dar um beijo no maroto... Afinal, ele estava maravilhosamente atraente com a cabeça meio inclinada, algumas gotas d'água a descerem pelo seu rosto e o olhar distraído numa face extremamente séria.

Lily? – ele cerra os olhos e pára com a toalha ainda na cabeça. – Algum problema?

Hum... – ela falou com a voz rouca, o encarando firmemente... ( antes disso ela estava seguindo uma gota d'água que descia do pescoço para o peito do maroto.)– Você vai dormir sem camisa é?

Tiago sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Por que não? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

O tempo não está frio demais para isso?

Tiago riu.

Lily, se você estiver com vergonha de dormir ao meu lado ou está temendo me agarrar durante a noite é só me falar, não precisa ficar mentindo... – ele exibiu um sorriso maroto.

Tem certeza que não sabe ler pensamentos? – disse ela desconfiada.

Tiago riu.

Não, infelizmente não sei... Se não saberia o que pensou quando estava seguindo com o olhar uma certa gota d'agua... – ela corou fortemente. – Como eu já disse, apenas te conheço muito bem... e, também sei quando está envergonhada com algo...

Er...

Bem, mas já que você insiste tanto... Eu durmo de camisa. – ele piscou o olho para a ruiva e abriu a porta do guarda-roupa. – Resta achar uma que sirva... – ele se virou para ela e sorriu amarelo.

Você fez isso tudo em apenas dois dias? – disse ela risonha.

Camisas, calças e outras coisas jaziam jogadas de qualquer forma no guarda-roupa, totalmente bagunçadas, sendo que, algumas caíram no chão quando o maroto abriu a porta.

Er, podemos dizer que eu não tenho mania de arrumação... – disse ele calmamente.

Até imagino como seja aquele dormitório masculino.

Ah, até que é arrumado... só não durante o período da lua cheia.

Ah, ta...

O Remo insiste em dizer que pelo menos pretende dormir num lugar mais habitável...

Concordo. – disse ela risonha, enquanto ele "procurava" ( traduzam como desarrumava mais ainda na tentativa de achar... ) uma camiseta confortável.

Ah, achei... – ele jogou a blusa em cima da cama.

Lílian ficou observando o maroto pegar "delicadamente" as roupas no chão e "arruma-las", jogando-as "graciosamente" dentro do guarda-roupa e fechando a porta numa agilidade incrível.

Anos de pratica, não? – ela falou risonha.

Bem, isso você pode ter certeza... mas eu digo, não é nada agradável a reação de minha mãe quando vê isso.

Lílian gargalhou e ele a acompanhou.

Por que você não arruma com um feitiço?

Er... acredite... com feitiço fica pior do que já está...

Meu Merlim, imagine esse garoto morando sozinho...

Tenho um lema... só arrume a casa quando tem visitas... a casa tem que pelo menos parecer habitável, não é? O problema é quando decidem fazer as visitas de surpresa...

A ruiva revirou os olhos e se levantou, abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa novamente.

Com um aceno na varinha, as roupas estavam totalmente dobradas e arrumadas.

Você precisa me ensinar a fazer esse feitiço...

Vai chover... O Sr perfeição não sabe um feitiço tão simples quanto esse?

Assuntos e feitiços domésticos mais Tiago Potter... pode esperar dessa mistura um belo de um desastre. – disse ele sorrindo, no que ela riu.

Ela abriu a outra porta... e para a sua intensa surpresa, estava intacta.

Nossa, um milagre, arrumado?

Bem, eu não toquei na parte de cima _ainda..._ – disse ele risonho, apontando para os cabides. – Mas, eu não posso prometer nada quanto às gavetas.

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

Desisto.

O que fazer, se sou assim? – disse ele enquanto ela fechava a porta. – Você, por exemplo, vai ter que se acostumar, já que, daqui a um ano estaremos morando juntos... quem sabe até casados? – ele disse, no que Lílian soltou um longo suspiro.

Merlim, você não desiste mesmo hein, Potter?

Já disse, posso desistir de tudo nessa vida... menos de você Sta Evans.

Bom, agora vou tomar banho... – ela rapidamente disfarçou, apesar de ter corado um pouco.

Vá em frente... Se quiser eu posso acompanhar para ajudar... o que acha? – disse ele marotamente.

TIAGO POTTER!

Brincadeira, eu só estava brincando.

Mas certamente essa sua _brincadeira_ tem seu fundo de verdade, não é?

Quem sabe? – disse ele num ar misterioso, no que ela revirou os olhos e jogou a camisa, que estava em cima da cama, no rosto dele.

* * *

Quando Lílian saiu do banho, o maroto já se encontrava sentado na cama.

Hum... – ela corou fortemente olhando para o lado em que iria se deitar. – Vou beber um pouco d'água e daqui a pouco eu volto.

Tiago assentiu sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios, observando o visível nervosismo da ruiva.

Lily, Lily, muita calma nessa hora... você só vai dormir ao lado do Potter, não vai acontecer nada demais! – murmurou ela enquanto andava pelo corredor. – E você pensando que venceria e pediria para ele te deixar em paz só por um dia... idéia brilhante a sua não? Nem pensar na possibilidade _dele_ ganhar o jogo... – ela bateu na própria testa. – Burra!

A ruiva bufou de raiva, enquanto descia as escadas.

Você tem que é agradecer Lílian, dormir na mesma cama é o de menos... e se ele pedisse para você ser a "mulher" dele por um dia? Dormir na mesma cama não seria tão ruim comparado a isso... ou seria?

A ruiva se arrepia levemente ao imaginar ele a agarrando do nada durante o sono.

Mas se ele fizer isso eu... – ela parou no meio da sala. – O que eu vou fazer? – ela ficou ligeiramente nervosa. – Do jeito que eu estou insana sou capaz de fazer a mesma coisa...

Ela começou a andar em círculos.

Merlim, Merlim, por que me tenta dessa forma? Por que fez isso hein? Colocar um arrogante num corpo tão bonito quanto aquele?

Ela pára soltando um longo suspiro.

Ora, Lílian Evans, você é ou não é uma Grifinória? O Potter não é de nada... ou é?

Ela bufou de raiva e seguiu até a cozinha.

Ótimo, estou agora a falar sozinha!

Uma hora depois...

Tiago franze o cenho irritado... Estaria a ruiva fugindo do pacto? Ele bufa de raiva baixinho... "Se ela não quiser dormir junto comigo era só dizer, oras! Ela pode pagar de muitas outras formas..." Tiago sorriu marotamente imaginando quais seriam essas _outras_ formas. Ele é despertado com a batida da porta e fecha o livro que estava "lendo" rapidamente, colocando-o em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

Fugindo ruivinha? Se sua preocupação é que eu te agarre durante a noite, não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer isso... – falou ele sério.

Eu não estou fugindo, Potter! – disse ela irritada, deitando-se na cama.

Tiago sorriu fracamente e fez o mesmo. A ruiva deitou-se de costas para ele, enquanto o mesmo estava deitado de frente para o teto.

Passado alguns minutos em silêncio, ele se sentou na cama e se inclinou para encara-la.

Uma gracinha sua Potter, e eu não mais respondo por mim!

Se o seu não mais responder por si for me agarrar, eu não ligo! – Tiago sorriu marotamente

e viu que as bochechas da ruiva estavam rosadas.

Hunft! – ela revirou os olhos. – Vai para o SEU lado agora, Potter! E não encosta!

Tiago gargalhou e voltou a se deitar da mesma maneira que antes, tirou os óculos e apagou o abajur.

Boa Noite, Lily.

Boa Noite.

* * *

Tiago abriu os olhos rapidamente quando sentiu uma mão fria sobre o seu braço.

Lily?

A ruiva abriu os olhos e ele percebeu que os mesmos estavam quebrados.

Eu não estou bem...

Tiago arregala os olhos, sentindo o desespero invadi-lo. Num pulo ele se senta na cama, põe os óculos e a encara.

Você está sentindo o quê? Está doendo em algum lugar? Esta gripada? Você tem alguma doença grave? Lily, o que foi que houve?

Não sei... – ela diz fracamente.

Como assim não sabe? – ele ligou o abajur do lado dela e depois o dele.

Eu estava bem...

Tiago franze o cenho e coloca a mão na testa dela.

Merlim, Lily, você está queimando de febre! – Tiago rapidamente se levanta, mas a ruiva aperta o braço dele.

Lily, você precisa de uma poção... urgente.

Não é febre normal... também estou com o corpo meio dolorido.

Tiago tornou a franzir o cenho e levantou uma sobrancelha.

O que seria então?

Não sei...

Tiago cerrou os olhos levemente e sua feição se tornou serena minutos depois.

Acho que eu sei o que aconteceu com você... mas preciso de provas. – ele corou fracamente. – Confia em mim?

A ruiva assentiu, soltando o braço dele. Tiago rapidamente pegou a varinha e com um feitiço acendeu as luzes do quarto. Ele colocou a varinha de volta na cabeceira da cama, tirou a coberta de cima dela e, engatinhando, foi até a ponta da cama. Ele percorreu o olhar por toda a perna dela, corando fortemente e tentando pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o que a mente marota dele insistia em querer fazer... beijar a perna da ruiva.

Posso saber o que você esta fazendo? – disse ela levantando a cabeça um pouco, apesar de senti-la um pouco pesada, quando o maroto começava a observar os braços dela.

Bem, quando eu tinha oito anos, minha mãe teve os mesmo sintomas que você esta tendo agora do nada... – ele a virou de bruços levemente. - ...meu pai descobriu que ela foi picada por uma aranha _Loxosceles._

Ah ta... – disse ela fracamente.

Vou ter que levantar sua blusa para olhar as costas, ok? – ele corou fracamente e fechou um dos olhos, esperando um novo grito da ruiva.

E se não achar nada? – ele abriu o olho e a observou intrigado. – O que você vai fazer?

Ele corou um pouco mais, mas exibiu um sorriso maroto.

Iremos para à frente então...

Lílian fechou os olhos sentindo a cabeça mais pesada ainda. Tiago puxou a blusa dela levemente e, perto do final das costas, uma grande mancha vermelha se encontrava, e a região estava levemente inchada.

Tiago se sentiu tentado a subir um pouco mais a fim de admirar mais uma vez as costas da garota, mas por fim tornou a baixar a blusa.

Minhas suspeitas eram verdadeiras... você foi picada por uma _Loxosceles._ – ele a virou lentamente e a cobriu. – Vou buscar o antídoto... meu pai deve ter alguns no estoque de poções daqui.

A ruiva sorriu fracamente, assentindo.

* * *

Tiago voltou com um frasco com uma poção amarela na mão. Entrou no quarto lentamente e viu que Lílian abria os olhos para encara-lo.

O maroto sorriu fracamente e se sentou levemente na cama. Num gesto cuidadoso ele ajuda Lílian a se sentar na cama, dando a poção para ela tomar.

Daqui a algumas horas você vai se sentir melhor... a febre vai demorar a baixar um pouco, talvez até aumente um pouco, mas é efeito da poção, para tirar o veneno do corpo. – disse enquanto ela voltava a deitar, e ele a encobriu melhor.

Como você sabe disso? – disse ela baixinho.

Li no pergaminho... meu pai sempre escreve.

Mas... ele não é auror?

Bem, ele fez curso de auror e curandeiro ao mesmo tempo... mas, digamos que ele preferiu a primeira opção por causa de uma certa garota de olhos castanho-esverdeados.

A ruiva riu fracamente enquanto Tiago sorria maliciosamente.

Bem, e acho que você deu para perceber o resultado dessa decisão, não é? Já que o mesmo se encontra na sua frente.

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Qualquer coisa me chame, ok?

Ela assentiu enquanto ele beijava a testa dela e voltava a dormir.

* * *

O maroto estava em estado de sonolência quando sente lábios extremamente quentes sobre os seus.

Tiago abre os olhos rapidamente no que vê a ruiva se separando dele por um breve instante e, puxando-o pela nuca, torna a beija-lo. O maroto torna a fechar os olhos, enquanto ela o levanta levemente até ele ficar sentado. Ainda surpreso pela repentina reação da garota, ele, extremamente corado, deixa-se levar por ela.

Lily... você está... – ele abriu os olhos quando ela interrompeu o beijo, encontrando o olhar ainda extremamente febril da ruiva e um sorriso estranho no rosto dela. – O que você...

Você fala demais sabia? – disse ela numa voz rouca e tornando a beija-lo novamente, dessa vez de um modo mais aprofundado.

Ele sente ser deitado de volta na cama e num misto de temor e ao mesmo tempo de quem estava gostando... ele para as mãos a meio caminho da cintura da ruiva.

Lily, o que você... está fazendo? – disse ele ofegante, soltando um longo suspiro.

A ruiva tira as mãos da nuca dele e começa a alisar os ombros do maroto levemente.

Não era isso que o Sr desejava ao propor cama única, Sr Potter? – ela tornou a se aproximar dele no que Tiago, meio relutante, desviou o rosto.

Lílian, você está fora de si... – ele a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou dele enquanto se levantava e ficava sentado, com os pés para fora da cama.

Tiago soltou um longo suspiro enquanto a ruiva o encarava, com os braços cruzados. O maroto volta seu olhar para o pergaminho ao lado e lê o restante da "bula".

_"Ah, essa poção já me trouxe muitos problemas... pois um dos efeitos colaterais mais freqüentes é o delírio... bem, em geral, as pessoas expõem seus desejos mais contidos... o que foi de gente querendo me matar ou agarrar ( tudo bem, eu sei que eu sou irresistível)... não é coisa que qualquer estagiário vê todos os dias."_

Ótimo... delírios... – ele revirou os olhos, se arrepiando levemente ao sentir a ruiva abraça-lo por trás com uma das mãos e a outra tirava a alça da camiseta e beijava seu ombro.

" Merlim, por que você faz isso comigo hein?"

Lily... você não esta bem... – disse ele com a voz rouca. " Muito auto-controle nessa hora Tiago Potter, se você atender aos delírios da ruiva é provável que ela te mate ao descobrir o que vocês fizeram quando ela estava mais vulnerável."

Sabe... eu não me importo nem um pouco. – Tiago tomou um susto quando ela o puxou para trás, passando uma perna para o outro lado do corpo dele e se sentando em cima da sua barriga. – Eu só quero você...

Tiago corou furiosamente o que ela se inclinou e deu um novo beijo nele.

_"Merlim, Merlim, Merlim, Merlim... isso não esta acontecendo... você não esta aqui Tiago... e Merlim... Lílian, não me beija assim... no pescoço não... Muita calma nessa hora Tiago Potter... ou então a situação vai ser **muito** difícil de ser controlada... Merlim, por que comigo? Por que comigo?" _ele pensa desesperado.

Lily... pelo Amor de Merlim... – ele a afastou pelos ombros ofegante. – Não faz isso...

Por quê? Você está um marido muito chato sabia, Tiago? Sinto... mas eu vou continuar. – ela tornou a se aproximar dele para um novo beijo, no que Tiago num gesto rápido inverte as posições e, com um impulso, se levanta da cama.

Lily... você não está perfeitamente... sã... para tomar esse... tipo de decisão... – ele passa a mão pela nuca totalmente ofegante.

A ruiva se levanta com os olhos ainda quebrados e vai se aproximando dele, no que ele se afasta assustado.

Lily, essa com certeza não é você! – ele comenta quando se sente encurralado pela penteadeira de um lado, uma parede do outro lado, a porta da varanda trancada à suas costas e uma ruiva completamente insana e insatisfeita à sua frente.

Por que não? – disse ela indignada enquanto o enlaçava pelo pescoço. – Com dúvidas Sr Potter? Pois agora vou te provar quem é a verdadeira Lílian Evans...

Tiago não gostou nada, nada daquela frase, mas não podia negar que estava gostando dos beijos "delirantes" da ruiva... ela desceu as mãos de leve pelo braço dele e o enlaçou pela cintura... Tiago, não mais resistindo e esquecendo por breves momentos de que ela estava delirando, deixou-se ser puxado pela ruiva enquanto ele apertava a cintura dela levemente.

O maroto percebe as mãos geladas da ruiva na sua barriga, enquanto ela levanta a blusa dele levemente... inebriado pelas sensações que a ruiva estava fazendo-o ter, além do doce perfume dos cabelos dela, ele a deixa continuar o feito...Tiago sorri fracamente um pouco ofegante, no que a ruiva faz o mesmo, terminando por tirar a camisa do maroto.

Lily...

O que ele ia dizer ela não quis saber, pois o calou com um novo beijo, e recomeçou a empurra-lo novamente, enquanto o enlaçava pelo pescoço e ele tornava a enlaça-la pela cintura. Num giro rápido, Lílian inverte as posições e se jogou ( literalmente) em cima dele, no que ele desabou de costas na cama. Com o susto ( e o peso extra em cima dele), o maroto "desperta" e solta as mãos da cintura de Lílian. E, resistindo ao seu desejo mais íntimo de continuar o que estava fazendo, aperta os lençóis da cama e pára de corresponder ao beijo da ruiva.

Lílian pára de beija-lo e o encara ligeiramente irritada.

Você está completamente insuportável, sabia? – ela diz se afastando dele e se sentando irritada ao seu lado.

Num suspiro aliviado, Tiago se senta e a encara ofegante.

Não está certo, Lílian.

Por que não?

Eu... eu... – ele a encara e vê o mesmo desejo que ele sabia estar em seus olhos. – Eu... não quero.

Como assim, não quer? – ela cruza os braços irritada. – E o intenso amor que você diz sentir por mim, hein?

Não agora... Lílian, eu já disse, se... se... _acontecer,_ amanhã mesmo você vai me odiar com todas as forças do universo!

Por que justo agora você tem que pensar no amanhã, hein? Hoje eu quero! Amanhã, é outro dia.

Tiago soltou um longo suspiro.

Eu também quero... esse é o problema. – disse ele baixinho.

"Como convencer uma pessoa em pleno delírio algo que eu não consigo convencer a mim mesmo que é errado? Mesmo sabendo que o momento não era apropriado, eu desejo sim estar com Lílian em meus braços... desde sempre".

Ele olha de soslaio para a ruiva, e ela o encara como se quem permitisse, mas os olhos quebrados o diziam que ela ainda delirava.

_"Merlim, eu juro que você ainda me paga pela provação que eu estou passando!" _ele torna a olhar de soslaio para a ruiva e ela ainda continuar com o mesmo olhar.

Tiago... não era isso que você tanto queria? Ou você não gosta de mim como dizia gostar? – ela reprime um soluço. – Eu sabia... você não me ama de verdade.

Tiago se vira para encara-la incrédulo.

Amo... – a ruiva sorriu fracamente. – Claro que amo.Mas, Lily... isso não est...

Ele é calado novamente por um beijo da ruiva.

"Merlim, vai começar tudo novamente..." ele revira os olhos quando sente ser jogado na cama outra vez.

Para o imenso e intenso desespero de Tiago, ele percebeu que a ruiva estava mais "saidinha" do que da última vez que o agarrara. Ele novamente aperta os lençóis, mas, diferente da outra vez, corresponde aos beijos dela com fervor.

Ele percebe as mãos ágeis da garota descer levemente pelo seu braço e segurar seus pulsos... Surpreso, ele sentiu as mãos dele em cima das costas dela, enquanto ela retornava o caminho para acariciar seus cabelos.

"Merlim, isso está indo... indo longe demais".

Ele percebeu que ela interrompeu o beijo, e abriu os olhos.

Lily, eu não quis dizer q...

Pode me tocar sabia? – disse ela com a voz rouca e recomeçou os beijos.

Beijos apaixonados e o calor do momento... era tudo o que Tiago mais desejava desde que se descobrira apaixonado pela ruiva que agora queria realizar os seus desejos mais íntimos. Ele alisou a cintura dela de leve, no que ela sorriu entre seus lábios.

Dentro da mente do maroto estava ocorrendo uma guerra... deixaria enfim, se deixar levar pelo momento, ou acabaria com isso logo de uma vez?

Tiago abriu os olhos rapidamente e, invertendo as posições, torna a se separar da ruiva num gesto rápido e quase violento.

Chega... – disse ele ofegante, passando a mão pela nuca nervosamente. – Chega Lílian...

Por quê?

Lílian, não é certo...

Não é certo... não é certo... Por que não é certo?

Porque não! Lílian, pelo Amor de Merlim, você não acha que se eu já tivesse achado o momento apropriado eu já não tinha cedido?

Não, porque você é um teimoso, pois o momento é mais que apropriado... – diz ela irritada.

Tiago se senta na cadeira da penteadeira e enterra o rosto entre as mãos, procurando forças. Sabia que ele, assim como Lílian, sentia todas as partes do corpo clamando um pelo outro.

O moreno sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar por inteiro quando ela alisou suas mãos levemente.

Por que esse medo? – disse ela docemente.

Te conheço bem para saber sua reação Lílian... – ele encara a ruiva que estava ajoelhada a seus pés.

E se eu disser que eu não vou ralhar com você como pensa que farei?

Eu quero acreditar nisso... mas sei que não é verdade. – ele rapidamente tateia a penteadeira à suas costas... Sabia que nada adiantaria com palavras, teria que tomar medidas drásticas.

Tiago sente ser puxado pela nuca novamente e cai por cima da ruiva no chão.

Lily eu... me desculpe... _Estupefaça! –_ ele fala quando ela começa a beijar o rosto dele.

A ruiva rapidamente fica inerte e ele se levanta.

Sinto muito Lílian, mas se tivesse mais uma sessão daquelas, eu não respondia por mim... – ele solta um longo suspiro. – Lamento ter feito isso, mas era necessário.

Ele a coloca em cima da cama com um feitiço delicadamente e passando a mão de leve pela nuca, anda em direção ao banheiro.

_Enervate!_ – ele murmura antes de fechar a porta do guarda-roupa e correr para o banheiro, se trancando nele.

Do jeito que estava ele entrou no boxe do banheiro e reprimiu um xingamento ao sentir a água fria molha-lo.

Ele recostou a testa na parede, vendo os óculos cheios de respingos de água... Fechou os olhos soltando um longo suspiro.

Merlim, que garota! – disse ele sorrindo fracamente.

* * *

Vendo-se libertada do feitiço Lílian se senta na cama totalmente corada de raiva.

Quem ele pensa que é para fugir assim de mim? – ela cruza os braços irritada e franze o cenho.

Lílian bufa de raiva e encara a porta do guarda-roupa fechada impaciente.

Ele vai ter que sair do banheiro um dia não é? Sei esperar...

* * *

Ele não soube dizer quanto tempo ficara ali... Abriu os olhos e ergueu o rosto para cima, a fim de molha-lo uma última vez e desliga o chuveiro.

Ainda molhado, ele sai do boxe e coloca o ouvido na porta.

Lily? – ele fala rapidamente, temendo que a ruiva o esperasse do lado de fora e voltasse a agarra-lo.Ele soltou um longo bocejo... estava exausto... Decidido, ele abriu a porta lentamente, com a varinha em punho.

A ruiva não se encontrara ali e ele suspirou aliviado... abrira bem a porta do banheiro, deixando a possibilidade de correr para lá novamente se ela voltasse a "ameaça-lo". Com a mesma cautela ele abre a porta do guarda-roupa e, espiando por ela viu que a ruiva se encontrava deitada de bruços na cama.

Ele anda pé ante pé em direção a cama, para se certificar que a ruiva estava mesmo dormindo... Ele se aproxima da cama e, vendo-a com a respiração lenta, percebe, aliviado, que a mesma estava dormindo...

O maroto deitou-se na cama levemente e quase se levanta novamente quando ela se move... ainda mais que ela foi para perto dele. Com um fraco suspiro ele tira as mechas ruivas que caiam sobre o rosto dela e passa a admira-lo...

Virando-se de frente, ele tenta dormir... mas, todas as vezes que tentava as cenas ocorridas a tempos atrás invadiam sua mente... e o doce perfume que exalava dos rubros cabelos da garota também não ajudavam em nada.

Irritado, o maroto cruza os braços... sabendo que a insônia finalmente o dominara... Lílian soltou um longo suspiro e se mexeu levemente.

Tiago, Tiago, Tiago... já chega de pensar nisso não? – ele murmura para si mesmo irritado.

Ele passa as mãos pela cabeça e olha significativamente para a ponta da cama.

* * *

Tiago sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro de leve e, num pulo, o maroto se levanta da cama ofegante.

Potter?

Lily? – ele soltou um longo suspiro. – Eu já disse q...

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela levanta uma sobrancelha.

C-como assim? – ele franze o cenho.

Nada de dormir de valete... o que você está fazendo aí? Que eu saiba, a cabeceira da cama é do outro lado! – disse ela divertida. – Olha, eu já paguei o pacto, só porque você fugiu as regras não vai significar que eu vou ter que repeti-lo, ok? – ele a olha surpreso, no que ela ri.

"Ela não se lembra de nada?" ele franze o cenho.

E... por que você... – ela corou fortemente. – Esta sem camisa? Sentiu calor?

"Não, apenas porque você a arrancou do meu corpo ontem a noite..." ele pensou num sorriso.

A propósito... você superou minhas expectativas... seu lado maroto tem te abandonado ultimamente é? Você se comportou tão direitinho que até me surpreendi. – ela diz e volta a se deitar na cama sorrindo.

"É, mas você não se comportou nada direitinho Sta Lílian... acho melhor eu sempre dar uma olhada na cama antes dela se deitar... outra picada daquelas e eu não mais respondo por mim...".

Tiago sabia que a forma mais freqüente de ser picado por essa aranha era quando a pessoa ao se vestir, ou mesmo durante o sono, comprimir o animal contra a pele. Certamente fora o que acontecera com Lílian... já que esse tipo de aranha adora lugares quentes e escuros.

O gato comeu sua língua por acaso? – disse ela levantando uma sobrancelha. – Nenhum comentário pervertido? Você é mesmo Tiago Potter?

Tiago se senta na cama com uma expressão séria no rosto... e encara Lílian de soslaio.

"Contar ou não contar, eis a questão..." ele pensa confuso. "Se eu contar... qual será a reação dela...?".

Potter? O que houve? – disse ela já preocupada pelo silêncio constrangedor do maroto.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto corava um pouco.

Você não se lembra?

Se me lembrasse não estaria perguntando, não é? – disse ela irritada. – E o que significa isso? – ela apontou para o pergaminho e o frasco da poção em cima da mesa de cabeceira. – Você se sentiu mal? Por que não me chamou? – disse ela visivelmente preocupada, ainda mais quando viu as olheiras que o maroto exibia.

Eu descobri ontem a noite que você foi picada por uma aranha peçonhenta... você não deve ter percebido isso porque, como diz esse pergaminho, a dor da picada quase não é sentida, além de começar as reações, doze horas após a mesma.

Ela o encarou e depois voltou-se para pegar o pergaminho e começar a lê-lo.

E quais foram meus delírios? – ela disse corando fortemente.

Podemos dizer que... – ele soltou um novo suspiro. – ... que a noite foi longa.

POTTER! Você... eu...eu... er, nós... nós... – a cada palavra ela corava mais ainda.

NÃO! – ele disse rapidamente. – Bem que você me tentou de todas as formas possíveis, mas... não... digo que foi uma noite completamente difícil para mim. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Não sabia que você era tão...

Tá, chega, ok? – ela disse corando fortemente. – Mas, você não está mentindo para mim... está?

Olha só para a minha cara e veja se eu estou radiante de felicidade... – disse ele emburrado. – Como certamente estaria se tivesse acontecido. – ele fecha a cara mais ainda, no que Lílian o encara desconfiada. – E ter passado o resto da noite sonhando com uma continuidade... e desejando que isso acontecesse!

Como saberei que não está mentindo?

Hum... você acha mesmo que ainda estaria vestida se tivesse acontecido? E eu estaria tão bem disposto? Tenho plena certeza, eu demoraria a acordar... Além de você. Mas se não está satisfeita... procure provas.

A cada palavra que o maroto havia dito, a ruiva corava mais ainda.

Er, obrigada por cuidar de mim então... e por não... ah, você sabe.

Não tem de quê... Mas sugiro que você fique deitada por hoje... ainda pode estar fraca... – disse ele levantando, no que ela assentiu. – Eu trago seu café mais tarde.

Ok.

Tiago saiu do quarto vestindo o roupão e se admirou ao olhar para o relógio, que ainda eram seis e meia.

E aqui temos Tiago Potter acordando extremamente cedo num dia de férias... – ele sorriu fracamente enquanto descia as escadas.

O café para Tiago foi o que podemos dizer de algo tranqüilo... afinal os anjinhos ainda estavam dormindo e só apareceram na cozinha quando o mesmo depositava o suco em cima da mesa.

Ele ajeita os óculos e os encara, eles se entreolham e depois olham para o "pai".

Hey, para onde foi a mamãe? – disse Alice rapidamente.

Ela não está bem, portanto, hoje, sou eu que venho para a cozinha.

Vocês estão brigados? – perguntou Marlene rapidamente.

Não. – Tiago se recostou na mesa do fogão com um suspiro. – Acho que não.

Apesar de ter sido a primeira vez que Tiago fazia um café da manhã sozinho, podemos dizer que não foi um desastre. Pois o mesmo só precisava ter feito o suco mesmo, e por um milagre Divino, as torradas saíram no ponto, inclusive as salsichas... quanto à geléia, ainda havia um pouco da que Lílian fizera na noite anterior.

* * *

Acho que vou ficar mal acostumada... – disse Lílian sorrindo fracamente enquanto Tiago entrava com uma bandeja extremamente apetitosa nas mãos.

E acho que, para a primeira vez, eu não fui tão ruim assim... – ele sorriu de volta, colocando a bandeja em cima da cama.

Vejamos... Geléias, torradas, salsichas, morangos... Ah, suco de laranja... Nossa, Tiago Potter me surpreendeu!

É questão de prática, amada Lily. – ele piscou o olho, enquanto ela bebia um pouco do suco. – Bem, acho melhor eu descer, antes que só encontre os restos da casa lá embaixo.

A ruiva riu fracamente no que ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Quando serei liberada do martírio de ficar nessa cama? – disse ela em tom entediado.

Quando eu achar que está devidamente recuperada. – disse ele em tom falsamente formal.

Fugindo de mim, Sr Potter? Seria uma desculpa para adiar a separação?

Quem sabe... – ele sorriu marotamente.

E quanto ao almoço e as crianças? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Ah, eu me viro...

* * *

Acho que quem ganha a próxima partida de Quadribol é os Tornados. – disse Remo confiante, ao achar que o café estava levemente entediante.

As garotas se entreolharam quando Sirius ficou vermelho e Lisa continuou a comer sua torrada calmamente.

O que te faz pensar que o seu _timinho_ irá derrotar os Cannons?

Pense bem Sirius... Mais de um século sem ganhar uma taça, quase não vence uma partida... os Tornados irão vencer na hora!

Acho que o Remo tem razão. – disse Belle rapidamente. – Os Tornados estão tão confiantes que escalaram a equipe reserva!

E é por isso que vão perder! – disse Sirius rapidamente, no que Marlene concordou com Sirius.

Confiantes ou não confiantes, de nada adianta, pois a partida vai ser nossa! – disse Lisa triunfante.

Hey, traidora, você não torcia pelos Cannons?

E o que eu disse seu idiota? – retrucou Lisa irritada. – Não duvide de minha fidelidade Quadribolesca!

Merlim, minha própria irmã... – disseram Remo e Belle ao mesmo tempo.

Lisa, achei que aquela nossa conversa tinha te convencido a passar para o time certo! – disse Belle rapidamente.

Er... bem, NAQUELE dia, os Tornados NÃO estavam jogando contra os Cannons... mas agora, às raízes falam mais alto.

Você devia torcer contra e NÃO a favor! – disse Sirius indignado.

Mas eu só estava torcendo a favor porque o mesmo tinha derrotado os Cannons na última partida... apesar de serem os Tornados que estavam jogando, eu quis vingança. – disse ela rapidamente.

Alice sorriu triunfante.

Ah, vocês ficam aí se matando para ficar na primeira divisão, enquanto MEU time está de vento em popa.

Os outros cinco se entreolharam e encararam a irmã, enquanto Pedro "pegava" ( é roubava mesmo) uma salsicha do prato de Remo.

Desde quando você TEM um time? – perguntou Remo rapidamente.

Desde ontem... – ela sorriu mais ainda, no que os outros reviraram os olhos.

E qual seria _esse_ time? – disse Sirius indignado.

Pegas de Monstrose.

Traidora! – exclamaram Sirius, Belle, Remo e Lisa ao mesmo tempo.

Pegas de Monstrose? – perguntou Marlene.

Claro! Ele está em primeiro lugar na divisão... ganhar a taça vai ser moleza!

Eles reviraram os olhos automaticamente.

Essa daí, com certeza não É nossa irmã! – disse Remo indignado. – Até dois dias atrás não era União de Puddlemere?

Falou certo... ERA. Mas eles perderam lugar e foram rebaixados... Porque ficar se matando por um time fracassado? É só... – ela corou furiosamente ao receber os olhares fuzilantes dos outros quatro.

Mas, a Alice está certa... – disse Marlene sem ter percebido o olhar de " Quem torce para times fracassados aqui?" que os outros ainda exibiam. – Os Cannons vêm tendo um desempenho horrível desde o último século... Sem falar nos Tornados que, apesar de terem feitos alguns recordes bobos, vêm decepcionando os fãs a cada partida que passa e... – ela ficou ligeiramente corada e sorriu amarelo ao ver que os outros quatro "irmãos" tinham se levantado e a encaravam com olhares mortíferos enquanto mantinham os braços cruzados e a sobrancelha levantada. - ... bem, gosto não se discute, não é?

Tirando tudo sobre os Cannons, devemos comentar que os "Tornados" estão virando uma leve brisa ultimamente... – disse Lisa se sentando na cadeira enquanto comia uma torrada.

Ah ta... mas não fomos nós que mudamos o lema de "Nós venceremos" para " Vamos fazer figa e esperar o melhor". – murmurou Remo irritado.

Pelo menos admitimos que perdemos um pouco o poder, mas nunca o orgulho e a confiança. – retrucou Sirius.

Isso mesmo Sirius, apoiado! – disse Lisa rapidamente.

Merlim, que decepção... – disse Belle balançando a cabeça. – Vamos deixar os dois sonharem um pouquinho, não é Remo?

O maroto assentiu levemente e voltou a comer.

Veremos quem vai rir por último Remo! – resmungou Sirius.

É o que dá ter irmãos que torcem para times diferentes... – disse Marlene num suspiro quando Remo exibiu uma feição irritada.

E eu ainda vou te ver chorando por uma derrota arrasadora dos Cannons... – retrucou Remo.

Hey, e quem disse que eu choro por causa de uma derrota?

Ah, não... me lembrei que você está tão acostumado com a derrota que nem se dá ao trabalho de chorar, não é mesmo? – disse Remo sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios, enquanto Sirius tornava a ficar vermelho.

Lisa soltou um longo suspiro e mordeu o lábio inferior para não falar nada, não estava a fim de se aborrecer no momento. Alice e Marlene olhavam de Sirius para Remo e vice-versa. Belle olhava de soslaio ora para a "irmã", ora para os dois "irmãos" discutindo, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Já o Pedro, bem, ele aproveitou a nova discussão para pegar o resto das salsichas do prato de Remo.

O silêncio reinou no exato momento que Sirius vira o "pai" na porta da cozinha. Eles rapidamente se sentaram na mesa e Remo, levemente entediado, percebeu que seu prato estava vazio. Num suspiro, ele lançou um olhar fuzilante para Pedro, que abaixou o olhar para o prato e sorriu amarelo.

Posso saber o motivo da discussão? – disse ele consertando os óculos, olhando de um para o outro.

Quadribol... – disse Marlene rapidamente.

Ah, sei... seria então a próxima partida dos Cannons contra os Tornados? – todos assentiram.

E você torce para que time papai? – perguntou Alice curiosa.

Bem... – Tiago apoiou as mãos no encosto da cadeira vazia e os encarou de um a um. Sabia que, se escolhesse os Cannons ou os Tornados haveria briga na certa e, de brigas, já basta as que ele tinha com a ruivinha. – União de Puddlemere.

Ah, ta... – exclamaram Sirius e Remo ligeiramente decepcionados.

Na verdade, Tiago Potter não tinha um time específico... Apenas apreciava os jogos e, no dia da partida, decidia por qual time torcer, de acordo com o desempenho do mesmo ao longo do campeonato. Eram longas as conversas que Remo e Sirius ( mais pela parte de Sirius do que tudo) de convencer o amigo a se tornar torcedor do time deles e tão repetitivas, que o mesmo já havia decorado tudo sobre os mesmos.

Já acabaram?

Todos assentiram e saíram da cozinha, no que Tiago soltou um longo suspiro e com um feitiço, fez os pratos se lavarem na pia. Ele começou a pegar os ingredientes e panelas ( e como não sabia onde ficava nada e, era da natureza dele deixar a marca "estive aqui", largando o lugar em que procurara algo, uma verdadeira bagunça). Ele olhou para os milhões de ingredientes em cima da mesa ao lado do fogão.

Isso não vai dar em boa coisa... – disse ele sorrindo amarelo.

* * *

Tiago sente que estava sendo observado devido a um arrepio em sua nuca. Ele rapidamente olha para trás e vê Lily recostada na entrada da cozinha com o rosto entediado, em cima da mesa estava a bandeja do café que ele levara para ela.

O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – disse ele rapidamente.

Esperei cerca de quatro horas, já me sinto bem melhor... não quero ficar lá em cima como se fosse uma inválida! – disse ela rapidamente.

Certo, certo... mas, em todo caso, você vai ficar sentada... – a ruiva olhou irritada para ele, no que ele devolveu o olhar.

Mas...

Nada disso Sta Evans, quieta e sentada. – disse ele a pegando pelo braço e fazendo a ruiva se sentar numa cadeira.

Você realmente fica _lindo_ de roupão e avental. – disse ela risonha, no que ele revirou os olhos.

Ah, Lily, eu sou lindo de qualquer maneira. – disse ele piscando o olho.

Santa modéstia... E só uma coisa... por onde anda as crianças?

Bom, assim, sincero... eu não sei. – disse ele sorrindo amarelo.

E eu que ficasse na cama um dia inteiro... era bem provável que eu encontrasse os restos delas em algum canto da casa.

Mas Lily, pense bem...se eles tiverem aprontando alguma... a gente já teria ouvido o som de algo se quebrando, não?

A ruiva pareceu pensar no que o maroto dissera e por fim concordou.

Não devemos ser sombra deles vinte e quatro horas por dia, não? Que eu me lembre, meus pais não eram assim comigo... mesmo quando estávamos aqui de férias.

Tem toda a razão... – disse ela apoiando o cotovelo na mesa, com as mãos no queixo, passando a observar o maroto num olhar entediado.

* * *

Lily, por Merlim, será que você não sabia o significado da palavra quieta e sentada? – disse Tiago ao que parecia ser a quinta vez para a ruiva, enquanto preparava ( seria melhor dizer tentava preparar ) o almoço.

Mas, eu não consigo nem gosto de ficar parada sem fazer nada enquanto vejo outras pessoas trabalhando... – disse ela empurrando-o e espiando o "estrago" feito pelo maroto. – E sinceramente, não estou confiante nesse seu novo dote culinário...

Tiago a segura pelos ombros, a vira em direção a porta e sai empurrando-a levemente.

Nada disso Sta Evans, você vai ficar deitadinha na cama onde é o seu lugar...

Mas Tiago... Eu estou bem! – ela reclamou o encarando.

E daí? Lily, você ficou a noite tod... quer dizer... – ele sorriu marotamente, no que a ruiva corou. – ... nem quase a noite toda com febre alta, mas mesmo assim, não devia ficar se esforçando!

Você esta sendo paranóico. – ela se virou para encara-lo quando ele a soltou. – Eu não estou com nenhuma doença grave, muito menos estou morrendo... Foi só uma febre! Prometo que não vou tocar na geladeira! – ela sorriu sincera.

Não! – ele cruzou os braços. – Eu ainda permiti que você ficasse sentada aqui para não ficar sozinha, mas como você está toda hora se levantando... sugiro quarto novamente.

Você é tão chato! Poxa, entenda o meu lado... ficar o dia todo deitada na cama sem ter nada para fazer! Isso é tediante!

Tiago sorriu marotamente.

Então, eu posso subir e te arranjar coisas para fazer, o que acha? Podemos fazer o que você tanto queria, só que agora com o seu consentimento... – ele piscou o olho.

Ela corou furiosamente.

TIAGO!

Eu estava só brincando... – o maroto riu, no que ela o fuzilou com o olhar. – Esta bem, você venceu... mas, se for para criticar maneire um pouco... saiba que é a primeira vez que eu "tento" fazer algo na cozinha.

Lílian sorriu sincera e correu para a cozinha, com o maroto ao seu encalce. A ruiva levantou as tampas das panelas num olhar risonho.

Ah...Carne sem nenhum tempero... arroz grudado...E... Meu Merlim, o que significa isso? – ela apontou para uma gororoba branca borbulhando.

Tiago sorriu amarelo.

É o que eu chamo de estrogonofe...

Lílian começou a rir.

Você colocou o quê aqui exatamente?

Não é leite condensado? – ele perguntou receoso, já imaginando a resposta.

A ruiva prendeu o riso, mas depois gargalhou.

Se você fosse morar sozinho decerto que morreria de fome...

Hey! Eu não sou tão ruim assim! – disse ele cruzando os braços indignado. – Quem foi que cuidou, além de ter resistido a você... – ela tornou a corar. – QUASE A NOITE INTEIRA e cuidou das crianças a MANHÃ INTEIRA? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez bico. – E ainda te levou CAFÉ na cama?

Lílian sorriu fracamente.

Coitado dos meus "filhos"... tem certeza que não envenenou nenhum?

LILY!

Ela tornou a rir.

Eu também não sou tão ruim assim... pelo menos sei fritar salsichas e preparar torradas, não é? – disse ele ainda fingindo indignação.

Pelo menos isso... – ela soltou um suspiro. – Pelo menos você serve para uma coisa... – ela disse no que ele fez uma careta. – Ah, você não vai ficar magoado, não é? – disse ela ainda risonha. – Ah, qual é Tiago! Só estou sendo realista!

Também não era para tanto.

Você não vai ficar magoado comigo, vai?

Quem sabe? Nossa separação está em andamento mesmo... – disse ele com voz magoada, mas sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios enquanto jogava fora o que _ele_ chamava de comida.

É... quem sabe eu posso esquecer também uma certa volta na praia... – disse ela aérea, no que ouviu uma panela rapidamente cair no chão e no minuto seguinte Tiago a segurar pelos ombros.

Er... você pensou mesmo?

Lílian começou a rir.

Quem sabe? – ela levantou a sobrancelha. – Quem quase me salvou da _morte_, e de um arrependimento profundo... até que merece uma chance. – ela o encarou sorrindo e ele sorriu de volta.

Hum, se for assim... a separação não está tão perto assim... – disse ele rapidamente, no que Lílian revirou os olhos.

Interesseiro! – disse ela de imediato.

Bem, não seria bem essa a palavra... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Somente uma atitude de alguém desesperado... Vai ser agora?

Eu disse que não sei ainda...

Não acha que me deixou esperar demais, não? – disse ele indignado.

Não!

A Lily... qual é? – disse ele irritado, soltando ela e cruzando os braços. – Quer me matar de ansiedade?

Você nasceu de sete meses?

E você de dezoito, por acaso? Você não acha que me deixou de molho por tanto tempo, não? Sinceramente, um dia eu desisto!– disse ele irritado.

Lílian ia se preparando para responder quando ouviram o som de algo se quebrando em segundos depois, gritos vindos da sala. Eles se entreolharam e correram para lá.

Todos tinham se abaixado no chão e, ao ver uma caixa de aspecto antigo no chão e um pomo de ouro voando pela sala, Tiago soube de imediato o que era... De anos de quadribol, ele percebeu o som do ar sendo cortado cada vez mais perto. Num gesto rápido, ele segura Lílian pela cintura e se joga junto com ela no chão, onde, segundos depois um balaço se choca contra a parede da cozinha e depois volta voando para a sala.

_Imobilus! _– Tiago fala rapidamente com a varinha em punho, no que a bola pára a alguns centímetros da cabeça de Pedro, que estava todo encolhido no chão.

Lílian tira os cabelos de cima do rosto e os joga para trás novamente. Corando fortemente, ela percebe que a mão de Tiago ainda a segurava firmemente pela cintura.

Er, Tiago...

Mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o maroto se levanta e cruza os braços.

Será que os Srs podem me explicar que raios significa isso? – falou ele com a voz rouca e a feição um pouco irritada.

Os "filhos" sorriem amarelo enquanto se levantam, saindo do esconderijo... Ambos ficaram em silêncio ao ver a cara irritada do "pai".

Vão explicar? – ele repetiu levantando uma sobrancelha, enquanto a ruiva se levantava, deixando o maroto tomar as rédeas da situação uma vez.

Foi ele(a)! – Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo... Sirius culpou Belle, que culpou Marlene, que culpou Lisa, que culpou Remo, que culpou Alice que culpou o Pedro, que culpou o Sirius... cada um apontando para o outro.

Tiago não se agüentando com o visível medo dos filhos, começou a gargalhar. Lílian riu com ele.

Podemos dizer que cada um teve sua parte nessa história, não foi? – eles suspiraram aliviados, ao ver o tom risonho na voz do pai... esperançosos de que tinham escapado de um iminente castigo. – Mas isso não significa que vão escapar de uma punição.

Sem sobremesa? – disse Sirius receoso e ao mesmo tempo entediado.

Não... – ele sorriu marotamente.

Sentar no sofá sem falar nada? – disse Remo.

Também não... – disse Tiago no que até Lílian havia ficado curiosa.

E o que seria?

* * *

Grande idéia Sirius... – disse Lisa irritada. – Que tal irmos no sótão e procurar algo para fazer? Agora estou aqui... a lavar os pratos do almoço. – a garota de cabelos castanhos passou o prato com raiva para o Remo. – Enquanto podia estar lá fora aproveitando o sol para fazer algo mais divertido!

Pense bem... eles podiam nos dar um castigo pior, não é? – disse a loira sorrindo fracamente enquanto guardava mais um prato.

Ah, não Belle, você fala isso porque não foi você que ficou com a parte de varrer a cozinha... só me pergunto... porque será que toda vez que eu tento varrer a cozinha, a vassoura dá uma guinada para trás? – disse ele irritado.

Não é a vassoura Sirius... é você que não tem capacidade mesmo... – disse Remo, no que todos riram e Alice quase deixa cair o vaso que segurava para colocar na mesa.

Tiago prendeu o riso escondido atrás da parede da sala, observando Sirius em sua inútil tentativa de tentar varrer a cozinha com a vassoura que ele enfeitiçava constantemente. Tiago sente alguém puxa-lo pela orelha até o meio da sala, no que ele começou a rir.

O que o senhor pensa que está fazendo Sr Potter? – a ruiva largou a orelha dele, no que o mesmo rapidamente a esfregou.

Isso dói sabia?

Sei... explique-se, Sr Potter!

Ah, Lily, só estou deixando as coisas um pouquinho mais divertidas...

A ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha apesar de esconder um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Você realmente não toma jeito mesmo... – ela balançou a cabeça falando num tom risonho.

Oras, ruivinha... antes de pai, eu sou um maroto!

Sei... sei... Só gostaria de saber o que seria dessa casa sem a minha presença nela... – disse ela num suspiro.

Seria um tédio... – ele a abraçou por trás. – Afinal, o que seria de um pai sem uma mãe ao seu lado?

A ruiva corou fortemente, no que ele a abraçou mais forte. O som de vidro se quebrando, fez Tiago se assustar e se separar de Lílian, enquanto a mesma corria de volta à cozinha, com o maroto ao seu encalce.

Sirius estava abaixado com as mãos na cabeça, enquanto Lisa estava vermelha de raiva e Remo recostado na pia para não receber o impacto. Os cacos do que fora um belo copo de vidro jazia no chão perto da parede. Belle e Marlene se entreolharam e continuaram a guardar os pratos a fim de não sobrar novo castigo para elas também e Alice achou o gesto de limpar a mesa ( que foi diminuída para ficar do tamanho ideal para ela) levemente interessante.

Expliquem-se. – disse Lílian rapidamente.

Mãe, o Sirius estava me pirraçando! – disse ela irritada.

Eu não estou nesse meio. – Remo rapidamente se manifestou.

E o que ele estava dizendo? – disse Lílian calmamente.

Lisa e Sirius começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, no que Lílian revirou os olhos.

SILÊNCIO!

Eles rapidamente se calaram e olharam para a "mãe", visivelmente assustados. Tiago prendeu o riso.

De castigo, os dois!

Mãe... desculpe falar... – disse Sirius baixinho. – Mas, já estamos de castigo.

Os "filhos" e Tiago prenderam o riso, quando viram a ruiva ficar corada.

Mas, depois desse, teremos outro.

Lisa e Sirius se fuzilaram com o olhar e voltaram aos afazeres irritados.

* * *

Na mesa de centro todos estavam com papéis e penas coloridas... desenhando distraidamente. Lisa e Sirius estavam um recostado nas costas do outro, com os braços cruzados e feições irritadas no rosto. Lílian lia um livro distraída no sofá, enquanto Tiago aproveitava o embalo e, virado de frente para ela, passava a desenha-la sem que ela percebesse ( dando a desculpa de que só tinha se virado para olhar os outros dois que estavam de castigo). De vez em quando Sirius lançava olhares cobiçosos ora para os papéis e folhas espalhadas pela mesa, ora para a área lá fora. Tiago, ainda temeroso que a ruiva caísse em febre novamente, achou melhor eles ficarem em casa no dia, sendo que amanhã poderiam arranjar algo para fazer ao ar livre... Quem sabe a praia ou até mesmo explorar a ilha?

As horas passam e, suspirando, Lily fecha o livro e Tiago dobra o desenho com um sorriso.

Castigo acabado Sirius e Lisa.

Hora do banho, suponho? – disse Sirius ligeiramente entediado.

Acertou em cheio. – Lílian sorriu. – E nem pensem em fugir... já sabem o que vai acontecer, não?

Eles assentiram e se as crianças devidamente instaladas em seus quartos Lílian encarou Tiago, e o mesmo a encarava atentamente.

Que foi? – disse ela surpresa.

Nada, não... só estava pensando.

Se você estava pensando, então não é nada... já que, finalmente você soube para que servia seu cérebro.

Tiago riu no que ela o acompanhou.

Bem, eu repito a pergunta que faço a você quase todos os dias... Cama junta ou separada?

Para a intensa surpresa do maroto a ruiva deu de ombros.

Tanto faz...

Deixamos como está?

Bem, acho que você já deu provas suficientes de que é alguém confiável... – ela sorriu sincera, no que ele corou fracamente. – Ora, ora... fiz Tiago Potter corar com um visível elogio?

Bem, tudo se têm uma primeira vez, não é mesmo? E quem diria que um dia Lílian Evans dormiria na mesma cama que Tiago Potter por livre e espontânea vontade! Tem certeza que esta bem? – disse ele ajeitando os óculos e sorrindo marotamente para ela.

Acho que não... sabe, estou sentindo o corpo meio quente ainda... – ela falou com voz falsamente fraca. – Ah, Potter, as pessoas mudam!

E pelo visto, para você, eu mudei para melhor, não é?

Podemos dizer que eu não te conhecia tão bem quanto imaginava conhecer... Apesar de você ser um idiota completo, até que você tem suas qualidades...

Tiago a segurou pelos ombros e começou a guia-la pelo corredor.

Lily, Lily... quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer que eu sou o ser mais perfeito que pôs os pés nesse humilde planeta? – disse ele marotamente.

E você é um poço de modéstia, não? – falou a ruiva rindo. – Vou ignorar nesse fato o quesito funções domésticas.

Bem, estou dentro dos padrões para um homem, não? – disse ele sorrindo marotamente. – Não é a mulher que sempre "pilota" o fogão e cuida dos filhos? – completou seriamente, prendendo o riso, sabendo perfeitamente que a ruiva tinha suas tendências feministas.

Lílian rapidamente se separou de Tiago e o encarou corada de raiva.

Quer dizer que para você a função da mulher é só cuidar da casa e das crianças? – indagou ela rapidamente, no que o maroto prendeu o riso.

De preferência submissa ao homem... ah, e o mais importante... a procriação. Com uma mulher em casa, os homens nem têm necessidade de terem elfos domésticos... apesar de serem mais obedientes que as próprias.

A ruiva pôs as mãos na cintura indignada, no que o maroto tentava esconder a feição risonha que estava se formando em seu rosto.

Isso tudo é um reflexo da sociedade machista e prepotente, governada por homens mais machistas e prepotentes ainda... Potter, que eu saiba, MULHERES também são HUMANAS... e como tal também tem sonhos e objetivos na vida! Eu... Eu nunca ouvi tamanho insulto... Você... você é um arrogante, prepotente, idiota, egocêntrico, egoísta e MACHISTA! Elfos domésticos... ora essa! – ela cruzou os braços totalmente vermelha, mal percebendo que o maroto mordia o lábio inferior para conter o riso.

E ainda tem mais... – ele falou num tom que misturava riso com seriedade. – ... Mulher minha só sai com minha permissão e com as roupas que EU escolher... para qualquer refeição tem que esperar EU chegar e ainda por cima me banhar.

A ruiva abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, totalmente indignada. Tiago, não mais se agüentando, começou a gargalhar.

Ah, e você ainda ri? – disse ela completamente irritada. – Coitada da garota que se casar com você, Potter... Só falta dizer que vai espanca-la se ela lhe faltar com o respeito? – falou ela, amarga.

Lily, eu só estava brincando... Pense bem, se eu realmente pensasse assim, brigaria hoje pela manhã para você não tocar na cozinha hoje? Ou então levaria café na cama para você? Cuidaria das crianças? Olharia as salsichas? Conversaria com você, como uma igual?

Lílian apenas virou-se de frente e saiu apressada pelo corredor para ir ao quarto, no que Tiago a seguiu ainda risonho.

A ruiva pegou uma camisola qualquer e se trancou no banheiro. Minutos depois a ruiva aparece e encontra o maroto debruçado na varanda.

Tiago? O que você esta fazendo aí? – disse ela enquanto se deitava na cama.

O maroto se vira lentamente e sorri para ela.

Só pensando.

E eu duvidando que você um dia teria essa capacidade.

Engraçadinha... – disse ele divertido no que ela riu. – Hey, vamos dormir juntos novamente?

Ela deu de ombros.

Incomodado?

Não, apenas... surpreso. – disse ele escondendo um sorriso.

Mas você não já me perguntou isso?

Já, mas... achei que você tivesse mudado de idéia... sei lá, cada vez que eu te conheço, menos te entendo.

Ela riu,

Você se mostrou ser alguém de confiança.

É por isso que eu digo que não me conhecia nem metade do que achava conhecer.

Estamos repetindo as frases aqui, não?

Ela sorriu no que ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Parece que subestimei sua capacidade de ser alguém doce e gentil, Tiago.

Quer dizer que agora não sou mais " Potter"? – ele perguntou curioso ao perceber que ela agora o chamava pelo nome de batismo.

Acho que já somos íntimos o suficiente para tal tratamento, não?

Sim, meu anjo ruivo, meu amor, minha vida.

A ruiva fingiu uma careta e Tiago riu.

Eu falei que você _pode _me chamar de _Lílian, Lily, Lil _ou até_ Li, _mas nada de apelidos possessivos Tiago Potter!

Ok, entendi... mas eu posso te chamar de minha ruivinha ou só ruivinha, não?

Ela revirou os olhos divertida.

Mas como você é teimoso, não?

E aí, posso?

Tá bom, vai... eu deixo. Mas só ruivinha e quem sabe minha ruivinha.

Tiago sorriu marotamente e foi em direção ao guarda-roupa.

Agora só falta um pedido para sair aceito, não?

Uma coisa de cada vez Sr Tiago Potter, quem sabe um dia eu não acabe aceitando de uma vez?

Espero por esse dia ardentemente. – ele piscou o olho e entrou no banheiro.

Lílian corou fortemente e se deitou na cama já meio sonolenta. Tiago se deitou ao lado dela e beijou sua testa.

Boa Noite, Lily.

Boa Noite, Tiago.

Lílian desligou o abajur, no que Tiago a seguiu.

N/A: E aqui termino mais um cap... espero que não tenha parado na melhor parte dessa vez... rsrsrsrsrsrs. Mas, se isso te alegram um pouco... no próximo eu paro... hehehehehehehe. Sou má... huahahahahahahahah./ olha para os lados para ver se alguém viu esse sinal de insanidade e se recompõe/. Bem, até o próximo cap!


	6. 5 Dia Em Briga de Casal

N/A: Gente, mil perdões pela demora de postar esse cap, mas é que, eu realmente queria dar uma agilizada no sexto cap... porque, afinal, eu estava mais escrevendo o bônus e revisando o epílogo. Bom, mas agora eu já adiantei mais o cap... apesar do mesmo não estar pronto ainda. Era para eu postar desde domingo, mas meu lado "Leia Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" falou mais alto... afinal, sou a ansiedade em forma de gente... rsrsrsrs. Mas, agora eu já estou quase acabando... e quando isso acontecer, eu vou ter que ficar esperando pelo sétimo... y.y. Eu realmente gostei de escrever esse cap/ E eu pergunto, qual foi o que eu não gostei? E eu ainda não sei se a fic terá sete ou oito caps, vai depender das idéias... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs / Bem, vamos aos comentários.

Rach-Black – Ah, mil perdões querido "despertador"... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs, eu ainda não li os cap de Feliz dia do Sirius... y.y. Harry Potter não sai da minha cabeça agora... hehehehehehehehehe.

Marysmille – Você acompanha nos dois sites? n.n Nossa, eu realmente fico muito feliz que você goste tanto assim da minha fic! O Tiago e a Lily andarem juntos na praia sem os pestinhas juntos? Rsrsrsr, ta difícil... huahahahahahaha. Mas... quem sabe?

Julie – Que bom que você gostou do cap! Fico feliz!

Paty Felton – Você nunca viu a Lily assanhada? Bem, realmente, ela estava delirando... Mas, você verá mais esse lado da ruivinha... / só não sei se serão mesmo delírios... huahahahahahahahaha/ Eu realmente fiquei com pena do Pontas... rsrsrsrsrs, foi MUITO difícil para ele controlar a situação... hehehehehehehe. Bom, você pediu eu atendi... o cap parou numa das melhores partes, para deixar todo mundo morrendo de curiosidade. / Essa é uma autora que não "teme" azarações... rsrsrsrsrs/

Lílian Paralarli dos Santos – Que bom que você gostou do cap! Bem, eu realmente demorei mesmo... mas é porque eu escrevo a fic e mando por carta para a minha amiga Isabelle / eu comecei a escrever e mandava para ela, então, continuei com a fazer isso , mas ela já tinha recebido o cap faz tempo, mas é que eu queria agilizar mais o cap seis / como eu escrevi lá em cima/ e quando eu o agilizo, chega Harry Potter seis... rsrsrsrs.

Isabelle e Babbi Potter – huahaha, realmente, eu sou má... huahahahahahaha. / menos, Lisa, menos/ Ah, mas vocês duas já leram o cap cinco! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Ah, Isa-chan e não se esqueça! Você me disse que ia me mandar a outra versão do cap 3 de Anjo de Cristal! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe. Você escreveu mais poemas? n.n Ah, eu amo os teus poemas! Tou louca para ver! E os "Sete pirralhos" também... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Espero ansiosamente pela tua carta!

Jé Black – Que bom que você gostou do cap! Foi bom ter não terminado o cap na melhor parte? Rsrsrsrs. E quanto a esse... / sorriso maroto/ Bem... / se esconde atrás da cadeira / eu parei na melhor parte.../ até eu admito isso/

Cecelitxa E. Black – Sim, realmente, a Lily já estava começando a gostar do Tiago nessa época, acho que o fato dele estarem se comportando feito marido e mulher contribuiu e muito para isso... sem falar que eles dormiram num mesmo quarto... e ele não tentou nada... / o que mostra que ele é um homem de confiança /... sem falar na atenção que ele dá para as crianças e agora também junta ao fato a preocupação e cuidado que ele teve para com ela quando foi picada pela aranha e não ter feito... bem, você sabe... rsrsrsrsrs. Eu também acho o Tiago e a Lílian um casal tão fofo! n.n

Anita Joyce Belice – Que bom que você gostou do cap! Eu realmente não sei de onde eu tirei isso... huahaha, mas eu realmente queria ter feito uma cena dessas, do Tiago se "segurando" e a Lily "atacando", mas eu achei que a Lily não teria um motivo por enquanto... e me veio a idéia dela delirar... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs.

Mary-Buffy – Sim, devo concordar com você, o Tiago deve ter sofrido... e muito... rsrsrsrsrs. Se eles vão passear na praia? Sim, eles vão... nesse cap agora. / não necessariamente sozinhos, mas é um começo, não/

Mayara Caraviere – Que bom que você gostou da fic!

Sarah Lupin Black - Huahaha, realmente, a Lily mostrou o seu lado mais maroto... rsrsrsrsrs, mas também ,ela estava delirando, não? Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

Amy L. Black – Que bom que você gostou da fic! Está achando eles muito espertos para crianças de cinco anos? Huahaha, é porque você não conhece os meus primos...rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Mas, também, vamos acrescentar o fato de que, eles estão sobre o efeito de um feitiço ou uma poção e que eles não perderam totalmente a memória original, elas apenas estão adormecidas no subconsciente. Realmente, até com cinco anos eu queria o Sirius... huahahaha. Eu sei que pedofilia é crime, mas só pelo fato de eu poder aperta-lo, abraça-lo, morde-lo e beija-lo já era o bastante para mim... huahahaha.

Maiara – Devo concordar com você, ninguém merece Sirius Black como um filho... ele só trás dores de cabeça... rsrsrsrsrs. Bom, quanto a quando a Lily vai ceder aos encantos do Pontas, só lendo para saber, não? Rsrsrsrsrs

Mimi Granger – Sim, as coisas já estão se encaminhando. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Que bom que você está gostando da fic! u.u A notícia do Dvd duplo de Moulin Rouge ta meio antiga, mas tudo bem... huahahahaah. / isso me leva a ver o quanto eu demorei para atualizar a fic... rsrsrsrsrsrs/ Quanto a fic MR, eu escrevi mais algumas coisas... só que não no cap dois... / tenho que assistir a cena atentamente... eu só fiz copiar as falas, mas vou assistir novamente e depois vou digita-la... estou fervilhando de idéias... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs/

Gween Black – Minha beta reader! n.n. Bem, não deu para eu te dar esse cap, porque senão o povo arranca meu pescoço, mas, quando o seis tiver pronto eu te mando ok/ tem mesmo certeza que você vai querer das três fics? Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs/ Você queria que o Tiago não resistisse? Rsrsrsrsrs. Assim a Lily o mataria na manhã seguinte... huahahahahaha. Poxa, você realmente me faz ficar com a consciência pesada... y.y. Eu demorei muito para postar o cap... y.y

Carol Black – Eu escrevo bem? Nossa, obrigada, eu fico lisonjeada! n.n Eu já te add no msn... Uma letyciangel sou eu... rsrsrsrsrs. Bem, com cinco anos de idade o Remo ainda não foi mordido pelo lobisomem / pelo menos não na fic, o pesadelo que ele teve foi proveniente da aproximação da Lua Cheia e, como ele ainda não era um Lobisomem com cinco anos, e ele estar sobre o efeito de um encantamento ou poção e as lembranças atuais estarem guardadas em seu subconsciente., fazneod com que ele sonhasse com o que aconteceu. Como o Pontas havia dito, se o Remo estivesse com os seus 17 aninhos, estaria sofrendo a TPL dele / mudanças constantes de humor.. Tensão Pré-lunática , e como sobre efeito da poção ele não pode sofrer disso já que está em seus cinco anos, o pesadelo veio como um efeito "alternativo" da crise... meio complicado, não? Qualquer dúvida, me fale.

Sassá Potter – Ah, sorry, eu demorei... bem, mas tive motivos... rsrsrsrsrs.

Gabi Malfoy – Que bom que você gostou do cap! Eu pensei que tava meio confuso, mas fico feliz que tenha entendido! n.n . Bem, mas nesse cap, eu paro na melhor parte, por isso, estou pensando seriamente em colocar uma palhinha do próximo para ninguém me matar... huahahahahahah.

Gau Malfoy – Bem, perdões pela demora, eu realmente demorei muito... Que bom que você esta gostando da minha fic!

BellaTB – Que bom que gostou! Espero que o cap esteja grande o bastante... rsrsrsrsrs.

Youko Julia Yagami – Ah, mil perdões pela demora... eu realmente sinto muito... eu demorei muito! Que bom que você esteja gostando e não se preocupe, eu não vou abandonar a fic. n.n

Bem, beijos para todos que lêem e/ou comentam a fic e me desculpem se eu me esqueci de alguém.

**Ah, eu queria agradecer a minha amiga Isabelle por ter feito a comunidade no Orkut sobre "Como os Nossos Pais"... n.n. Bem, quem tiver interessado no nome da comu é "Eu Leio 'Como os Nosso Pais' ". E o URL é: www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com/Community(ponto)aspx?cmm( igual a)3426469. / obs: Tive que fazer assim porque o ffnet não aceita sites.../ Futuramente terão surpresas por lá...por exemplo, versões variadas de uma cena e algumas partes que eu cortei da fic, por não ter gostado muito... se quiserem sugerir uma cena alternativa, estou aberta a sugestões... hehehehehehehehe.**

**5º Dia – Em briga de casal, sempre um acaba mal...**

Por um milagre divino, Tiago foi o primeiro a acordar naquela manhã... Ele ia se levantar, mas sentiu um peso adicional sobre o seu peito e movendo o olhar, viu os rubros cabelos de Lílian espalhados pelo seu peito de um modo gracioso. Ele sorriu fracamente e percebeu que ela o enlaçava pela cintura. O maroto rapidamente ergueu a mão e começou a acariciar os cabelos dela delicadamente.

Lílian soltou um longo suspiro e abriu os olhos lentamente, sentido a face direita quente e a cabeça se mover lentamente ao ritmo da respiração do maroto. Ela sorriu fracamente ao sentir o cabelo sendo acariciado pelo maroto e tornou a fechar os olhos, entorpecida pelo carinho.

Tiago parou a carícia com um suspiro, Lílian rapidamente fingiu que estava dormindo e sentiu que o maroto tirava a mão dela da sua cintura. Logo depois ele segurou sua cabeça delicadamente e a colocou debaixo de um travesseiro... a ruiva fingiu um suspiro indignado e abraçou o travesseiro rapidamente..

-Sinto muito, mas as necessidades biológicas me chamam... – disse ele baixinho tirando uma mecha que caía no rosto da garota e a colocando atrás da orelha, para segundos depois, depositar um terno beijo no rosto dela. – Te amo, ruiva...tanto que você nem sabe.

A ruiva rezou internamente para que o maroto não percebesse que ela havia corado. E, quando ela sentiu um movimento mínimo na cama e um suspiro do maroto, atreveu-se a abrir um dos olhos e o espiar ir até o banheiro.

Lílian se sentou na cama ligeiramente desesperada.

-Merlim, ele me ama de verdade! – murmurou ela baixinho. "E eu, o que sinto por ele realmente?" ela pensou num suspiro. "Seria apenas uma mentira que ele disse ao perceber que ela estava fingindo que estava dormindo?" ela pensou rapidamente. " Será que ele faria isso? Será que não?" ela bufou de raiva baixinho ao perceber seus pensamentos.

-Droga, Merlim, o que eu faço? – ela tornou a deitar na cama e decidiu fingir que continuava dormindo.

Minutos depois, ela sente cama ao seu lado afundar um pouco e uma mão extremamente quente alisar sua face gentilmente.

-Lily... já são sete horas... hoje a gente vai sair, esqueceu?

Ela abriu os olhos e rapidamente corou ao vê-lo tão perto. Tiago abriu um fraco sorriso e Lílian viu seus olhos brilharem intensamente enquanto a encarava.

-Bom dia... – disse ele consertando os óculos.

-Er... B-Bom dia. – disse ela com a voz rouca e abaixando o olhar... os pensamentos confusos voltando a invadi-la.

Tiago tornou a sorrir e se levantou da cama.

-E então, vamos? – ele observou o céu através da varanda, num olhar distraído. – O dia está bonito demais para ser desperdiçado, trancado em casa o dia todo.

A ruiva soltou um suspiro e se arrumou. Minutos depois ela e Tiago desceram juntos para a cozinha.

Lílian colocava o café da manhã na mesa, enquanto Tiago colocava as comidas na cesta de piquenique.

-O que você que ver primeiro? – disse ele normalmente, e repetiu a pergunta mais duas vezes ao ver que não obtinha resposta.

Tiago olhou de soslaio para a ruiva e franziu o cenho, estaria ela ignorando-o novamente?

-Lily?

Ao ouvir a voz do maroto chamando seu nome, a ruiva se corta quando estava partindo uma maça para ela distraidamente.

-Droga!

Tiago rapidamente pega um pano limpo na gaveta para estancar o sangue. A ruiva o encara e se arrepia fortemente, enquanto cora. Tiago franze o cenho novamente ao ver o nítido constrangimento de Lílian.

A ruiva abaixa o olhar e separa a mão das dele.

-Tudo bem?

-Foi só um corte, nada demais. – disse ela, ainda envergonhada.

Lílian tirou o pano da mão e saiu da cozinha para cuidar do ferimento. Tiago continuou com os afazeres, ainda confuso.

-Lily, posso saber o motivo dessa atitude estranha? – ele rapidamente se virou e se recostou na mesa para encara-la firmemente, ao ter ouvido os passos da ruiva entrando na cozinha.

"Você me ama de verdade?" ela conteve a pergunta que estava a martela-la por dentro.

-Atitude estranha? Não estou vendo nada de estranho, Tiago. – ela corou um pouco.

-Não é por nada não, mas esse silêncio seu está me cansando.

-Se não temos nada para falar! – ela retrucou rapidamente.

-Tudo bem que não temos nada para falar, mas... custa responder as minhas perguntas?

-Que perguntas?

-Esquece... – disse ele por fim.

-Não, fala...

Tiago ergue uma sobrancelha e a encara.

-Você não estava ouvindo?

-Não, estava distraída... desculpe.

-Hum, tudo bem então.

Um novo silêncio... Tiago já estava se cansando disso, mas nada dizia. Por fim, soltou um longo suspiro e continuou seu afazer.

As crianças rapidamente entraram pela sala, quebrando o já constrangedor silêncio que se instalara sobre o maroto e a monitora. Lílian sorriu fracamente e se sentou numa cadeira, Tiago se postou ao seu lado rapidamente.

-É verdade que vamos dar uma volta pela ilha hoje?

-Hum, hum... – disse Lílian olhando para Alice.

-Que bom! E... não tem nenhum bicho asqueroso por aí, tem?

-Ah, não... – disse Sirius monotamente. – Somente um com dois metros de altura, dentes enormes e garras afiadas, te esperando atrás de uma árvore...

-É-é verdade?

-Não, Alice. – disse Lílian lançando um olhar reprovador para o "filho".

-Se ela comer mais e falar menos, eu agradeceria.

-Só porque você quer, Sirius.

-Você acha que se tivesse um bicho perigoso lá fora, nós iríamos sair?

-Nunca se sabe, não é?

-E para quê ter medo? Nunca vi, vocês garotas têm medo de tudo.

Lílian revirou os olhos juntamente com as outras garotas. Tiago, que observava a "esposa", prendeu o riso e tomou um gole do suco.

-Marlene, tem uma barata perto de seu pé. – falou Sirius monotamente.

Lílian engasgou e tirou os pés do chão, pegando a varinha rapidamente para mata-la com

um feitiço... Marlene soltou um grito e saiu de perto da cadeira falando " Ela está em cima de mim?", Alice subiu em cima da cadeira e ficou em pé. Belle se ajoelhou em cima da cadeira, olhando para o chão, e depois puxou Remo ( que ria de se acabar) falando " Se ela aparecer, você mata.". Lisa afastou as coisas de cima da mesa e sentou na beira dela, procurando pela barata nos cantos mais improváveis ( como no seu cabelo, por exemplo ). Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam, e começaram a rir de se acabar. Já Pedro ficava se perguntando o que era barata.

-Mulheres. – disse Tiago divertido. – Com medo de um bicho tão pequeno.

Vendo-se enganadas por uma peça do maroto mirim, todas ficaram extremamente coradas...Belle voltou a se sentar, empurrando Remo irritada; Marlene lançava um olhar mortífero para Sirius e batia um dos pés nervosamente, enquanto tinha os braços cruzados; Alice voltou a sentar na cadeira calmamente e Lisa, ainda em cima da mesa, revirou os olhos e murmurou um "Garotos". Sirius, Tiago e Remo tornaram a rir, sendo que o primeiro já tinha lágrimas de riso nos olhos.

-Não achei graça nenhuma. – falou Marlene ainda corada.

-Pois eu achei... – Sirius tornou a rir.

-Quem diria que Lílian Evans teria medo de um bicho tão minúsculo. – Tiago disse rapidamente.

A ruiva corou fortemente.

-Eu não estava com medo.

-Ah, Lily, não me faça rir.

-Por que vocês têm tanto medo de um bichinho desse? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Não é bem medo... – respondeu Alice. – É nojo.

As outras concordaram.

-Aquelas anteninhas asquerosas se mexendo... – começou Lisa.

-Ela voando de um modo que parece que vai para cima de você... – completou Belle.

-O modo nojento com que ela anda... – falou Alice.

-O barulho mais que asqueroso que ela faz quando é morta. – disse Marlene.

-A visão dela esmagada é nauseante... fora que as vezes, ela continua com aquelas antenas se movendo. – a ruiva terminou com uma careta.

Tiago e os outros dois filhos começaram a rir, Pedro ficou pensativo e não gostou nada do que imaginara.

-Ah, vamos voltar a comer.

Todas olharam para o prato e ficaram ligeiramente pálidas.

-Hum, perdi a fome. – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eles tornaram a rir e as garotas a revirarem os olhos.

A saída foi um "pouco" adiada, já que, volta e meia, alguém esquecia algo... principalmente Lílian ( fora que ela foi a última a se arrumar... apressada constantemente por Tiago). Primeiro foi Remo, que esquecera de fechar a torneira do banheiro; depois Tiago, que esquecera das varinhas; Lílian, que não gostara da sandália que usava; Marlene, achando a saia que usava apertada; Lílian novamente... dessa vez para prender o cabelo com uma presilha, pois estava com calor; Sirius, que estava reclamando da bermuda que estava usando... insistindo que parecia uma saia; Belle, dizendo que a presilha dela havia quebrado; Lílian, dizendo que queria trocar o vestido; Lisa, pedindo para a mãe fazer trança no cabelo dela; Alice perguntando se tinham lembrado de levar a geléia de morango feita pela mãe, no que Tiago disse que esquecera; Pedro dizendo que queria ir no banheiro; e, quando Lílian disse que se esquecera de algo ( dessa vez do bolo ), Tiago revirou os olhos e tornou a fechar a porta da casa.

-Foi mal. – a ruiva disse corada, trazendo o bolo e entregando para Tiago.

O maroto soltou um suspiro, para se acalmar ( haja paciência para essa "família" afinal, foram doze abrires da porta, doze fechares da porta, duas idas a cozinha, três trocas de roupa, uma de sandália, duas mudadas no penteado do cabelo, subidas e descidas de escadas, _muita _paciência e mais de cinqüenta pedidos de paciência para Merlim e milhares suspiros de impaciência... fato que o fazia concluir que Merlim não estava cooperando com ele nos últimos dias).

-Vejamos... alguém, pelo Amor de Merlim, vai querer fazer mais alguma coisa?

Todos os "filhos" automaticamente olharam para a "mãe"... Tiago repetia "Que não falte nada, que não falte nada..." como se fosse um mantra, e de olhos fechados.

-Falta passar o protetor solar nas crianças... – disse Lílian sorrindo amarelo.

Tiago abriu os olhos e os revirou automaticamente.

-Eu mereço... – disse ele derrotado.

Com os protetores devidamente passados e mais nada a se fazer, eles finalmente saíram da casa... eles andaram cerca de cinco metros e Lílian parou bruscamente.

-O que foi agora? – disse Tiago entediado.

-Er... esqueci de pegar as toalhas.

Tiago soltou um longo suspiro e tirou a chave do bolso e estendeu para a ruiva.

-Toma... você vai... eu não agüento mais voltar. – disse ele, no que os "filhos" prenderam o riso e Lílian corou furiosamente.

-Você também vive me apressando! – disse ela irritada, pegando a chave nas mãos do maroto.

-Se você demora um ano para se arrumar?

-Eu _não _estava gostando do biquíni que estava usando e resolvi trocar... será que eu ainda posso fazer isso?

-Só o biquíni? Foi a sandália, o penteado e ah, ia me esquecendo... o vestido.

-Mas...

-E qual a diferença de usar branco, azul-claro ou azul escuro? Não é tudo roupa? E, do mesmo modo, você fica linda de qualquer maneira... – ele sorriu marotamente. – Pena que tenha escolhido um novo vestido ao invés de apenas usar um short.

Ela corou furiosamente, no que os "filhos" prenderam o riso.

-Não me senti bem com o biquíni azul-claro. E por fim decidi ficar toda de azul-escuro, afinal, é bem melhor o vestido ser da cor do biquíni e não branco.

-Tudo bem. – ele riu fracamente. – Merlim, por que as mulheres são assim?

-Não somos nós que somos assim, e sim os homens que não gostam de se sentir bonitos e satisfeitos com as roupas que usam.

-Cara Lílian, sou lindo de qualquer maneira.

-Não te imagino vestido com aqueles trajes de flamenco e ainda por cima tocando castanhola e sapateando.

Lílian começou a rir, no que Tiago exibiu uma careta e riu junto com ela.

-Não podemos chamar isso de uma visão agradável de se presenciar... – disse Tiago risonho. – E o imaginador fértil aqui sou eu... Cantar Brilha, Brilha Estrelinha... Vestir roupa flamenca... qual será o próximo? Me vestir uma blusa de alça, saia curta, salto alto e sair cantando "It's Raining Men, Alleluia"?

Foi a vez de Lílian gargalhar.

-Jogando purpurina para o alto e dando saltinhos fecharia esse feito com chave de ouro.

Ela tornou a rir, no que Tiago prendeu o riso e por fim gargalhou junto com ela.

-Bom, você não tinha uma toalha para buscar, mãe? – perguntou Remo rapidamente.

-Ah, sim... estava esquecida. – a ruiva rapidamente corre para casa e volta minutos depois com as toalhas nas mãos.

A cesta do piquenique, como era de se esperar, não era uma extremamente normal... ela foi magicalmente ampliada e enfeitiçada de modo que a mesma ficasse leve como uma pluma. Ela também havia duas divisórias... uma para comida somente, e outra para outras coisas... Colocando as toalhas no devido lugar, depois de um "Finalmente, achei que tinha decidido trocar o biquíni novamente." dito por Tiago, e um revirar de olhos da ruiva em resposta ao maroto, eles finalmente ( e bota finalmente nisso ) seguiram caminho pela praia.

Tiago olhou de soslaio para a ruiva ao seu lado e, com a mão livre, segurou a mão dela rapidamente.

Lílian pula de susto e o encara com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas não tira a mão da dele.

-O q...?

-Me permite?

Ele sorriu de tal modo que Lílian sentiu todo o sangue fluir para sua cabeça, a fazendo corar fortemente.

-T-tudo bem. – ela desviou o olhar do dele e olhou para o chão, ainda corada.

Tiago apertou a mão dela levemente e voltou a olhar para frente.

A água do mar ia e vinha sobre os seus pés, mas parece que ambos não se importavam, Tiago de vez em quando arriscava um olhar para Lílian e quando os olhares se encontravam, ambos sorriam e voltavam a olhar para frente.

Remo, Belle e Alice conversavam sobre a discussão dos pais na noite anterior, um pouco preocupados, mas quando viram os dois de mãos dadas, ficaram mais tranqüilos e passaram a falar sobre como seria estudar em Hogwarts; Marlene e Lisa preferiram sair pegando algumas conchinhas que estavam enterradas na areia; Sirius, pela primeira vez na vida, seguia quieto, mas olhava ora para o mar, ora para os pais, ora para os "irmãos"; e Pedro ia ao seu lado lançando olhares cobiçosos para a cesta na mão esquerda do "pai".

Tiago parou abruptamente ao avistar umas cinco barracas mais ao longe. Pela simplicidade das mesmas, o maroto percebeu que aquelas pessoas que ali estavam, se tratavam de trouxas.

Uma moça de cabelos negros e dos olhos esverdeados estava sentada num pedaço de tronco que servia de banco. Ao seu lado, um rapaz de cor morena, com os olhos talvez tão ou mais verdes que o da ruiva ao seu lado, conversava animadamente com ela, fazendo-a rir.

Lílian, que havia olhado para trás para observar as crianças, tomou um susto quando o maroto parara. Num impulso, ela o encara e percebe que o mesmo olhava significativamente para a frente. Quando ela segue o olhar, encontra uma garota, com mais corpo do que ela, usando um biquíni minúsculo (e vermelho) e um short da mesma cor, rindo alegremente.

Lílian não soube dizer porque estava com tanta raiva assim do maroto estar abertamente observando o corpo da garota, afinal, ele não era seu namorado. Ela achou então que seria o fato deles estarem se comportando como pais no momento e, por um instante, ela achar que estavam realmente casados e tinham filhos. Apesar de tudo, a ruiva solta a mão da de Tiago, e o encara irritada. Vendo que não houve nenhuma reação por parte do "marido" a

ruiva começa a tirar o anel do polegar direito e, com um sorriso maroto, deu uma encenada ( mas forte o bastante ) cotovelada na costela de Tiago.

-Ai! – o maroto volta o olhar para ela. Com o grito, a garota e o garoto que estavam sentados, olham ao redor para ver a origem do barulho. – Que foi?

-Desculpe... estava tirando meu anel. – disse ela mostrando uma aliança prateada que ela tirara.

-Ah, sei...

Ele tornou a olhar para a frente e viu que a garota se aproximava dele. Lílian rapidamente segurou o braço de Tiago como se mostrasse posse e colocou o anel na outra mão.

-Coloque seu anel no anelar esquerdo, por favor, _querido._

Tiago franziu o cenho, mas rapidamente obedeceu. Quando ele o fez, a garota já estava na frente deles.

-Hã... vocês falam inglês?

-Claro. – Tiago sorriu marotamente, no que ela exibiu um sorriso um tanto quanto sedutor, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

-Hum, vocês são irmãos?

Tiago ia abrir a boca para responder, mas Lílian foi mais rápida.

-Casados.

O maroto olhou incrédulo para a ruiva, no que ela apertou o braço dele e alargou o sorriso.

-Sou Lílian, prazer.

-Sharon. – ela apertou a mão da ruiva, mas olhou de soslaio para Tiago. – Aliás, bonito marido, _Lílian._

Tiago sorriu marotamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Obrigada, eu sei que ele é.

-Posso saber pelo menos o nome dele? – ela olhou significativamente para Tiago, no que ele alargou o sorriso maroto.

-Tiago. – ele respondeu, no que sentiu o braço ser apertado pela ruiva. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Estamos de férias, e eu e uns amigos resolvemos alugar um iate e viajarmos um pouco pela região. Um amigo meu, tem uma casa nessa ilha e decidimos acampar um pouco aqui por uns dias... aliás, tem uma cachoeira maravilhosa seguindo por essa trilha.

-Ah, eu conheço. – disse o maroto. – Aliás, nós íamos...

Tiago rapidamente pára de falar quando sente alguém puxando sua bermuda.

-Pai, podemos entrar na água agora? – perguntou Sirius rapidamente.

-Espere só um minuto, Sirius.

-Mas você prometeu! – disse ele indignado. – Estamos perguntando isso faz duas horas... vamos entrar que horas? Quando anoitecer? – ele cruzou os braços e ergueu a sobrancelha. Tiago fez o mesmo, exibindo um olhar inquisidor, no que o maroto mirim rapidamente se consertou.

-Preciso responder? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha mais ainda, no que Sirius pigarreou.

-Certo. – ele deu um passo para trás, vendo se podia arriscar uma saída estratégica. Descobrindo que podia muito bem sair sem levar bronca por, de certa forma, ter faltado com respeito ao "pai", ele dá meia volta e vai de encontro aos irmãos, que pararam um pouco atrás dos "pais". Ele se senta na areia irritado, enquanto os "irmãos" o encaravam ansiosos.

-E aí, o que ele falou?

Sirius cruzou os braços e imitou a feição de Tiago.

-Preciso responder?

Todos riram, enquanto o maroto revirava os olhos.

-Tenho a ligeira impressão que, do mar, só teremos a vista.

-Não exagera, não é Sirius? Simplesmente não podemos entrar na água sem um adulto por perto, podemos nos afogar. – disse Remo com ar superior.

-Falou a voz da "razão"... – disse Sirius revirando os olhos.

-O Remo está certo... – disseram Lisa e Marlene ao mesmo tempo.

-Eles ao menos podiam conversar e observar ao mesmo tempo, não? – Lisa, olhando significativamente para os "pais". – Hey, vocês sabem quem é aquela tia?

-Nunca vi. – responderam os outros ao mesmo tempo.

-Não gostei dessa tia... – murmurou Belle, exibindo uma careta ao perceber os olhares que ela lançava para o "pai".

-Você já é pai? – disse Sharon curiosa e alargando o sorriso sedutor.

-Bem... sou.

Ela olhou para trás e viu as crianças conversando. Belle, que ainda olhava feio para a "tia", desviou o olhar e fingiu que também participava da conversa.

-De todos os sete? – exclamou ela surpresa. – todos, exceto um, parecem ter a mesma idade.

-E tem. – disse Lílian rapidamente. – Mas, nossos mesmo, são somente dois... os morenos, que são gêmeos. Todos os outros são adotados.

-Mas, por que tanta criança?

-Gostamos... – ela sorriu, no que Tiago achou melhor continuar deixar ela falar. – é uma história muito longa, e se formos contar tudo irá durar horas.

-Nossa... – ela se voltou para Tiago. – Você aparenta ser tão jovem... Se não for incômodo... qual sua idade?

-Vinte e três. – Lílian disse rapidamente, quando percebeu que Tiago ia falar dezessete. – A mesma que a minha.

Sharon lançou um olhar meio que fuzilante para Lílian e depois voltou o olhar para Tiago.

-Eu também tenho vinte e três! Que coincidência, não! – disse ela sorrindo.

Lílian revirou os olhos e escondeu uma careta, duvidava seriamente que ela tinha a mesma idade que a ruiva inventara... ela encarou a garota, a mesma aparentava ter no máximo, vinte anos. " Talvez ela tenha mentido a idade para aparentar a mesma experiência que eu tenho para Tiago... Oferecida!" ela pensa irritada. " E o cafajeste ainda fica dando bola!".

-Mas Tiago, você aparenta ser tão jovem...

-Ah, obrigado. – ele falou normalmente.

-Nem parece que tem vinte e três anos...

Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu, olhando de soslaio para Lílian.

-Ah, que é isso...

-Não é sério... você é _muito _bonito... – disse ela numa voz sensual, fazendo a voz falhar no final, como se quem começasse a entrar num transe.

-Pena que ele já tenha _dona, _não é? _Querida! – _disse Lílian com um visível ciúme.

Tiago prendeu o riso, no que Sharon lançou um novo olhar mortífero para a ruiva.

-Quem será ela? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Sabia que a curiosidade matou o amasso? – disse Alice rapidamente.

-Se você está tão interessado, por que você mesmo não descobre? – indagou Lisa sarcástica.

-Er... – Sirius rapidamente parou de falar, se lembrando da feição "maníaca" que o pai exibira. – E me arriscar a ficar de castigo? Não mesmo!

-Você quem sabe... – ela respondeu.

-Talvez sejam amigos? – foi a vez de Remo falar, olhando para Sharon significativamente.

-Não acho que a mamãe considere essa tia como amiga... – falou Marlene levantando uma sobrancelha. – Olha só para a cara dela!

Todos rapidamente encararam a mãe e viram que ela tentava esconder uma careta.

-Tem toda razão... – falou Alice seriamente.

-Ah, quer saber, eu quero descobrir quem é essa tia! – ele fingiu que ia levantar, mas não saiu do lugar.

Belle e Lisa se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada, no que os outros as olharam sem entender.

-Se espera que alguém diga " Não se preocupe Sirius, eu vou no seu lugar" está completamente enganado... – disse Belle e tornou a gargalhar novamente.

-Vocês deviam ser menos observadoras, sabia?

Sirius exibiu uma careta, no que o resto tornou a rir.

-Pois bem, só por causa disso, eu vou! – disse ele decidido, se levantando.

Belle sorriu ao imaginar a futura bronca que o "irmão" ia tomar; Remo ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, querendo saber no que isso ia dar; Lisa suspirou e murmurou algo como "Ele vai se dar mal"; Marlene parou de olhar para Alice, que estava ralhando Pedro, pois o mesmo estava mexendo no balde das conchinhas ( pensando seriamente que seria um novo tipo de comida).

-É um grande desperdício... um homem tão bonito, ser correspondido. – disse numa voz provocante.

A ruiva, já corada de raiva, lançou um olhar irritado para Tiago, apertando o braço dele fortemente. Tiago sorriu, já sentindo o braço dormente.

"Calma, Lílian, muita calma nessa hora... é isso que você precisa para não quebrar a cara dessa aí na melhor das oportunidades". Ela apertou o braço do maroto com mais força no que este alargou o sorriso, que foi se amarelando quando percebeu que a ruiva começava a cravar as unhas na sua pele. Sharon, achando que o sorriso do maroto era para ela, alargou o dela e ajeitou os cabelos no modo mais lento e provocador que podia fazer.

Eles ouviram alguém pigarrear. Lílian tomou um susto e soltou o braço do maroto que, murmurando um "Graças a Merlim", examinou o braço, percebendo que estava com marcas vermelhas onde segundos antes estavam as unhas da ruiva. Sharon ergueu uma sobrancelha e procurou a origem do barulho.

-Xander... – disse ela numa voz "contagiante".

Tiago não gostou _nada _do que viu, ou do que ele achava que tinha visto. O rapaz era quase da mesma altura do que ele, possuía cabelos encaracolados e que caíam de um modo gracioso em seus olhos verdes, o que o fazia mexer a cabeça levemente no intuito de tira-los... e o mesmo olhava _significativamente_ para a ruiva ao seu lado. Ele olhou de soslaio para a ruiva e percebeu que ela _também _olhava para o outro. Ele corou de raiva e deu um chute de leve na canela da ruiva, que, apesar de ter sentido a dor, deu um leve pulo de susto, mas não se movera... A ruiva sorriu internamente, agora era a hora do troco. Sharon olhava de Xander para Lílian com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Tiago deu um segundo chute na ruiva e, vendo que não teve sucesso, pigarreou _muito_ alto e encarou o "rival" com extrema raiva.

-Tiago Potter, _marido _da_ ruiva_ que _você _está"observando". – ele depositou a cesta do piquenique no chão e deu um tapa, um pouco mais forte do que seria o habitual, no ombro de Alexander, no que este voltou o olhar para Tiago, surpreso e ao mesmo tempo irritado.

Lílian a todo custo, prendeu o riso em o quanto cínico Tiago podia ser.

-Alexander. – disse num murmúrio e voltou o olhar para Lílian. – E qual é...

-Devo comentar que, já que _ela _é comprometida, não lhe interessa saber o nome _dela._

O moreno tornou a voltar o olhar para Tiago, no que Lílian podia jurar que vira faíscas saírem dos olhos de ambos quando se encararam.

-Lílian. – ela murmurou rapidamente.

Tiago a encarou da mesma forma que estava encarando Alexander, no que este abriu um sorriso.

-Sharon, você estava demorando muito, pensei que havia acontecido algo de errado.

"Grande desculpa" pensou Tiago emburrado "Não gostei _nada_ desse cara, muitos menos dos olhares tarados que ele lança em _minha _Lily".

Tiago sente novamente alguém puxa-lo pela bermuda.

-Já disse, agora não, Sirius.

O maroto olha para o pai surpreso.

-Como sabia que era eu?

Tiago encara o "filho" rapidamente.

-Por que você é o único que puxa minha bermuda ao invés de _cutucar._

O maroto mirim corou, no que Lílian gargalhou, e Alexander e Sharon levantaram uma sobrancelha, achando essa atitude muito estranha.

-Er, bem... Não era isso que eu ia perguntar... Er... – ele deu um passo para trás quando Tiago levantou uma sobrancelha. – Quem é essa tia?

Lílian gargalhou quando Sharon exibiu uma careta ao se chamada de "tia". Alexander prendeu o riso e Tiago revirou os olhos. " Merlim, a curiosidade dele vem de anos...".

-Sharon.

-Ah, ta... esclareceu muito. – disse ele entediado.

-Conhecemos agora, Sirius. – disse Lílian rapidamente, se postando entre o "filho" e Tiago.

Sirius, encorajado pela chegada da "mãe" ( que podia protege-lo...de certa forma, ele achava), arriscou uma nova pergunta.

-Se ela conhece o papai tem pouco tempo... por que aqueles sorrisos bobos para ele?

Tiago prende o riso, juntamente com Alexander e Lílian torna a rir. Sharon pensou seriamente em enforcar Sirius com as suas próprias mãos naquele exato momento.

-Ah, Sirius, você tem cada pergunta... –falou a ruiva ainda risonha. – Não é nada demais... – ela alisou os cabelos do filho levemente, no que este a encarou. – E acho que já está na hora de vocês se divertirem um pouco, não? – ele sorriu. – Vá chamar seus irmãos.

Sirius andou triunfante, como se fosse um soldado que havia voltado corajosamente de uma guerra. As garotas riram fracamente no que Remo revirou os olhos e Pedro o olhava confusamente, apesar de achar a cena um pouco hilária.

-Consegui! – ele estufou o peito e sorriu marotamente.

-Descobriu quem é a tia? – disse Remo, um pouco curioso.

-E o que eu não consigo fazer caro irmãozinho?

-Ter algo que preste na cabeça... – Lisa rapidamente falou no que os outros riram e Sirius exibiu uma careta.

-Simplesmente você está com inveja da minha capacidade de raciocínio mental...

-Você sabe _ao menos _o que é isso? – perguntou Lisa levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Er... – ele sorriu amarelo. – Não, e você?

-Hum, também não. – ela corou fortemente, no que os "irmãos" riram.

-Ah, parem de rir! – disse Sirius emburrado.

-Garanto que vocês também não sabem o significado! – retrucou Lisa cruzando os braços. Os outros automaticamente pararam de rir, no que ela sorriu triunfante.

-Pois eu sei! – disse Remo rapidamente.

-E o que é? – os outros falaram ao mesmo tempo, no que Pedro ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender porque todo mundo tinha parado de rir.

-Er, não sei explicar... – ele corou um pouco.

-Então você não sabe! – disse Belle e Marlene ao mesmo tempo.

-Claro que sei!

-Então diga, o que é? – foi a vez de Alice indagar.

-Hum... raciocínio é raciocinar, refletir...

-Ah... e o que é refletir? – disse Sirius rapidamente, escondendo um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Pensar. – disse Remo irritado.

-E o que é pensar? – ele sorriu marotamente.

-Algo que sei que você nunca terá como capacidade...

Os outros riram, no que Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Também não precisa ofender, não é?

-Engraçadinho seu filho, não? – disse Sharon sorrindo amarelo para Tiago. "Igualzinho à mãe, irritante e enxerido", completou a garota em pensamento.

-Ah... – Tiago sorriu marotamente. – Ele teve a quem puxar. Mas receio que tenha puxado a teimosia e curiosidade da mãe. – ele falou esperando uma resposta irritada da ruiva, mas não a obteve.

Tiago então a encara preocupado e vê que ela ainda olha para a direção que o "filho" havia tomado.

-Lily? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não... – ela o encarou com um sorriso. – Só acho que, apesar deles terem estado tão empolgados para entrar no mar, eles estão demorando mais do que eu esperava.

-Hum, eles devem estar pondo as ultimas notícias em dia.

Lílian prendeu o riso e balançou a cabeça.

-Igual a uma pessoa que eu conheço.

-Não pode falar de ninguém, ruivinha.

-Eu? Curiosa, imagina!

-Vou fingir que eu acredito.

Sharon e Alexander se entreolham e reviram os olhos.

-Voltando ao assunto... descobriu quem é a tia? – disse Remo rapidamente.

-Qual o interesse, Remo? – Belle ergueu uma sobrancelha, no que o garoto corou.

-Er... sei lá.

-Não descobri muita coisa... somente que o nome dela é Sharon e que o papai nem a mamãe a conhecia antes.

-Ah, pelo amor de Merlim, falem de algo mais agradável! – disse Belle irritada.

-Quer algo mais agradável do que isso?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Garotos!

Remo e Sirius riram.

-Hum, a mãe deixou a gente entrar na água.

-Tem certeza? – Alice olhou desconfiada para Sirius.

-Eu já menti alguma vez?

-Sem comentários. – disse Lisa rapidamente.

Lílian desviou o olhar do "marido" e voltou-o para Sharon e Xander, depois de ter dado uma olhada ao redor.

-Hum, para quê são cinco barracas se vocês só são dois? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

-Somos cinco ao todo. – disse Sharon monotamente, lançando um olhar para Tiago, que passara a observar os "filhos".

-Onde eles estão? – perguntou Lílian rapidamente, não sabendo se sentia alívio ou desespero pela notícia.

-Na casa de praia daqui.

-Se vocês têm uma casa aqui, por que raios acampam? – perguntou a ruiva monotamente.

-Gostamos. – Sharon sorriu.

-Ah, sei. – ela concluiu.

-Xander, posso falar com você um minuto?

-Ah, certo.

-Esperem só um minuto que a gente já volta. – disse ela alto o bastante para Tiago ouvir.

Lílian revirou os olhos quando o maroto se voltou para Sharon e acenou com a cabeça. Alexander lançou um ultimo olhar para Lílian e deu as costas para o casal.

-Finalmente...– Tiago murmurou, quando os outros dois estavam numa distância considerável. – Lílian, só uma mísera pergunta que a tempos quero te fazer... Que história é essa de _casamento?_

-Foi a primeira coisa que me veio em mente... estamos convivendo como se estivéssemos

casados mesmo... achei que não teria problema, ou tem? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha no que Tiago sorriu.

-Claro que não... e quanto a eu ter vinte e três anos? Não sou tão velho assim.

-Ô espertinho... Você acha que o bebê nasce e no outro dia acorda com cinco anos? Se você dissesse que tinha dezessete anos, eu teria tido o filho quando... com doze anos? Eu sou o quê? E do mesmo modo, se eu dissesse que tinha vinte e três e você dezessete, ela certamente ia me chamar de "papa-anjo".

Tiago corou fortemente e pigarreou.

-Tem razão. Então quer dizer que eu posso tomar todos os créditos de alguém casado? – disse ele abraçando a ruiva com uma das mãos enquanto enlaçava a mão dela com a outra.

-Não sei... – ela recostou a cabeça no peito do maroto, esquecendo completamente de que ele havia olhado para outra, há minutos atrás.

A ruiva se separa do maroto rapidamente, no que Tiago pula de susto. Ele fecha um dos olhos imaginando a bronca que receberia por ela ter lembrado da Sharon... Mas, ele tem culpa se ela tem uma bela "comissão de frente"? E ainda por cima, estava usando um biquíni vermelho e minúsculo? Como dizem, olhar não tira pedaço... Podemos dizer que nos primeiros minutos ele observou mesmo, mas depois, continuou a fingir para provocar a ruiva ( se bem que ele não fingia TANTO assim ).

-Tiago, as crianças! Elas podem já ter entrando na água!

-Ah, mãe, obrigado por lembrar que existimos... – disse Remo rapidamente, no que os outros riram.

-Quer dizer que não foi mentira do Sirius? – disse Belle desconfiada.

-Vocês não quiseram acreditar... – disse ele, fingindo indignação.

-Não, Belle, não foi mentira do seu irm...

Eles nem esperaram a mãe terminar a frase, e já começaram a correr para a água.

-MAS NÃO SE AFASTEM MUITO DA BEIRA, ESTÃO ME OUVINDO? – ela completou gritando.

-OK! – gritaram em uníssono.

-Não se preocupe mãe! – disse Sirius rapidamente parando e se virando para ela. – Água funda para mim é só quando eu achar um tubarão!

-SIRIUS! – disse Lílian irritada, no que ele piscou o olhou e voltou a correr.

Tiago começou a rir.

-Merlim, imagine se eu tivesse que criar um garoto desses pelo resto da minha vida?

O maroto sorriu e abraçou a ruiva por trás.

-Pode ir se acostumando... Com um futuro Potter, não será tão diferente disso.

-Se tiver futuro Potter. – ela sorriu marotamente encarando-o.

Tiago a largou, fingindo irritação.

-Você estraga com qualquer clima romântico...

A ruiva deu de ombros e riu.

-Fazer o quê, eu sou assim.

Alice, que perdera num jogo que fizera com os irmãos, ficara encarregada de cuidar do Pedro. Lisa reprimiu um grito quando percebeu que a água estava gelada.

-É só você entrar de vez que a água fica menos fria... – disse Remo risonho.

-Menos fria? Merlim, essas águas vieram de onde? Sibéria? – ela deu mais um passo para a frente e reprimiu um novo grito.

Sirius e Belle se entreolharam com um sorriso maroto. Ambos saíram da água e pegaram os baldes que serviriam para a criação de um futuro castelo de areia. No minuto seguinte, Lisa recebe dois baldes de água nas costas e dá um pulo de susto. Belle e Sirius começam a rir sem parar, no que a "irmã" se vira irritada para eles.

-Finalmente, não é? – disse Sirius triunfante. – Com esses passos de formiga você se molharia por completo amanhã.

-Terá próxima... "irmãozinhos". – disse ela irritada, entrando na água for fim ( já estava molhada mesmo), no que os dois a seguiram.

Lílian começou a caminhar e se sentou na areia, para então, ficar observando as crianças melhor. Tiago rapidamente a seguiu e se sentou ao seu lado.

O silêncio reinou entre eles e o maroto, disfarçadamente, a enlaçou pela cintura e beijou seu pescoço.

Lílian riu fracamente, pois a maneira com que ele estava beijando-a, a fazia sentir cócegas.

-Haha... Tiago... pára.

Ele rapidamente se separou dela e sorriu marotamente.

-Engraçadinho.

-Eu sei que sou...

Eles se encararam por alguns minutos e passado o momento, a ruiva sente os lábios do maroto sobre o dela. Lílian deixou-se levar e aprofundou o beijo, no que Tiago sorriu internamente.

-Tenho que honrar a "aliança" que carrego no dedo, não? – disse ele quando deu um selinho nela, terminando o beijo.

A ruiva apenas abriu os olhos e sorriu. Tiago volta o olhar para o mar e apóia as mãos na areia, sustentando assim o corpo inclinado para trás. Lílian o observa por alguns minutos e depois volta o olhar para os garotos. Eles agora mergulhavam e subiam rapidamente. Marlene, deixando a "irmã" se divertir um pouco ( mais pelo fato de estar cansada de ser puxada para baixo d'água por Remo ou Sirius ), decidiu tomar conta de Pedro agora. Passado alguns minutos com essa cena, Alexander e Sharon voltam, agora acompanhados dos outros três amigos.

-Ah, aí estão vocês... – disse Sharon rapidamente, no que Lílian revirou os olhos, tinha se esquecido da garota completamente.

"Merlim, devíamos ter ido para outro lugar quando havíamos tido a chance" ela pensa num suspiro. Num gesto rápido, a ruiva põe a mão na coxa do "marido". Tiago, que ainda estava na mesma posição, se volta levemente para ela, um pouco corado e _muito _surpreso com a repentina reação dela. Sharon fingiu não ver isso, aliás, ela pretendia ignorar Lílian por completo, se possível fosse.

-Tiago, estes são Brian, Mary e Regina.

Tiago os cumprimentou com um aceno da cabeça... não estava nem um pouco a fim de se levantar no momento.

-Ah, e essa aqui é _Lílian. _– disse ela secamente, no que Mary prendeu o riso.

-Sou...

-Vocês moram aqui? – Xander rapidamente interrompe Lílian, apesar de estar olhando significativamente para ela, e ter se sentado ao lado dela.

-Não... estamos passando uns dias na casa de férias dos meus pais. – Tiago respondeu rapidamente, voltando a se sentar normalmente.

-Pratica algum esporte? – foi a vez de uma oriental, a Mary, perguntar.

Tiago quase que ia dizer quadribol, mas se conteve.

-Hum não, porquê?

-Curiosidade.

Os outros se sentaram de modo a que formasse um semi-circulo, iniciando uma rápida conversa. Lílian, depois de alguns minutos, ficou dispersa da conversa, pois voltara a observar os filhos. Alexander automaticamente fez o mesmo, pois passara a observar a ruiva. Brian, por sua vez, preferiu abraçar Regina e ficar apenas a observar o bombardeio de perguntas que as outras duas faziam a Tiago, que, meio assustado e sorrindo marotamente quando percebeu que a ruiva tirara a mão da sua coxa e agora havia enlaçado sua mão e começado a acaricia-la, respondia a tudo, na medida do possível.

Os primeiros assuntos eram coisas básicas... às vezes elas ( principalmente Sharon ) contavam fatos passados com antigos namorados no que Tiago fingia que estava ouvindo atentamente.

O problema foi quando elas começaram a perguntar coisas um tanto quanto constrangedoras e até pessoais, tipo...

-Quais são seus filhos legítimos?

-O garoto e a garota de cabelos negros.

-Eu percebi que o garoto tem olhos azuis... – Sharon sorriu maliciosamente. – Tem certeza de que o mesmo é seu filho?

-Claro que sim! – falou ele rapidamente, um pouco irritado. – Está insinuando que a Lílian me traiu?

-Não, longe de mim fazer isso... mas é estranho ambos terem olhos verdes e o filho nascer com olho azul.

-Puxou ao meu pai, o avô dele. – disse ele rapidamente, o que não era de todo mentira, já

que o pai dele tinha olhos azuis.

-Entendo... mas você tão jovem, ser pai tão cedo... por acaso foi planejado?

-Não. – ele sorriu marotamente.

-E por que a razão para tantas crianças... duas não bastam?

-Como a Lily disse, adoramos crianças.

-Não seriam filhos seus com _outras mulheres_? – perguntou Mary rapidamente.

-Não. – Tiago já estava começando a se irritar com essas perguntas... ele apertou a mão da ruiva.

-Você um dia chegou a trair ou trairia sua esposa?

-Claro que não! – disse ele rapidamente, apertando a mão da ruiva novamente, como se pedisse ajuda.– Eu amo a Lily... – ele sorriu. – ... não faria isso com ela.

-E o que você faria se descobrisse que ela o traiu?

Tiago franziu o cenho pensativo e torna a apertar a mão da ruiva.

-Não sei, talvez eu...

-Meu Merlim, o Sirius!

Lílian se levantou tão rapidamente que quase levava Tiago junto. O maroto rapidamente se levantou e correu atrás da ruiva.

-O que foi Lily?

-Crianças, cadê o Sirius?

Elas rapidamente param e encaram a mãe surpresos.

-Hum, ele estava aqui agora... – disse Remo rapidamente.

Lílian rapidamente empalideceu e apertou a mão de Tiago, que, diferente da "esposa", tinha uma expressão desconfiada no rosto.

-Tiago, o Sirius...

-Deve estar aprontando alguma. – ele completou.

-CLARO QUE NÃO! POR MERLIM, ELE DEVE TER SE AFOGADO...

-Lily...

-ESTAR PERDIDO...

-Hum, Lil...

-TER MORRI... AI! – ela pula de susto ao sentir alguém abraça-la pela cintura.

-Surpresa! – o maroto mirim rapidamente soltou a mãe.

Sirius sentiu ficou sem ar quando a ruiva o abraçou fortemente.

-Ah, Sirius, que bom que está bem...

-Er, mãe... – disse ele um pouco rouco.

-SIRIUS BLACK! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE ME PREGAR SUSTO? – ela disse quando se separou dele.

-Ah, mãe, foi só uma brincadeirinha... – ele sorriu fracamente, no que todos, até Tiago, prendeu o riso ao ver a feição irritada de Lílian devido a "brincadeirinha" do "filho".

-Não achei graça nenhuma... – disse ela rapidamente. – Eu pensei que você tinha se asfixiado e não estava conseguindo voltar!

-Mas desafixiei! – disse ele triunfante. – Seja lá o que isso signifique!

Tiago riu mais ainda no que a ruiva fechou a cara mais ainda.

-Ela quis dizer ter se afogado, Sirius.

-Ah, ta... – falou o maroto pensativo.

-Acho que sua mãe tem tendência a falar difícil quando esta nervosa. – Tiago terminou a frase gargalhando.

-TIAGO!

-Foi mal Lily, mas dizer "Se asfixiado e não estava conseguindo voltar" do que falar "Havia se afogado" foi demais.

Tiago riu mais ainda e Lílian cruzou os braços irritada.

-Não tenho culpa se meu cérebro trabalha mais quando eu estou nervosa. Acho que o seu nem em estado emocional normal funciona direito.

-Você está duvidando da minha capacidade de raciocínio mental?

Sirius sorriu marotamente, lembrando-se que a pouco dissera a frase que o pai havia dito no momento. O garoto, aproveitando o momento de "distração" da "mãe", deu um passo para trás e girou os calcanhares, pretendendo voltar para a água de fininho.

-Claro q... – a ruiva, percebendo o que Sirisu pretendia fazer, o puxa pela orelha. – Para onde você pensa que vai, mocinho?

Sirius encarou a mãe com a feição mais angelical que seu rosto maroto pôde exibir. Os "irmãos", que acompanhavam tudo da água, começaram a rir sem parar.

-Hum, para a água...

-Ah, mas não vai mesmo!

-Mais mãe!

-Nada de mais! – ela começou a andar, indo em direção à Sharon e os outros, ainda puxando a orelha do "filho". – Chega de gracinhas por hoje, Sr Black!

Os "irmãos", com um ultimo olhar lançado e riso dado à Sirius, tornaram a brincar na água.

-Senta aí! – disse ela fingindo irritação.

Sirius se sentou na areia emburrado e cruzou os braços, olhando para todos presentes.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Xander rapidamente para Lílian, enquanto a mesma se sentava ao lado do filho e Tiago do outro.

-Apenas uma das inúmeras brincadeiras do Sr Sirius. – ela disse num suspiro. – Tenho plena certeza que ele herdou a malandragem do pai... – ela olhou para Tiago significativamente, no que este lhe sorriu. O maroto mirim, deixou um sorriso transparecer em seus lábios e olhou de soslaio para o pai, depois tornou a exibir uma feição entediada.

-Você não acha que _sua mulher_ é dura demais com _seu filho?_ – disse Sharon amarga.

-Não. – disse Tiago rapidamente.

-Concordo, tia. – ela escondeu uma careta. – Foi só uma brincadeira! O que tem de mais nisso?

-Quase matar sua mãe do coração, apenas isso... Por Merlim, Sirius, eu achei que você tinha se afogado... isso é brincadeira que se faça?

-Ah, mãe, foi mal... – ele encarou Lílian, no que esta lhe sorriu ao ver que ele havia sido sincero.

-Isto seria uma forma de escapar do castigo?

Sirius sorriu marotamente.

-De certa forma, sim. – ele alargou o sorriso, no que Tiago riu.

-Merlim, a marotice é incurável! – ela fingiu revirar os olhos.

-Ah, Lily, ele teve a quem puxar!

-Isso é que eu temia que acontecesse no dia em que eu me casei com você!

-Mais é claro que não se arrependeu nem um pouquinho, afinal, sou perfeito! – ele pisca o olho para a ruiva.

-Merlim, como ele é modesto!

Tiago riu e depois o silêncio reinou entre eles. Sharon olhava para Lílian irritada e Xander fazia o mesmo com Tiago. Brian, Mary e Regina se entreolharam e soltaram um longo suspiro. Sirius bufou de raiva, para se fazer presente.

-Sirius, pode voltar para água se quiser. – ela olhou para o filho com um sorriso.

O maroto, que já começava a fazer desenhos na areia com o dedo, olhou para a mãe surpreso.

-Posso mesmo?

-Quer que eu mude de idéia?

-Claro que não! – disse ele se levantando.

-Contanto que não se repita novamente!

-Não se preocupe mãe... _Isso _não vai mais se repetir, eu garanto.

O maroto não gostou nada do "filho" ter enfatizado o _isso._ Vindo de Sirius, certamente devia-se esperar um novo truque. Ele rapidamente segue o "filho" com o olhar e, depois de alguns minutos, ele percebe que os outros saíram da água.

-O papai está olhando... – disse Sirius num suspiro. – Merlim, será que ele descobriu?

-Você não disse que era o melhor para fazer isso? – disse Remo rapidamente para ele.

-Gente, não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia... – disse Belle rapidamente.

-É, nem sabemos se os tios são bruxos... – disse Lisa olhando para os "tios" significativamente.

-Se vocês se derem mal, não digam que eu não avisei! – a loira concluiu com um suspiro.

-Merlim, por que tive que ter irmãs tão certinhas? – disse Sirius revirando os olhos.

-Por que eu tive que ter irmãos tão burros? – falaram Lisa e Belle ao mesmo tempo.

-Desisto! – o moreno murmurou irritado.

-... não é, Tiago?

-Hum? – ele rapidamente volta a atenção para ruiva. – Desculpe ruivinha, não estava escutando.

Lílian revirou os olhos, no que Sharon prendeu o riso.

-Eu estava olhando as crianças.

-Tudo bem...

-Ah, não... – ele diz rapidamente quando torna a olhar as crianças.

Todos rapidamente voltam o olhar para ele, no que o maroto cora.

-Lily, você não contou _aquela _história! – ele disfarçou rapidamente.

-Qual? – ela o encara desconfiada.

-Não me diga que você não se lembra? – ele levanta uma sobrancelha e inclina a cabeça levemente, torcendo para que a ruiva entendesse o recado.

-Que história?

-Pelo amor de Deus, ruivinha, a da nossa lua-de-mel. – ele sorriu marotamente. – que eu acabei... – ele fechou um dos olhos. – Er, aquilo ali queimando não seria uma das suas barracas?

Os cinco rapidamente olham para trás e correm para tentar apagar o fogo. Tiago puxa Lílian e corre na direção dos filhos.

-Agora passou dos limites! – disse ele irritado. – Sirius Black, você ROUBOU a varinha do meu bolso!

-Foi idéia do Remo! – disse ele rapidamente, devolvendo a varinha ao pai vermelho de raiva.

-Tem trouxas aqui sabia? – ele completou com tom inquisidor. – Quer que eles descubram sobre os bruxos?

-Desculpe, pai.

-Mais uma e eu te deixo de castigo por uma semana inteira, e sem sobremesa!

-Eu bem que avisei... – disse Belle sorrindo, formatando a torre do castelo.

-Sim, mas devemos contar o fato que esses dois nunca nos ouvem... – disse Marlene num suspiro.

-Espero que isso NÃO se repita. – ele falou novamente.

-Não vai se repetir. – disse Remo corado, olhando para o chão.

-Acho bom. E vocês dois, vão para junto dos seus irmãos, agora! E, um dedinho fora da linha, e vão pagar caro por terem me desobedecido estão me ouvindo?

Remo e Sirius engoliram em seco e seguiram caminho.

As quatro garotas os encararam risonhas. Belle ia falar algo, mas Sirius a impediu.

-Sem comentários, Belle, sem comentários. – disse emburrado.

-Dessa vez, tenho que concordar com Sirius. – concluiu Remo.

Ela sorriu triunfante, no que as outras riram e Pedro destruía uma parte do castelo.

-E Tiago Potter dá uma de pai durão... – disse Lílian rindo, enquanto voltavam e ele colocava a varinha no bolso.

-Ossos do ofício, amada ruivinha...

-O estrago foi muito grande? – indagou a ruiva quando chegaram perto o bastante dos outros.

-Hum, não... nada do que se possa resolver. – disse Brian rapidamente, olhando para Regina com um sorriso.

-Temos umas reservas lá dentro... mas o que mais me intriga, foi como foi que a barraca pegou fogo... – disse Regina pensativa.

Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam, e depois encararam a loira.

-Talvez uma faísca do fogo da fogueira... apesar de ter sido acesa ontem à noite, pode ter sobrado um pouco de brasa. – disse a ruiva olhando para a fogueira no chão.

-Tem razão. – concordou Xander.

-Pai...

-Não é algo muito comum de se acontecer... mas não impossível. – concluiu a ruiva.

Tiago sente alguém cutucar sua cintura e volta o olhar para a pessoa.

-Sim Lisa...

Ela corou fortemente.

-Hum... – a garota rapidamente engoliu as palavras, envergonhada. – É que... chama a mamãe...

Tiago riu fracamente.

-Você quer ir ao banheiro, acertei? – ele sussurrou, no que a garota corou mais ainda.

-PAI!

Tiago riu.

-Certo, vou falar com a Lily.

-Agora não precisa fazer mais segredo... a tia de vermelho já sabe.

Sharon ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas sorriu falsamente, pois ela tinha ouvido sim, já que apurou os ouvidos para ouvir o que ele dizia. Lílian sorriu triunfante ao ver o constrangimento da garota.

-Podem usar o da nossa casa, se quiserem. – falou Brian rapidamente.

-Pode ser... – disse Lisa sorrindo.

-O Xander... e a Mary. – Sharon rapidamente completou ao ver a feição desconfiada no rosto de Tiago. – podem ir com você, Lílian.

Lílian rapidamente pegou a mão da "filha" e seguiu para a casa, juntamente com Mary e Xander.

Tiago rapidamente, passa a olhar os filhos, tentando em vão não pensar no sorriso que Sharon exibiu... Ele percebeu que Brian e Regina tinham sumido _de repente_, deixando os dois à sós.

-Como anda o relacionamento entre você e Lílian? – disse ela sensualmente.

-Bem, obrigado.

-Ela tem atendido a todos os seus desejos?

-Claro. – ele cruzou os braços.

-Sabe, eu posso atender a eles e fazer muito mais... o que acha?

Tiago sentiu um arrepio na nuca. A garota não estava se insinuando para ele, ela estava praticamente que se jogando para cima dele... Tiago temeu que a mesma decidisse agarra-lo do nada e tentar força-lo a fazer algo que ele queria e ao mesmo tempo não... não com ela, é claro.

-Estou satisfeito, obrigado. – disse ele rapidamente, com a voz um pouco rouca.

-Hum, vejo que te atingi de alguma forma... – ela se postou de frente para ele, andando de um modo felino, no que Tiago fechou os olhos.

"Merlim, me ajude... o que será que aconteceu com essas mulheres? Ontem foi a Lily, hoje a Sharon? Quanto tempo mais vou agüentar?" ele sorriu marotamente. "Se for com a Lily, eu não me importo nem um pouco".

-Que tal tentar novas experiências?

-Não, obrigado.

-Ah, quanto custa... – ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço. – A Lílian não precisa saber disso.

-Já disse, não estou interessado no momento... estou bem com a Lily, e nada mais importa.

Ela ficou ligeiramente contrariada e se separou dele. Segundos depois Lílian e Lisa voltam na frente, seguidos de Xander e Mary.

Lílian rapidamente foi ao encontro dos "filhos", e todos os outros seis disseram que também queriam ir ao banheiro. Tiago decidiu então acompanhar os outros e rapidamente pediu para que Xander os levasse. _Muito _a contragosto, Sharon e Xander aceitaram o pedido do maroto e foram para a casa rapidamente, que ficava de frente para o acampamento. O silêncio reinou entre as três garotas. Lílian acariciava os cabelos da filha num gesto distraído, enquanto a mesma olhava Sharon estranhamente.

-Algum problema, querida? – disse a morena rapidamente.

Lílian corou furiosamente.

-Não, claro que não... só estou um pouco cansada.

-Hum, sei... – ela sorriu triunfante.

Nada mais se falou até Tiago e os outros voltarem, a primeira a se manifestar foi a ruiva.

-Hum, Tiago, acho melhor seguirmos, não? Temos muito que andar ainda. – disse ela tentando não encarar Tiago.

-Hum, tem razão. – disse indo de encontro a cesta de piqueniques e a carregando. – Vamos crianças. Até mais... – completou, juntamente com Lily.

-Até... – respondeu Sharon piscando o olho para ele, no que Tiago fingiu não ter visto.

-Até. – falaram Mary e Xander ao mesmo tempo.

-Caro Xander... a sorte está lançada. – disse ela sorrindo, ao observar Lílian e Tiago andando lado a lado.

Eles continuaram a caminhada silenciosamente. Tiago os guiou até uma trilha que adentrava a floresta. A primeira clareira se abria, expandindo-se até o território de uma bela cachoeira. Lílian sorriu e, pela primeira vez em todo o trajeto, desde que saíra da casa dos "Aventureiros", ela encarou o maroto.

-É simplesmente linda.

-E rasa. – disse ele sorrindo de volta para ela, apesar de ter estranhado a atitude dela nos últimos momentos. – Quando eu tinha a idade deles, a parte mais funda chegava a bater em meu busto. O Pedro pode brincar na beira... e podemos entrar com ele mais tarde, o que acha?

Ela assentiu fracamente. Os dois arrumaram as comidas do piquenique numa pedra grande e lisa que havia na beira da cachoeira. Tiago olhava de soslaio para Lílian, achando-a extremamente estranha... como pela manhã, só que por outro motivo.

-Lílian, você esta sentindo alguma coisa? – perguntou ele preocupado.

-Não, nada... – ela disse sem ter encarado-o.

Tiago franziu o cenho, mas nada disse. Quando tudo estava pronto, eles chamaram as crianças e depois de tê-los enxugado, começaram a comer.

Eles descansaram por alguns minutos, enquanto Tiago e Lílian colocavam o restante de volta na cesta e voltaram para a água. Dessa vez, Tiago e Lílian os seguiram com Pedro. E, apesar de terem se divertido muito, Tiago percebia que Lílian deixava-se preocupada por alguns minutos, quando os olhares dos dois se encontravam.

-Hum, Tiago... – disse Lílian encarando o maroto corada, quando se preparavam para sair.

-Sim Lily?

-Posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Claro. – falou ele sorrindo.

-Podemos voltar para a casa por outra trilha?

-Hum, tem um caminho por dentro da floresta que dá em casa, só que é bem mais demorado.

-Não tem problema.

-Lily, o que é q...

-Vamos? – ela sorriu cortando o maroto, como se encerrasse o assunto.

Tiago não resolveu insistir e apenas assentiu.

O trajeto novamente correu silencioso, a não ser pelas peças pregadas por Sirius e Remo nas garotas... cutucando as "irmãs" com varas ou então alisando as orelhas dela, pescoço ou braços com folhas.

Chegando em casa, os garotos foram diretos para o banheiro. Tiago depositou a cesta em cima da mesa da cozinha com um suspiro. A ruiva seguiu para a pia lavando as mãos, para então, começar a preparar o jantar.

Tiago olhava sempre de soslaio para a ruiva, esperando que ela dissesse algo, mas nada disse. Ele não sabe quantos minutos ele ficara a observa-la, até que os "filhos" entraram na cozinha e tomaram seu lugar à mesa.

Nem uma palavra foi trocada por ninguém, apenas se ouvia o som do talher batendo no prato ou então o copo em cima da mesa. Tiago não estava com a mínima fome e, portanto, não comeu... o mesmo aconteceu com a ruiva.

Quando as crianças saíram e foram para a sala, Tiago foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-Você gostou dele, não foi? – disse ele sentindo um aperto no peito, enquanto tirava o resto das coisas da cesta.

-Como disse? – Lílian rapidamente o encarou surpresa.

-Você está apaixonada pelo Alexander, não é? Por isso está tão estranha dessa forma. – Tiago se voltou para encara-la firmemente.

-Mas, que pergunta, é claro que não! – a ruiva corou um pouco depois de ter dito isso.

-Ah, certo. – disse ele seriamente, ele voltou sua atenção à cesta, dando as costas para a ruiva. – Pensei que ao menos você fosse sincera comigo...

Lílian olhou assustada para o maroto.

-Sabe... você devia se decidir logo de uma vez, do que ficar aí me dando esperanças, sabia? – disse ele num tom amargo, apoiando as mãos na mesa irritado.

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Como assim... eu nunca te dei esperanças!

-Não é o que eu digo das suas reações dos últimos dias. – ele completou no mesmo tom e percebia que apertava a toalha da mesa com força.

-Mas nunca disse realmente que gostava de você. Eu estou confusa.

-Quer dizer que eu vou ter que esperar a vida toda para você se decidir? – ele falou com a voz trêmula.

-Eu não posso simplesmente tomar uma decisão dessas, sem saber o que eu quero.

Os olhos de Tiago brilharam furiosamente e ele se voltou para encara-la. A ruiva estava logo atrás dele, vermelha de raiva.

-Você adorou quando foram juntos para a casa, não foi?

-A Mary foi com a gente... mas você adorou ficar sozinho com a Sharon, não foi? – ela corou furiosamente.

-Claro que não!

-Ah, Potter, não minta para mim... você só faltou babar por ela! Pensa que me engana?

-Isso é uma mentira, Lílian. A garota não parava de pegar no meu pé! Enche minha paciência com perguntas... Até perguntou se eu teria coragem de trair minha mulher!

-Aposto que você respondeu que sim e de preferência com ela, não foi?

-CLARO QUE NÃO! – ele gritou irritado.

Pedro se encolheu, enquanto os outros seis se entreolharam quando ouviu o grito do pai.

-Eles estão discutindo? – Belle perguntou incrédula.

-Parece que sim. – Marlene disse rapidamente.

Eles não pensaram duas vezes, rapidamente foram para a cozinha ver o que está acontecendo.

-Mas você bem que se derretia de amores pelo _Xander_... – falou ele enciumado.

-O papai está zangado... – disse Belle preocupada, recostada no vão da entrada da cozinha, com os outros "irmãos" atrás.

-Não, mas não nego o fato dele ser bonito.

-Será que ele esta zangado por que aquele... – começou Lisa, falando baixo para somente os irmãos ouvirem.

-Ah ta... então você não nega o fato que gostou dele?

-... tio beijou a mamãe? – terminou ela com a voz trêmula.

Tiago franziu o cenho e encarou Lily incrédulo. A ruiva corou furiosamente e olhou para baixo, envergonhada.

-O que você disse, Lisa?

A garota de castanho-claro tremeu levemente e Sirius murmurou um "Viu o que você fez?".

-Er...

-Pode dizer, eu não vou ficar irritado com você.

-Aquele tio beijou a mamãe... eu estava saindo do banheiro quando ela o empurrou.

Lílian pediu aos céus que o chão se abrisse e a enterrasse viva naquele exato momento. Ela pedira para a "filha" não comentar nada com o "pai", mas não falou nada quanto aos irmãos e como o maroto entreouvira a conversa, não tinha como ela deixar de responder a pergunta. Os olhos de Tiago brilharam furiosamente quando ele encarou Lílian.

-Quer dizer que para beijar o _outro, _você não precisou pensar duas vezes para saber o que queria, não é? Aliás, quando se trata dos outros, você não pensa antes de tomar qualquer iniciativa, não é? – falou ele irritado.

-Você está insinuando que eu sou volúvel?

-Se assim você interpretar... – disse ele irônico.

Lílian crispou a mão e corou mais ainda.

-Eu não sou Tiago Potter!

-Acontece que pelo menos, eu não fico com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo! – disse ele ainda com a voz trêmula, no que Lílian abriu a boca indignada.

-ELE ME BEIJOU A FORÇA!

-E VOCÊ BEM QUE GOSTOU!

-Merlim, o que foi que eu fiz... – disse Lisa desesperada.

-Abriu a boca na hora errada, só isso.

-POR QUE NÃO?

Tiago corou de raiva e a frase saiu antes mesmo dele ter impedido.

-Ainda diz que não é va...

-NÃO SE ATREVA A TERMINAR ESSA FRASE, POTTER, OU VAI PAGAR MUITO CARO POR ELA.

-Que frase? Que você é... – ele rapidamente pára de falar quando ouve um soluço reprimido. Por um segundo achou que fosse Lílian, e sentiu uma satisfação ao tê-la feito sofrer de uma maneira que pelo menos se igualava a dor que ele estava sentindo no momento. Mas o som veio da entrada da cozinha e não da garota à sua frente.

Os dois rapidamente olharam para o lugar de onde viera o choro e encontraram Lisa, Alice e Belle tentando consolar uma Marlene assustada, Remo e Sirius olharam incrédulos para os dois e Pedro estava encolhido entre os dois irmãos.

-O que vocês _ainda_ estão fazendo aqui? – disse Tiago com a voz trêmula.

-Nós... – começou Sirius receoso.

-Pro quarto. – Lílian interrompeu o filho rapidamente, irritada.

-Mas... – tentou Remo dialogar.

-Quarto.

-Mãe... – disse Belle.

-Não já disse para vocês irem pro quarto? – disse Lílian irritada.

-Mas... vocês estão brigando! – falou Remo rapidamente.

-Não estamos brigando. – falou Lílian ofegante. – Já pro quarto, todos.

-Mas...

-AGORA! – disse Lílian com a voz trêmula, olhando para Tiago irritada.

-Não. – Marlene falou rapidamente enxugando as lágrimas. – Vocês vão se separar.

-Por minha culpa... – foi a vez de Lisa reprimir um soluço.

-Pela última vez, eu não mandei vocês irem para o quarto?

-EU NÃO VOU! – gritou Lisa rapidamente.

Lílian olhou para a "filha" surpresa, ela já tinha os olhos marejados. A ruiva rapidamente foi de encontro a ela e se abaixou. Tiago soltou um suspiro irritado e encarou a parede com os braços cruzados, enquanto estava recostado na mesa.

-Quem disse a você que vamos nos separar? – disse ela docemente para Marlene e depois se voltou para Lisa. – E nada disso foi sua culpa sua... eu e seu pai já estávamos discutindo antes, mas não foi nada demais.

-E por que estavam gritando? – disse Belle que, apesar de não estar chorando como agora Lisa estava e a segundos atrás Marlene estava, tinha o mesmo rosto pálido e a mesma expressão triste que os outros exibiam.

-Nós dois só nos desentendemos, só isso... é normal casais terem desentendimentos de vez em quando, mas nem por isso se separam.

-Verdade? – disse Belle rapidamente, a expressão mudando rapidamente para uma aliviada.

-Claro que sim, não é, Tiago? – disse Lílian no tom mais doce que conseguiu fazer no momento.

Tiago tirou o olhar da parede e encarou a ruiva.

-Claro, _querida. _– disse ele normalmente, apesar do 'querida' ter soado irônico. – Eu apenas tenho mania de falar alto quando estou nervoso, Belle. – ele sorriu fracamente e falsamente. – Agora está tudo bem.

-Agora, todos para a cama, hora de dormir. – disse a ruiva se levantando.

-Você vem com a gente mãe? – perguntou Alice esperançosa.

-Vou sim! – Lílian sorriu falsamente, no que Alice retribuiu com um sorriso sincero.

Tiago soltou um longo suspiro e caminhou em direção à Lílian.

A garota sentiu alguém passar a mão pela suas costas e a segurar pela cintura, ela se virou e antes mesmo que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o maroto depositou um selinho nos lábios dela e murmurou um "Boa Noite" para as crianças e subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Os olhos da ruiva brilharam tristemente e ela sentiu um aperto no peito devido a frieza de Tiago. Ela soltou um longo suspiro e guiou as crianças até o quarto.

Lílian ficou receosa de abrir a porta do quarto, mas por fim a abriu com um longo suspiro. Ela correu o olhar pelo quarto e não viu Tiago. Ela olhou rapidamente para o corredor que dava acesso ao banheiro e encontrou a porta do mesmo fechada.

Ela se aproximou da porta e ficou um pouco intrigada ao perceber que não havia o som da água caindo do chuveiro mas, refletindo por alguns minutos, chegou a conclusão que o garoto devia estar na banheira.

Tiago subiu para a superfície e se apoiou com os braços cruzados na beira da banheira e soltou um suspiro. A banheira foi regulada magicamente para ficar mais funda que uma normal. Ele observou o espelho e viu que o vapor d'água embaçara o espelho. Ainda irritado, ele se vira e regula a banheira para o tamanho normal.

Tiago dá um mergulho, se deitando de frente no fundo da banheira. Distraído, ele observa os pisos do teto distorcidos devido à refração da luz. O maroto fecha os olhos a fim de relaxar um pouco, mas a cena imaginada da Lílian beijando o Xander voltou novamente para sua mente. Ele se sentou rapidamente com os olhos estreitados, com mais raiva ainda porque, depois de tantos mergulhos ainda estava com aquela angústia e ódio no peito.

-Droga Lílian, quando é que eu vou te entender? – diz ele com a voz trêmula.

Com um novo suspiro ele sai da banheira e, sem nem mesmo ter se enxugado, veste o roupão. O maroto se senta na beira da banheira, enquanto espera a mesma esvaziar.

Seus pensamentos corriam a mil, imaginando o que iria dizer para a ruiva ou até mesmo qual seria sua reação quando visse a mesma novamente. Ele pôs os óculos e se levantou e, com um novo suspiro, ele abriu a porta.

Lílian já havia tomado banho no outro banheiro e agora se encontrava sentada na poltrona da varanda.

-Por que você fez aquilo? – disse Lílian seriamente, sem ter se movido.

Tiago olhou surpreso para a ruiva imóvel.

-Aquilo o quê? – ele tentou soar no tom mais pacífico possível.

-Me beijou? – ela se virou para encara-lo.

-Tinha que ser convincente o fato de que não estávamos brigados... – disse ele sério. – A única idéia que me veio à cabeça foi essa... não que tenha significado algo que eu queria fazer ou até mesmo um pedido de desculpas. Foi só pelas crianças.

-Se você não tivesse começado, nada disso teria acontecido.

-Eu que comecei? Ah, foi... Não fui eu quem beijei o tal do Alexander!

-Potter, eu já disse que foi ELE quem fez isso. E do mesmo modo, você não é nada meu para me dizer o que eu tenho ou não de fazer.

-Sim, eu sei que eu não sou _nada_... – ele frisou bem essa palavra e continuou falando secamente. - ... para você, mas eu esperava mais respeito de sua parte.

-Mais respeito de _minha parte?_

-Claro... para nossos amigos, somos os pais deles... pense no que a Lisa pensou quando te viu beijando o outro? Pense no que eles estão achando agora!

-Não fui eu a culpada... eu estava olhando para a porta quando ele me agarrou! Mas mesmo assim, isso não te dá o direito de me chamar de coisas que eu não sou, você NÃO me conhece, Potter!

-Realmente, eu cheguei a pensar que te conhecia...

-Agora teve plena certeza de que não.

-O que eu não entendo é o fato de você sair por aí beijando qualquer um e se dizendo minha "mulher" para as garotas?

A ruiva se levantou e cruzou os braços indignada.

-Eu _não _sai beijando qualquer um, Potter! Ele que me agarrou a força, tanto que eu o _empurrei. _E foi melhor do que dizer para esses trouxas que somos bruxos e uma poção maluca, ou seja lá o que tenha sido, transformou nossos amigos em crianças. Pelo menos o fato de dizer que o Sirius e a Marlene eram gêmeos e NOSSOS filhos, e os outros adotados, e éramos casados, explicava muito bem o fato deles me chamarem de _mãe. _

-Ah, mais quando você viu o Xander... só faltou babar por ele, não foi? – falou ele enciumado.

-Por que não? – falou Lílian corada de raiva. – Afinal, não é todo o dia que se vê um moreno dos olhos verdes... E se você se sente tão desconsolado, por que não vai procurar a _Sharon_? Ou você pensa que eu não vi você olhando para o corpo daquela garota irritante!

-Eu não sou nada sei para você dizer o que eu tenho que fazer ou deixar de fazer, Evans.

-Ótimo... então pode ir fazendo o que você tanto queria... ir se encontrar com a _outra. _Já que eu não mando em você! – disse ela sentindo um aperto no peito.

-Pois é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. – ele tirou a aliança do dedo e jogou no chão. – Até amanhã, Lílian Evans.

Tiago pegou a primeira roupa que encontrou no guarda-roupa e, deixando a porta e as gavetas do mesmo aberto, saiu do quarto, batendo a porta fortemente.

_-Pode ir cafajeste, não era isso que você tanto queria? _– ela gritou rapidamente.

-_Não se preocupe que eu vou me diverti bastante com ela... a tal ponto que eu não vou nem mais precisar de VOCÊ!_ – retrucou ele rapidamente e depois desceu as escadas irritado.

Lílian sentiu um novo aperto no peito e os olhos marejados ao ouvir o que ele dissera.

Tiago jogou o roupão no sofá da sala e vestiu a roupa irritado, resmungando sempre... "Não é isso que ela quer, então é o que ela vai ter", ou então "Você vai pagar um preço muito caro por ter me traído dessa forma, Sta Evans".

A ruiva pega a aliança que ele jogou no chão e reprime um soluço. Apesar de não terem se casado de verdade, Lílian, no momento, sentia como se o fossem. Ela anda em direção à varanda a ponto de ver a silhueta de Tiago andar apressada pela areia, indo em direção ao lugar em que eles encontraram o acampamento dos "Aventureiros".

-Pode ir, Potter, e faça bom proveito!

Quando o maroto já não podia ser mais visto, a ruiva aperta a grade da varanda com força, com uma das mãos, enquanto aperta a aliança dele firmemente na outra. Sentindo os olhos arderem, a ruiva deixa as lágrimas caírem livremente.

-Por que eu estou chorando por ele? Droga, eu _não_ posso estar gostando desse idiota. Não depois do que ele vai fazer...

N/A/ aguardando as futuras azarações / Bom, realmente eu sou má, não? Justo nessa parte? Vocês me perguntam... huahaha, bem, eu vou deixar aqui uma palhinha do que virá no próximo cap.

"-Quer parar de implicância?

Lílian riu cinicamente.

-Quem está implicando com quem aqui, Potter?

Tiago soltou um suspiro.

-Olha Evans, eu _estou com sono e cansado,_ e não me agrada nem um pouco a idéia de prolongar essa discussão, ok?

-Ótimo, eu também não! – ela desligou o abajur irritada e se deitou de costas para Tiago. – Péssima noite para você, Potter.

-Depois de tudo o que fiz, não a nada que possa deixar ela péssima, Evans."

"-O pai ainda está dormindo? – Belle repetiu a pergunta calmamente. – É muito...

Lílian interrompeu a "filha" com um suspiro e abaixou a mão, a outra segurou a faca firmemente.

-Não, ele ainda está dormindo.

-Até agora? – Alice se pronunciou preocupada. – O papai não pode ter ficado doente, mamãe?

-Doente? – ela falou sarcástica, depois se lembrou de que os "filhos" não tinham culpa de nada. Eles não tinham culpa das canalhices de Tiago Potter. – Não, Alice, eu falei com ele antes de descer, seu pai está em perfeita saúde... – ela suspirou novamente. – ... perfeita... é totalmente correto. – ela apertou o cabo da faca com mais força. – Isso não há como negar. – ela completou sarcástica, mas para si do que para os outros, o que ele fizera não saia de sua mente."

"-Evans, o que raios você pensa que está fazendo? – sua voz saiu extremamente rouca e desesperada.

Lílian tornou a rir, apesar de estar um pouco corada. O cérebro de Tiago dizia "Agarre-a". Ele apertou as bordas da pia com mais força e se recostou mais ainda na mesma."

Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e até a próxima!


	7. 6 Dia Problemas Conjugais I

N/A: É verdade, eu devia postar esse cap desde sexta feira... mas, o que acontece? O pc enlouquece e resolve ficar desligando sozinho. Depois do "conserto" /ele desligou mais uma vez...y.y, toda vez que eu entro no pc, me vem idéias para escrever coisas que serão meus projetos futuros...huahahahaha. Eu sou realmente maluca. Mas, dei um freio em mim...meus dedos estão coçando para escrever, mas eu vim postar o cap. Além do mais, meu horário no pc foi reduzido radicalmente devido a aproximação do vestibular...y.y. Bom, eu li todos os comentários, mas lamento muito não responde-los dessa vez...Eu, provavelmente, terminarei hoje o cap de Relatos. Depois, mandarei para a minha beta.  
Bem, e a floreios não mais permite fics sem ser livres na página inicial. E, como eu, provavelmente não poderei mudar a classificação da fic... ainda mais depois desse cap...huahahahahahaha. Irei fazer uma mais leve e postarei um comentário falando das futuras atualizações...hehehehehe.  
Beijos

Vejo que todos ficaram com raiva da Sharon... huahahahah. E quem não ficaria? E do Tiago também, mas... no mas...huahahahaha, eu não vou contar o que acontece. Também teve muitos que choraram. Eu realmente sou má. Mas, sincera e honestamente, eu amo fazer o Tiago e a Lílian sofrerem / autora com tendências sádicas...huahahahahahaha/.

Ah, e Larissa, pode sim me adicionar no msn. É letyciangel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com.

Autora esperando futura azarações se despede aqui... huahahahahaha. Ah, e quem quiser se tornar personagem da continuação da fic, é só me mandar um e-mail, ou um comentário, dizendo as características físicas e psicologicas da personagem. Pode ser adulto ou criança, não precisa ser necessariamente você, pode ser também uma personagem criada por você. Beijos

**_6º Dia – Problemas conjugais... apesar de nem cônjuges serem._**

Parte I

Tiago bateu a porta do quarto propositadamente e Lílian acordou num pulo.  
Ao ver quem era – não que ela não tivesse suspeitas – , a ruiva se senta, faz a feição mais formal que ela conseguiu fazer e liga o abajur, fechando os olhos levemente até se acostumar com a luz.  
-Sinto muito, Evans... Não era minha intenção te acordar. – disse ele sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios, com a mão ainda na maçaneta da porta, virado de frente para ela.  
Lílian percebeu que os botões da camisa dele estavam abertos e os cabelos mais arrepiados do que o normal. Tiago percebeu que ela o observava e se recostou na porta, colocando as mãos no bolso.  
-Não me importo, Potter, sei que fez de propósito... Hum, quatro horas da manhã... – disse ela olhando para o relógio.  
-Não disse que estaria de volta hoje? – ele a interrompeu, levantando os ombros e os jogando para trás num gesto meio malandro. – Então... aqui estou.  
-Devia ter ficado lá.  
-Tenho um papel a cumprir aqui, Evans.  
-Você adorou a noite, não? – disse ela amarga.  
-Foi maravilhosa, se quer saber. – ele ajeitou os óculos e passou a mão pelos cabelos.– Pena que não estava lá para assistir.  
A ruiva revirou os olhos.  
-Aposto que ela ficou insistindo para você morar de vez lá, não foi?  
Tiago sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.  
-Ah, foi sim... e ela quase não me deu nenhum tempo de descanso. – ele alargou os lábios, exibindo um sorriso maroto.  
-Cafajeste.  
-Você não tem do que falar, não é? Afinal, também é uma, talvez até mais do que eu.  
Ela revirou os olhos irritada.  
-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que eu NÃO quis aquele beijo, muito menos correspondi e que aquele estúpido me AGARROU?  
-Quantas vezes quiser. – disse ele irritado. – Mas, se você tivesse me falado, eu iria entender. Você não me traiu de uma forma Evans, mas traiu de outra: na sinceridade.  
-E você por libidinagem. – disse ela com os olhos um pouco marejados.  
-Que você permitiu muito bem... então, não reclame. E do mesmo modo... – ele soltou um suspiro. – Não sou nada seu, mesmo.  
-E dou graças à Merlim por isso. – disse ela com a voz trêmula.  
-Agora, se não se importa, vou tomar um banho e infelizmente, teremos que terminar essa admirável conversa... a não ser que queira me acompanhar.  
-Só se for para te mandar de vez para o inferno, Potter!  
Tiago se desencostou da porta e, ainda com as mãos no bolso, ele caminhou para o banheiro da suíte. Quando Lílian ouviu a porta se fechar, ela voltou a deitar na cama, reprimindo um soluço.  
-Você é uma idiota Lílian, uma idiota... provavelmente essa noite ele vai sair novamente para se encontrar com ela, não vai ser com você que ele vai estar... é com a outra.  
Lílian ouviu a porta do banheiro bater e rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas e deitou-se de costas para a direção do banheiro. Tiago seguiu silencioso, mas observava a feição que a ruiva exibia pelo reflexo do espelho. E, apesar da mesma se encontrar de olhos fechados, Tiago tinha plena certeza de Lílian não estava dormindo.  
Ele deita na cama e, enquanto se ajeita, se move mais do que o normal.  
-Que eu saiba, eu ainda estou aqui! – ela se vira para ele irritada.  
Tiago se move mais uma vez e coloca uma das mãos embaixo da cabeça.  
-Sim, e daí?  
-E daí? E daí que você passa a noite fora, me acorda e ainda por cima continua a me impedir de dormir novamente. – disse ela irritada.  
-Você não vai ter que acordar daqui a algumas horas mesmo? E, do mesmo modo, o abajur ainda estava ligado, sinal de que você ainda estava acordada.  
-Mas isso não importa! – disse ela no mesmo tom. – Eu podia muito bem estar dormindo, mesmo com o abajur ligado.  
-Quer parar de implicância?  
Lílian riu cinicamente.  
-Quem está implicando com quem aqui, Potter?  
Tiago soltou um suspiro.  
-Olha, Evans, eu estou com sono e cansado, e não me agrada nem um pouco a idéia de prolongar essa discussão, ok?  
-Ótimo, eu também não! – ela desligou o abajur irritada e se deitou de costas para Tiago. – Péssima noite para você, Potter.  
-Depois de tudo o que fiz, não há nada que possa deixar minha noite péssima, Evans.  
-Vai ficar jogando na cara isso, toda hora? – num gesto brusco e rápido, ela tornou a se sentar virada para ele.  
-Ah, quer dizer que você se importa? – ele se sentou bruscamente, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.  
-Claro que não... mas me enoja imaginar você com ela toda santa vez que você me diz isso.  
-É mesmo? Ah, me lembrei... o Xander perguntou muito por você. – disse ele num tom maroto, mas com uma ponta de ciúmes. – Ele perguntou se podíamos trocar de pares de vez em quando...  
-Ora seu...  
A ruiva levantou a mão para bater no rosto de Tiago, mas o mesmo a impediu.  
-Nem pense nisso, mocinha.  
Lílian puxou o braço com força para perto de si e Tiago o soltou. Irritada e totalmente corada de raiva, a ruiva se ajoelhou e ficou de frente para o maroto.  
-Olha aqui, Potter... se você quiser praticar suas orgias, que seja! Mas eu não sou vulgar como você que pega uma a cada hora e...  
A ruiva rapidamente perdeu a fala quando o maroto se ajoelhou, ficando muito perto dela.  
-E...? – ele perguntou, num sussurro rouco.  
-...e ainda por cima... – ela continuou, mas a voz falhou novamente e ela só fez engolir em seco.  
-Ainda por cima...  
-Fica me convidando para participar com...  
Lílian rapidamente foi interrompida por um beijo do maroto. A ruiva sentiu a nuca se arrepiar. Apesar de ter beijado Tiago algumas vezes, nenhuma vez fora igual aquela... Talvez porque o mesmo estava com raiva dela, ou até mesmo porque ela estava com um profundo ódio e decepção por ele.  
Tomando consciência do que estavam fazendo, ambos abriram os olhos e se fuzilaram mutuamente.  
-Sinto muito, mas eu não gosto muito de resto.  
-Seria um arrependimento profundo isso.  
Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo, respectivamente, Lílian e Tiago.  
-Como se eu quisesse ter algo com você! – eles tornaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.  
-Quer me largar?  
-Pode sair de perto?  
Eles soltaram um ao outro e se deitaram de frente para o teto ao mesmo tempo. Lílian cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos. Tiago, entretanto, colocou uma das mãos sob a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior. Passado alguns minutos com essa cena, ambos soltaram suspiros irritados.  
-Se quiser ter um contato com mais de dez centímetros com outra garota novamente, Potter, que procure outra, ou quem sabe a Sharon novamente. Ela ia adorar uma nova visita surpresa sua. – ela disse ainda fitando o teto.  
-Apesar de ter olhos por parte verdes, Evans, eu não sou o Xander e muito menos sou moreno. – ele olhou de soslaio para a ruiva e tornou a fitar o teto.  
-Eu agradeço a Merlim por isso. – disse ela rapidamente.  
Lílian se deitou de costas para Tiago e ficou fitando a porta da varanda num olhar distraído, até que sua visão foi substituída pelo pano negro do cortinado. Ela vira o rosto na direção de Tiago e o encontrou guardando a varinha na mesa de cabeceira.  
-Hey, por que você fez isso? – indagou irritada.  
O maroto torna a fechar o cortinado lentamente e se volta para a ruiva exibindo um sorriso sarcástico.  
-Eu quase não dormi, e quando amanhecer a luz do sol vai me atrapalhar e eu vou acabar acordando. Não pense que fiz isso para termos mais privacidade... como se eu quisesse ter uma com você.  
-Há alguns dias atrás, era o que mais desejava. – disse ela levantando uma sobrancelha.  
-E me arrependo profundamente por causa disso.  
-Dou graças a Merlim por finalmente ter me livrado de você! – ela tornou a dar as costas a ele e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir novamente.  
Ela não soube dizer quantos minutos ficara ali tentando em vão dormir, mas, devido ao silêncio de Tiago, a ruiva chegara a conclusão de que o mesmo já devia estar dormindo. Sem conseguir impedir-se, ela deitou-se de frente para ele.  
O maroto estava com a cabeça voltada para a direção dela, uma mão em cima do peito descoberto e a outra ao lado do corpo. A ruiva enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e depois voltou a observá-lo.  
-Por que você fez isso comigo, hein? – ela sussurrou e depois soltou um fraco suspiro. – Justo quando eu descubro que te amo de verdade?  
Lílian levantou a mão para tocar no rosto dele, mas no último minuto desistiu.  
-Por que ela? Hein, Tiago... por que ela e não eu?  
Lily solta um longo suspiro.  
-Como se você fosse responder... e se sim, de certo diria que eu não chego aos pés dela. – disse ela com os olhos marejados.  
-Ela... que te deu carinho... – ela passou a mão de leve pelo rosto dele, no que ele se mexeu um pouco e ela recuou.  
Vendo que o maroto apenas ajeitou a cabeça um pouco, ela continuou.  
-Que te beijou... – ela passou os dedos de leve sobre os lábios dele. – E fez muito mais com você... Como eu queria ter sido ela no momento em que você a tocou, a beijou...Agora é tarde demais. – ela reprimiu um soluço, no que Tiago soltou um longo suspiro.  
-E aqui estou eu chorando por você novamente... será que, por mais que você possa estar irritado com tudo o que aconteceu, você não entende que está me fazendo sofrer com tudo isso? – falou ela baixinho, segurando a mão dele e a observando atentamente.– Droga, Tiago... por que você tem que ser dessa maneira? A culpa nem foi minha... – ela reprime um novo soluço.  
-Lily, eu...  
Ela tomou um susto e olhou rapidamente para o rosto do maroto. Com uma feição surpresa e ao mesmo tempo aliviada, ela percebeu que ele ainda estava dormindo.  
-Idiota...  
A ruiva soltou a mão dele e virou-se de frente para o teto.  
-Um perfeito idiota...

* * *

Lílian acordou, mas sequer se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. A ruiva desejava fortememente que, o que raios ela tivesse presenciado ontem à noite, tivesse sido apenas um sonho. Que não existissem Xander, beijo roubado, a briga posterior entre ela e Tiago, e o mesmo dizendo que ia se encontrar com a outra, a tal da Sharon. Sentia uma das faces extremamente quente e o som de um coração batendo tranquilamente junto ao seu ouvido. Sua mão estava abraçando algo que parecia ser um braço. "E que braço" ela abriu um fraco sorriso apertando-o levemente. Tiago soltou um longo suspiro. Ao perceber seus pensamentos, a ruiva bufou de raiva baixinho. Por fim, decidiu abrir os olhos e piscando repetidas vezes, virou-se para fitar o maroto dormindo. A face de Tiago estava extremamente séria e os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal, suas pálpebras tremeram um pouco, no que Lílian constatou que ele devia estar em sono profundo.  
-E não era para menos. – ela murmurou amarga. – Se eu tivesse coragem suficiente, Potter, eu juro que te matava com minhas próprias mãos por ter feito o que fez comigo.  
Com um suspiro, a ruiva sentou-se na cama lentamente. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo quando a mão de Tiago escorregou levemente por entre sua cintura e caiu graciosamente em cima da cama, e o maroto soltou um outro suspiro.  
Lily fechou os olhos e esfregou o rosto levemente, como se ainda pensasse que aquilo tudo não passara de um pesadelo, mas constatou que estava vivendo a mais pura realidade quando o seu olhar fitou o cortinado negro a sua frente.  
-Merlim, por que você está fazendo isso comigo, hein, por quê? Por que tudo tem que ser tão dificil para mim? – ela suspirou. – Eu odiei esse garoto durante toda a minha vida, e você, do nada, me faz amá-lo?  
A ruiva trouxe a perna para junto de si e apoiou a testa nos joelhos, segurando os cabelos entre os dedos. Reprimiu um grito de raiva e soluçou levemente.  
-Você não vai chorar por ele, Lílian. Ele não merece isso, ele não merece sua lágrimas. – ela murmurou para si.  
Demorou um pouco para a ruiva se acalmar. Ela respirou profundamente várias e várias vezes até que sentiu sua respiração cada vez mais calma. Lançando um último olhar à Tiago e, com um novo suspiro, ela se levantou da cama lentamente.  
Sentia-se exausta, apesar de ter tido uma boa noite de sono, mesmo que aparente. Sua cabeça doía, seus olhos ardiam e o peso no coração, além do nó na garganta estavam longe de sumir.  
Abriu a porta do banheiro melancolicamente. Tudo o que necessitava no momento era um belo banho de água quente e, quem sabe esquecer...  
Lílian não soube como se despira e muito menos quando enchera a banheira e entrara nela. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que só despertara dos mesmos quando sentiu a água já um pouco fria.  
Levantou-se calmamente e vestiu o roupão sem nem mesmo ter se enxugado. Pegou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente e trocou-se ali mesmo, no quarto. Enquanto descia as escadas e se dirigia para a cozinha, perguntou-se porque havia feito isso... mas ela não precisou pensar muito para ter a resposta: lá no fundo desejava que Tiago acordasse naquele exato momento... que a desejasse, que a abraçasse, que a beijasse. Soltou um longo suspiro.  
A ruiva entrou na cozinha e agradeceu por ela ainda estar vazia e os "anjinhos" ainda estarem dormindo. Não estava muito a fim de conversas. Com um olhar tristonho e distraído começou a preparar o café da manhã.

* * *

Remo sentiu-se ser sacudido várias e várias vezes, e teve plena certeza que aquele balanço não era tinha nada a ver com o barco em que ele estava no sonho. Abriu um dos olhos contrariado e encontrou a face de Sirius a fitá-lo irritadamente.  
-Ah, bom dia para você também! – ele falou emburrado.  
-Você dorme tanto assim, ou sou eu quem acordei cedo demais? – disse o "irmão" largando os ombros de Remo e se sentando na cama do mesmo.  
Remo bocejou e se espreguiçou lentamente.  
-Quer mesmo que eu responda?  
Remo franziu o cenho ao perceber que a feição do irmão estava estranhamente séria.  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou se sentando na cama rapidamente.  
Sirius suspirou.  
-Será que... que eles vão se separar mesmo, Remo?  
Remo deu de ombros.  
-A mamãe não disse que estava tudo bem? – indagou ele rapidamente. – Devemos acreditar nela, não é?  
-Mas e a...  
-Pode não ter passado de uma briga passageira. A gente não soube o que aconteceu depois, não foi? – ele rapidamente interrompeu o irmão.  
-Mas e se...  
Remo suspirou.  
-O que você está pretendendo que a gente faça, Sirius?  
A feição séria do irmão rapidamente se transformou numa marota.  
-Como você soube que eu pretendia fazer algo?  
-Te conheço bem o bastante, Sirius, sei quando está querendo aprontar algo.  
Sirius alargou o sorriso e se ajeitou pomposamente, como se fosse falar algo muito importante.  
-Posso te contar o meu plano?  
Remo exibiu uma feição preocupada.  
-Não acho que um plano vindo de você possa ser algo bom.  
-Hunft! – o moreno cruzou os braços indignado. – Então não vou falar mais! – ele virou o rosto e fechou a cara.  
-Você não espera que eu implore, não é?  
Sirius exibiu uma careta.  
-Por que você sempre tem que ser estraga praze...  
-Então? Vai contar? Ou você apenas fingiu que tinha um plano? – disse Remo cortando-o, exibindo um sorriso maroto no rosto.  
-Chato. – falou emburrado e depois tornou a se ajeitar na cama pomposamente. – É o seguinte...

* * *

Marlene pulou de susto quando abrira o cortinado e encontrou as três "irmãs" fitando-a preocupadamente.  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
-Ah, você sabe, Marlene. – disse Alice rapidamente. – Nossos pais.  
-Temos que tomar uma providência quanto a isso! – falou Belle decidida.  
-Claro que sim! – concordou Lisa rapidamente. – E é por isso que estamos aqui!  
Marlene sorriu fracamente.  
-E eu achando que vocês estavam me esperando.  
As "irmãs" riram.  
-O que faremos, então? – disse a morena curiosa.  
-Não sei... – Belle falou pensativa. – Mas ainda terei uma idéia.  
Novos risos.  
-Você não disse que a gente tinha que tomar uma providência?  
-Ah, sim, sim... mas acontece que eu não pensei em uma... achei que vocês teriam uma no meu lugar.  
As outras garotas se entreolharam e começaram a rir novamente.  
-Pensaremos em algo...

* * *

A porta do quarto das garotas se abriu no exato momento em que Sirius fechava a do quarto deles.  
-Precisamos conversar com vocês. – falaram Sirius e Belle ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Lílian tinha acabado de pôr a mesa quando o som de passos descendo a escada correndo se fez presente. A ruiva sorriu fracamente ao avistar os "filhos" na entrada da cozinha.  
-BOM DIA MAMÃE! – disseram em uníssono, no que Lílian riu.  
-Bom dia crianças. Posso saber o motivo de tanto entusiasmo?  
-Nossa, mãe, que curiosidade a sua, não? – disse Lisa pondo as mãos na cintura. – Não podemos acordar de bem com a vida?  
Lílian olhou para cada um dos rosto aparentemente inocentes.  
-Não quando estão juntos. – ela disse rapidamente. – O que estão aprontando?  
Os filhos exibiram um sorriso angelical.  
-Tão desconfiada... – começou Belle.  
-Nós nem pensamos em fazer nada e já vão achando que a gente vai fazer alguma coisa... – disse Sirius.  
-Ficamos tão indignados... – continuou Lisa.  
-Tristes... – disse Remo.  
-Deprimidos... – falou Marlene num sorriso.  
-Com o coração aos pedaços... – lembrou Alice.  
Lílian não pode deixar de gargalhar quando todos exibiram uma feição comicamente deprimida.  
-Você pensa isso mesmo de nós, mamãe? Que tudo o que pensamos é aprontar? – indagou Sirius carinhosamente ofendido (se isso existe, não sabemos, mas são as melhores palavras para indicar o tom de voz do maroto mirim).  
Lílian revirou os olhos divertida e meneou a cabeça, sem ter o que responder.  
-Estou com fome... – disse Remo rapidamente. Sirius deu um pulo para trás, arrancando riso dos outros "irmãos", uma feição confusa de Pedro e uma gargalhada da "mãe".  
-Você? Com fome? – ele franziu o cenho e colocou a mão na testa do irmão. – Tem certeza que acordou bem?  
Remo revirou os olhos.  
-É proibido sentir fome, agora?  
-Bem, fiquei surpreso. Já que o Pedro é quem fala isso sempre.  
Todos riram e, por fim, ocuparam seus lugares à mesa.  
O silêncio reinou entre eles. Como Lílian já havia feito o desdejum, decidiu começar a preparar o almoço. Eles rapidamente terminaram o café da manhã e se entreolharam. E, quando ela começou a cortar os tomates para o molho da macarronada, pôde ouvir os "filhos" discutindo entre si através de murmúrios. Ela franziu o cenho, achando aquilo tudo muito estranho.  
-Ué, cadê o papai? – indagou Belle preocupada, logo após os murmúrios cessarem. – Ele ainda não acordou?  
Lílian automaticamente se cortou com a faca. Dando um gemido de dor leve e uma careta irritada, ela leva o dedo a boca, a fim de estancar o sangue.  
-Mãe? – foi a vez de Marlene perguntar.  
A ruiva desviou a atenção da parede – a qual estava olhando até agora, com um olhar extremamente perdido e a boca um pouco entreaberta e o dedo ferido próximo aos seus lábios.  
-Mãe! – disse Sirius um pouco mais alto.  
Lílian teve um sobressalto e se virou para os filhos com um sorriso no rosto. Sua mão ainda segurava a faca suja de sangue e sua mão ainda se encontrava na altura do pescoço.  
-Sim, Sirius, Belle?  
-O pai ainda está dormindo? – Belle repetiu a pergunta calmamente. – É muito...  
Lílian interrompeu a "filha" com um suspiro e abaixou a mão, a outra segurou a faca firmemente.  
-Sim, ele ainda está dormindo.  
-Até agora? – Alice se pronunciou preocupada. – O papai não pode ter ficado doente, mamãe?  
-Doente? – ela falou sarcástica, depois se lembrou de que os "filhos" não tinham culpa de nada. Eles não tinham culpa das canalhices de Tiago Potter. – Não, Alice, eu falei com ele antes de descer, seu pai está em perfeita saúde... – ela suspirou novamente. – ... perfeita... é totalmente correto. – ela apertou o cabo da faca com mais força. – Isso não há como negar. – ela completou sarcástica, mas para si do que para os outros, o que ele fizera não saia de sua mente.  
Os garotos se entreolharam, aquela atitude da mãe estava muito esquisita.  
-Mas... se você conversou com ele, porque ele não desceu com você, como sempre fez? Hein? Mesmo que descesse primeiro, ele sempre não vinha um pouco tempo depois? – disse Remo seriamente.  
-Remo, quando eu falei com o Tiago, – ela reprimiu uma careta rapidamente. – era muito cedo, e ele disse que, se eu não me importasse, ele ia dormir mais um pouco e, qualquer coisa que eu precisasse, eu o chamasse.  
-Então, por que ele não está aqui? – foi a vez de Lisa interrogar a mãe, completamente curiosa.  
-Eu já falei... – ela disse calmamente. – Seu pai está dormindo, filha.  
-Mas, ele não disse que você podia chamá-lo quando precisasse de ajuda? – Sirius falou desconfiado e pensativo. – Então, você não está precisando dele agora, mamãe?  
Lílian suspirou, eles realmente eram muito espertos. Num gesto distraído ela acenou a varinha e, no segundo seguinte a mesa foi desfeita e os pratos começaram a ser lavados sozinhos na pia.  
-Sirius, eu simplesmente não quis incomodar seu pai, só isso. – ela voltou a atenção à mesa do fogão, pegando um novo tomate para descascar. – E não há nada demais para se fazer aqui... a ajuda do seu pai é desnecessaria. – ela completou, tentando controlar a raiva, mas percebeu que sua voz soara um pouco trêmula. Num gesto impaciente, ela voltou a cortar o tomate.  
-Não, vocês ainda estão brigados. – disse Remo receoso. – Estão sem se falar, mas fingem para nós que são o casal perfeito.  
A faca e o tomate caíram das mãos da ruiva. A primeira caiu com um estrépito em cima da mesa ao lado do fogão, enquanto o ultímo saiu rolando pelo chão até parar embaixo da cadeira de Alice. A ruiva não pode deixar de ficar admirada.  
-Remo Lupin! – ela se virou bruscamente para o filho, tentando dissimular sua surpresa em uma bronca. – Você está insinuando que sua mãe está mentindo? – ela rapidamente ergueu uma sobrancelha e pôs as mãos na cintura.  
O maroto mirim corou furiosamente e os irmãos voltaram a atenção para a mesa vazia, como se a vida deles dependessem disso. Pedro não sabia o que estava ocorrendo, então apenas seguiu Sirius ao seu lado.  
-Mãe, eu não quis dizer isso, eu só...  
-Eu entendi muito bem, Sr. Remo Lupin! – ela falou com a voz trêmula. Lembrar de Tiago deixava sua atuação mais fácil. – Sabe o que eu devia fazer?  
Ele não respondeu, apenas abaixou o olhar.  
-Eu devia te deixar de castigo! Isso é falta de respeito para com a sua mãe! – ela inchou um pouco. – Isso foi a educação que eu te dei? – ela quase riu, agora sim estava igualzinha a sua mãe quando dava bronca nela devido a sua teimosia.  
-Não, mãe... não foi. Me desculpe. – ele falou mais constrangido ainda.  
-Ótimo. – ela sorriu falsamente, indicando que estava satisfeita e voltou a atenção para os tomates que cortava.  
-Mas eu realmente... – Remo falou baixinho, quase num sussuro.  
Lílian revirou os olhos.  
-Remo. – ela se virou rapidamente, apesar do seu tom soar calmo. Mas isso não impediu que o maroto mirim pulasse de susto. – Eu e o seu pai tivemos sim um desentendimento. Um tolo e pequeno desentendimento. – ela abanou as mãos em sinal de descaso. – Bobagens. Mas estamos bem agora. – ela finalizou com um falso sorriso doce e gentil.  
-Vocês continuaram discutindo. – os olhos dele brilharam tristemente. – Não minta para mim, mãe, eu ouvi tudo.  
-Todos nós ouvimos. – completou Marlene.  
Lílian suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Não pôde se impedir de recostar-se na mesa, um pouco exausta.  
-Ele foi embora de casa, não foi? – murmurou Belle com a voz embargada. – Ele não vai mais voltar.  
-Não, Belle, não é nada disso que você está pensando. – ela falou seriamente. – Como eu já disse, o Tiago está dormindo. – ela suspirou tentando mantar a voz num tom calmo, apesar da raiva que sentia do maroto fervilhar dentro de si. O que ela menos queria no momento, era ficar prolongando essa conversa que lhe era tanto desagradável. Falar de Tiago doía. – Realmente, crianças, eu lamento muito o fato de vocês terem presenciado tão vergonhosa cena. Mas essa discussão entre mim e seu pai não passou de um desentendimento e agora está tudo bem entre nós. – ela sorriu falsamente desejando que tudo aquilo que dissera fosse mesmo verdade, mas ela sabia que não... nem nunca seria.  
-Mas, eu ouvi...você disse para ele ir ver aquela tia, mãe. – disse Sirius calmamente, Lílian ficou escarlate à simples menção da Sharon. – Ele foi ver a tia?  
-Não Sirius, ele não foi.  
-Mas...  
-Ele saiu sim de casa. – ela começou, interrompendo Marlene rapidamente. – Deu uma volta e tomou um ar para se acalmar. Quando o Tiago voltou um pediu desculpa para o outro. Está tudo bem agora.  
-Isso não explica o fato dele ainda estar dormindo, já que vocês foram dormir no mesmo horário. – falou Remo seriamente.  
Lílian sentiu uma vontade imensa de esganar Remo Lupin por causa daqueles comentários impróprios e perfeitamente lógicos, ou quem sabe fazê-lo se calar enfiando uma rolha na sua boca. Ela pensou alguns minutos antes de responder.  
-Ele teve insônia.  
-Mas... se ele teve insônia, por que você não contou para a gente antes, mãe? – novamente Remo.  
Os irmãos murmuraram concordando, enquanto Lílian soltou um suspiro cansado e fechou os olhos.  
-Vocês me interromperam tanto que eu acabei me esquecendo. – ela falou calmamente, ainda de olhos fechados.

* * *

Tiago, como era de se esperar, acordou por volta do meio-dia. O maroto abriu os olhos receoso e soltou um longo suspiro. A feição que seu rosto agora exibia não lembrava, nem de longe, a de alguém que tivera uma maravilhosa noite igual a que ele dissera para a ruiva que tivera com a Sharon.  
Ele fitou a cama ao seu lado, exibindo um brilho estranho no olhar. Os lençois e o travesseiro ainda se encontravam amarrotados, como se Lílian tivesse se levantando há pouco tempo.  
Ele se sentou na cama, ainda fitando a cama ao seu lado. Um novo suspiro.  
-Não vai ficar se arrependendo agora, vai, Tiago? – ele murmurou para si mesmo e logo depois passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto irritado.  
Ficou fitando o lado da cama da ruiva e, quanto mais seus pensamentos corriam a mil, mas ele estreitava os olhos, encarando-o com fúria. Num gesto possesso de raiva, o maroto jogou o travesseiro ao seu lado no cortinado. O objeto se embolou no manto negro, fazendo a parte do suporte que o sustentava na ponta da cama desabar com um estrépito.  
Fitou a porta a sua frente com a respiração ofegante, sentindo a iluminação, que agora se fazia presente, o cegar.  
-Por que ela tem que ser tão difícil e orgulhosa, hein, Merlim? Por quê? Porque ela não admitiu logo de uma vez que me amava de verdade?  
Ele esfregou o rosto levemente e depois suspirou resignado. Tornou a desabar na cama, fitando o teto distraidamente, com as mãos sobre a nuca.  
-O que você precisa no momento é ter calma, Tiago, muita calma.  
Ele colocou os óculos, se levantou lentamente e, pulando o suporte do cortinado caído, ele caminhou até a penteadeira para pegar sua varinha e, depois de murmurado alguns feitiços, o cortinado estava novo em folha. Mirou o travesseiro jazido no chão com um olhar que denotava desprezo e raiva. Não sabia se de si mesmo ou da ruiva que havia se recostado nele.  
Sua varinha ainda se encontrava erguida e apontada para o cortinado, enquanto ele fitava o travesseiro. Soltou um longo suspiro. Vestiu o roupão rapidamente e, dando as costas para a cama, o maroto se dirigiu para fora do quarto.

* * *

O silêncio reinou na cozinha e Lílian sorriu satisfeita. Parecia que finalmente seus "filhos" resolveram encerrar aquele assunto. Confiante, ela resolveu abrir um dos olhos e correr o olhar entre os filhos. Com uma feição de triunfo ela voltou ao seus afazeres.  
Não soube por quanto tempo estava ali, mas percebia que ela o centro das atenções dos filhos e aqueles olhares estavam realmente incomodando-a. Desistiu de terminar de cortar os tomates – que por incrível que pareça ela só tinha cortado dois desde aquele tempo todo –, começando a preparar o macarrão e a carne moída.  
-Ele não vai acordar, não? – ela ouviu a voz de Lisa indagar receosa.  
Lílian suspirou na tentativa de se acalmar, virou-se lentamente para a filha, com a panela do macarrão na mão.  
-Ainda vão continuar com esse assunto? – sua voz tremeu levemente.  
-Mas, mãe! Já tem muito tempo que ele está dormindo, não?  
-Ah, deixem seu pai em paz... quando ele acordar, certamente, ele vai descer. – ela falou emburrada. – Agora, vocês vão continuar com isso?  
Ela fitou um a um com um olhar inquisidor. Quase riu quando eles se encolhiam levemente enquanto ela fazia a "inspeção". Seu olhar parou em Marlene, que se encontrava na cadeira mais próxima à entrada da cozinha.  
O coração da ruiva teve um sobressalto e ela sentiu como se uma mão o esmagasse sem piedade quando seus olhos se depararam com um vulto parado na entrada da cozinha... Tiago. Automaticamente, ela deixou a panela cair da sua mão.  
-Imobilus. – ela o ouviu murmurar, colocando a varinha de volta ao bolso no minuto seguinte.  
Ele ainda se encontrava parado, e, ao parecer da ruiva, estivera fitando-a nos últimos segundos, porque quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele rapidamente os desviou.  
-Devia ter mais cuidado, podia se queimar... Lily. – sua fala não passou de um leve murmúrio, mas Lílian ouvira nitidamente.  
O olhar de todas as crianças se voltaram para a entrada da cozinha ao ouvir a voz do pai – aparentemente elas estavam distraídas demais a ponto de perceber que a panela de macarrão estava parada no ar e que o feitiço fora realizado pelo pai segundos antes. Tiago sentiu sete pares de braços o abraçarem na perna, mas pareceu não se importar, seus olhos miravam a ruiva discretamente. Lílian apenas virou-se de costas para ele, enquanto escorria o macarrão na pia.  
-Já íamos subir para acordá-lo, papai! – falou Lisa rapidamente. – Você demorou para acordar!  
O maroto olhou para baixo e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao perceber que todos estavam agarrados as suas pernas, enquanto Sirius rapidamente se separava dele, a fim de não demonstrar que o tinha abraçado – com medo de levar uma bronca, talvez.  
-E vocês que se atrevessem a fazer isso. – ele falou docemente. – Vocês não gostariam de ficar de castigo, não é?  
-Hey, acordar o pai é motivo para castigo, agora? – Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.  
-Quando ele não dormiu muito bem, claro que sim! – Tiago retrucou levantando a sobrancelha dele.  
-Ah, certo.  
Lílian voltara a atenção para o molho que preparava meticulosamente, disposta a somente se virar numa situação extrema. Tiago ergueu o olhar para fitá-la e soltou um longo suspiro.  
-Não mereço um abraço como bom dia? – ele falou docemente, mas Lílian pôde notar o tom raivoso na sua voz.  
-Quem quiser que venha buscar. – ela falou provocativa, mas sua voz estava carregada de ironia.  
Os filhos automaticamente soltaram Tiago e o mesmo caminhou lentamente em direção a ruiva.  
Lílian sentiu mãos extremamente trêmulas deslizarem sobre a sua cintura, abraçando-a por trás. A respiração quente e ofegante de Tiago era sentida rente ao seu pescoço.  
-Temos que disfarçar, não é? – ele sussurou no ouvido dela, de um modo frio e irritado.  
-Ah, o casal perfeito. – ela falou de volta. – Não vejo a hora de acabar com isso, Potter, estar perto de você me enoja! – ela falou no mesmo tom.  
-Ainda bem que você sabe. Acontece o mesmo comigo. – ele retrucou.  
Tiago olhou de soslaio para a mesa enquanto pegava os rubros cabelos da ruiva, se preparando para depositar um beijo em seu pescoço. Apesar de estar sendo o mais frio que ele conseguia ser, não pôde impedir Lílian de se arrepiar quando sentiu o hálito quente dele cada vez mais perto e os lábios quentes dele sobre a sua pele e ele, de desejar continuar e prolongar aquele contato.  
Lílian suspirou e fechou os olhos. Tiago sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, e também suspirou enquanto depositava leves beijos no pescoço dela.  
-Eles já foram. – ele falou rapidamente, enquanto a soltava.  
-Ótimo. – ela murmurou. – Ótimo. Não sei quanto mais tempo agüentaria com essa ceninha estúpida! – ela sussurrou irritada. – Eu já limpei os pratos do café há muito tempo, Potter. Se quiser, faça qualquer coisa para você, ou então espere o almoço ficar pronto. Agora, pode se retirar, por favor? Sua presença me incomoda. – ela disse voltando a atenção ao molho que preparava.  
-Agradeço por me querer longe de você, Evans. – ele falou irritado. – Mas, qualquer coisa, estou no quarto.  
-Você não chamou ela para vir para cá, chamou? – perguntou amarga.  
Tiago, que já havia dado as costas para a ruiva e se preparava para sair da cozinha, se virou para ela surpreso.  
-Como? – ele franziu o cenho, confuso.  
-Ela, Potter. Você não falou para ela vir para a sua casa, falou? – ela explicou novamente, sentindo o sangue subir à cabeça. Apertou a faca nas mãos enquanto se virava para encará-lo. Aquela arma na sua mão parecia ligeiramente tentadora. Ela não sabia se era para matar Tiago ou a "amante" dele.  
-Ah, a Sharon? – os olhos de ambos brilharam estranhamente. Lílian achou que os olhos de Tiago brilharam apaixonadamente e o mesmo achou que os dela brilharam de raiva. – Ah, não se preocupe, Evans. Nunca faço esse tipo de coisa em casa. – ele olhou para ela num misto de descaso e raiva. – Literalmente.  
Lílian o olhou da mesma maneira.  
-Como se isso aí prestasse para alguma coisa. – Tiago corou de raiva ao perceber para onde ela havia apontado com a faca quando disse isso.  
-Evans, você esta insinuando q...  
O som de algo sendo cortado violentamente em cima da mesa foi ouvido. Tiago silenciou.  
-Que...? Que eu não vejo utilidade... – ela sorriu marotamente, enquanto o observava de soslaio. – Com certeza!  
-As pessoas não devem julgar as coisas que nunca viram ou provaram, Evans. – ele disse num sussuro ameaçador.  
Lílian cortou algo em cima da mesa, de um modo mais violento. Tiago achou ligeiramente perigoso o fato da ruiva estar com uma faca na mão. Ainda não esquecera da antiga ameaça dela.  
-Eu não preciso ver ou provar nada, Potter. Eu já sei... é proporcional a seu cérebro. – ela riu baixinho. – Se é que você tem um.  
Lílian gargalhou quando a face de Tiago ficara extremamente vermelha.  
-Tão cheia de si, não é, Evans? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Como se você tivesse algum atrativo. – ele disse irritadamente.  
-Tem muita gente que acha o meu corpo bonito, Potter. – ela retrucou amarga. – Eu não me importo nem um pouco se ele é ou não é do seu agrado.  
-É mesmo? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não foi o que eu presenciei a duas noites atrás.  
-Delírios, Potter, nada real. Agora... será que pode dar o fora? Preciso terminar isso aqui! – ela falou irritada, tirando a varinha do bolso e murmurando um feitiço, fazendo a faca cortar o tomate sozinho e eles se jogarem na panela graciosamente  
-Farei isso com o maior prazer, Evans. – disse ele rapidamente, dando as costas e saindo da cozinha.  
Lílian suspirou e desabou numa cadeira, cansada. Aquilo que estava fazendo exigia muito de si, mas ela iria até o final.

* * *

-Eu disse que não estava nada bem... – disse Sirius saindo do esconderijo, fitando o vulto do pai subir as escadas irritado. – Eles estão fingindo.  
-Eles acham que enganam a gente. – disse Lisa num suspiro. – E foi minha culpa.  
-Não é hora para arrependimento. – falou Remo seriamente. – Você já fez e está acabado, não?  
A "irmã" riu desgostosa.  
-Tão consolador, você...  
-Vamos fazer logo isso, sim? – disse Sirius entediado, girando a varinha de Tiago entre os dedos.  
Todos exibiram um sorriso maroto e assentiram.

* * *

Tiago entrou no quarto com um suspiro e bateu a porta fortemente ao passar. Tirou o roupão com violência do corpo e o jogou de qualquer maneira em cima da cama. Sentia ímpetos que puxar aquele cortinado da raiva que sentia da ruiva. Olhou para o banheiro rapidamente e respirou fundo.  
Colocando os óculos em cima da pia, ele fitou-se no espelho por alguns minutos. Apesar de ter dormido o que tinha achado suficiente, em seu rosto via-se uma leve formação de olheiras provenientes da noite anterior mal dormida.  
-Certamente deve ter sido por causa da briga de agora a pouco. – murmurou emburrado.  
Abriu a torneira, observou a agua cair em suas mãos unidas em formato de concha por alguns minutos e depois molhou o rosto.  
Ergueu o olhar para se fitar no espelho, e molhando o rosto outra vez, observou os pingos que lhe caíam pelo rosto como se fossem lagrimas. Seus olhos brilharam estranhamente e, sem ao menos tirar os olhos do reflexo, ele saiu tateando a procura da toalha de rosto.  
Numa maneira distraída e fitando o espelho com um olhar vago, o maroto começou a enxugar os pingos que lhe caíram sobre o peito. Depois passou a toalha pelo pescoço levemente e por fim, a abriu, enterrando o rosto na mesma, a fim de enxugá-lo.  
-Já não era sem tempo, não é? – Tiago, que ainda se encontrava com o rosto escondido pela toalha, a retira lentamente, o suficiente para poder fitá-la através do reflexo.  
Lilian se encontrava recostada no vão da porta, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de raiva e profundo desprezo no rosto.  
-Acho que é algo extremamente normal se acordar ao meio-dia, levando o fato de que eu cheguei às quatro horas da manhã em casa, Evans. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom que a feição de Lílian denotava, sua voz saindo levemente abafada no começo, enquanto tirava a toalha completamente do rosto. – Posso saber o que está fazendo aqui? Não acabamos de nos ver lá embaixo, querida?  
-Apenas voltei porque tem coisas para você fazer lá embaixo. Não posso fazer tudo sozinha. Sugiro que tome conta das crianças. – ela falou seriamente. – Se é que você ainda tem uma consideração pelos seus amigos.  
-Achei que minha presença a incomodava. – ele retrucou.  
-E incomoda, mas eu simplesmente não posso ficar fazendo tudo enquanto você não faz nada.  
-Certo, então, mas peço que fique o mais longe possível de mim e dirija a palavra a mim o mínimo possível.  
-Idem, Potter. Do mesmo modo, eu vou ficar na cozinha, portanto, faça de tudo para não estar lá até que eu chame as crianças para o almoço. Agora, será que pode me dar licença? – ela indagou indiferente. – Eu quero usar o banheiro. – ela completou, ainda na mesma posição.  
-Que eu saiba, eu o estou usando no momento, Evans. E, se eu não me engano, nessa casa existe outro. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom que a ruiva, enquanto recolocava os óculos.  
Ainda encarando Lílian através do espelho e com a toalha erguida no ar, Tiago viu os olhos dela brilharem de uma maneira esquisita. Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer pela sua espinha. Já havia visto esse olhar nos olhos da ruiva... eram quase febris. Corou um pouco, mas rapidamente afastou seus pensamentos. Ainda estava irritado com ela.  
-Mas, se você não se sentir incomodada com minha presença, sinta-se a vontade para usá-lo da maneira que quiser e bem entender. – ele não resistiu ao comentário, abriu um sorriso maroto. Certamente ela bufaria de raiva, daria as costas e iria embora.  
Tal foi a surpresa de Tiago, que seus olhos se arregalaram ao constatar que ela dera de ombros e, num gesto de descaso e olhar calmo, começou a abrir o zíper lateral do vestido lentamente.  
-Evans, o q... – ele se virou de frente para ela e sua voz falhou no momento em que ela descia a alça do vestido numa maneira um tanto quanto... lasciva. Ainda segurando a alça do vestido, Lílian ergueu o olhar para ele e Tiago pode ver que ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e voltou a atenção para o que fazia.  
Tiago pigarreou e fechou os olhos. Sua taquicardia era tanta que ele achava que o coração iria explodir, sentiu um leve tremor no corpo. Sentia seus hormônios começarem a "entrar em ação".  
"Calma, Tiago, isso provavelmente não passa de um sonho, um daqueles seus sonhos malucos... e pervertidos, é isso!" ele pensou desesperado. "Hum, será que ela tira tudo?" um leve tremor percorreu seu corpo, seguido de um intenso arrepio. "Ta, tá... esquece, Tiago, ESQUECE! Merlim, eu também não colaboro!".  
Ele se atreveu a abrir um dos olhos, o que foi um erro. O maroto sentiu todo o sangue pulsar mais rapidamente por todo o corpo e a toalha caiu de suas mãos no exato momento em que o vestido da ruiva escorregara pelo seu corpo, encontrando seu triste fim no chão. Ele tentou não seguir o percurso do vestido, mas foi algo inevitável. Um novo arrepio percorreu pela sua espinha. Ele recostou-se na pia e segurou as bordas da mesma como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. "Ela fez" ele pensou desesperado "O que essa maluca pretende fazer?".  
-Ah, caiu! – ela disse de uma maneira distraída e risonha.  
Tiago suspirou e ela riu fracamente.  
-Evans, o que raios você pensa que está fazendo? – sua voz saiu extremamente rouca e desesperada.  
Lílian tornou a rir, apesar de estar um pouco corada. O cérebro de Tiago dizia "Agarre-a". Ele apertou as bordas da pia com mais força e se recostou mais ainda na mesma.  
-Você não disse que eu podia usurfruir do banheiro se eu não me sentisse incomodada com sua humilde presença nele? – ela chutou o vestido lentamente no chão, da mesma maneira provocante que o tirara.  
Tiago se virou, ficando de costas para ela. Sentia a respiração cada vez mais ofegante. Agora o comando "Agarre-a de uma vez por todas" era o único que seu cérebro era capaz de processar, ele fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça lentamente... num novo suspiro.  
-Então? Você não disse? Estou fazendo. – ela falou cada uma das frases de modo lento, gesticulando cada sílaba exageradamente quando viu que Tiago abrira os olhos e agora a fitava cobiçosamente com o olhar erguido através do espelho, ainda mantendo a cabeça um pouco baixa.  
Pontas sentiu um novo arrepio. Não que a roupa íntima que agora a ruiva usava na frente de Tiago fosse transparente, "especial", ou até mesmo menor do que o biquini que ela usara. Era um conjunto preto, feito do que parecia ser lycra e algodão. Mas, o fato é que ele realçava perfeitamente o colo da ruiva e... bem, depois de várias olhadas predatórias de cima a baixo no corpo da ruiva, Tiago achou melhor se contentar em não olhar mais para baixo.  
Enquanto ele se esforçava em pensar "Que rostinho lindo ela tem, não?", tinha como resposta um "Que corpo mais gostoso" e os sinais de "AGARRE-A" que seu cérebro ordernava. Seu orgulho se mantinha firme, dizendo para ele se mostrar superior... Mas a situação já estava no auge do seu controle.  
-Está se sentindo mal, Potter? – Lílian indagou e depois riu fracamente.  
-Estou ótimo. Obrigado por se preocupar, Evans. – sua voz saiu arrastada e falhando fracamente, houve também um resquício do que era para ser um tom completamente irônico.  
Lílian viu Tiago fechar os olhos mais uma vez enquanto suspirava. Ele apoiou as mãos em cima da pia, a fim de sustentar o corpo, a respiração dele estava completamente ofegante e a ruiva já percebia as primeiras gotas de suor brotarem no seu rosto. Ela alargou o sorriso: nada melhor do que uma bela vingança.  
Fazer o maroto desejar tocar o que agora estava vendo e saberia que não teria permissão para tanto... um belo plano, ela deveria comentar. Assim, a ruiva mostrava para Tiago o que ele perdeu ao procurar a outra, além de aumentar sua estima (que naquela manhã estava menor que um grão de areia) ao perceber que estava deixando um garoto – ela corou furiosamente – bem, certamente como Tiago estaria agora.  
Ela caminhou lentamente em direção a banheira e, quando passou por Tiago, deixou "sem querer" suas unhas passarem pelas costas dele, parando um pouco mais a frente dele para ver sua reação. Ela viu Tiago estremecer e abrir os olhos rapidamente... tornou a rir, lançou um olhar de soslaio para ele e voltou à caminhada.  
A ruiva sentiu uma mão suada fechar sobre o seu pulso firmemente. Ela o olhou por cima do ombro, fitando primeiro sua mão fechada sobre o seu pulso, subindo o olhar gradativamente até chegar ao rosto.  
Tiago estava quase debruçado sobre a pia. Sua outra mão segurava a borda da pia firmemente. Sua testa estava recostada na superfície fria do espelho e sua cabeça levemente inclinada para a direção da ruiva, a observando de soslaio.  
Lílian sabia que provocar Tiago era o mesmo que brincar com fogo, mas sorriu internamente. Provavelmente, aquela seria a hora do ataque. Com um sorriso vísivel no canto dos lábios, ele a fitava firmemente, e seus olhos pareciam estar em chamas.  
Tiago fez a ruiva se voltar-se para si. Com a outra mão ele segurou o rosto dela levemente, alisando sua face... Lílian fechou os olhos, não estava em condições de resistir.  
-Por que você esta fazendo isso, hein, Evans? – ela sentiu o hálito quente dele perto dos seus lábios. O sussurro que ele proferira era quase que suplicante, apressado e desesperado.  
Lílian sentiu os lábios dele tocarem levemente os seus, mas antes mesmo de aprofundar o beijo, ele se separou dela. Lílian abriu os olhos, para encontrar os dele ainda fechados.  
-Por nada. – ela murmurou, apesar de desejar falar outra coisa. Mas seu orgulho não permitia dizer que ela estava sofrendo por causa do que ele fizera. E simular seus sentimentos era muito mais fácil do que isso. – Agora, por favor, pode me soltar?  
Ele não respondeu, apenas deu as costas para ela, soltando a mão dela levemente e se dirigindo ao box do chuveiro.  
A ruiva também deu as costas para ele e, se sentando a beira da banheira, começou a abrir as torneiras levemente, num gesto que denotava um profundo interesse.  
O som da porta de box correndo para um lado e depois para o outro se fez presente. Lílian teve um sobressalto. Tiago agora estaria... e então... ela balançou cabeça e voltou a atenção para as torneiras.  
Um novo som se fez presente, dessa vez o da agua caindo um pouco atrás dela. Segundos depois ele se tornara abafado, o que permitia a Lily deduzir que ele já deveria estar debaixo da ducha. Não houve nenhum som do lado de Tiago a não ser um fraco gemido do mesmo, seguido de um suspiro aliviado. A ruiva corou furiosamente e decidiu ignorar o desejo de olha-lo e entrou lentamente na banheira. Ela podia não estar olhando para trás, mas sentia que o olhar de Tiago se voltara para ela novamente.  
Devidamente deitada na banheira, cuja água estava numa temperatura extremamente agradável, a ruiva arriscou um olhar de soslaio para Tiago. Ele estava quase na mesma posição em que ela o vira a pouco. Olhos fechados, testa recostada na parede, uma mão na nuca enquanto a outra segurava os óculos por uma das hastes.  
Vendo que não era observada, a ruiva voltou o rosto na direção dele. Foi a vez dela se arrepiar, ele ficava muito "agarrável" daquela forma.  
Com uma mão somente, Tiago fechou os oculos e o colocou em cima de uma pequena prateleira de vidro grudada na parede ao seu lado. Ainda de olhos fechados, o maroto se desencostou da parede, passando a molhar o rosto voltado para cima.  
Ele abriu mais o chuveiro e abaixou a cabeça novamente. Lílian sentiu a temperatura da água estranhamente quente quando percebeu que a respiração dele estava ofegante e ele respirava pela boca. A ruiva tentava não seguir novamente a agua que descia pelo corpo dele, mostrando uma cueca extremamente grudada em sua perna... tornou a balançar a cabeça. "Lílian, Lílian, isso é doidice! Lembre-se do que ele fez... ele é um cafajeste... ele é um cafajeste... ele é um maravilhoso e lindo cafajeste...".  
Tiago tornou a erguer a cabeça, dessa vez passando a mão pelos cabelos e pelo rosto diversas vezes. A ruiva se ergueu um pouco, ficando sentada na banheira. Metade dos rubros cabelos estavam molhados e grudados pelo seu peito e costas, mas ela parecia não se importar... seus olhos estavam muito mais preocupados em observar uma certa mão que percorria aquele corpo maravilhoso. Ela só gostaria que a água estivesse mais fria.  
Começou pela nuca, a qual ele massageou lentamente, soltando um longo suspiro enquanto tornava a abaixar a cabeça. Subiu pela face esquerda, deu uma passada brusca pelos cabelos e, entre um meneio de cabeça de uma forma um tanto quanto lenta e provocante um novo suspiro foi ouvido.  
"Quente demais..." pensou a ruiva. Seu coração batia fortemente no peito, e ela sentia o sangue fluir velozmente pelo seu corpo. Soltou um longo suspiro.  
Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior quando as mãos dele desceu para o peito. Lílian sentia a respiração acelerar. "Será que é assim que ele passa sabonete pelo corpo?", ela sentiu o corpo estremecer, enquanto um arrepio percorria sua espinha.  
Sentia-se ligeiramente tentada a perguntar "Será que aí no chuveiro cabe mais um?", ou então "Se quiser ajuda...", balançou a cabeça para espantar seus pensamentos. "Ele preferiu a Sharon, Lily. Não você".  
Tiago abriu os olhos e suspirou. Se espreguiçou lentamente, deixando à mostra as divisões do já definido corpo dele. Logo depois, ele jogou os ombros para trás. Tornou a fechar os olhos e voltar a cabeça para cima. A mão dele se posicionou na barriga e subiu lentamente, passando pelo pescoço... e, quando chegou ao rosto, ele passou a mão pelos lábios de uma maneira provocativa e sorriu marotamente. Num gesto rapido, ele se volta para a ruiva.  
-Está sentindo alguma coisa, Evans? – seus olhos brilharam enquanto ela corava de raiva. Mal havia passado pela sua cabeça o fato dele fazer isso somente como forma de provoca-la.  
Lily fechou a boca – que estava entreaberta até então – e bufou de raiva. Foi a vez de Tiago gargalhar.  
-Ah, agora você está achando ruim, não é? É bem ruim para você a idéia de ser a vítima agora... – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. – É bom, não é, Evans?  
Silêncio. Em resposta, veio-lhe apenas o som da agua que se movera bruscamente devido ao movimento irritado da ruiva quando ela mergulhou de bruços na banheira.  
Lílian subiu alguns segundos depois e passou a mão nos cabelos distraída e, quando abriu os olhos, pulou de susto ao ver que Tiago estava sentado à beira da banheira, já de roupão, tendo os braços cruzados e um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios.  
-O que foi agora, Potter? – ela falou emburrada.  
O maroto apertou os olhos para enxerga-la melhor e alargou o sorriso. Lílian corou um pouco ao perceber que ele se aproximava cada vez mais do rosto dela.  
-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Evans... – ele falou lentamente, Lílian suspirou.  
-Não me sinto obrigada a respondê-la, Potter. – ela disse emburrada, enquanto se levantava da banheira.  
Tiago apenas a observou passar por ele e vestir o roupão. Lílian não ousou encara-lo nem um segundo sequer durante esse período. Ela se abaixou lentamente e pegou o vestido. Antes que ela saisse do banheiro, ela voltou o olhar para Tiago e sorriu marotamente.  
-Ainda acha que eu não tenho "atrativos", Potter?  
-Não podemos dar uma opinião sobre coisas que nunca provamos, Evans. – disse ele, fitando o chão. Lílian pôde ver a sombra de um sorriso a povoar-lhe os lábios.

* * *

Tiago não soube por quantos minutos ficara ali sentado à beira da banheira, mas, quando entrou no quarto novamente, a ruiva ainda se encontrava nele. Abotoando a calça jeans que estava usando.  
Pontas rapidamente desviou o olhar ao perceber que ela não tinha vestido a blusa ainda, e que estava apenas de sutiã. Lílian apenas exibiu um fraco sorriso e procurou uma blusa no guarda-roupa.  
-Achei que você já tivesse saído, Evans. – ele murmurou, enquanto procurava uma roupa para ele. – E que você NÃO trocaria de roupa aqui.  
-Estou composta, Potter. – ela falou enquanto vestia a blusa. – Não posso dizer o mesmo de você... do que está por debaixo disto. – ela apontou para o roupão dele, quando o mesmo se voltou para encara-la. – Olha, Potter... – ela fechou a porta com um suspiro e voltou a encara-lo um pouco irritada. – ...se não se importa, fale o mínimo possível comigo, ok? Se eu quiser falar com você, eu mesma começo uma conversa.  
Com isso ela saiu do quarto e bateu a porta fortemente ao passar. Tiago franziu o cenho sem ao menos ter entendido nada.  
-Num minuto ela praticamente só falta se jogar em cima de mim, no minuto seguinte, só falta me comer vivo... – ele revirou os olhos. – Mulheres!

* * *

-PAIIIIIIII! – o grito ecoou pela casa e, Tiago, que estava trocando de roupa, pulou de susto e correu ao encontro das filhas.  
-O que foi? – ele abriu a porta e encontrou as quatro garotas em cima de uma das camas, encolhidas em um canto.  
-Tem um bicho aí dentro do guarda-roupa, eu vi! – falou Marlene rapidamente.  
-Que tipo de bicho? – ele falou com uma sobrancelha erguida, enquanto colocava a camisa.  
-Acho que foi uma barata...  
-Não, foi uma aranha...  
-Não, Alice. Foi um escorpião...  
-Não era um rato?  
Tiago revirou os olhos e suspirou.  
-E de que lado vocês viram.  
Todas automaticamente olharam para Marlene.  
-Segunda porta. – ela falou rapidamente.  
Tiago se dirigiu à porta do guarda-roupa, no que as garotas gritaram mais ainda quando ele a abriu. Ele suspirou ao notar a bagunça que se encontrava no guarda-roupa. O maroto já estava jogando as primeiras roupas no chão quando a porta se abriu novamente.  
-Que gritaria é essa?  
Lílian pôde jurar que viram as quatro sorrirem por alguns segundos antes de Lisa responder.  
-Tem um bicho no nosso guarda-roupa mamãe.  
Lílian tremeu levemente.  
-Um bicho?  
Tiago rolou os olhos pedindo paciência quando as garotas começaram a debater que tipo de bicho seria. Lílian sorriu amarelo.  
-Você não quer ajuda aí, não é Potter? – ela falou rapidamente quando entreouviu a palavra "barata". – Eu posso muito bem ficar aqui sentada na cama, junto com as garotas. Se eu a vir saindo do guarda-roupa eu posso matá-la, não?  
-Ok, Evans. – ele falou um pouco risonho. – Eu entendo. Mas, não seria mais fácil você dizer que esta com medo?  
Lílian ficou levemente emburrada e pôs as mãos na cintura.  
-Esta insinuando que eu estou com medo?  
-Estou afirmando, é diferente. – respondeu monotamente enquanto jogava mais algumas roupas.  
O orgulho da ruiva fora ferido outra vez. Ela levantou-se, exibindo um porte altivo e se dirigiu para junto do "marido", ajudando-o a procurar o bicho.  
-Nada do que uma boa lábia para ferir o seu orgulho, não é Evans? – ele falou quando viu as mãos dela retirarem as roupas junto com ele.  
Lílian o olhou de soslaio como quem dizia "Não te dei permissão para falar comigo, Potter.", e voltou a atenção para as roupas.  
A porta do quarto se entreabriu e Sirius fez um ok com a mão e saiu. Tiago e Lílian, que estavam muito absortos em discutir entre si, não perceberam o fato. As "irmãs" sorriram marotamente.  
-Ali! Ali! – disse Marlene desesperada apontando para o que elas combinaram de que seria um bicho.  
Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
-Marlene, isso é só um prendendor de cabelo. – ele disse num tom monotono.  
-Aaah, é? – ela exibiu uma feição confusa. – Mas eu pensei que...  
As "irmãs" olharam feio para ela e depois as quatro gargalharam.  
-Sorte que não foi nada. – falou Lílian seriamente, enquanto se levantava. – Mas eu acho que agora as senhoritas podem descer da cama, não? Ao invés de ficarem em pé nelas?  
As quatro sorriram constrangidas e pularam rapidamente para o chão. Tiago se levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, se posicionando ao lado de Lílian.  
A ruiva se virou lentamente e, num aceno da varinha, fez com que todas as roupas voltassem para o guarda-roupa, estando devidamente dobradas.  
Tiago, ao vê-la com a varinha, pôs as mãos no bolso e, com um olhar surpreso, viu que ela não se encontrava lá.  
-Onde foi que eu larguei... – murmurou pensativo. As garotas se entreolharam e sorriram cúmplices.  
Ele automaticamente pensou no fato de Sirius ter pegado a varinha do seu bolso e, sem mesmo ter dito mais nada foi a procura do filho.  
-O almoço já está pronto, crianças. Vocês lavem as mãos perfeitamente e me esperem lá embaixo. – ela olhou para cada uma com um olhar desconfiado. – Sem aprontar nada. – elas sorriram amarelo. – Vou chamar o seu pai e os seus irmãos. – e, dizendo isso, saiu do quarto.  
-Se Sirius tiver feito tudo certo, a primeira parte do nosso plano foi completada! – falou Belle rapidamente.  
-Uma por todas... – falou Lisa, estendendo a mão com um sorriso maroto no rosto, enquanto as outras colocavam a mão por cima da dela!  
-E todas por uma. – gritaram ao mesmo tempo e soltaram uma gargalhada.  
-Se bem que a idéia não foi nossa e sim do Sirius... – disse Alice pensativa. -Ah! – as outras três exclamaram ofendidas e deram um tapinha na cabeça da irmã.  
-Só porque ele "criou", não significa que nós não tivemos nossas brilhantes idéias nisso. – falou Marlene rapidamente no que as outras concordaram.  
-E, se a idéia dele não der certo, temos a nossa na manga, não é? – disse Belle rapidamente.  
-Com certeza!  
-Modéstia a parte, a nossa é muito melhor. O único problema é que vamos ter que acordar MUITO cedo. – disse Lisa pensativa.  
-O que é o de menos. – retrucou Belle.  
-É melhor descermos. – sugeriu Alice.

* * *

Tiago ouviu uma explosão vinda do quarto dos garotos no exato momento em que ia abrir a porta.  
-Ganhei novamente! – disse Sirius, a voz abafada pela porta fechada. – Ah, Remo, assim perde a graça.  
-Hunft!  
Tiago abriu a porta, já com o rosto extremamente emburrado. Sirius e Remo, que estavam sentados no chão, rapidamente esconderam algo atrás de si e sorriram angelicalmente. Tiago correu o olhar por todo o quarto. E, com uma feição extremamente confusa, constatou que estava intacto. A única coisa de anormal ali era o rosto chamuscado dos dois filhos. Pedro apenas assistia a tudo atento, sentado junto deles.  
-Posso saber a razão de vocês estarem com o rosto assim?  
Eles se entreolharam.  
-Bem, pai, não fique zangado com a gente... é que... – começou Remo olhando para o chão.  
-Nós pegamos isso aqui do sótão. – continou Sirius mostrando o que tinha escondido, assim como Remo.  
Tiago riu ao reconhecer o seu antigo jogo de Snap Explosivo.  
-Ah, tudo bem. Pensei que vocês estavam com minha varinha novamente. – ele os encarou inquisidoramente.  
-Você acha que seríamos capazes de fazer isso, pai? Depois daquela bronca que você nos deu?  
Tiago lançou um último olhar desconfiado para eles e saiu. Quando se virou, acabou por esbarrar em Lílian, que estava atrás dela.  
-O que foi agora, Evans?  
-Nada, Potter, você que esbarrou em mim.  
-Você que estava atrás que devia prestar atenção, não?  
-Como se eu me devesse ao trabalho de fazer isso, ainda mais tendo que prestar atenção a todos os seus movimentos imprestáveis.  
Tiago suspirou, estava simplesmente cansado de ficar discutindo com Lílian toda vez que eles se encontravam. Encarou-a firmemente e uma lembrança do encontro no banheiro povoou sua mente. Mordeu o lábio inferior e seguiu pelo corredor sem ao menos ter dito uma palavra... novamente.  
-O almoço está pronto, Potter. Espero que, ao menos, você se dê ao trabalho de aparecer. – disse Lílian rapidamente.  
-Não se preocupe, Evans, você terá o prazer em almoçar em minha companhia. – ele falou antes de bater a porta do quarto deles.  
Lílian fitou o corredor vazio por alguns minutos e fungou levemente. Abriu a porta do quarto dos garotos, no exato momento em que as garotas saiam dos dela.  
-Sirius, Remo, Pedro... vamos descer, o almoço está na mesa. – falou ela calmamente. – Espero que vocês descam comigo nesse exato momento, se não quiserem ter uma tarde inteira de castigos. – completou rapidamente ao ver que eles não tinham se levantado.  
Os filhos rapidamente obedeceram e levantaram, seguindo-a.

* * *

O almoço àquele dia ocorreu num silêncio extremamente contrangedor. Ninguém ousava falar nada e, aparentemente, faziam de tudo para não bater seus talheres nos pratos a fim de não quebrar aquela falta de ruídos.  
Quando viu que todos haviam terminado e estavam ali fazendo não-sei-o-quê, a ruiva se levantou e, com um aceno de varinha, fez os pratos se lavarem sozinhos na pia novamente.  
Não havia o que dizer, não havia o que fazer, o clima entre eles estava levemente tenso. Lílian se preocupou em fitar um ponto qualquer da cozinha, enquanto Tiago olhava para os "filhos" distraído. Suspiraram profundamente.  
Uma a uma, as crianças foram saindo da cozinha, dispostas a deixar os dois à sós.  
-O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Lisa curiosa, enquanto os outros já se instalavam nos sofás.  
-Alguma idéia?  
Todos resmungaram entediados em resposta.  
-Não podemos começar com a segunda parte do...  
Alice sentiu diversas mãos taparem-lhe a boca ao mesmo tempo.  
-Shii. Eles não podem saber! – murmurou Sirius aflito.  
-Você tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar mesmo, Sirius? – Belle perguntou para o irmão ao mesmo tempo que fitava Remo desconfiada.  
-Claro que vai! – respondeu o moreno pomposamente.  
-Remo...? – Belle rapidamente o encarou com mais firmeza.  
-Ela diminuiu quando eu entrei... – ele sorriu marotamente. – Tenho plena certeza de que realizei o feitiço perfeitamente.  
-Mas, como saber se é confiável? Nós nem sabemos quem são esses "Pontas, Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas"? – ela perguntou inquisidora.  
Remo e Sirius se entreolharam.  
-Temos plena certeza de que já ouvimos esses nomes em algum lugar... – responderam ao mesmo tempo, com os olhares extremamente distraídos. -Do mesmo modo... – falou Lisa, os tirando de seus devaneios quando jogou um livro negro e de capa grossa e com os dizeres "Marotices e Traquinagens" de vermelho berrante e logo embaixo de dourado estava escrito "O livro das invenções dos MAROTOS", em cima da mesa de centro, fazendo subir um pouco de poeira.  
As quatro garotas espirraram ao mesmo tempo. Pedro soltou um gritinho e se escondeu atrás de Sirius, enquanto este e Remo fungaram levemente.  
-Ops, esqueci que o pegamos no sotão... – Lisa falou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.  
Os outros reviraram os olhos.  
-Sim, do mesmo modo... – continuou ela, abanando o ar com as mãos, a fim de espantar os últimos resquícios do pó. – Temos aqui um fato interessante... – ela falou com um sorriso, enquanto abria a primeira página. – pertence a Tiago Potter.  
Ela apontou para o canto da página, onde tinha uma letra fina e apressada – com um grande traço cortando o "Tiago Potter" para dar lugar à palavra "Marotos".  
-Como você leu tão rápido? – perguntou Sirius curioso.  
-Eu já tinha lido antes... sei o que está escrito.  
-Talvez esse tal grupo "Marotos" seja o grupo em que o papai pertencera quando estudava em Hogwarts, não? – perguntou Remo curioso.  
-Mas... você confiaria em alguém que escreve um livro e se auto-intitulam Marotos?  
-Claro que sim! – falaram Sirius e Remo ao mesmo tempo.  
As outras suspiraram.  
-Lisa, o feitiço inventado tem a letra do nosso pai, sabia? – falou Belle tomando "educadamente" o livro da mão da irmã e folheando rapidamente até chegar a página. – Viu? – ela devolveu para a "irmã", que a fitou com um olhar emburrado ao perceber que ela estava certa.  
-Ah, certo. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar então. – ela fitou o título "Sentire tuto minus odiu e similiares" com um comentario "especial para L.E." e suspirou.  
Eles ouviram o arrastar de uma cadeira na cozinha. Belle rapidamente fechou o livro e o tirara da mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que Lisa abria o livro "Onde está o Bruxonildo?" – versão bruxa de "Onde está o Wally?" – e começavam a debater sobre onde ele podia estar.  
-Ah, fiquem quietos vocês! – falou Remo emburrado enquanto as pessoas vestidas com roupa de gala num enorme salão dançavam alegremente.  
Elas olharam emburradas para Remo e pararam de dançar.  
-O que vocês estão fazendo? – Tiago falou num tom desconfiado enquanto se aproximava lentamente.  
Todos rapidamente ergueram o olhar para o pai e sorriram fracamente.  
-Estamos procurando o Bruxonildo. – disse Marlene animada.  
-Mas acabamos de perdê-lo novamente. – concluiu Lisa entediada, enquanto voltava a atenção para o livro. – Primeiro foi o Sirius, agora o papai... desse jeito não vamos passar nem para a terceira página. Eu queria tanto procurar o Bruxonildo no Egito... – ela suspirou longamente e os "irmãos" gargalharam.  
-A culpa não foi minha. – o moreno retrucou, ainda risonho. – Você é que foi lerda demais e não conseguiu pegá-lo.  
Ouviu-se novas gargalhadas. Lisa mostrou a língua para o "irmão" e cruzou os braços.  
-Você que me atrapalhou! Ele já estava na minha mão praticamente. O Bruxonildo estava muito ocupado paquerando uma loira.  
Tiago riu fracamente e voltou-se em direção à mini-biblioteca em profundo silêncio. Os irmãos se entreolharam.  
-Será que ele desconfia de algo? – sussurrou Belle e eles juntaram mais as cabeças, fingindo estar procurando o Bruxonildo no livro aberto.  
-Acho que não... – respondeu Remo espiando o pai por uma fresta entre Sirius e Lisa. – Ele está lendo algo... e escrevendo também. – ele voltou a atenção para os amigos. – E quando começamos?  
-Vamos dar um tempo... – falou Lisa distraída. – Ah, ACHEI!  
Os "irmãos" pularam de susto e gritaram. Tiago deixou o livro que lia cair no chão e ajeitou os óculos num gesto contrariado. Lisa sorriu enquanto um bruxo com vestes listradas reclamava com ela por estar quase esmagando-o com o dedo. Os outros olharam emburrados para ela e ela gargalhou.  
A garota retirou o dedo lentamente e a página virou sozinha, mostrando um campo de Quadribol.  
-Onde ele deve estar agora? – disse Belle num tom alto para que o pai pensasse que eles estavam entretidos com o livro. – Quando vai ser, Sirius?  
-Devemos procurar não? – respondeu Alice ao mesmo tempo que Sirius murmurava um "Daqui a pouco".  
Eles rapidamente silenciaram. Tiago pegou o livro do chão e voltou a atenção para o livro. Lily, que saíra da cozinha para ver o que havia acontecido, lançou um olhar rápido em Tiago e voltou para dentro novamente. 

Nota da Beta Maluca: o sete vai ser o último? Então só tem mais um dia e um epílogo... um dia pra eles fazerem as pazes... ei, o Tiago não dormiu com a Sharon, dormiu? Nãããããão! Eu não deixo! E, meu Merlim, santo orgulho... As cenas das provocações: GENIAIS! Amei, amei, amei demais... tá tudo muito perfeito, amor... demais... ahhh, que máximo, to louca que chegue o próximo! Hehe... mil beijos, te amo! E, pessoas, COMENTEM!

N/Autora - Não, a fic vai ter oito caps, um épílogo, um bônus e um trailler da continuação da fic. Sim, sim, ela terá continuação...hehehehehe. Quanto as outras perguntas... tirem suas próprias conclusões...huahahahahahahahahahaha. Quanto ao parte um lá em cima, o cap seis foi dividido em duas partes, porque ficou enoorme. Futuramente, teremos a segunda parte.


	8. 6 Dia Problemas Conjugais II

N/A/retirando a poeira e as teias de aranha da fic / Sim, eu realmente passei dos limites. Devo confessar isso. Mas eu realmente planejava postar o desde a semana retrasada, só que eu acabei adoecendo e depois, semana passada, tive uma semana corrida por causa dos preparativos para o ano novo. E, sexta-feira à noite, quando eu me sento para revisar e postar o cap, minha tia me liga dizendo que resolveram viajar dali a alguns minutos... depois, voltei de viagem e postei no outro site... e, quando resolvo postar, a internet sai do ar as duas vezes.../ espero que não saia dessa vez também.../e agora, finalmente - e bota finalmente nisso - eu irei postar o cap. Realmente, me perdoem. Prometo que isso não vai se repetir... e o cap de Te Amo Lily sai hoje, sem falta.;

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, o trecho da música desse capítulo é cantada pelo grupo ABBA e se chama "The Winner Takes It All". / Lisa se perguntando se alguém vai conhecer... rsrsrsrsrs/. O grupo é dos anos 70 e a música mais manjada deles - na minha opinião é "Dancing Queen" : You can dance, you can jive / Having the time of your live / See that girl, watch that scene / Dig in the dancing queen... (.) ... Mas, se alguém não conhecer, no problems... rsrsrsrsrs...

A propósito, FELIZ 2006!

Agradecimentos à **Cecelitxa E.Black **_( Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Você ficou com raiva quando o Tiago disse aquilo tudo para a Lílian? Hehehehe, essa foi uma das cenas que eu mais gostei de escrever... Certo, eu sou louca...huahahaha), _**Mari-Buffy **_( Eu demorei um "pouquinho", mas prometo que não irá se repetir.. não sem nem se você vai ler isso... você leu no outro site...rsrsrsrsrs), _**Helena Black **_(Futuramente três meses...hehehehe. Quanto a se o Ti dormiu ou não com a Sharon... Eu deixo em entrelinhas no final desse cap... huahahaha... Aliás, a resposta também está em entrelinhas no cap passado. XD ), _**Mel Black **_(Huahahahahaha. Eles fazem as pazes até o final da fic... hohohohoho... Quanto a se ele passou ou não uma noite com a Sharon... deixo em entrelinhas no final desse cap... eu também coloquei a resposta da mesma maneira no cap passado. Esse feitiço dos marotos, é respondido nesse cap. Foi o Tiago quem criou especificamente para a Lílian...huahahahahaha... ), _**Paty Evans **_( Oito caps mais bonus e epílogo. XD ), _**Srta Wheezy **_( Que bom que gostou do cap. Você anda sumida da net...Y.Y ), _**Lana Evans Potter **_( A continuação pode demorar um pouco... huahahaha. Preciso planeja-la com mais calma, e isso só poderá ser feito após o término de CNP. XD ), _**Carolinamolly **_( que bom que gosta da minha fic ), _**ÂNgela **_( Er... eu demorei um "pouquinho"... hehehe ),_ **Elyon Somniare **_( me mandar a conta do psiquatra/ planejando mudar de endereço... huahahahaha ),_ **Paty Felton **_( maninha! Você não estava errada não. A situação vai se inverter. Só que, ao invés do Ti e da Li terem cinco anos, eles terão dez. XD ), _**NeSSa **_( Esse fica mais quente... XD ), _**Sarah-Lupin-Black **_( Se você me matar eu não termino a fic... XDDDD. Sim, você me falou... Mas, eu não fazia a mínima idéia disso quando escrevi a fic... Para falar a verdade, eu peguei o primeiro nome que me veio a cabeça. XD , quanto a se ele dormiu com a Sharon... Eu deixei em entrelinhas no cap passado e no final desse cap também ), _**Jé Black **_( Demorei mais postei. XD _**), aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe **_( Ele não agarra no banheiro mais agarra agora...huahahahahaha ), _**Larrissa **_( A fic no total, terão oito caps ( nove contando o fato do sexto ter sido dividido em dois ), um epílogo e um bônus, depois eu postarei o trailler da continuação, com uma data da estréia da fic ), _**LeNaHhH **_( Huahahaha. Eu também sou mais o Tiago... hehehehehehe. Que bom que você gostou da fic.), _**Lua Potter **_( Sim.. eu ainda não acredito que a idéia saiu da Sessão da Tarde / Lisa se lembrando que vai passar Ghost hoje... e que ela nunca enjoa desse filme... XD /. E sim, eu vou mostrar o que aconteceram com eles no final da fic. Hehehe. Até imagino. Nunca me chamaram de vaga e semelhantes, e espero que nunca chamem... eu não sei o que faria... huahahahaha. ),_ **Gabby B. W. Lupin **_9 Ah, sim, você me falou pelo msn sobre isso... Só que aí fica muito puxado para mim... eu mal dou conta de dois sites...huahahahahahahaha ), _**MOXA **_(Que bom que está gostando ), _**Melina Black **_( bom, eu demorei um "pouquinho", mas o cap saiu... XD. Agora, não pense dessa forma. Simplesmente tente. No começo, quando você escreve, você sente certa dificuldade... mas você acabe melhorando com o tempo... eu mesma sinto que tenho que melhorar... e muito. ),_ **Arika T M Weasley, Ton e Bruna W. Potter** _( aqui está o cap. XD ), _**Luiza Black Lestrange Fairf... **_( Suas características foram anotadas no arquivo da fic. XD. Mas eu preciso planejar como será... XD ), _**Lily Dany Potter **_( Sim terá continuação a fic. Só não sei quando será postada. A situação vai se inverter, sendo que Ti e Li terão dez anos ),_ **Karol Misao **_( Que bom que você gosta das minhas fics... (.) ),_ **Bruna Barboza Nazareth **_( Quanto ao caso do Tiago e da Sharon... Resposta em entrelinhas no cap passado e no final desse XD ),_ **Juliana Montez **_( Que bom que está gostando da fic, Ju/ Lisa esperando que Ju a termine... XD / Você leu a introdução? Eu realmente sou louca para ter feito aquilo... huahahahaha ),_ **JhU Radcliffe **_( Fic bem espanadinha e um cap saído do forno... literalmente... huahahahahaha, _**Maggie **_( Que bom que está gostando das fics. O de Te Amo Lily também sai hoje, só falta responder as reviews. XD ), _**Lily **_( Não, não abandonei. Demorei muito a postar, mas agora estou aqui. )._

Pronto. XD. Beijos a todos os que estão lendo e/ou comentando na fic. E se alguém ainda querer se tornar uma personagem para continuação da fic ou criar uma, poderá fazer isso até a publicação do capítulo oito da fic. E... preparem os ventiladores...huahahahah. XD

**_6º Dia – Problemas conjugais... apesar de nem cônjuges serem._**

_Parte II_

-Mãe? – perguntou Marlene um pouco receosa.  
Lílian ergueu o olhar, sorriu, e apoio o queixo nos braços cruzados sob a mesa, onde minutos antes estivera a sua testa.  
-Sim, Lene... Belle?  
-Ah, mãe, faz um penteado bem bonito no nosso cabelo! – falou Belle sorrindo fracamente.  
-Que tipo de penteado?  
-Você vai fazer, mãmae?  
-Vou. – ela falou esboçando um fraco sorriso.  
As garotas soltaram um gritinho de alegria.  
-A Lisa e a Alice não vão querer também não?  
Belle e Marlene se entreolharam. Não tinham pensado nisso.  
-Er, bem... elas não falaram nada para a gente. A Lisa e a Lice estão muito entretidas procurando o Bruxonildo... ainda.  
Lílian riu fracamente.  
-Então, vamos para o quarto.

* * *

Tiago avistou um vulto ruivo por cima do livro que lia. A seguiu discretamente com o olhar, pigarreou e anotou algo em um pergaminho, e voltou a atenção para o livro. Sirius, Remo, Lisa e Alice sussurravam entre si, olhando da mãe, que agora começava a subir as escadas, para Tiago, entretido com sua leitura.  
-Por que sempre eu que tenho que ir? – murmurou Lisa emburrada.  
-O combinado foi esse! Eu consegui o livro. O Remo enfeitiçou a sala. A Marlene já criou a história da barata. A Belle foi falar com a mamãe. A Alice vai fazer a última parte. Agora é a sua vez.  
-Está bem... Eu sei que o Pedro não conta. – concluiu enquanto fitava o irmão metendo a cara no livro para ver se entendia alguma coisa.  
A garota se levantou levemente emburrada e se dirigiu ao som. Pegou o primeiro disco que viu pela frente e se dirigiu a passos muito lentos em direção ao pai.  
Tiago fitou um par de castanhos o observando atentamente com algo na mão.  
-Sim Lisa? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.  
-Pai, o que é isso? – ela apontou para o disco que segurava.  
Tiago ergueu o olhar para fitar a "filha".  
-Um disco.  
-Disco? E ele serve para quê? – não que ela não soubesse, mas não queria que ele desconfiasse de nada.  
-Tocar músicas.  
Ela sorriu satisfeita.  
-Música? – a garota quase dava pulinhos de alegria. – Ah, papai, coloca esse troço para funcionar!  
Tiago gargalhou e se levantou rapidamente, pegando o disco da mão da "filha". Remo, Sirius e Alice rapidamente voltaram a atenção para o livro e sorriram triunfantes.  
Fitou as letras douradas que diziam "Santa Esmeralda" da capa antes de tirar o disco de dentro. Sorriu marotamente por uns minutos e depois balançou a cabeça a fim de espantar seus pensamentos. Imaginar Lílian dançando lambada com ele o fazia ter idéias... o que não era nada bom para ele no momento.  
O som ligou, mas desligou no minuto seguinte. Tiago fitou o botão emburrado e o apertou várias vezes, sem obter nenhum sucesso. Checou os fios, a tomada e nada... Se olhasse para trás podia ver Lisa dando um ok para os irmãos e os mesmos comemorarem silenciosamente.  
-O que houve papai? – ela perguntou inocentemente no exato momento em que Alice subia as escadas para executar a parte dela do plano.  
-Hum... provavelmente, algum problema no gerador de energia. Acho melhor eu checar isso.

* * *

-Mãe... – disse Alice calmamente enquanto abria a porta do quarto. Belle e Marlene conteram um sorriso.  
-Sim, Lice? – ela fitou a filha de imediato.  
-O papai está te chamando...  
-O P... Tiago?  
-Hum, hum. – ela assentiu de leve. – Ele falou algo tipo gerador... falou que não sabia mexer, e pediu para eu te chamar, porque certamente você saberia.  
Lílian checou as luzes. Realmente a luz havia faltado.  
-Certo. Belle, Marlene, o penteado fica para mais tarde, ok?  
Elas concordaram com um aceno na cabeça e sorriram triunfantes.

* * *

Lílian entrou no pequeno cubículo, onde já estava presente um maroto de cabelos extremamente arrepiados. Ela suspirou lentamente, no que ele se virou surpreso para ela.  
-Evans? – ele ergueu a varinha acesa para fita-la melhor.  
-Você não me chamou, Potter?  
-Te chamei? – ele perguntou surpreso. No segundo seguinte ouvira um murmurio que lembrava muito "accio varinha", a mesma voando para longe dele e a porta batendo fortemente.  
O recinto se escureceu rapidamente e Lílian piscou varias vezes, no intuito de tentar enxergar algo à sua frente... em vão.  
-Estamos presos? – ele ouviu a voz de Lílian à sua frente.  
-É o que parece, não, Evans? - ele murmurou emburrado. – Eles nos prenderam aqui. E roubaram a minha varinha!  
Tiago ouviu um ruído esquisito, mas pareceu não se importar.  
-Tenho uma grande notícia, Potter, a minha também não está no meu bolso. – ela falou irritada.  
-Preciso dizer quem pegou?  
-A culpa toda foi sua Potter.  
-Minha culpa? – ele riu amargamente. – Evans, se você não estivesse me tratando feito um cachorro pulguento e leproso, eu não tinha a necessidade de ficar retrucando tudo o que você diz.  
-Se você não tivesse ido ver a Sharon... – ela praticamente cuspiu o nome e continuou. – ... eu não precisaria agir assim. Ai, Merlim, odeio lugares fechados. – um novo ruído.  
-Tente forçar a porta, Evans.  
-Como forçar, Potter? Eu nem mesmo sei onde ela está!  
-É só você virar e dar alguns passos para a frente, Evans, perdeu a noção de espaço, foi?  
Tiago ouviu um bufo de raiva baixo e segundos depois, o som de uma maçaneta sendo forçada.  
-Não... abre! – falou a ruiva irritada.  
Tiago revirou os olhos e deu alguns passos para a frente, e entreouviu um novo ruído. Sentiu-se esbarrar em algo e, quando o apalpou, percebeu ser um corpo.  
-Potter, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela o empurrou de leve com os ombros e se virou.  
-Quero que você saia da frente, Evans. – ela se arrepiou ao sentir o hálito quente dele sobre o seu rosto.  
-Certo. Mas, você precisa sair da minha primeiro.  
Tiago deu espaço e a ruiva passou, tateando tudo às escuras. Ouviu automaticamente o som de algo batendo na porta várias vezes.  
-Está enfeitiçada. – ouviu Tiago murmurar ofegante. – Não tem como abrir.  
-Ótimo? E o que eles querem que a gente faça, pelo amor de Merlim?  
Tiago sorriu marotamente.  
-Não está óbvio, Evans? Eles acham que a gente vai se separar.  
-Oh, Potter, grande conclusão. – ela falou num tom irônico e debochado. – Eu sei muito bem disso, mas porque nos trancaram aqui?  
-O que você acha que casais fazem em cantos escuros, Evans? – ele falou num tom maroto.  
-Não encoste um dedo em mim, Potter, porque se não eu te mato!  
Tiago gargalhou.  
-Não se preocupe, Evans, como eu já disse... não costumo fazer esse tipo de coisa em casa.  
-E como você acha que crianças vão saber disso, Potter? – ela ignorou a ultima resposta dele. Ouviu-se um novo ruído. Lílian sentiu algo em suas costas e apalpando levemente, percebeu ser a parede. Não havia percebido que andara tanto assim.  
-Eles não são crianças normais, Lílian. E, talvez, tenham pensado em propor um acordo conosco futuramente. Talvez eles só desejem que as brigas acabem.  
O vasculhante que ficava em cima da porta foi aberto e Lílian sentiu a claridade cega-la levemente. Era a impressão dela ou aquele cubículo estava menor ainda? Tiago pareceu não notar, apenas suspirou. Lílian desistiu da idéia de perguntar quando constatou que ele estava sem camisa.  
-Potter, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Vista isso agora! – ela murmurou.  
-Lílian... – começou docemente. – Evans. – ele rapidamente corrigiu. – Não tenho culpa se a experiência anterior que tive me deixou com um pouco de calor.  
Lílian preferiu não pensar no duplo sentido dessa frase.  
-Então, controle seus hormônios, Potter. Se você me agarrar eu juro que te MATO!  
-Mesmo? – ele perguntou irônico.  
-Com certeza! – ela falou emburrada, caminhando em direção ao maroto. – Ah, me deixe ver essa porta!  
Lílian bateu várias vezes na mesma e aumentou a voz emburrada.  
-Sirius, Remo, Belle, Marlene, Lisa e Alice. Eu sei que vocês estão aí. Tirem-nos daqui agora, ou será muito pior para vocês.  
-Eles descobriram. – murmurou Remo aflito.  
-Era de se esperar. – falou Sirius calmamente. – Agora que eles já sabem, vamos levar até o final. Vamos ficar de castigo mesmo...  
-Mas o castigo pode ser pior se deixarmos por mais tempo, não é? – insistiu Remo.  
-Relaxa, Remo. Ainda temos a possibilidade deles esquecerem de tudo quando estiverem feito as pazes.  
-E como vamos saber quando eles vão fazer as pazes? – perguntou Belle curiosa.  
Sirius franziu o cenho.  
-Eu não tinha pensado nisso. – ouviu-se risos prendidos e Belle revirou os olhos.  
-Grande plano o seu. – ela completou irônica.  
-Veremos... – ele sorriu marotamente.  
-Evans, não gaste energia a toa, eles não vão abrir. – falou Tiago calmamente, já recostado na parede, com os braços cruzados e um dos joelhos dobrados.  
-Mas, eles terão que abrir, Potter! Eu não quero passar o resto dos dias trancada aqui com você!  
-Como se também me agradasse profundamente esse fato, Evans. – ele murmurou emburrado. Tiago ouviu um novo ruído, percebeu então que as paredes estavam se movendo quando sentiu ser arrastado por elas. – Evans, não diga mais nada!  
-Como assim? – ela perguntou irritada, ao mesmo tempo que Tiago olhava para os lados, um pouco nervoso. – Quem é você para me dizer o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, Potter?  
-Evans, cala essa boca! Não está vendo que você está piorando as coisas? As paredes estão se movendo a cada frase raivosa que você profere.  
-Ah, é mesmo? – ela falou irônica. – Ah, não me dig...  
Só então Lílian percebera que também estava sendo arrastada... para perto de Tiago.  
-POTTER, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?  
-A sala foi enfeitiçada, Lílian. – ele falou seriamente. – É tão difícil para você chegar a essa conclusão?  
Tiago revirou os olhos quando viu a ruiva inchar de raiva.  
-Claro que eu cheguei a esta conclusão, Potter. Eu só estou perguntando se você sabe que feitiço é esse?  
-Sim, fui eu quem o inventei. – ele concluiu com um sorriso maroto.  
-Isso tudo foi armação sua, não é, Potter? DESFAÇA ISSO AGORA! – eles se aproximaram mais ainda.  
Tiago suspirou quando sentiu o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu.  
-Até iria desfazer se não estivesse sem varinha.  
-Não teria outra forma de desfazer isso? Não me agrada a idéia de estar junto de você. – ficaram mais próximos. Lílian ficou na ponta dos pés, com medo de ser esmagada.  
Tiago sentiu o corpo esquentar ao sentir o corpo da ruiva tão rente ao seu.  
-E agora, o que faremos?  
-Ah, duas maneiras de sair daqui, Evans.  
-Que eu controle minha raiva? E começe a te elogiar?  
-Não há mais essa possibilidade.  
-E o que eu teria que fazer, então?  
-Isso.  
Lílian mal viu o que a atingira. Só percebeu que no segundo seguinte estava nos braços de Tiago – não que ela já não estivesse, mas agora ele segurava-a pela cintura fortemente – e que ele a estava beijando.  
Sentiu a parede às suas costas se afastar aos poucos e rapidamente forçou uma separação entre os lábios.  
A marca dos dedos da ruiva marcaram a face esquerda de Tiago ao mesmo tempo em que as paredes os uniram novamente, mas não tão rente quanto antes. Agora a distância entre os dois permitia apenas uma leve locomoção.  
-Nunca... mais... se... atreva... - murmurou ofegante.  
-Não fiz por querer, Evans. O beijo quase funcionou, se você não tivesse me dado aquele tapa. Agora travou tudo.  
-Como?  
-Foi um dos meus feitiços mais bem bolados, Evans. Se eu sofresse qualquer agressão, a parede se recusaria a se afastar, mesmo se dormíssemos juntos agora mesmo. O efeito dura umas quatro horas.  
-QUATRO HO...  
Ele rapidamente tapou a boca da ruiva com a mão.  
-Não... se irrite. – disse cautelosamente. – Eu não disse nada quanto a elas se juntarem novamente.  
Lílian suspirou quando Tiago a soltou. As paredes se uniram um pouquinho mais. A ruiva não podia negar que aquele contado estava matando-a por dentro. Tinha que dar tudo de si para resistir a tentação de agarra-lo ali mesmo. Com Tiago não era diferente.  
O silêncio reinou entre eles. Lílian tentou ignorar o fato de que suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas e virou o rosto, fitando a pequena porção que iluminava o recinto. Tiago estava com os olhos fechados e colocou as mãos no bolso. Lílian teve um sobressalto.  
-POTTER! – ela pigarreou sentiu a parede se mover mais um poucos centímetros, os empurrando levemente para perto da porta ( ou quase metade dela, já que boa porção estava coberta pela "parede ambulante" ) e suspirou. – Quer tirar suas mãos daí?  
Tiago moveu as mãos no bolso e sorriu marotamente ao perceber onde elas estavam.  
-Ok, Evans.  
Novo silêncio. Tiago soltou um longo suspiro e Lílian se arrepiou. Não soube por quanto tempo ficara assim, até que a ruiva, cansada daquele silêncio, resolvera se pronunciar.  
-Como vamos sair daqui? – ela perguntou, ainda com o rosto virado.  
Tiago, que estava fitando o vasculhante distraído, voltou o olhar para ela.  
-Como assim?  
-Sair daqui, Tiago. – ela soou o mais doce possível.  
-Ah, sim... estive pensando. A única saída é o vasculhante. Pelo seu tamanho acho que você passa por ele.  
-Passar por ele? E se eu ficar presa? – ela indagou desesperada.  
-Quanto a você, eu não sei, mas quanto a mim... a vista que terei será magnífica. – ele olhou para baixo e Lílian corou fracamente ao perceber que ele fitava o seu colo desejosamente. – em ambas as posições.  
-E... como você espera que eu suba até lá? Voando? – ela sussurrou, extremamente rouca.  
-Terá que se apoiar em meus ombros.  
-Ah, e como eu faço isso.  
-Teremos que fazer um trabalho em conjunto... – ele sorriu marotamente.  
-Como assim "em conjunto"?  
-Eu _desço_ e você _sobe. _Ou prefere que eu fique por cima?  
Lílian ficou envergonhada. Ele adorava fazer aqueles comentários de duplo sentido.  
-Nenhum dos três, Potter. – murmurou.  
-Pena.  
Ele ainda lançava olhares desejosos para baixo. Lílian sentiu-se levemente constrangida.  
-Não me agrada a idéia do seu rosto descer "esfregando" no meu corpo. Pode lhe dar "idéias".  
-Então, faremos o contrário.  
-Vai dar no mesmo! – ela já estava da cor dos seus cabelos.  
-Claro que não daria. Você aguentaria meu peso, Lílian?  
-Em que sentido? – ela xingou-se internamente por deixar escapar aquele comentário. Tiago sorriu marotamente.  
-Bom, se você estiver vendo por esse lado...  
Lílian bufou de raiva baixinho, no que ele exibiu uma feição malandra.  
-Você não quer que eu suba nos seus ombros, quer?  
-CLARO QUE NÃO! Aí você vai "esfregar" o _seu _corpo no _meu _rosto!  
Tiago gargalhou.  
-Então ficaremos aqui até a porta "desemperrar".  
Lílian recostou a têmpora na parede ao seu lado e suspirou.  
-Ótimo, o que fazer agora?  
-Cantar? – Tiago sugeriu risonho.  
Lílian revirou os olhos.  
-Ah, Potter, cala essa boca!  
-Ora, Evans, você não acabou de perguntar o que era para fazermos?  
A ruiva revirou os olhos, e se fosse possível, bateria na testa do maroto para ver se fazia aqueles inúteis neurônios funcionarem.  
-Não falei nesse sentido. – ela falou calmamente. – Estou perguntando se há outra maneira de ir embora daqui.  
Tiago assobiou um pouco antes de responder.  
-Claro que não, Lílian. A não ser que você tenha a capacidade de se transformar numa coruja e sair daqui voando.  
Foi a vez de Tiago querer bater a mão na testa. Se pensasse na possibilidade de se transformar num cervo antes, poderia abrir a porta facilmente. E, depois, ter que explicar para a ruiva o fato dele ser um animago ilegal... mudou de opinião completamente.  
Tiago resolveu então continuar a assobiar. Lílian recostou-se o máximo que pôde à parede e ficava fitando o ombro direito de Tiago distraidamente.  
Ao que parecia ser a quinta música, Tiago – já sentindo os musculos do rosto doerem de tanto ficar da mesma maneira – e parou de assobiar. Ele, que estava esse tempo todo fitando o vasculhante, voltou o olhar para a ruiva.  
-O que você está fazendo?  
-Hã? – Lílian volta o olhar para ele. – Ah, nada. Esperando o tempo passar, será que já passaram quatro horas?  
-Acho que não. – ele falou seriamente.  
Lílian moveu-se incomodada. Tiago se arrepiou devido ao movimento dela e suspirou.  
-Quer parar de se mover? A situação pode ficar bem constrangedora para mim.  
Lílian corou furiosamente.  
-Potter, você...  
-Estou procurando o meu relógio de bolso, não se preocupe. Eu ainda não... ah, achei.  
-Está sendo sincero? – perguntou receosa.  
-Claro. – ele moveu um pouco o rosto e o inclinou. Aliviada, Lílian sentiu a mão dele mover-se lentamente dentro do bolso, até sair.  
Tiago semi-cerrou os olhos. Lílian espiou o relógio de soslaio. A ruiva admirou-se por ser igual ao dos trouxas.  
-Como você...  
Ele sorriu fracamente e a fitou de soslaio.  
-Sempre achei bonito. Lux.  
Bem... não era totalmente trouxa.  
Os números, além dos ponteiros do relógio redondo, iluminaram-se, ficando ligeiramente prateados, assim como a corrente e o contorno do relógio.  
-Quê? Não se passou nem uma hora? – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.  
-Merlim, meu corpo já está cansado de ficar do mesmo jeito.  
-E o que eu digo do meu? – ele retrucou.  
-Eles não vão abrir isso nem tão cedo, provavelmente, devem estar "destruindo" a casa. – ela falou entediada.  
Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam desesperados.

* * *

Seis garotos estavam sentados no chão da dispensa e encaravam a porta fechada com um olhar entediado, enquanto um outro retirava o ouvido calmamente da porta.  
-Eles voltaram a falar. – murmurou Sirius entediado. Os outros soltaram um muxoxo.  
-E o que te faz pensar que eles só vão fazer as pazes quando estiverem calados? – perguntou Alice rapidamente.  
-Bom, quando eles se beijam, eles costumam ficar em silêncio, não?  
Pedro se perguntou o que seria beijo, e os outros irmãos sorriram marotamente.  
-Será que vai demorar muito? – se pronunciou Lisa.  
-Não sei... – Sirius soltou um longo suspiro.  
-Os deixamos aí? – Remo girou a varinha nas mãos distraído. – Podemos brincar um pouco... o que acha?  
Belle e Lisa se entreolharam, Marlene suspirou, Alice meneou a cabeça, Pedro surrupiou um pacote de biscoito e começou a comer. Sirius e Remo sorriram marotamente.  
-Ótima idéia! – eles dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

-Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui... – disse Lílian com voz chorosa. – Eu quero ir...– ela remexeu-se um pouco, extremamente corada.  
-No banheiro? – Tiago sorriu marotamente. – Você não é a única.  
-Mas, em geral, os homens, aguentam mais tempo do que as mulheres... eu acho.  
Tiago apenas deu de ombros.  
-O que vamos fazer?  
Lílian suspirou irritada.  
-Já reparou que é a terceira vez que você fala isso?  
-Evans, é tediante ficar aqui sem fazer nada!  
-E o que você quer que eu faça?  
-Existem várias coisas para fazermos juntos aqui, Evans. Consegue adivinhar uma delas?  
-Prefiro não pensar sobre o assunto.  
Tiago gargalhou.  
-Merlim, não aguento mais ficar aqui... – ela falou desesperada. – Odeio lugares fechados, ainda mais estando em péssima companhia.  
-E o que eu digo de você, Lílian?  
-Isso não é o que suas palavras denotam. – ela retrucou com um olhar triunfante.  
-Bom... não é todo dia que eu te vejo quase sem roupa e agindo daquela maneira. – ele sorriu fracamente. – Qualquer homem reagiria da forma com a qual estou agindo. Mesmo que odiasse a garota acima de todos os seres do universo. Apesar de tudo, não posso negar que você tenha um belo corpo, Evans.  
Lílian pigarreou. Sentiu-se ligeiramente envergonhada.  
-Obrigada pelo elogio, Potter. Apesar de que, vindo de você, eu não possa considerar muita coisa. – retrucou amarga. – Ai, esqueci dessa porcaria! – ela murmurou irritada quando sentiu-se mais próxima de Tiago.  
Os rosto dele estavam a centímetros, os narizes quase recostados.  
-Viu o que você fez? – disse Tiago rouco. Sentia o corpo dela junto ao seu... completamente junto ao seu. As pernas estavam entrelaçadas e a respiração dela estava rente a sua. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo.  
Lílian sentiu-se ligeiramente desesperada. Tentou não olhar para baixo. Tentou não olhar para o peito nu dele. Suspirou e corou furiosamente.  
-Potter, você esta...  
-Extremamente apertado? – ele falou seriamente. – Ah, sim, estou.  
-E isso explica o... – ela apontou para baixou e sorriso constrangida.  
-Meio-termo, Evans. – ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.  
-Como assim meio-termo? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
-Nas últimas horas tenho pensado em coisas... e a nossa proximidade não ajuda muito em esquece-las.  
-POTTER!  
-Estou sendo sincero, não era assim que você sempre queria que eu fosse, mas nunca foi?  
-Ah, não vamos falar nesse assunto novamente, vamos? – ela murmurou.  
-Estará sempre presente, Lílian.  
-Assim como _ela _estará presente entre nós. – ela completou amarga. – Mesmo estando tão proximos. Até mesmo se você... – ela perdeu a voz.  
-Eu não estou agora, Evans. – ele inclinou a cabeça levemente. – Mas há várias formas de estar...  
Lílian viu os olhos de Tiago brilharem estranhamente.  
-Eu não gostaria de saber nenhuma delas.  
-Não gostaria? A raiva toma conta de mim, Lílian. Mas, basta uma palavra sua para que ela vá embora por completo.  
-E qual seria? – ela perguntou cautelosamente. Recuou o máximo que pode o lábio dele estava a poucos milímetros do dela.  
-Não quero que você se limite a dizer somente uma. Existem várias. – ele se calou.  
"_Continue falando, Lily. Deixe ele continuar falando. Diga qualquer coisa"_. Tiago estava completamente inclinado sobre ela... a qualquer hora agora...  
-Você não falou que era somente uma?  
Aliviada, Lílian percebeu que ele abrira os olhos.  
-Isso é relativo, Lílian. – fechou os olhos novamente.  
-Me chame de Evans, por favor.  
-Isso é tão importante para você. – ele riu fracamente.  
Lílian suspirou.  
-Potter, que se afastar?  
-E se eu não quiser... o que você vai fazer?  
Ele roçou os lábios no dela e inclinou a cabeça para o outro lado.  
-Você tem como me impedir?  
-Você não disse que preferia a outra ao invés de mim?  
-Ela esta aqui por um acaso?  
-Eu sou o "aperitivo", então? – ela murmurou amarga.  
-Não gostaria de ser o prato principal?  
Muito perto, muito perto...  
-Claro que não.  
-Então... veremos o que você responde a isso.  
Lílian rapidamente desviou o rosto, o que somente piorou a sua situação. Já que Tiago pretendia começar com um beijo já aprofundado.  
A ruiva soltou um longo suspiro enquanto Tiago continuava a beijar o seu pescoço. Percebeu mãos extremamente quentes sobre suas coxas. Ela queria para-lo, mas era impossível. Sentiu-se pressionada na parede mais uma vez e suspirou.  
-Pára... Potter.  
-Você quer mesmo que eu pare? – ele sussurrou roucamente em seu ouvido, recostando uma das faces extremamente quentes na dela.  
-Eu...  
-Você... – ele roçou os lábios levemente pela face em que há tempos o rosto dele estava encostado.  
Lílian sentiu o corpo todo tremer de ansiedade... a qualquer momento chegaria aos lábios.  
-Quer mesmo que eu pare? – ele parou, os lábios quase unidos.  
-Eu...  
Ele afastou um pouco e inclinou a cabeça, num gesto extremamente malandro e provocador.  
-Perdeu a fala, ruiva? – sua voz ainda era rouca. Ela sabia que também estava difícil para ele resistir.  
-Eu... – Lílian revirou os olhos. Será que conseguia falar alguma coisa além de "eu"?  
-Você...  
Lílian suspirou.  
-Será... que... eu... posso... pensar? – aquela frase quase não saia dos lábios dela. A ruiva sentia a respiração ofegante.  
-Pensar... Vejamos... não. – ele riu fracamente. Lílian recostou-se mais a parede.  
-O que você quer de mim, Potter?  
-Te enlouquecer seria uma da coisas que eu pretendo fazer com você.  
"_Quais seriam as outras?"_ ela pensa desesperada e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.  
Tiago sentiu ela tremer levemente quando ele voltou a se aproximar.  
-Tiago... não.  
-O que você tanto teme, Lílian?  
-E...  
Ela pulou de susto quando a mão atrevida dele passou "sem querer" por sua coxa. Ele queria mesmo enloquece-la? Queria que ela ficasse rastejando ao seus pés? Implorando para que ela ficasse com ele? Se ele esperava isso, estava muito enganado.  
-Guarde esse seu lado para outras, Potter.  
-Não me diga que você não gosta.  
"Merlim, merlim, faz ele parar..." ela remexeu-se inquieta quando ele voltou a beija-la no pescoço.  
Lílian subiu as mãos cuidadosamente pelo lado do corpo de Tiago. Sentiu os cotovelos arranharem um pouco, mas pareceu não se importar. Alcançou os braços dele e apertou-os fortemente.  
-Potter... chega. – ela falou desesperada.  
-Justo quando você começa a ceder? – ele falou rente ao pescoço dela e continuou a "devora-lo".  
As mãos de Lílian continuaram o percurso para cima. "_Quem sabe se eu bater com a cabeça dele na parede, ele pare... mas, Merlim, isso esta tão bom... esquece Lílian. ESQUECE! Concentre-se na parede... na parede!"._  
Ela segurou os cabelos dele fortemente e puxou a cabeça dele para trás. Para seu imenso desagrado, a cabeça dele não bateu na parede com a força que ela pretendera. Tiago ainda tinha uma feição de dor quando ela fitou o rosto dele.  
Ele riu fracamente.  
-O que você quer agora?  
Lílian sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo e apertou os cabelos dele com mais força. Por que ele tinha que falar com aquela voz?  
"Que você pare com isso..."  
-Que me beije logo de uma vez.  
Sentiu-se pressionada – mais ainda – na parede, ao mesmo tempo em que ele invadia seus lábios ansiosamente.

* * *

-Vocês não acham que está na hora de tirar os nossos pais de lá? – Marlene indagou rapidamente.  
-Tem... – Lisa semi-cerrou os olhos e contou os ponteiros do relógio da sala. – duas horas.  
-Deixe mais um pouco, oras! – disse Sirius depois de se desviar de um feitiço – real – que Remo lhe lançara. Uma pilha de livros deu lugar a um enorme buraco na estante da biblioteca.  
-Será que não já chega vocês dois, não? – falou Belle irritada, atrás da mesa de centro, que estava deitada no meio da sala. – Vocês vão acabar com a casa desse jeito! E a culpa vai cair em nós também!  
O som de uma nova coisa se quebrando fez Belle crer que eles atenderam – e muito – ao seu pedido.  
-Lisa, Alice? Vocês duas ainda estão aí? – perguntou Belle receosa.  
As irmãs apareceram por detrás do sofá um pouco receosas. Abriram um sorriso amarelo e tornaram a se abaixar quando um jato azul veio na direção delas.  
-Sirius, Remo, já CHEGA!  
Os dois marotos pularam de susto ao meio de um encantamento. Os dois apontaram a varinha para cima e o feitiço atingiu o teto.  
Ouviu-se o som de algo se rachando e eles sairam de perto desesperados.  
-Vai cair! – gritou Marlene voltando para a cozinha desesperada.  
Belle se encolheu atrás da mesa. Lisa e Alice subiram correndo as escadas. Pedro se encolheu em um canto da casa. Já Sirius e Remo se jogaram no chão no exato momento em que o pedaço do teto caiu no chão. Trazendo consigo um cano quebrado, jorrando agua sem parar.  
Os irmãos tossiram várias vezes, esperando a poeira baixar. Sirius sentia o peito no chão extremamente encharcado e ouvia o som da água que caía. Belle levantou-se receosa ao mesmo tempo em que as feições desesperadas de Lisa e Alice se faziam presentes por detrás do sófa. Remo levantou-se vagarosamente e temia se virar. Marlene arregalou os olhos ao ver o pedaço de concreto no meio da sala e a água caindo como se fosse uma cachoeira. Pedro ainda tinha os olhos tapados com as mãos  
-Nós... vamos... fritos. – a morena balbuciou palavras desconexas numa voz extremamente fina.  
Belle, Alice e Lisa se entreolharam, sendo que essa última estava extremamente vermelha.  
-SIRIUS, REMO! VIRAM SÓ O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM?  
Ela segurou-se na irmã para não cair.  
-Merlim...Merlim... olha só isso! – ela apontou para o teto destruído.  
Remo murmurava "Que não esteja muito destruído" como se fosse um mantra e se virou. Sorriu amarelo para a "irmã".  
-A culpa foi sua que gritou com a gente! – ele exclamou triunfante.  
-HEY, VOCÊS QUE INICIARAM ESSE BENDITO DUELO, SENDO QUE AINDA NEM SAÍRAM DIREITO DAS FRALDAS!  
-Desculpe lhe informar irmã, mas temos a mesma idade. – disse Belle dando palmadinhas no ombro da "irmã" em tom de consolação.  
-Er... tem razão.  
Ela exibiu uma feição constrangida, enquanto os outros irmãos gargalharam  
-Eu não vou levar minha culpa niss... Hey, gente, cadê o Sirius?  
Todos se entreolharam e correram para olhar o concreto no chão.  
-Sirius...? – Remo indagou receoso pisando no concreto levemente com o pé. – Você está aí?  
Não ouve resposta.  
-Sirius...? – indagaram as outras desesperadas.  
Nada.  
Remo sentiu quatro pares de mãos agarrarem-no pelo pescoço.  
-VOCÊ MATOU O SIRIUS! – elas gritaram chorosas.  
-Nosso irmão... – começou Alice chorosa.  
-Ele era tão jovem, apesar de tão demente... – Belle suspirou.  
-Ele podia ser um idiota, mas a gente o amava mesmo assim...– Lisa soluçou.  
-Coitadinho do nosso maninho... virou pasta. – Marlene falou desesperada.  
-TUDO POR SUA CULPA. – gritaram em coro.  
Remo estava ficando quase azul de falta de ar. Belle sentiu-se ser cutucada por alguém, mas não se importou.  
-REMO, COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? – gritaram raivosas em uníssono.  
Remo apontava para alguém atrás delas desesperado.  
-Não adianta fugir, você será sufocado até a morte, assim como o Sirius foi... – Lisa chorou novamente. – Coitadinho...  
-Er... Eu estou vivo gente.  
Todas arregalaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e olharam para trás. Sirius sorriu marotamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos.  
-Sentiram minha falta?  
-UMA ALMA PENADA! – elas rapidamente largaram o pescoço de Remo – que já estava quase roxo – e se esconderam atrás do irmão.  
Remo tossiu várias vezes seguidas pondo a mão no pescoço.  
-Era isso que eu tava tentando falar com vocês, mas vocês não me deixaram. – ele falou extremamente rouco e tossiu mais uma vez.  
-Ah, sabia que vocês me amavam... – Sirius estufou o peito.  
-Sirius!  
Elas uivaram chorosas e abraçaram o irmão ao mesmo tempo. Remo sentou-se no sofá ainda massageando o pescoço.  
-Nós pensamos que você estivesse morto. – começou Belle. – É uma pena que não...  
-Seria muito triste para mim não ter alguém para tacar pratos. – falou Lisa saudosa.  
-Tomar a bronca por nós. – completou Alice.  
-Chamar de idiota... – terminou Marlene.  
Sirius estufou mais ainda o peito e sorriu marotamente. Remo revirou os olhos e murmurou um "Eu quase fui morto para nada. Elas também não se importam comigo, não?".  
Segundos depois, as quatro caem para cima de Sirius enchendo-o de tapas.  
-Ai, ai. Pára, pára!  
-Seu pilantra...  
-Idiota...  
-Cafajeste..  
-Mentiroso...  
-VOCÊ MENTIU ESSE TEMPO TODO SÓ PARA FAZER A GENTE CHORAR!  
-Eu só achei divertido! – falou ele entre os tapas. – Mas o que faremos quanto ao estado da casa?  
Elas automaticamente pararam de bater no "irmão" e se entreolharam.  
-SE VIRE, VOCÊ QUEM TEVE A IDÉIA! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo.  
-Ok, ok!  
Sirius retirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou um feitiço completamente doido.  
A água parou de correr e ele sorriu triunfante.  
-Ah, sou demais!  
Todos reviraram os olhos. O que eles não perceberam é que a agua corria pelo teto. Segundos depois uma "chuva" começou a cair na sala.  
-SIRIUS!  
Ele sorriu amarelo e as "irmãs" suspiraram cansadas.A feição que Remo agora exibia era extremamente entediada. Limpou a água que lhe caía do rosto e ajeitou os cabelos que lhe grudavam na testa. Pedro estava sentado no chão e batendo as mãos nele, achando tudo muito divertido. Todos reviraram os olhos.  
-O melhor que temos que fazer é tirar os nossos pais de lá. – falou seriamente.  
Todos empalideceram.  
-Pensem bem, vai ser pior se tentarmos consertar isso. – ele apontou para cima.  
Assentiram receosos e foram em direção à cozinha.

* * *

Lílian sentia o corpo se arrepiar a cada beijo que Tiago dava em seus lábios. Ela não sabia como ele havia conseguido fazer com que sua perna estivesse dobrada e seu joelho encostado na parede enquanto ele segurava sua coxa firmemente. A outra oscilava entre seus cabelos e seu colo.  
Já as mãos dela passeava por todo o peito e costas dele, e ria fracamente quando ele se arrepiava.  
Os dedos quentes de Tiago alisaram levemente a alça da blusa dela e ele a beijou-a com mais fervor.  
As mãos ágeis dela subiram rapidamente pelo peito dele, pelos ombros, pelo pescoço e agarrou-se aos cabelos. Afastou Tiago levemente e abriu os olhos, deixando a boca levemente entreaberta. Lílian abriu os olhos com a respiração extremamente ofegante. Percebeu que os orbes dele brilhavam intensamente. Ele alisou sua perna levemente e, entre um ofego e outro, sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.  
-Ainda acho que eu não tenho atrativos? – ela sorriu marotamente.  
Tiago suspirou.  
-Já disse, não posso tirar conclusões precipitadas sobre algo que eu nunca... hum, experimentei. – ele se aproximou dela levemente, mas ela novamente o impediu. – Lily... não faz isso.  
-Eu poderia te deixar suplicando um pouquinho mais, por que não?  
-E você resistiria? – ele mordeu o lábio inferior e exibiu um sorriso.  
-Talvez... – ela riu fracamamente.  
-Talvez... mesmo? – ele passeou a mão pela perna dela levemente e abaixou a alça devagar. – Por que você não termina logo com isso, pode ser muito pior... – ele riu fracamente.  
Num gesto rápido. Lílian bate levemente as costas das mãos na parede e sorri.  
-Me rendo.  
Ela entreabriu os lábios esperando que ele a beijasse novamente. Mas soltou um fraco gemido ao perceber que ele foi um pouco mais ousado.  
-Ti... a... go! – ela murmurou.  
Ele subiu o beijou levemente e Lílian sentiu a parede se mover um pouco.  
Num gesto rápido ela entrelaça a cintura de Tiago com a perna livre para não interromper o contato. Ele já retirava a outra alça da camisa apressadamente. Ela apertou os cabelos dele levemente ao perceber que ele descia os beijos novamente... a qualquer momento...  
De repente Lílian percebeu que o ambiente ficara ligeiramente iluminado. Tiago parou com os lábios encostado no ombro dela, segurando-a pela cintura firmemente.  
Ela ainda tinha as mãos nos cabelos dele. Abriu os olhos receosa. A claridade a cegou. Olhou para baixo e os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Tiago a encararam estranhamente, ainda com os lábios em seu ombro.  
-Então... é assim que os bebês são formados?  
Reconheceram automaticamente aquela voz, era de Sirius. Se entreolharam, coraram furiosamente e se separaram imediatamente. Tiago suspirou, pigarreou e ajeitou levemente os cabelos. Lílian ajeitou a blusa e alisou os cabelos extremamente vermelha.  
Seis pares de olhos o encararam com expectativa. Um deles ainda apontava a varinha atônito para eles.  
-Digamos que... sim. – Tiago falou baixinho, como se estivesse envergonhado. Suspirou profundamente.  
-TIAGO!  
-Então... – Remo sorriu marotamente. – Não tem aquela história de ninho e pássaro?  
Eles se entreolharam. Estavam tão constrangidos que nem repararam que os filhos estavam molhados.  
-Er, bem...  
-E como eles entram na barriga da mãe? – perguntou Lisa curiosa.  
Tiago fez de tudo para fitar o teto distraídamente. Lílian continuou a ajeitar a blusa nervosamente.  
-E papai... cadê sua blusa? – perguntou Belle.  
-E o que se chamava isso que vocês estavam fazendo? – indagou Sirius.  
"_Nota mental: Pensarei exatas seiscentas e setenta e nove vezes antes de ter filhos com a Lily. Essas perguntas são extremamente contrangedoras"._  
-Ah, crianças. Já chega de perguntas, sim? – ordenou Lílian rouca.  
Houve um murmúrio de desaprovação.  
-Chega, sim?  
-Por que nunca podemos saber de nada? – murmurou Sirius emburrado, seguido pelos outros.  
Lílian encarou Tiago firmemente, enquanto os filhos davam as costas e saiam resmungando.  
-O que aconteceu aqui não passou de um _momento_, está ouvindo, Potter? _Momento._  
Tiago abriu a boca para falar, mas em lugar disso afirmou levemente, pegou a sua blusa e a vestiu de qualquer jeito.  
Eles sentiram a agua gelada molharem seus pés e xingaram ao mesmo tempo devido ao choque térmico. Saíram da dispensa automaticamente e fitaram os seis "filhos" vendo a chuva cair incansavelmente na...  
-ESTÁ CHOVENDO NA SALA? – gritou Lílian rapidamente.  
Os "filhos" pularam de susto e empalideceram ao virar-se para encarar a mãe. Tiago apenas suspirou e se dirigiu a pia da cozinha calmamente... ainda sentia o corpo extremamente quente como conseqüência do momento anterior que tivera com Lily.  
-Bem, podemos explicar... – começou Sirius, enquanto Remo fazia de tudo para esconder a varinha que segurava atrás de si.  
-NÃO TEM EXPLICAÇÃO!  
Tiago pulou de susto e fitou Lílian de soslaio enquanto se preocupava em molhar minuciosamente a sua nuca e rosto na pia da cozinha.  
Ele apenas revirou os olhos quando Lílian começou a bradar com os "filhos".  
-... VOCÊS APRONTAM COM A GENTE E AINDA POR CIMA QUASE QUE DESTROEM A CASA! TÊM CONSCIÊNCIA DO QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM?  
Tiago fechou a torneira lentamente e recostou-se na pia, cruzando os braços.  
-VOCÊS PODIAM TER SE MACHUCADO! PODIAM TER MORRIDO!  
A cada palavra proferida – ou melhor, gritada – de Lílian, os filhos se encolhiam mais um junto do outro e recostaram na parede.  
-VOCÊS VÃO FICAR DE CASTIGO PELO RESTO DOS SEUS DIAS!  
-Evans... – ele falou calmamente, fitando os filhos encolhidos na parede.  
- ... AH, SE VÃO!  
-Evans...! – ele repetiu calmamente.  
-...OLHA O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM A CASA!  
-EVANS! – ele gritou.  
Lílian pulou de susto e virou-se para ele irritada.  
-O QUE É, POTTER?  
-Quer se acalmar? – ele inclinou a cabeça e foi abaixando a mão lentamente. – Isso aqui é um ouvido, sabia?  
Ela suspirou.  
-Eles simplesmente nos trancaram naquele cubículo. Destruiram a sala inteira. E você ainda quer que eu fique CALMA? OLHA SÓ O ESTADO DISSO AQUI? – ela apontou para a "chuva".  
-Evans... – ele a repreendeu.  
-Ah, vai para o inferno vai! – ela murmurou emburrada para ele e voltou para os "filhos". Eles se encolheram mais um pouco. – Você vão aprender a não mais aprontarem comigo, seus pestinhas!  
Tiago apenas suspirou resignadamente. Caminhou lentamente até Lílian e pôs as mãos no ombro dela.  
-Evans... – ele apertou-o calmamente e ela o olhou com uma mistura de ódio e desejo. – A casa é minha. Não tem necessidade de você ficar dessa forma. EU é quem deveria fazer isso. – ele se aproximou dela lentamente. – Você as está assustando, sabia?  
-A culpa é toda sua. – ela murmurou raivosamente. – _E não me toque._ – ela sussurrou ameaçadora. – _Eu tenho nojo desse contato._  
Tiago a encarou desafiador e apertou mais o ombro dela. Com um pouco de raiva talvez.  
-Não foi o que eu achei quando estávamos lá dentro.  
-Eu já disse, Potter. Só porque aconteceu isso entre nós lá, não signifique que minha opinião sobre você tenha mudado.  
-Continue negando o que sente por mim, Lílian Evans. Mas pense bem, quando você admitir pode ser tarde demais.  
Tiago lançou um último olhar a Lílian e se virou para os "filhos".  
-Remo, será que você pode devolver minha varinha para eu consertar isso?  
As "irmãs" automaticamente empurraram o "irmão", que empalideceu mais ainda.  
-Hum, bem... – ele tirou a mão detrás das costas e estendeu a varinha tremulamente para o pai. – Você vai me enfeitiçar como... castigo?  
Tiago riu fracamente.  
-Não hoje.  
Ele ficou mais pálido ainda e abaixou o olhar.  
-Sirius, devolva a da sua mãe.  
O maroto mirim pulou de susto.  
-Como você sabe? - perguntou atônito.  
Tiago virou-se para ele.  
-Você é meu "filho", lembra-se? Te conheço tão bem quanto a mim mesmo para saber que não perderia essa chance.  
Sirius sorriu amarelo e tirou a varinha da mãe do bolso e a entregou calma e relutante.  
Lílian, que passava as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. Fitou o filho com um olhar opaco e a recebeu inexpressivamente.  
Tiago deu uma última olhada nos filhos e sorriu.  
-Não pensem que ficarão livres do castigo. Só darei um jeito nessa bagunça.  
Com um suspiro, Tiago entrou debaixo da "chuva". Esticou as costas e resmungou baixinho. Sentiu, segundos depois, a roupa toda colada no corpo. Lílian apenas o fitava calmamente atrás da camada de água.  
-Já é tarde demais para falar qualquer coisa... – ela moveu os lábios calmamente.  
Ouviu a voz de Tiago sussurrar sucessivos encantamentos e segundos depois a "chuva" cessara. Ela atravessou a sala e foi para junto dele. Recostou-se no sofá, já enxuto e suspirou.  
-O que você vai dar de castigo para eles?  
-Reparou que eu deixei o chão molhado? – ele sorriu marotamente.  
-Ah, sei. – ela falou friamente. – Entendi, mas ainda acho que...  
-Evans, eles não são nossos filhos de verdade. Não há necessidade de trata-los como se fossem um. Seu "instinto materno" passou dos limites.  
Ela suspirou.  
-Pode ter passado, eu sei que sim, mas as vezes eu...  
-Podemos estar vivendo como pais, mas não somos um casal, Evans. Você mesma deixou claro isso para mim. O que tivemos não passaram de... momentos.  
Lílian sentiu o corpo inteiro contrair com o sorriso cínico que Tiago lhe lançara. Sentiu os olhos arderem. Ele nunca havia sorrido daquela maneira para ela. Abaixou o olhar e soltou um suspiro meio prendido.  
-Tem razão. – ela respondeu amarga.  
Fitou Tiago de soslaio. Os cabelos estavam grudados na sua testa, como se estivesse extremamente suado, como a pouco estivera. O sorriso ainda permanecia em seu rosto, apesar dos seus olhos possuírem um brilho estranho. Fechou os olhos ao constatar que a blusa dele estava de inteira grudada em seu peito. Dividindo completamente os músculos que há pouco tivera o prazer de tocar.  
Virou o rosto e apertou o sofá fortemente.  
-Acho... acho melhor você trocar essa roupa, Potter.  
-Não se preocupe, já o farei, Evans.  
Ela ouviu Tiago chamar as crianças calmamente. Elas chegaram em fila e receosas.  
-Andem devagar, o chão está molhado.  
-Uau! – exclamou Alice rapidamente. – Papai, ficou tudo perfeito! – ela falou fitando o teto.  
Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos, Lílian gritou fracamente ao constatar que alguns pingos gelados alcançaram o seu rosto.  
-POTTER!  
-Ah, foi mal, Evans. – ele falou risonho e se voltou para as crianças.. – Bom, vocês repararam que eu não enxuguei o chão. E também não o limpei. – ele apontou para algumas terras no chão. – Esse vai ser o castigo de vocês. Limpar o chão.  
Eles reprimiram uma careta.  
-E, para vocês terem total liberdade. E não danificarem mais nada... – ele se aproximou de Lílian lentamente.  
Ela gritou quando sentiu o apoio atrás de si diminuir e braços fortes a ampara-la. Tentou não pensar que aquilo era muito melhor. Os filhos apenas riram do grito da mãe.  
-Pode me soltar agora?  
-Você tem certeza? – ele falou provocativo.  
-Por que você sempre faz isso, hein? – ela sussurrou fracamente.  
-Talvez porque eu goste de te ver assim... – ele estreitou os olhos. – Contendo seus mais profundos desejos.  
Ele a largou fracamente, mas não deixou de denotar um pouco de desprezo naquele gesto. Lílian suspirou. Como ela podia amar e odiar tanto uma pessoa da forma com que acontecia com Tiago? Era só ele pega-la daquela maneira e ela já tinha... sensações.  
Tremeu levemente. Acontecia o mesmo com ele? Como ele podia ser tão sedutor e tão frio ao mesmo tempo? Por que, apesar de tudo, ela ainda desejava aquele corpo? Um novo suspiro reprimido.  
Quando ela abriu os olhos, percebeu que a sala inteira estava vazia, a não ser pelas pessoas presentes ali. Tiago estava na mini-biblioteca – agora intacta - checando o que parecia ser um livro e suspirando antes de fecha-lo. Com um aceno na varinha, eles fez aparecer vários esfregões, panos, baldes, rodos e sabões. E enquanto sorria fracamente os "filhos" se entreolharam e sorriram amarelos.  
-Pronto. Começem.  
Suspirando resignadamente, eles pegaram seus instrumentos de trabalho. Lisa e Marlene praguejavam baixinho, xingando os irmãos de tudo quanto era nome que conheciam – e não eram poucos. Belle olhava feio para Remo e Sirius enquanto segurava o esfregão. Alice resmungou baixinho. E Sirius e Remo planejavam entre si uma fuga estratégica. Pedro sentou-se na escada, fitando os irmãos. Afinal, pela primeira vez na vida, ele percebeu que não fizera nada de errado.  
-Hey, pai? E a água para limparmos o sabão? – Sirius perguntou receoso.  
-Olhe para o seu lado e verá uma torneira. – ele falou calmamente, enquanto segurava o livro.  
Os olhos de Sirius e Remo brilharam estranhamente. As garotas reviraram os olhos... iria começar tudo outra vez.  
Tiago passou por Lílian – ainda parada no meio da sala – e se dirigiu para o quarto sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Segundos depois a ruiva decidiu subir e tomar um bom banho – desde que Tiago não estivesse lá dessa vez.

* * *

-Vamos começar. – falou Belle calmamente. – E sem brincadeiras dessa vez, Sirius, ou ficaremos encrencados. – ela advertiu. – O papai já nos salvou da fúria da mamãe, não creio que nos salvará novamente.  
-Cara Belle, esta tudo sobre controle. – ele disse pomposamente. – O que te faz pensar que eu farei uma coisa dessas?  
Foi com desespero no olhar que a loira viu que ele estava encarregado de pegar a água e colocar no balde. Sirius se dirigiu até a temida torneira, com uma curta – mas temerosa – mangueira.  
-Sirius, cuidado com isso. – falou Lisa receosa.  
-O que vocês acham que eu sou? – ele indagou indignado. – Um maniaco que gosta de aprontar com todo mundo?  
Foi com um olhar surpreso que os irmãos viram Sirius colocar a água calmamente no balde e fechar a torneira.  
-Pronto. Está tudo sobre controle. – ele sorriu estranhamente.  
-Ótimo. – começou Lisa, um pouco aliviada e voltando o olhar para os outros irmãos. – Bom, já que todos estão com uma coisa na mão, faremos o seguinte. Podemos colocar um pouco do sabão em pó no balde e molharmos o esfregão de vez em quando e limpar o chão. Depois, pegamos um pouco... – ela frizou bem essa palavra, fitando Sirius e Remo de imediato. – ...da água e jogarmos até tirar todo o sabão. A gente pode jogar a agua fora pela porta da frente e... SIRIUS, REMO O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?  
As "irmãs" que fitavam Lisa atentamente, voltaram o olhar para os dois marotos. Sirius jogavam todo o pacote de sabão em pó por todo o chão da sala, enquanto Remo o molhava com a mangueira.  
-Não temos que limpar? – ele indagou confuso, agora jogando o pacote vazio a um canto e pegando o balde cheio. – É o que eu e o Remo estamos fazendo. E não como vocês, que estão aí a falar baboseiras.  
As garotas se entreolharam e suspiraram derrotadas. Lisa revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça irritadamente.  
-Merlim, o que eu fiz para merecer dois irmãos como esses que eu tenho?  
As outras prenderam o riso. Sirius apenas sorriu marotamente e jogou a agua do balde estrategicamente perto de Lisa.  
-SIRIUS! – ela pulou no lugar emburrada, sentido a perna toda molhada.  
-Ops, foi mal, maninha. – ele falou com falso arrependimento.  
A garota ficou extremamente vermelha. Todos os outros gargalharam. Remo recostou-se na parede, com medo de andar pelo "campo minado".  
Lisa não havia percebido que o sabão estava espalhado ao seu redor. Deu os primeiros passos apressados na direção de Sirius...  
Uma chuva de risos se sobrepôs ao grito assustado da garota, enquanto ela se via sentada no chão.  
-SIRIUS BLACK!  
-Você devia olhar por onde and... – Sirius parou de falar ao perceber que a irmã vinha engatinhando irritadamente em sua direção. – Lisa, o que você...  
-EU VOU TE MATAR! – ela acelerou a "corrida" e Sirius fugia calmamente dela.  
A garota se jogou nas pernas do "irmão", no que ele caiu de frente. Marlene, Belle e Alice se apoiavam umas as outras para não caírem no chão de tanto rir. Remo ainda se encontrava recostado na parede e segurava a barriga. Pedro prendia o riso, com medo dos "irmãos" ralharem com ele.  
-Isso doeu sabia? – disse ele se sentando no chão quando a irmã decidiu soltar as pernas dele.  
-E você acha que A MINHA QUEDA NÃO DOEU TAMBÉM? – ela perguntou indignada, se sentando no chão também.. – Isso foi pouco para o que você merecia!  
-Agora estou todo molhado.  
-Sirius... você já estava um pouco. – ela murmurou entediada.  
-Vocês estão bem? – disse Belle risonha.  
-Ah, ótimos. – Sirius murmurou emburrado, enquanto massageava os joelhos. – E vocês, também estão? – completou ironicamente.  
-Ah, sim estamos.  
-Hum, Sirius... como vamos sair daqui? – Lisa perguntou receosa. Ambos estavam no meio da sala, e consequentemente, do "campo minado".  
-Com as pernas, oras. – ele se levantou lentamente.  
Sirius escorregou um pouco e abanou as mãos desesperado, caindo sentado no chão. Ele praguejou sob o riso dos outros e riu também.  
-É, estamos fritos. – ele sorriu marotamente. – Teremos que voltar aos nossos um ano de idade, maninha. – ele piscou o olho e apontou a cabeça lentamente para a direção em que Remo ainda ria.  
O mesmo sorriso maroto se fez presente no rosto da garota. Num gesto rápido eles passaram a engatinhar – escorregando um pouco – na direção em que o Remo estava.  
O maroto automaticamente parou de gargalhar quando viu "duas feras" vindo na sua direção. Saiu de fininho recostando-se à parede.  
A dupla alcançou o lugar em que Remo estava. Sirius levantou-se lentamente, usando a parede como apoio, ao mesmo tempo em que Lisa segurava a mangueira com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.  
Belle, Alice e Marlene automaticamente pararam de rir. Se entreolharam desesperadas. A mangueira estava apontada para elas.  
-Surpresa!  
-Lisa, não! – gritou todas ao mesmo tempo.  
Elas resmungaram e colocaram a mão no rosto, enquanto a "irmã" ria e as molhava mais ainda. Sirius ainda perseguia um Remo levemente desesperado.  
-O que você pretende fazer, hein, Sirius? – ele perguntou receoso.  
Sirius segurou um dos ombros de Remo.  
-Caro, maninho, você vai aprender a não rir de Sirius Black.  
Remo engoliu em seco quando sentiu-se ser empurrado para o local que estava levemente ensaboado. Tentou se equilibrar de todas as formas, mas foi impossível. Seus pés sambaram e sambaram, até que ele caiu sentado no chão... assim como os outros dois haviam caído.  
Sirius gargalhou maquiavelicamente, no que Remo lançou um olhar mortífero para ele, enquanto massageava o local atingido.  
Lisa saiu percorrendo o jato d'água minuciosamente pela sala até chegar em Remo e depois em Sirius. Ela ria extremamente divertida. Os outros se entreolharam e a olharam feio. Ela sorriu amarelo quando percebeu que os cincos engatinhavam na direção dela.  
Remo segurou a mangueira, deitou de bruços e, com um impulso dado na parede com os pés, saiu deslizando até onde Lisa fugia desesperada da fúria dos outros.  
-Surpresa!  
A garota recebeu um jato no rosto e rapidamente colocou as mãos na frente para protege-los. Parou sentou-se no chão irritada, bradando com Remo para que tirasse aquilo do seu rosto. Os outros quatro freiaram bruscamente, mas escorregaram um pouco. Sirius colidiu com Belle, que empurrou Marlene, que se segurou em Alice, que se desequilibrou e caiu em cima de Lisa.  
Remo parou de escorregar e gargalhou. Sirius o observava emburrado e ao mesmo tempo com os olhos extremamente brilhantes.  
-Tive uma grande idéia!

* * *

-Hey, Sirius, essa não valeu! Você me empurrou! – murmurou Marlene indignada.  
-Eu que te empurrei? – ele retrucou, sorrindo angelicalemente. – Marlene, você que tem uma noção ótima de espaço e esbarrou em mim!  
-Eu quero revanche! – ela disse indignada.  
Belle, Remo e Alice se entreolharam tediosos. Os finalistas daquela "rodada" eram Sirius e Marlene, e já era a quinta vez que eles disputavam.  
-Hey, parem já com isso! – disse Lisa irritada. – Só vão ser vocês dois, é? A gente declara empate, então!  
Os outros "irmãos" concordaram num murmúrio.  
-Eu não tenho culpa se ele(a) esbarrou em mim! – falaram ao mesmo tempo.  
-Ah, vamos começar tudo novamente. – falou Remo andando calmamente até o ponto de partida.  
Belle e Alice o seguiram. Pedro estava no ponto de chegada para ver quem chegava primeiro – desistira de brincar ao ser jogado ao longe pela quinta vez seguida por Sirius e depois por Remo.  
Eles se ajeitaram na parede – que já estava marcada de pés extremamente molhados e ensaboados – e sorriram marotamente. Pedro sorriu do mesmo modo e espiou os irmãos de soslaio.  
-Pedro... – disse Alice rapidamente. – Quando quiser.  
-Um... hã... dois... três... depois vem o quê mesmo? – Sirius revirou os olhos e os outros prenderam o riso.  
-É o j...  
Antes mesmo que o moreno terminasse a frase, sentiu um fraco vento perto de si e os irmãos deslizando de bruços à sua frente.  
-Hey! Isso foi trapaça! – ele rapidamente os seguiu.  
Os irmãos gargalhavam, mantendo as mãos unidas ao corpo. Remo sorriu triunfante ao ter sido o primeiro a ter ultrapassado a linha.  
Sirius, emburrado por ter sido o último a chegar, sentou-se rapidamente e fuzilou os irmãos um a um com o olhar, enquanto os mesmos gargalhavam.  
-Isso NÃO foi justo! – os risos aumentaram.  
-Você falou o já, Sirius. Quando se fala já, é hora da largada. – falou Remo rapidamente, ainda risonho.  
-Mas, não interessa! Isso foi roubo!  
Eles gargalharam mais ainda.  
-Sirius, você não pode falar de justiça, quando você mesmo apronta e faz trapaças com a gente. – repreendeu Belle.  
-Hunft!  
-Agora, espere ansiosamente pela próxima rodada.

* * *

Lílian, que acabava de sair do quarto das "filhas", franziu o cenho ao constatar que Tiago se encontrava recostado à parede no início da escada, com um sorriso divertido no rosto e os braços cruzados. Risos divertidos eram ouvidos vindo da sala.  
A ruiva aproximou-se lentamente com uma feição mais confusa ainda.  
-O que está acontecendo?  
-Olhe por si mesma. – ele falou risonho.  
A "corrida" havia sido trocada por um banho de mangueira. Eles agora corriam cuidadosamente, enquanto fugiam dos jatos d'água que Sirius jogava. Os escorregões eram motivo de risos para todos.  
-Estou vendo que o castigo virou diversão. – ela constatou séria.  
Remo escorregou e saiu deslizando pelo cômodo, agarrando-se as pernas de Alice e Marlene, na tentativa de parar... as duas acabaram por cair junto e uma explosão de risos se fez presente, ecoando pela casa inteira. Lílian, não se aguentou e acabou por gargalhar, juntamente com Tiago.  
Ele abafaram os risos automaticamente e se entreolharam. Por aqueles breves momentos esqueceram-se novamente que estavam brigados, e apenas compartilhavam daquela cena pacificamente.  
-Eu já fiz muito disso com meus primos e amigos. – ele fitou Lílian e sorriu ternamente. – Achei que também seria divertido para eles.  
-Mas, Tiago, isso não devia ser brincadeira! – ela o repreendeu risonha, após uma queda de Lisa.  
-Ah, Lílian, qual o problema? Garanto que você faria de tudo para estar no lugar deles.  
Ela corou fracamente.  
-Mas é claro que não!  
Tiago gargalhou.  
-Vai dizer que nunca brincou disso?  
-Bem, fazíamos isso na varanda da casa de campo do meu avô. E... – ela sorriu saudosa. – Era bem divertido.  
-Você nunca achou uma maneira de transformar uma punição em diversão? Eu mesmo sempre arranjava algo para deixar essas espécies de "torturas" mais divertidas.  
Lílian o fitou curiosamente.  
-O que você fazia?  
-Bem... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Quando minha mãe me forçava a varrer a casa, a maioria das vezes eu usava a vassoura como uma espada e esquecia de varrer a casa. O problema foi quando... – ele corou um pouco. – Eu a joguei para cima, ela quebrou o lustre, girou um pouco e bateu na minha cabeça.  
A ruiva gargalhou gostosamente.  
-Você é maluco!  
-Bom, eu nunca neguei isso. E você, já fez uma loucura dessas?  
Ela exibiu uma feição marota.  
-Bem... não tão idiota quanto a sua, é claro. Quando eu tinha dois anos, eu arrastei uma cadeira até perto da varanda, subi no peitoral e falava "Eu vou pular". Devo dizer que minha mãe ficou desesperada com isso.  
Tiago riu.  
-E o que você pretendia fazer com seus "pulos"?  
-Não sei, até mesmo porque eu era muito nova. Talvez achasse aquilo uma coisa divertida. – ela deixou escapar um fraco sorriso. – Bom, mas é melhor acabar com a brincadeira deles antes que eles se resfriem.  
Tiago apenas assentiu e Lílian desceu as escadas.  
-Ah! – ela parou abruptamente e se virou para Tiago. – Ainda estamos brigados.  
-Ok, ok. – ele riu fracamente, para logo depois exibir uma feição séria. – Só posso falar quando você fala comigo.  
-Com certeza.  
-É para eu me calar? Você ainda continua conversando amigavelmente comigo? – ele indagou calmamente.  
Lílian apenas deu de ombros.  
-Talv... – ela rapidamente parou de falar quando sentiu o jato d'água molha-la.  
O riso morreu na sala. Se fosse à noite, poderia-se ouvir até mesmo um grilo cantando. Sirius segurava a mangueira atônito e pálido.  
-M-mãe? – ele indagou roucamente.  
Uma gargalhada foi ouvida e Tiago fitou a ruiva curiosamente. Vendo que, seriam permitido a eles rirem – afinal, a vítima estava rindo – as crianças gargalharam gostosamente.  
-Ah, não achei graça, Sirius. – ela falou extremamente séria.  
O riso morreu novamente. Lílian ouviu o riso prendido de Tiago o fuzilou com o olhar, no que ele rapidamente disfarçou com uma tosse.  
-Será que vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – ela pôs as mãos na cintura e ergueu a sobrancelha o máximo que pôde.  
Eles começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. A única coisa que Lílian entendia era palavras como "Sirius", "tentamos", "Sirius", "aí a gente" e "Sirius".  
-Ok, ok. – ela suspirou. – Não pode-se dar um castigo a vocês que vocês não terminem brincando. Mas agora a brincadeira acabou. E eu quero todos lá em cima, tomando banho para trocarem essa roupa molhada e não adoecerem. Eu arrumo essa bagunça.  
Os "filhos" assentiram e andaram cautelosamente em direção à escada.  
-E nada de desvios de objetivos até lá, sim? – ela falou calmamente, enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso. Tiago fez o mesmo.  
-Não preciso de sua ajuda, Potter. – ela falou friamente.  
Tiago ergueu as mãos como quem se rende ao mesmo tempo que dava de ombros.  
-Ok, Evans, você quem manda. Estou lá em cima se a senhorita resolver querer uma ajuda minha.  
-Pode apostar que essa é a única coisa que eu vou querer na minha vida. – ela murmurou enquanto começava a secar e limpar o chão.

* * *

Tiago fechou o livro em suas mãos com um suspiro. Se espeguiçou lentamente na cama e desligou o abajur. Não importava para ele o fato de a unica iluminação no momento ser o brilho do luar que entrava pelas janelas e os vidros da porta da varanda. Desceu as escadas silenciosamente. Encontrou o ambiente extremamente escuro. Franziu o cenho confusamente e ajeitou o livro em seus braços. Não havia ninguém lá embaixo, o que o levara a crer que as crianças deveriam estar brincando no quarto. "_Ou provavelmente, dormindo" _ele completou ao constatar que se aproximava da meia-noite.  
"_Mas... e Lílian?" _ele deixou-se pensar. "_Onde ela estaria?"._  
Ainda perdido em seus pensamentos ele deposita o livro em cima da mesa da mini-biblioteca e vai para a cozinha.  
Sentiu a luz cega-lo quando a acendeu. Piscou várias e várias vezes até seus olhos se acostumarem com a claridade. Estava vazia.  
Tentando não pensar que ela poderia ter saído para se encontrar com o outro, ele abre a geladeira e pega uma garrafa de agua. Fecha a porta com o pé e deposita a jarra em cima da mesa próxima ao fogão ao mesmo tempo em que, com a outra mão, abre o armário para procurar um copo.  
Percebeu que sua mão tremia levemente enquanto depositava a água no copo. Estava com... ciúmes? Raiva? As duas coisas? O fato de não saber onde a ruiva estava o fazia pensar mil e uma coisas. E isso o enlouquecia. Talvez ela tenha ido mesmo procurar o outro. Bebeu a água no copo e jogou a jarra em cima da mesa raivosamente. Um pouco da água caiu em cima da mesa, mas ele não se importou. Colocou o copo na mesa e apoiou as mãos espalmadas em cima da mesa, ao mesmo tempo que abaixava o olhar. Ela não podia estar fazendo isso... não com ele.  
-Vai se encontrar com a outra?  
Ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir aquela voz. Suspirou aliviado.Reunindo forças para fingir que não estava irritado com aquilo, Tiago se virou lentamente para Lílian, exibindo uma feição extremamente surpresa. Ela ainda usava a mesma roupa da tarde. Tiago a encarou firmemente e viu os olhos dela brilharam furiosamente... ciúmes.  
-Não sei. – ele apenas deu de ombros.  
-Pelo menos você teve a decência de sair num horário mais apropriado. – concluiu séria e amargamente.  
-E você, onde estava? – ele pergunta num tom que lembrava descaso.  
-Não é de seu interesse, Potter. E então, vai me responder? – ela retrucou áspera.  
-Está com ciúmes, Evans?  
-Ciúmes? Eu?  
Ela gargalhou. Um riso frio e sem vida que Tiago jamais imaginava que ela teria. Sua nuca se arrepiou levemente.  
-Não me faça rir, Potter. Eu? Com ciumes de _você com ela_? Lamento te desiludir, Potter. Para mim, você estando morto ou vivo, pouco me importa agora. – ela tentou soar o mais fria e superior possível, mas por dentro tinha vontade de gritar.  
-Pouco te importa agora? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não foi o que seu olhar me disse, Evans.  
A ruiva semi-cerrou os olhos e eles brilharam levemente... raiva.  
-E o que te faz pensar que eu teria ciúmes de você, Potter?  
-A maneira com que você vem agindo comigo, Evans. – ele respondeu seriamente.  
-A maneira com que eu estou agindo com você? – ela falou num sussuro irritado. – Potter, e a maneira com que você vem agindo comigo? Você praticamente só falta contar para mim, com detalhes, o que você andou fazendo com aquela... _aquela Sharon!_  
Ela o encarou com a respiração ofegante e o rosto extremamente vermelho. Tiago apenas recostou-se na mesa ao lado do fogão e continuou calado. Um silêncio pairou entre o casal por longos minutos, enquanto se fitavam mutuamente.  
Tiago suspirou e abaixou o olhar. Tamborilou os dedos em cima da mesa por alguns segundos, inclinou levemente a cabeça para um dos lados e a fitou de soslaio. Ele mordeu levemente o canto da boca antes de se pronunciar.  
-Se eu não significo nada para você, então, porque você está me tratanto desse modo tão frio e distante? Evans, eu não estou fazendo nada de errado, a não ser retribuir a maneira com que você vem me tratando ultimamente.  
"_Porque eu te amo, droga!" _o pensamento dela praticamente gritou, mas ela manteve-se firme e inexpressiva. Os orbes verdes dela e os castanho-esverdeados dele se encontraram. Tiago se desencostou da mesa e segurou os braços dela firmemente. A expectativa e a tristeza pairavam no olhar de ambos.  
-Você me ama, Lily? – o modo que ele perguntou foi tão doce que a ruiva sentiu sua forças vacilarem. – Só há uma razão para tudo isso. Você só pode estar assim... porque... porque você me ama.  
Lílian o fitou firmemente. Tiago semi-cerrou os olhos. Novamente aquela feição inexpressiva.  
"_Sim, eu te amo. Tentei negar, tentei fugir desse sentimento, mas não consegui. Acontece que o que você fez não tem volta, Potter."_  
-Não, eu não te amo. – respondeu ela rapidamente. – Pode me soltar... agora? – ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.  
-Então, por que está se controlando para não chorar, Lily? – ele falou enquanto a soltava.  
-Se eu choro é de decepção, Potter. Por um momento eu achei que você era um homem melhor.  
Lílian rapidamente deu as costas para Tiago e saiu da cozinha. Enquanto subia as escadas, Lílian pode entreouvir o som de algo se quebrando, mas não se importou.  
Antes de ir para o seu quarto, a ruiva entrou no quarto dos "filhos", cobriu e beijou cada um deles na testa com um olhar triste. Fechou cada cortinado e checou as janelas. Soltou um longo suspiro quando se viu novamente no corredor.  
Já no quarto, trocou de roupa, vestindo uma blusa larga e comprida. Estando com sede, resolveu descer e beber um pouco de água.  
Passou com a casa as escuras. Pulou de susto quando viu algo se mover na mini-biblioteca, mas quando apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor, o vulto havia sumido. Automaticamente, acendeu a luz e percebeu que era mesmo verdade, aquilo certamente havia sido fruto da sua imaginação. Ignorou os papéis que se encontravam em cima da mesa e se voltou em direção a cozinha novamente.  
Preferiu tomar um copo de leite e voltar para cima. Suspirou enquanto subia as escadas. Talvez tivesse descido na esperança de ainda vê-lo em casa. Pensando que talvez ele tivesse desistido de ver a outra... balançou a cabeça e bufou de raiva.  
-Para de pensar nele, Lily. O melhor que você tem a fazer agora é esquece-lo.

* * *

Se alguém encostasse o ouvido na porta da suíte da casa de férias dos Potter, poderia ouvir uma doce melodia vindo de dentro dela.  
A ruiva saiu do banheiro enxugando os cabelos distraidamente. O olhar que exibia agora ela tristonho. Fechou os olhos levemente e parou em um meio suspiro. Por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com ela? Ela não merecia isso. Tiago Potter não a merecia.  
Sim, ela sabia, ele não a merecia. Mas por que aqueles sentimentos tão antagônicos? Não podia só odia-lo? Não podia só ama-lo? Isso tornaria tudo... tudo tão mais simples... tão mais fácil de se resolver.  
Ainda podia sentir as sensações que ele lhe proporcionara quando estavam juntos naquele cubículo. Não podia negar que havia sido maravilhoso.

"**But tell me does she kiss**  
_Mas diga-me, ela te beija_  
**Like I used to kiss you?**  
_Como eu costumava beijar você?"_

Com os olhos extremamente marejados ela se deixa desabar na ponta da cama, ao mesmo tempo em que a toalha que trazia em mãos deslizara levemente entre seus dedos. Reprimiu um soluço enquanto sentia o gosto salgado das lágrimas em seus lábios.  
-Droga... – ela murmura baixinho, enquanto as lágrimas aumentam. – Droga Lílian... você é uma tola. Uma idiota. Uma boba apaixonada.  
Ela apoiou a mão em suas coxas e apertou o roupão fortemente. Sentiu a ponta dos dedos doerem devido à força que fazia, mas, ao contrário do que se esperava, ela firmou o aperto.  
A ruiva fitava um pouco do chão com os olhos estreitados. Estava cega pelos olhos completamente cheios de água. Eles ardiam fortemente devido ao esforço que ela fazia para conter as novas lágrimas.

"**Does it feel the same**  
_A sensação é a mesma_  
**When she calls your name?**  
_Quando ela chama seu nome?"_

Estaria ele agora mesmo com ela? Já teria encontrado-a? Ele estaria rindo dela com a outra?  
Ela abaixou a cabeça e fechou mais ainda as mãos. Sentia os braços tremerem levemente, assim como o seu próprio rosto. Seu rosto estava extremamente vermelho e a respiração ofegava.  
Desejava imensamente mata-los. Ou mata-lo, principalmente. Não era justo ela ficar sofrente daquela maneira enquanto ele recebia os carinhos dela e ria abertamente com ela.  
Imaginou que ele deveria estar contando para Sharon a maneira com que ele a agarrou essa tarde e ela correspondeu às carícias dele fervorosamente. Deveria estar contando como ela era uma idiota. Como ela era uma burra por achar que, ao desfilar daquela maneira na sua frente, o fizesse sentir algo por ela. Podia estar agora mesmo comparando como o corpo dela era tão menos atraente do que o da outra.  
Talvez a imbecil tivesse mesmo vinte e três anos. Quem era ela para competir com a Sharon? Ela era apenas uma menina idiota sonhando com um amor eterno. Com uma alma gêmea. Odiava ser romântica daquela forma. Odiava acreditar em príncipes encantados. Odiava acreditar que existem amores sinceros. E acima de tudo, odiava sonhar.

**"Somewhere deep inside**  
_Em algum lugar bem dentro de ti_  
**You must know I miss you**  
_Você deve saber que sinto sua falta"_

Odiava sonhar com amores. Com uma família perfeita. Com os filhos que teria. Não queria nada disso. Nada lhe importava agora.  
Um soluço escapou por seus lábios levemente contraídos e ela sentiu grossas lágrimas molharem as costas da mão.  
Para quê serviam os sonhos afinal, se eles era algo completamente distante da realidade? Para quê sonhar que ele um dia estaria em seus braços e diria que a amava da forma que ela desejava que ele dissesse?  
O que importava agora o fato de que, por breves momentos, a opinião sobre ele tivesse mudado completamente e ela percebesse que apaixonada por ele? Talvez ela já o amasse, mesmo que incoscientemente, mas... era tarde demais.  
Nada disso importava se agora ele passava as noites nos braços de outra.  
Nada disso importava... ele mesmo não dissera que o que ele fazia com a outra não faria nunca com ela?  
Deitou as costas na cama e passou a mão pelo rosto. Por que ela simplesmente não esquecia disso? Por que aquela imagem deles juntos a atormenta-la por dentro?  
Enquanto se arrastava lentamente em direção ao travesseiro dele, ela sente um calor leve dentro do peito à tênue possibilidade daquilo tudo ser mentira. Era no que ela desejava crer fielmente.  
Jogou seu rosto no travesseiro dele, e, ao sentir o cheiro que ele exalava, entregou-se as lágrimas. Sentia o coração cada vez mais dolorido, apertado, espremido. Mesmo que chorasse um rio de lágrimas, elas não seriam suficientes para aplacar a dor que lhe vinha no peito.  
Abraçou o travesseiro fortemente. Deixou a mostra apenas seus olhos verdes extremamente brilhantes e marejados.  
Por que ele a beijara daquela forma, então? Por que ele a fizera achar que gostava realmente dele?  
Como ele pôde sair novamente depois dos beijos e carícias que ele lhe dera? Era tão cafajeste assim para rir do sofrimento alheio?  
Odiava a forma deplorável em que se encontrava. Odiava aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados, aquele sorriso maroto. Odiava a maneira com que ele a beijava, a maneira com que ele a acariciava, a maneira com que ele a trazia para perto de si. Odiava os tons doces de voz que ele reservava para ela. Odiava a maneira com que ele sabia domina-la, deixa-la sem ações. E, odiava acima de tudo... o fato de estar sofrendo por ele... e saber que não podia odia-lo nunca.  
-Por que você esta fazendo isso comigo, Tiago...

**"But what can I say**  
_Mas o que posso dizer?_  
**Rules must be obeyed**  
_As regras devem ser obedecidas"_

Por volta da duas da manhã, o som da música cessou na suíte da casa. A ruiva ressonava tranqüila, ainda abraçada ao travesseiro em que estivera apoiando a cabeça no último período. Se Lílian abrisse os olhos naquele exato momento, poderia presenciar um olho castanho-esverdeado fitando-a através da porta levemente entreaberta.

N/A/ olha para cima / Bem, eu realmente não perco essa mania... Então, eu postarei uma parte do próximo cap aqui... XD

"Tiago se separa da ruiva automaticamente e os olhos verdes dela extremamente sonolentos o encararam confusamente.  
-Volte a dormir, Lílian. – ele disse enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso e abaixava o olhar.  
Com um novo suspiro ela volta a fechar os olhos, se ajeitando no travesseiro lentamente.  
Lançando um último olhar para Lílian, ele dá as costas para ela e fita o guarda-roupa atentamente. Com um aceno da varinha, a pequena porta de cima se abre, para logo depois um confortável cobertor sair voando de lá, vindo parar na mão estendida do maroto.  
Ele colocou a varinha em cima da penteadeira e caminhou lentamente até a ruiva.  
Tiago cobriu Lílian com carinho e ela suspirou durante o sono. Acariciou lentamente os rubros cabelos dela e depositou um fraco beijo em seu rosto.  
-Desculpe... por tudo."


	9. É o orgulho

N/A/ Lisa sem cara para fazer a N/A. / Certo, eu _realmente _me superei dessa vez e eu posso dizer que essa superação não é nenhum motivo para orgulhos e peço humildemente o meu mais sincero pedido de desculpas.

Mas antes de eu ser taxada da autora má que adora deixar vocês esperando... / ok, eu sinto que eu já sou... / Eu sinto muito mesmo pela demora. E eu sei bem o que vocês passam a espera de uma atualização, porque antes de ser uma escritora - acha a palavra soar estranha... porque se considera apenas uma aprendiz ainda... - eu sou uma leitora e eu me desespero em dobro ao saber que eu estou demorando porque eu sei perfeitamente a ansiedade que se tem quando se fica a espera de um capítulo novo.

Bom, além de estudos e afins, eu estive passando por alguns problemas pessoais e eu meio que não estava conseguindo fazer a parte mais alegre da fic que, certamente, é a das crianças. Vocês também podem notar que minhas últimas fics foram meios... _tristes. / ou, para não amenizar o peso da palavra: depressivas /. _Não que eu tivesse em algum estado de depressão, ou algo do tipo, eu apenas estava sofrendo por causa de algumas coisas que não devem ser muito importantes para serem ditas no momento / apesar de alguns saberem o motivo /.

Depois, quando eu estava me sentindo relativamente melhor, tive que conviver como meu famoso perfeccionismo a respeito das cenas que eu escrevia. Tinha tudo em mente, escrevia, não gostava e apagava. Então, meio que para "desestressar" dediquei-me a um challenge, que, por sinal, eu estou postando hoje também. / aliás, quem quiser ver as outras atualizações, é só ver o profile. XD. Terá a de Relatos também / a que pensou que tinha postado aqui...y.y. , só não a de Te Amo Lily /

Depois disso tudo, minha adorável mãe decide implicar comigo no pc novamente, o que gera mais aborrecimentos. / ok, no inicio ela estava certa, devido a bagunça do quarto, mas depois de eu tê-lo arrumado passou a ser implicância mesmo... /. E depois de muiiito tempo, finalmente estou aqui.

Bom, esse é o penúltimo capítulo e creio que o próximo não deva demorar, visto que é o menor de todos. Depois disso teremos o epílogo / que, por sinal, já está praticamente pronto /e, por último, - talvez -o trailler da continuação. / sem data determinada de estréia, visto que ela precisa de mais planejamento -o que me faz refletir muito sobre isso /. E eu acho que muitos se lembram da parte bônus da fic, não é? Pois bem, ela irá ao ar em outubro, como uma fic à parte, especial do dia das crianças.

Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos: **Helena Black **_( sim, eles dois não só se acertarão nesse capítulo como, er... XD ); _**JhU Radcliffe**_ ( dessa vez eu não tive só que desempoerar a fic, mas sim fazer uma dedetização completa, tinha aranhas caranguejeiras por todos os lados - seria um bom passatempo para o Rony... kkkkkk - e algumas cobras também - cadê o Harry quando eu preciso dele?. Ok, agora falando sério, eu realmente peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto e farei o possível para que isso não mais se repita); _**ana**_ ( eles se acertam sim, não se preocupe. XD );_**Ana Carolina Zatta** _(Ah, música linda! Combina mesmo com o momento. Eu a conheço - não cantada, porque eu não vi Hércules... / morre / - mas a Lolly já me mostrou ela uma vez. XD. É realmente fofa. ); _**Lana Evans Potter **_( Huahaha. Realmente, Tiago e Lílian deixam esses pestinhas soltos demais, não é a toa que eles são assim...hehehehe. Bem, eu sugeria aplicar alguma tortura... algo como eles encararem uma torta suculenta sem poder toca-la... kkkkk. Sim, é muita pressão na Lils. Ela até que poderia cogitar a possibilidade de ir embora, mas, bem, eles estão incomunicáveis praticamente... kkkk. Sem corujas, sem pó-de-flu e ela ainda não fez o teste de aparatação e precisaria da autorização do ministério para uma chave de portal.);_**marina mrenoo **_( bom, como eu expliquei acima, a fic vai ser oito capítulos, ou seja, o último será o próximo, sem contar com o epílogo. );_** Melina Black **_( sim, é realmente de dar dó... mas eu também fiquei com pena do Tiago nesse capítulo agora... / ok, eu faço eles sofrerem, me divirto com isso, depois eu fico com pena... vai entender? huahahahahaha / Eu realmente demorei muito dessa vez, me desculpe; _**Elisa **_( não se preocupe, esse é o capítulo decisivo entre Tiago e Lílian. XD ); _**MoRaNgUiNhA **_( que bom que gostou do capítulo. n.n );_**Lily Dany Potter **_( Alguém que conhece ABBA/ faz dancinha / Er, bem, é que o grupo é dos anos 70/80 e eu posso dizer que não é tão novo assim...huahaha. Mas eu cresci ouvindo ABBA, então, acabei pegando o gosto por eles. XD );_**ton **_( Er, demorou um "pouquinho", mas, enfim, ele foi postado / e bota enfim nisso... u.u );_**Cecelitxa E. Black **_( Huahahahaha. Bom, o fato de Lily ter negado seus sentimentos pelo Tiago é explicado no título desse capítulo, assim como o motivo de Tiago ter feito aquela burrada²... Eu também escorregava no chão ensaboado...huahahahaha.);_ **Thay** _( Amando T/L/ olhos brilhando / Que bom! Eu sempre os amei. XD. Desde quando eu lia os livros HP, era mais um amor quase como o que o de Harry sentia e ele só aumentou desde então...huahahah. Tanto que quando eu penso em alguma fic o primeiro shipper que me vêem à cabeça geralmente são eles... huahahahahah );_** Pat.inha **_( Escrevo bem/ envergonhada / Obrigada. XD. E, sim, eles são fofos! );_**LeNaHhH **_( sim, escorregar no chão ensaboado é muito divertido mesmo...huahaha. Mas, bem, das vezes que fazíamos isso sempre sobrava para limparmos - de verdade mesmo - depois, sobre o olhar inquisidor do tio.huahahahaha );_**DD Black Malfoy**_ ( Own, fanfiction mau, diminuiu seus gritos sim. É que você não pode repetir a mesma letra, eles cortam...huahahahahaha. Vários faziam propaganda dessa fic? o.O. Que bom que você gostou quando leu, então. XD. Desculpe pela super-hiper-mega demora da postagem... / se esconde atrás da cadeira / );_**Mari-Buffy **_( Como? Tiago aprontando? Não, ele vai ser bonzinho hoje...huahaha. Quer dizer, não muito. XD ); _**Ly Black **_( Ai, ai, eu também queria ser a Lily / suspira estando muito distante daqui / Hã? Como? Ah, sim, onde eu estava/ risos / O Tiago é mesmo mui tapado, mas, tadinho, ele simplesmente não sabe se acredita nas palavras ou nas reações dela... hehehehehehe ); _**Sassah Potter**_( Own, eu demorei muito... desculpe. );_** Lyla Evans Higurashi **_( Onde Tiago passou o tempo em que disse que estava com a Sharon? Bem, tecnicamente, ele estava num lugar em que não podia ser visto, mas ele explicará para ela no próximo capítulo. XD Quanto a parte da Lily ter traido o Tiago, foi o fato do beijo que o Xander deu nela - forçado - e que o Tiago ouviu quando a Lisa falou para os 'irmãos'. o Ti ficou com ciúmes... hehehehe );_**Luthy Longbottom **_( eu já pus as capas. XD. Bom, você mudou de nick, não foi/ confusa / Não era Luisa Lestrange? Ou eu estou doida? );_**simplesmente Gabi das Fadas **_( / completamente vermelha / Nha, filhota, amei tua review! (.) Sim, eu demorei um século para postar esse capítulo aqui...y.y. Como diz o ditado: "Antes tarde do que nunca!" / se esconde atrás do Sirius, Tiago e Harry ). Te amodoro! ); _**Lilys Riddle **_( Bom, eles se acertam agora. XD ); _**Srtª Thalita Potter** _( sorry. Demorei - e muito - para pôr o capítulo...y.y ); _**Srta. Wheezy **_( n.n Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, Cin! XD );_** mayara**_ ( Eu demorei séculos dessa vez... / se envergonha / Sorry. Essa música é realmente linda, mas eu sou suspeita para falar...huahahahahah. Amooo ABBA. ); _**-Nathi Black- **_( Sim, cenas "calientes", eu realmente me empolguei... huahahahaha ); _**Karol Misao **_( Sorry, eu demorei muito dessa vez... y.y. ); _**Nati R. Black **_( Você chorou? Y.Y. Er, eu não cheguei a chorar, mas também fiquei com aquele aperto no peito terrível enquanto escrevia...y.y. );_** ana** _( sorry a demora.. o capítulo está aqui. / você é a mesma ana de cima, não? n.n ); _**MoniMione** _( Sim, aquele trecho do capítulo anterior é uma música: **The Winner Takes It All, do grupo Abba.** Que bom que você gosta do que eu escrevo. n.n. Bom, não pense dessa forma, tudo é questão de prática e eu sinto que ainda tenho muito a aprender... XD. Mas é sempre assim no começo, com o tempo, você pega o jeito. n.n. Estão fazendo uma fic? Já postaram? Se quiser, pode me dar o nome, mas eu não sei quando eu vou poder ler...y.y. / dúvida. Será que a Larrisa e a Ana são as mesmas dos comentários? XD. Que bom que elas gostam da minha fic também. (.) ); _**Lele Malfoy **_( Own, demorei muito... y.y ); _**mary **_( Sorry pela demora...y.y ) ;_**Bruna Black **_( Desculpe a demora, mas aqui está o capítulo. ); _**Lika Slytherin **_( Sim, eles se maltratam muito mesmo, mas posso explicar isso apenas com o título do capítulo de hoje. XD. Não se preocupe, eles vão fazer as pazes hoje. n.n ); _**Thiago Potter First **_( Sorry, sorry mesmo pela demora... y.y. Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. ); _**NaNa MaLfOy **_( sorry pela demora... ); _**Estrela Negra **_( Que bom que você a acha hilária... XD ); _**rita** _( sorry, sorry... ); _**Tata **_( Huahaha. Que bom que você gostou da fic. Eu ainda custo a acreditar como eu conseguir ter uma idéia como essa... kkkkkk. Er, eu demorei muito... y.y. ); _**Lá **_( sorry, sorry, sorry... ); _**gau malfoy **_( Demorou, mas saiu... sorry mesmo.); _**Samira **_( Eu simplesmente amo essas crianças. XD. Sim, os dois tem culpa no cartório. A Lily pela falta de sinceridade e confiança para com Tiago e o mesmo por ser tão idiota a ponto de ter mentido para ela... é claro que isso faz com que ele seja o culpado maior... huahahahah. Não, ele não dormiu com a Sharon. Huahahahaha ); _**Pati Angst** _( Não se preocupe, eu não desisti da fic. Eu pretendo terminar todas, sim. ); _**LUUUUu** _( sorry pela demora... ); _**Mel Weasley Black **_( Sim, eles foram ousados... nesse capítulo eles são um pouquinho mais...huahahaha... Eu também adoro fazer aqueles pestinha acabarem com a casa inteira /pensando em como seria a casa desabando...huahahahah / Ele não dormiu com ela não. XD . Huahahaha. Adorei a definição: " As aventuras de Tiago e Lily como pais dospirralhos bagunceiros". Tempo, inspiração e paciência... obrigada. XD. Eu realmente preciso **muito **do primeiro e do último... y.y ); _**Lola June Black **_( sorry, sorry, sorry... ); _**Aninha Faria** _( não, eu não gosto mesmo. n.n. Antes de ser escritora - ou uma tentativa de - eu sou leitora e me desespero em dobro por que eu sei perfeitamente o que vocês passam esperando atualizações, - ok, eu disse isso acima...huahaha - mas isso me ajudou a me conformar mais com as demoras, apesar de toda a ansiedade, por que eu sei bem o que é estar na pele de uma escritora... huahahahaha ); _**Lilian Evans Higurashi **_( Mais uma que conhece ABBA/ faz dançinha / Huahaha. É que ABBA é bem antigo e eu pensei que ninguém conheceria... Huahahaha. Dancing Queen/ suspira /; _**Gaby Evans Potter **_( sorry, sorry, sorry... ); _**marcela **_( desculpe pela longa espera... _); **Lily **_( Bom, ela vai terminar, tecnicamente, no próximo capítulo. A respeito da continuação, a situação se inverte e quem viram crianças são o Tiago e a Lily e eu ainda preciso planejar ela com mais cuidado, então, é algo indefinido no momento... ); _**LolaMedr** _( desculpe mesmo pela demora e, não, eu não te acho chata. n.n ) _e **aninha **_( sorry, sorry, sorry... )._

Bom, beijos para todos que estão lendo e/ou acompanhando a fic. / ainda alguém? n.n /. E espero que gostem desse capítulo. E um breve aviso... a última cena é um pouco quente. XD. E mais uma vez me desculpem... mesmo.

**

* * *

7º Dia – É o orgulho... sempre o orgulho... maldito seja o orgulho! **

Os olhos de Tiago brilharam tristemente e, com um longo suspiro, ele fechou a porta do quarto silenciosamente. Recostando-se nela, o rapaz fitou o teto com um olhar vago para, logo depois, cerrar os olhos.

Até quando ele conseguiria continuar com aquele fingimento? Até quando ele ficaria simulando que não se importava com ela? Até quando diria que não ligava para o sofrimento dela?

Teve seu orgulho ferido. Ele era orgulhoso; ele sabia. E é seu orgulho que a mata, da mesma forma que mata a si mesmo por dentro em igual intensidade. O orgulho de ambos os separa. O orgulho de ambos impede que um declare ao outro os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. O orgulho de ambos impede que aconteça entre eles algo mais do que simples _momentos... _

-Momentos; não passam de momentos. – ele ouviu-se murmurar. Seria mesmo verdade? Para Lílian, tudo aquilo não passava de um simples e insignificante momento?

Abriu os olhos castanho-esverdeados de forma lenta e abaixou o olhar, fitando a parede a sua frente. Como deixara a história tomar aquele rumo que estava tomando atualmente? Como pôde deixar-se levar pelas emoções?

Escorregou lentamente pela porta enquanto uma lágrima solitária rolava pelo seu rosto. Havia presenciado uma boa parte do sofrimento da ruiva através do buraco da fechadura. Tiago não soube por que não abriu a porta e a consolou... por que não esclareceu tudo. Talvez fosse o medo de que ela o odiasse; e ele sabia perfeitamente que isso iria acontecer se assim o tivesse feito. Respirou se arrependera de tudo o que fizera... como desejava ter feito tudo diferente.

O silêncio do corredor foi quebrado por um riso desgostoso e vazio. Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os ainda mais e inspirou pesadamente.

-Mais que droga...

Tiago sabia; era da natureza dele machucar as pessoas a quem amava por causa daquele maldito orgulho doentio. Ele sabia, e por mais que dissesse para si mesmo que aquele erro não mais se repetiria, ele tornava a vir, como uma espécie de ciclo vicioso.

Quantas vezes ele dissera coisas, na hora da raiva, que fazia sua mãe sofrer? Quantas vezes não a vira controlar o choro quando ele apenas a encarava com profundo ódio? Ele não se descontrolava várias e várias vezes; passava dias e dias sem dirigir uma palavra sequer à mãe, até que não mais se aguentava e corria de volta para o seus braços, chorando copiosamente e implorando por um pedido de perdão? Quase não destruíra a sua amizade com Sirius por causa do que ele contara ao Snape e, com isso, quase resultara na expulsão de Remo e dele mesmo? Tiago conhecia Sirius tão bem quanto conhece a si mesmo; ele tinha certeza de que Sirius fizera aquilo sem pensar nas conseqüências dos seus atos, que o que ele menos pretendia com aquilo era fazer algum mal ao Remo; mas, nada disso impediu que ele dissesse todas aquelas coisas horríveis para ele na hora da raiva. Lembrou-se que Sirius permanecera em silêncio durante todo o momento, apenas o encarando de uma forma que ele não sabia decifrar o que era. Lembrou-se perfeitamente que Remo entendera Sirius e dias depois eles voltaram a ser amigos. Lembrou-se das duas semanas em que ele ficara sem, ao menos, dirigir uma palavra para o amigo, tratando-o como se fosse um ser desprezível. Lembrou-se do bilhete que escrevera a ele, pedindo-o para encontra-lo numa sala do quarto andar. E, por fim, lembrou-se do quanto fora difícil pedir desculpas quando encarou-o nos olhos novamente.

O problema era nele. O seu orgulho; o seu orgulho era a sua maldição. Com um longo suspiro, Tiago abraçou os joelhos e recostou o queixo neles. Novas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Aquele orgulho o fazia se sentir o pior ser que já se atreveu a pôr os pés nesse planeta.

-Você é um monstro, Tiago. – ele afirmou com a voz embargada. – Você é um monstro e nada pode fazer para mudar isso.

Tornou a erguer o olhar para o teto, enquanto escorregava os pés pelo chão até que suas pernas estivessem esticadas. Um novo suspiro. Novas lágrimas. Tiago esfregou o meio da testa com uma raiva reprimida e depois passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosa e aflitamente. O que ele poderia fazer para consertar aquilo tudo?

Levantou-se do chão um tanto quanto relutante, suas costas deslizando pela porta, num pseudo-apoio. O rapaz começou a caminhar a passos trôpegos e seguir seu rumo de volta à mesa da mini-biblioteca. Chegando ao local esperado, desabou pesadamente na poltrona que antes estava ocupando e pegou a pena com uma das mãos ao mesmo tempo em que enxugava as lágrimas de forma brusca com a outra.

Fungou levemente e ajeitou os óculos, disposto a esquecer de tudo por aqueles breves instantes. Não adiantava mais ficar se lamentando por erros passados. Num respirar pesado, ele voltou o olhar para o pergaminho e continuou seu trabalho avidamente.

De quando em quando, sua mente o traia e o fazia relembrar aqueles fatos, ao que seus olhos ardiam de modo insistente. Rapidamente, o maroto balançava a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos, voltando a atenção para o pergaminho e o livro à sua frente.

A cena se repetira diversas e diversas vezes, até que ele tivesse finalmente concluído o seu trabalho. Curvou os lábios num sorriso enviesado, pensando que aquilo fora mais fácil do que ele esperava. Voltando a sua atenção para o livro, ele o fechou soturnamente e deixou escapar um novo suspiro. Com as mãos em cima da mesa servindo de apoio, ele se levantou calmamente, arrastando a poltrona com o ato.

A passos lentos, o rapaz caminho de volta para o quarto e, com a mesma cautela de outrora, abriu a porta e adentrou nele em silêncio.

Tiago voltou o olhar para a cama e notou que Lílian estava com o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas, mas o seu ressonar ainda era tranquilo. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ele continuou a fita-la de forma terna e triste. O disco havia parado de rodar, mas as luzes do som indicavam que ele ainda se encontrava ligado. Com um aceno de varinha, o rapaz desligou-o e caminhou a passos calmos até a ruiva.

Ela estava meio torta na cama e, ao ver de Tiago, parecia ligeiramente desconfortável com as pernas deitadas de lado e o resto do corpo de bruços. Analisou-a com um ar triste pos algums minutos, antes de ajeita-la cautelosamente na cama. Com um suspiro meio que falho, a ruiva abriu os olhos, assustada. Tiago se afastou da ruiva automaticamente num misto de surpresa e receio, ao que os olhos verdes extremamente sonolentos de Lílian o encararam de modo confuso.

-Volte a dormir, Lílian. – ele murmurou enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso e abaixava a cabeça.

Com um novo suspiro, a ruiva voltou a fechar os olhos, se ajeitando no travesseiro lentamente.

Lançando um último olhar para a garota a sua frente, Tiago deu as costas para ela e fitou o guarda-roupa de modo atento. Com um novo aceno da varinha, a pequena porta de cima se abriu, para logo depois um confortável cobertor sair voando de lá, vindo parar na mão estendida do maroto. Colocando a varinha em cima da penteadeira, o rapaz voltou a caminhar até a ruiva.

Tiago cobriu Lílian com carinho e ela suspirou durante o sono. Ele acariciou lentamente os rubros cabelos dela e depositou um fraco beijo em seu rosto.

-Desculpe... por tudo.

Sentiu as lágrimas cegarem-no novamente e balançou a cabeça enquanto contornava a cama, a fim de ocupar o seu lado.

Sem nem mesmo ter tirado a roupa do corpo, o maroto se deitou na cama e se ajeitou de modo mais cauteloso que pôde. Para não acorda-la, não se arriscou a tentar se encobrir com os lençóis e, muito menos, puxaria uma parte do dela para si.

Fitou o teto por breves momentos e, sentindo um nó na garganta, virou-se para observa-la dormindo.

Tiago piscou demoradamente ao constatar, com um sorriso, que o perfume dela se impregnara no travesseiro que estava usando. O rapaz encarou os olhos fechados da ruiva de modo vago, como se ponderasse algo. Com um longo suspiro, ele se aproximou dela de leve e depositou um fraco beijo em seus lábios. Lily remexeu-se um pouco e murmurou algo desconexo. Sorrindo, o moreno voltou calmamente para onde estava e fechou os olhos. Dormiu minutos depois, inebriado com o cheiro de lírios que aspirava.

* * *

Baques de tons variados, acompanhados de leves rangidos fizeram Remo abrir os olhos preguiçosamente, resmungando algo baixinho. Esfregou-os com força, a fim de expulsar os últimos vestígios de sono ainda presentes e abriu-os ainda há tempo de ver um emaranhado de cabelos negros passar por cima da _sua _cama e saltar graciosamente para o chão, enfiando-se debaixo da cama ao seu lado num agilidade incrível. 

-Sirius? – ele o chamou com a voz meio rouca.

Alguns minutos depois o rosto pálido do "irmão" apareceu debaixo dos lençois, exibindo um sorriso nervoso.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – completou rapidamente, vendo que ele nada diria.

-Estou um pouco nervoso... – ele comentou num murmúrio.

-E isso é motivo suficiente para você ficar rodando pelo quarto feito uma quimera enjaulada e _me _acordar? – Sirius alargou o sorriso e assentiu levemente. Remo suspirou. – Bem, creio que deva ter maneiras mais normais de se acordar alguém, não? Se você quisesse a companhia de alguém, creio que deveria ter me acordado de uma maneira mais gentil, não?

Sirius exibiu um ar carrancudo e levantou-se do chão com um ar pomposo.

-E você não acha que eu tentei? – indagou, indignado. – Mas você parecia que tinha sido estuporado ou algo do tipo! Resolvi fazer barulho para ver se você acordava! – ele completou com um sorriso meio de lado. – Além de eu ficar calmo, me pouparia usar minha voz para gritar no seu ouvido para ver se acordava.

-E... – Remo falou entediado. Sirius sentiu o rosto esquentar.

-_Não tem mais nada!_ – falou roucamente.

-Sirius...

O outro soltou um longo suspiro.

-Ok, eu conto. – afirmou e, num girar de calcanhares, tornou a sumir para debaixo da cama.

Remo observou o fato de forma curiosa e atenta e, segundos depois, viu duas varinhas rolarem pelo chão timidamente, enquanto Sirius tornava a aparecer com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

-Ah, não, novamente, Sirius! – Remo gemeu fracamente. – O que nossos pais vão dizer se descobrirem que pegamos as varinhas deles _novamente! _

-Eles não vão saber que pegamos dessa vez. – o "irmão" o encarou numa feição descrente. – Sério! – completou com um tom risonho.

-Vindo de você, é impossível _não _desconfiar que as coisas vão acabar dando errado.

Sirius não escondeu o seu desagrado perante as palavras do "irmão". Sentou-se na cama emburradamente e cruzou os braços num ar impetuoso, fuzilando Remo com o olhar.

-Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, ok?

-Então, me diga como eles não vão descobrir que pegamos as varinhas dele. _Novamente._ – o tom da voz de Remo demonstrava cansaço. – E _novamente _ficarmos de castigo devido a uma _nova _desobediência. Sirius, você se lembra muito bem do que aconteceu ontem, ou sofre de alguma espécie de amnésia? – ele não esperou resposta. – É perigoso.

-Ah, não! – o tom dele era desesperado. – Agora você está falando igual nossa mãe...

Remo meneou a cabeça e exibiu um ar risonho.

-Mas, como eu ia dizendo... – Sirius pigarreou, exibindo um ar angelical. – Eles não vão descobrir porque eu substituí as varinhas dele por outras... – Remo franziu o cenho, confuso. – de brinquedo. – o "irmão" arqueou a sobrancelha. – Eu encontrei no sótão.

-Hum, e o que você pretende fazer com a varinha?- Remo indagou tentando não questionar sobre a veracidade do outro fato. – O antigo plano não deu muito certo.

-Vamos seguir o plano das garotas agora, não vamos? Então, acho que usar as varinhas facilitaria um pouco as coisas, não?

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia... – o garoto disse, mordendo o lábio inferior fortemente.

-Ah, qual é, Remo! – Sirius resmungou irritadamente. – Nem parece que é meu irmão!

-Alguém podia ter morrido ontem, sabia, Sirius? – insistiu, com os olhos levemente estreitados. – Não sabemos manusear uma varinha direito... Não é seguro... – ele parou para pensar por breves segundos para, logo depois, um sorriso brotar em seus lábios. – Aliás, pensando bem, é _você _não sabe manusear uma varinha direito... Ela é um perigo em suas mãos.

Sirius inchou brevemente e, num gesto rápido, tacou o travesseiro da sua cama no rosto de Remo, que começou a gargalhar gostosamente.

-Vou ignorar a sua afirmação, Remo. – ele resmungou em resposta para, logo depois, receber um travesseiro no peito como resposta. – O que interessa é que estamos com a varinha, independente de sabermos usa-las ou não. – ele exibiu um ar malandro. – A gente aprende usando, oras.

-Então, você admite que não sabe manejar uma varinha? – rebateu o "irmão" com um ar inocente. Sirius corou furiosamente.

-Ah, cala essa boca!

Remo começou a gargalhar no exato momento em que a porta do quarto se abriu, permitindo a entrada de quatro garotas no recinto.

Lisa resmungava das costas doloridas, enquanto Belle prendia o riso. Alice bocejava tendo os cabelos um pouco molhados e Marlene apenas olhou da face risonha de Remo para a mais emburrada ainda de Sirius.

-Posso rir também?

-Não. – Sirius resmungou, fazendo Remo rir mais ainda.

-Bom dia para você também, _maninho._ – ela rebateu com uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios. – E então, vamos?

-Para onde? – Sirius abandonou o ar emburrado e adquiriu um intrigado.

As quatro reviraram os olhos.

-Como para onde, Sirius? – Lisa parou momentaneamente de reclamar das costas e mirou o "irmão" com um olhar inquisidor. – Para cozinha! Para onde mais você queria ir?

Remo automaticamente parou de rir e a feição de Sirius tornou a fechar-se novamente.

-Cozinha? – Remo questionou numa sobrancelha arqueada. – Mas eu achei que...

-Nossos pais ainda não acordaram. – Belle o interrompeu de imediato. – Então, vocês não precisam distraí-los por enquanto.

-Mas... – ele insistiu, vendo a possibilidade de não fazer nada na cozinha cair por terra.

-Como vamos saber se eles não vão acordar enquanto estivermos na cozinha? – Sirius soltou rapidamente, ao que Remo trocou um olhar significativo com ele.

-Ah... – Marlene esboçou um ar divertido. – O Pedro vai ficar vigiando a escada para nós.

-O Pedro? – indagou Remo, cético. – E vocês acham que ele seria capaz de ficar responsável por uma coisa tão importante como essa? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha de forma exagerada. O pequeno Pedro soltou um breve ronco, como numa manifestação involuntária de ofensa. Risos prendidos foram ouvidos.

-Já pensamos em tudo. – Belle disse num meio sorriso. – Diferente de vocês, usamos nossos cérebros.

Sirius e Remo esboçaram ares carrancudos e cruzaram os braços.

-Pode me dizer, então, o que as suas grandes mentes bolaram para que a gente saiba que eles acordaram ou não? – Sirius soltou com uma careta.

As quatro se entreolharam, lançando olhares cúmplices umas as outras. Os dois garotos esboçaram um ar emburrado. Elas prenderam o riso.

-Segredo, maninho. – Lisa falou, de imediato. – Vamos descer?

Os dois permaneceram estáticos.

-Não saio daqui até vocês nos contarem o que vocês estão aprontando.

Lisa e Belle reviraram os olhos. Alice tentava manter-se acordada e Marlene franziu o cenho, contrariada.

-Então, vão querer ir obrigados? – Lene soltou, no que elas se aproximaram dos "irmãos", intimidando-os com o olhar.

Sirius mirou a "irmã" por alguns segundos e pigarreou. Percebeu que ela lançava um olhar quase discreto para as duas varinhas no chão e reprimiu um sorriso que insistia em aparecer em seu rosto. Num gesto ágil, o maroto-mirim se jogou de joelhos no chão, preparando-se para pegar as varinhas...

Sirius foi jogado para trás, massageando a testa num gemido. Lene, a sua frente, estava em igual estado, resmungando algo ininteligível enquanto os outros explodiam em gargalhadas.

-Você queria pegar as varinhas! – ela bradou, fuzilando o "irmão" com o olhar.

-Elas são minhas por direito! – Sirius retrucou, ligeiramente corado. – Eu me arrisquei a entrar no quarto deles para pegar elas! – ele esboçou uma careta. – Eles poderiam me pegar ali! Você não fez nada! – ele resmungou algo. – E você trapaceou!

-Trapaceei? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Como assim trapaceei? Eu não fiz nada!

-Er... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior e coçou a cabeça. – Eu quis dizer enganar.

Os outros se entreolharam e prenderam o riso.

-Mas o que importa é que você queria pegar as varinhas e iria usa-las contra nós!

-Não era isso. – ela respondeu, mirando Sirius com um ar irritado. – É que você sempre usa a varinha e sempre traz problemas para a gente. – o moreno fechou a cara e lançou um olhar assassino para Remo, que prendia o riso. – Então, eu e as garotas chegamos a conclusão que ela não é segura na sua mão. – ela olhou para Remo. – Nem na de Remo.

-Hey! – o pequeno ofendeu-se, foi a vez de Sirius rir. – Por que eu também?

-Porque você pode entregar a que está na sua mão para o Sirius. – o mesmo parou de rir automaticamente.

-Porque tudo comigo? – indignou-se, olhando feio para Marlene, depois, voltou-se para Lisa. – E a culpa foi sua! Estavamos indo muito bem até que você resolvesse gritar de forma histérica e assustasse a gente.

-Não me coloquem nesse meio! – Lisa se defendeu, de imediato. – Vocês são péssimos com feitiços!

-Como se você fosse a perfeição em pessoa também... – desdenhou Sirius num meio sorriso.

-Mas do que você, sim! – a "irmã" rebateu, de forma triunfante. – Pelo menos eu não inundei a sala com um feitiço errado.

-Claro que _nunca_ fez isso! – Sirius bradou, se sobrepondo aos risos dos outros. – Como faria se não consegue chegar nem perto de uma varinha sem entrar em desespero? Como seria capaz de executar um feitiço de forma perfeita?

-Eu não tenho medo das varinhas, Sirius, e sim das pessoas que estão segurando elas. – ela olhou significativamente para os "irmãos", ao que estes reviraram os olhos.

-Ah, não enche! – resmungou Sirius, dando-se implicitamente por vencido.

-Sem palavras, maninho? – alfinetou Lisa com um meio sorriso.

-Claro que não. – ele adquiriu um ar pomposo. – Apenas não quero me dar ao trabalho de ficar discutindo com você.

-Bela desculpa, Si...

_-Ah, pelo amor de Merlim, já chega vocês dois! – _interrompeu Alice num resmungo. – Estamos perdendo um bom tempo aqui.

Lisa e Sirius lançaram-se olhares mutuamente assassinos e cruzaram os braços com certa arrogância; mas, ainda assim, assentiram. O moreno se preparou para levantar do chão, quando notou que algo faltava nele.

-_Hey!_ Onde estão as varinhas? – murmurou, indignado, olhando feio para Marlene, que ergueu as mãos num ato mudo de defesa. – _Devolve._ – ele continuou a mirar a "irmã" de modo incisivo.

-Eu já disse que não peguei! Estava muito mais ocupada discutindo com você.

-Mas eu estava discutindo com a Lisa! – ele bradou, vermelho. –Vocês são umas aproveitadoras. – ele cruzou os braços, fazendo birra. Remo prendeu o riso e Sirius voltou-se para ele de modo indignado. – E você, não vai fazer nada? Elas pegaram as _nossas _varinhas!

-Alto lá! – Alice se pronunciou. – A varinha são dos nossos pais e elas são tanto nossas quanto são suas.

-Que seja; mas fui eu quem _pegou_! – ele retrucou, mais carrancudo ainda. – Eu quero ver essas varinhas aqui e _agora._

-Nós queremos vê-las aqui também! – falaram Marlene, Lisa, Alice e Remo ao mesmo tempo. Belle ficou momentaneamente corada e deu um passo quase imperceptível para trás. Todos os olhares voltaram para ela.

-O que é que vocês estão olhando? – ela se fez de desentendida, sorrindo amarelo.

-_Pega ela! _

Belle se esquivou de forma ágil das várias mãos que se aproximaram para segura-la e correu para a saída, segurando algo dentro da blusa firmemente. Os "irmãos" rapidamente a seguiram e os resmungos e bufos de todos era suficiente para iguala-los a um bando de diabretes da Cornualha.

-Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – repreendeu Remo, num ar irritado, parando bruscamente e abrindo os braços a fim de tentar impedir a passagem dos outros.

Sirius e Lisa esbarraram, cada um, em um braço de Remo e reprimiram um gemido quando Marlene e Alice, respectivamente, trombaram com suas costas. O maroto-mirim impulsinou o corpo de leve para trás, fazendo todos inclinarem-se de leve para trás e irem para frente, equilibrando-se finalmente.Os dois primeiros lançaram olhares fuziladores para o "irmão"; até mesmo Belle parou de correr e voltou o olhar para ele numa muda curiosidade. O silêncio reinou no corredor. Marlene e Alice se aproximaram mais, a fim de espiar a feição que Remo exibia – ainda com os braços esticados.

-O que foi? – Sirius grunhiu, ao ver que ele ainda estava calado. Num gesto irritado, ele empurrou o braço de Remo para baixo, ao que o maroto-mirim tornou a levanta-lo, batendo-o com força contra o peito de Sirius.

Todos prenderam o riso quando o "irmão" gemeu de leve e fez um ruído que lembrava muito um rosnado.

-Nossos pais podem acordar! – Remo falou, como se isso fosse óbvio.

-E você me bate só por causa disso? – exaltou-se Sirius, num ato explícito de indignação.

-Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – o maroto repetiu, ao ver que os outros riam. – Nós não queremos que eles acordem, não é mesmo?

Todos se calaram.

-Hum, tem razão. – Marlene falou num sussurro. – Vamos sair daqui. – todos assentiram com a cabeça e olharam para a frente.

-Hey, a Belle não estava aqui? – Sirius "sussurrou" ao que recebeu um tapa de Remo em resposta.

_-Fala baixo! _– ele repreendeu o "irmão", numa voz alterada que não passou de um murmúrio. Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Mas ela fugiu com as minhas varinhas! – ele bradou, furioso.

-E vai ficar muito pior se você continuar gritando, Sirius Black! – Remo falou, no mesmo tom. As "irmãs" prenderam o riso e Sirius esboço um sorriso suspeito, o garoto corou. – Ah, vamos descer.

Remo agarrou o braço de Sirius e, seguindo pé ante pé, os _anjinhos _atravessaram o corredor com uma cautela exagerada – sendo que um Sirius ligeiramente carrancudo seguia normalmente.

-Isso é ridículo. – ele resmungou, recebendo um olhar de censura do "irmão". – Eles não vão acordar só porque vamos andar normalmente pelo corredor. – explicou, sendo ignorado por um Remo aborrecido.

Alcançaram as escadas ainda da mesma maneira. Remo preparou-se para descer com o mesmo cuidado de antes, quando Sirius deu um leve pulo e, se desvencilhando do braço do "irmão", apontou para algo lá embaixo.

-_BEL... – _ele começou, a plenos pulmões. O "irmão" desesperado jogou-se em cima de Sirius a fim de tapar-lhe a boca com um novo "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii".

As meninas gemeram quando notaram Sirius inclinar-se para frente, desequilibrando-se sobre o peso de Remo. Aos brados de Sirius e aos pedidos de silêncio de Remo, elas viram os dois rolarem escada abaixo e caírem no chão com um baque surdo.

Elas explodiram em gargalhadas e, num gemido, Sirius tentou se erguer, em vão. Bufou de raiva e resmungou quando Remo impulsionou-se _gentilmente _em suas costas a fim de se levantar, lançando olhares fuzilantes para as "irmãs", que ainda riam.

Sirius revirou os olhos e chutou a canela de Remo quando ele se preparou para mais um "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii", fazendo-o terminar o feito num gemido de dor. As gargalhadas aumentaram.

-Sirius! – ele o repreendeu, ao que o maroto-mirim se levantou pomposamente e espanava o pó das vestes ( apesar de, aparentemente, não ter nenhum ).

-Esses seus "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" estão irritantes, Remo. – Sirius grunhiu com o olhar estreitado. – Ele não vão acordar assim tão fácil!

-Claro que não! – ironizou ele. – Com a barulheira que você está fazendo, claro que eles _não _vão. – ele alterou a voz.

-E com você gritando, muito menos. – desdenhou ele, enquanto as garotas desciam calmamente as escadas. Belle havia sumido do mapa novamente. – Nós perdemos a Belle. – ele olhou feio para Remo. – Tudo culpa sua!

-Culpa minha? – Remo arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Sirius, não enche!

-Eu que tenho que dizer isso. – ele careteou. – Você está, definitivamente, um insuportável hoje, Remo Lupin! Nem parece... – ele franziu o cenho. – Nem parece meu _irmão! _

Lisa bufou de raiva ao ver Remo ficar ligeiramente vermelho.

-Querem parar de discutir vocês dois? – Alice ralhou com eles _novamente_, num ar cansado. – Estamos perdendo tempo.

-Vamos procurar a Belle. – Sirius falou, decidido. – Eu _quero_ aquelas varinhas. – e, pisando duro, o rapaz começou uma busca acirrada pela "irmã" na sala. Remo ainda olhava feio para o "irmão", as outras suspiraram.

A busca se estendeu até a cozinha e um Sirius mais resmungão do que o normal indignava-se com o sumiço repentino da garota. Alguns minutos depois, uma Belle sorridente deu o ar da sua presença na sala, acompanhada por um Pedro sonolento. Sirius avançou para ela com o que lembrava muito um tom entre um grunhido e um rosnado.

-Cadê as varinhas?

-Escondidas e bem longe do alcance de suas mãos. – ela falou sem se deixar intimidar. Sirius bufou de raiva e soltou a "irmã".

-Mas elas eram minhas!

-Não são mais, Sirius. – ela riu um pouco. – Aliás, nunca foram. – os outros "irmãos" que chegavam da cozinha, prenderam o riso.

-Vamos logo para a cozinha? – Remo falou, entediado. – Sirius, admita, você perdeu.

O "irmão" pareceu não ter ouvido, pois olhava para Pedro com um interesse maior do que o normal. Sorriu marotamente.

-Concordo. – Lisa se pronunciou, ainda sorrindo. – É mais seguro fazermos isso à moda trouxa.

-Eu desisto. – ele revirou os olhos, desviando o olhar de Pedro e voltando-o para os outros "irmãos". – Vamos fazer isso de uma vez.

-Pedro. – Alice sorriu para o "irmão" mais novo, que ergueu um olhar medroso para ela. – Já sabe o que fazer, não é?

O loirinho assentiu, lançando um olhar receoso para Sirius, que abandonou o sorriso suspeito do rosto imediatamente.

-Ótimo, então, vamos. – Alice parecia muito satisfeita. Os outros a seguiram e, inexplicavelmente, Sirius fora o último a chegar, alegando estar se preparando mentalmente para entrar num território feminino, recebendo em resposta vários tapas e um sonoro "Sirius!" dito pelas "irmãs".

* * *

-Não é assim que se faz as coisas, Sirius. – uma Marlene muito emburrada sussurrou de modo ameaçador para o "irmão", enquanto o mesmo tentava equilibrar uma pilha de pratos em suas mãos. 

Em resposta à repreensão dela, o maroto mirim teve um leve sobressalto e largou tudo o que tinha em mãos. Marlene pôs as mãos na testa e meneou a cabeça com um longo suspiro, enquanto Lisa, que tentava ajeitar um vaso de lírios em cima da mesa, olhou feio para o moreno.

-Será que você não consegue segurar algo um minuto sem quebrar, Sirius Black? – a garota disse emburradamente.

-Eu não tenho culpa se a Marlene sempre fica reclamando das coisas que eu faço ou deixo de fazer... – ele rebateu com a cara fechada. – E você também! – completou rapidamente, recebendo em troca um olhar fuzilante da "irmã".

-Claro, se você não faz nada direito! – ela bradou levemente vermelha.

-Claro, a cozinha não é um lugar para homens. – ele disse num olhar superior.

-Em primeiro lugar, você não é um homem é um garoto. – rebateu Belle calmamente. – Em segundo lugar, você quebrou, você limpa. – a garota exibiu um sorriso suspeito e estendeu uma vassoura e uma pá para o "irmão". Sirius cruzou os braços de modo desafiador.

-E por que vocês _acham _que eu vou fazer isso?

As quatro lançaram olhares penetrantes para ele. Sirius sentiu-se ligeiramente menor, mas, em lugar de sair correndo como suas pernas desejavam, ele pigarreou levemente e ergueu um pouco o corpo, a fim de se mostrar relativamente maior para elas.

-Está bem, só estou fazendo isso pelo papai e pela mamãe.

Sirius ouviu um riso prendido atrás de si e encontrou Remo trazendo uma pilha de ingredientes e jogando-os em cima da mesa. Sirius lançou um olhar feio para ele, no que o "irmão" sorriu triunfantemente.

-Continue a varrer, Sirius. – Marlene disse num tom risonho. – Não queremos nada sujo quando os nossos pais acordarem.

-Você poderiam me ajudar, não é mesmo? Que espécie de irmãs vocês são? – ele grunhiu enquanto varria os cacos no chão com uma raiva reprimida. – Isso é trabalho de garotas!

-Então, use a sua imaginação para se passar por uma e para de reclamar. – Belle falou entre risos quando a feição de Sirius se contorceu relativamente.

Remo lançou um olhar risonho para o "irmão", no que este olhou irritado para ele.

_-Não ria. _

-Ficaria lindo se você utilizasse um avental para acompanhar, Sirius. – Remo retrucou num tom extranhamente sério.

Sirius, em resposta, resmungou qualquer coisa enquanto as gargalhadas dos "irmãos" ecoavam pelo recinto.

-Se você trouxer um avental para cá, Remo, eu juro que te faço engoli-lo pedaçinho por pedaçinho como café da manhã! – ele estreitou os olhos para o "irmão", mas depois esboçou um ar ligeiramente maquiavélico. – Aliás não, o gosto do avental seria melhor do que a_ gororoba_ que a Marlene está fazendo. – ele completou, lançando um olhar displicente para a "irmã" que corou como o tomate que estava colocando no molho.

A garota tremeu e desceu do banquinho, segurando uma colher de pau na mão. Sirius engoliu em seco, momentaneamente arrependido de ter dito aquilo. Inconscientemente, ele ergueu a vassoura em posição de ataque num pulo, fazendo Marlene inspirar profundamente e voltar para o local de onde veio.

_-Medrosa. _– alfinetou ele de modo pomposo, descansando a vassoura em um dos ombros, fazendo Lisa se abaixar com o movimento, a fim de impedir que fosse atingida pelo cabo.

_-Sirius Black! – _ela deu uma cotovelada de leve nas pernas do rapaz, fazendo o joelho dele ceder um pouco. O rapaz preparou-se para revidar com um chute, mas não o fez por estar mais preocupado com uma pequena colher de pau que estava vindo em sua direção.

Sirius abaixou-se com extrema agilidade, soltando um sonoro "Hey!", enquanto ouvia-se o som do objeto chocando-se com a parede, esparramando o que parecia ser um molho vermelho na pintura branca.

Marlene esboçou um sorriso triunfante ao mirar a feição assustada e indignada de Sirius. O rapaz se ajeitou e pigarreando, esboçou um ar suspeito.

-Você tem uma péssima mira, maninha. – debochou ele, num ar de vitória.

Marlene inchou vagamente e Sirius gargalhou. A morena olhou para os lados e pegou a primeira coisa jogável que lhe veio na frente: _uma faca. _

De feições risonhas os "irmãos" esboçaram feições desesperadas. Sirius soltou um grito e se escondeu debaixo da mesa quando Marlene fez menção de jogar o objeto nele, enquanto o coro "A faca não!" ecoava pelo recinto, ao mesmo tempo em que milhares de mãos corriam para cima da garota, a fim de impedir esse feito.

Todos pararam automaticamente quando Marlene abaixou a mão calmamente, enquanto tinha uma crise de risos. Sirius ficou muito vermelho e saiu debaixo da mesa – ainda com a vassoura em mãos. Os outros "irmãos" encararam-se mutuamente e deram de ombros, não entendendo absolutamente nada.

-Ela é louca, é bom não contrariar. – Belle comentou num sussurro, ao que Remo prendeu o riso. Sirius apenas postou-se de frente para Marlene e olhou para cima, com os olhos completamente estreitados.

-Você _não _jogaria. – ele desafiou, o rosto quase púrpura. Os outros se entreolharam; Marlene ainda tinha a faca na mão.

-Você acha que não? – ela arqueou uma sombracelha, mirando o "irmão" com um mudo interesse. Os outros apenas se entreolharam.

-Marlene, a comida vai queimar. – Remo se pronunciou num murmúrio, lançando um olhar de temor para a faca na mão da "irmã". Todos se aproximavam cautelosamente da garota, como se ela _realmente _estivesse ameaçando enfiar a faca na primeira pessoa que estiver ao seu alcance.

Aparentemente, a frase surtiu algum efeito, pois a morena deu um pulo no lugar e subiu rapidamente no banquinho, checando a comida no fogo. Sirius pareceu contrariado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Os outros suspiraram aliviados.

-Você devia manter sua boca fechada, sabia? – Remo resmungou quando passou por Sirius, que voltava a varrer o chão com uma expressão de tédio.

-E você deveria me ajudar. – ele retrucou num grunhido. – Elas estão insuportáveis hoje! – ele soltou um muxoxo. – Garotas...

-Eu ouvi isso, Sirius. – Marlene falou com displicência.

-Era para...

-Então, finja que não ouviu e continue a cozinhar, Lene. – Remo interrompeu o "irmão", lançando um olhar feio para ele antes de estender o pacote de sal para a "irmã". – Aqui diz sal a gosto.

-Sal a gosto? – a garota repetiu, segurando o pacote de sal. – Que tipo de medida é essa?

Todos olharam para Remo. O garoto deu de ombros.

-Ótimo, ótimo. – Lisa resmungou, olhando feio para o "irmão", num gesto mudo de quem dizia que ele era obrigado a saber das coisas.

Ninguém disse nada. Remo folheava o livro a procura de alguma legenda que indicasse qual era a medida do "sal a gosto" e Marlene encarava a panela borbulhando com um ar pensativo.

Passaram-se alguns minutos sem que a cena modificasse, até que uma sombra de um sorriso brotou nos lábios da morena quando o entendimento se fez presente em sua mente. A garota quase deu pulinhos enquanto não pensava duas vezes em abrir o pacote de sal – de forma nem tão delicada assim, ocasionando uma parte relativa de seu conteúdo espalhada sobre a mesa – e despejar _tudo _na panela.

Quando tomou consciência do que a "irmã" fizera, Remo soltou um grito um pouco agudo, o que fez Sirius prender o riso. As outras garotas pularam de susto e Marlene o encarou com uma feição confusa, apesar de sorrir por causa de sua descoberta.

-Deve ser o bastante. – ela disse quase aos pulinhos, Remo esboçou uma feição incrédula. – Ora, Remo, não me olhe com essa cara, se ficar sem sal colocamos mais. – ela completou num ar pomposo.

O maroto-mirim abriu a boca, mas apenas um ruído estranho escapou dos seus lábios e ele fechou-a de modo imediato. Marlene bufou de raiva.

-Qual é o seu problema? – ela cruzou os braços, inconformada. – Sal não é quase igual a açucar?

-C-como assim _quase igual?_ – foi Alice quem questionou, com o cenho por completo franzido. Os outros murmuraram em concordância. Remo, por sua vez, ainda encarava a panela no fogo com um certo temor.

-Bom... – Marlene corou um pouco, ao notar que era o centro das atenções. – Açucar deixa as coisas doces, não é? – ela não esperou resposta. – O sal deixa as coisas salgadas, não é? – Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Nós sabemos disso, Lene. Realmente, foi uma grande conclusão. – ele comentou num resmungo. – Mas o que isso tem a ver?

-Para pequenas quantidas usamos pouco açucar. – ela falou como se não tivesse sido interrompida, mas, antes de prossegir, deu língua para o "irmão", que apenas soltou um risinho debochado. – Então...

-Mas não precisava ter sido o pacote todo! – Remo, finalmente, conseguiu falar algo num tom muito rouco.

-Ah, Remo, não tem problema, é só a gente tirar o sal daí e... – ela voltou o olhar para a panela e franziu o cenho. – Ué, sumiu...

Ouve risos prendidos e Remo revirou os olhos.

-Sabe, acho melhor a gente desistir de tentar preparar um café da manhã para os nossos pais. – ele disse, desanimado, fechando o livro calmamente. Marlene ainda procurava o sal na panela para que pudesse ser retirado.

-Não deve estar tão ruim assim, Remo. – ela retrucou, emburrada. – Só deve ficar um pouco mais salgado do que o normal, só isso.

-Aí teremos que beber a água toda da praia para diminuir a sede. – Sirius retrucou, fazendo pose de sabe-tudo.

-Sirius, a água da praia é salgada. – Lisa falou num riso prendido, ao que todos riram.

-_Que seja! _– ele falou, um tanto quanto corado. – Hum, bem, vocês entenderam. Eles seriam envenenados no primeiro gole!

-Menos, Sirius, por favor. – Alice comentou, lançando um olhar receoso para Marlene, aparentemente, ela não ouvira, estando muito preocupada em fitar o conteúdo da panela no fogo.

-Ok. – Marlene suspirou, derrotada, ao notar que era impossível de se achar o sal no meio daquele molho todo. Ela lançou um olhar receoso para a panela borbulhante. – Agora, o que vamos fazer?

-Tem geléia e torta na geladeira. – Belle falou, num meio sorriso. – Poderíamos tentar fazer umas torradas na torradeira e... – ela parou de falar ao notar que ninguém mais dava atenção para ela e que a mesma estava inteiramente voltada para a porta do eletrodoméstico branco. – O que deu em vocês?

-Você falou torta? – Alice se pronunciou com os olhos brilhantes.

-Falei, mas... – ela começou, mas automaticamente parou de falar quando cinco pares de mãos voaram para cima da porta da geladeira, empurrando-se periodicamente a fim de ser o responsável por abri-la e pôr as suas ansiosas mãos no prêmio que os esperava atrás dela: a torta. A "irmã" revirou os olhos, apesar de esboçar um sorriso suspeito. – Ah, pelo amor de Merlim, vocês! Temos mais o que fazer do que ficarmos comendo torta. – completou, tentando manter-se séria.

-Eu não como nada desde o jantar! – Sirius prostestou, empurrando Remo entusiasticamente.

-Você não é o único. – os outros automaticamente retrucaram, indignados. Belle tornou a revirar os olhos e voltou a ajeitar algumas coisas na mesa, sem muito interesse para a briga que se instalara entre os "irmãos" novamente.

A cena continuaria e perduraria por um bom tempo, sem vencedores, se Belle não tivesse soltado um grito, fazendo com que todos voltassem o olhar para ela com um ar confuso – Sirius aproveitou a chance para empurrar Lisa _gentilmente _e fechar suas mãos sobre o puxador da porta.

-O que foi? – Remo indagou, entediado. A "irmã" olhava aterrorizada para algo a sua frente, mais precisamente, o fogão.

-Ele está criando vida própria! – ela disse no que parecia ser um novo grito e apontou para a panela, que borbulhava furiosamente em cima do fogão, cujo conteúdo subia a cada segundo, começando a transbordar para todos os lados.

Todos esqueceram de automático a deliciosa torta que os esperava dentro da geladeira e correram até Belle.

-O que faremos? O que faremos? – Marlene falou, desesperada.

-Oras, se vire, a gororoba é sua! – Sirius falou num tom medrosamente debochado. – Talvez ela queira pegar você, Lene. – completou num meio sorriso.

-Cala essa boca, Sirius. – Remo o repreendeu, ao que o "irmão" apenas devolveu a repreensão dando língua para ele.

-E se explodir...? – Lisa comentou, receosa.

Todos automaticamente correram e espremeram-se debaixo da mesa. Ficaram em silêncio, observando a "coisa" descer pelo fogão lentamente.

-É agora que ela cresce e cria vida? – Alice falou, tremendo. Sentiu algo estranho mexer-se perto de si e pulou de susto, agarrando Sirius, que revirou os olhos.

-Pedro? – Lisa indagou, incrédula, ao notar o que assustara a "irmã". – O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Comida! – o pequeno disse, feliz, apontando para a coisa borbulhante. Sirius esboçou um sorriso suspeito.

-Isso mesmo, Pedrinho. Vá lá e coma essa gororoba da Marlene por nós! Ou melhor... – ele fez uma feição sinistra e balançou os dedos na frente do "irmão", além de simular uma quase mordida no pescoço de Alice. – Ela vai te comer...

Pedro encolheu-se e agarrou-se ao braço de Remo, que revirou os olhos enquanto o outro gargalhava.

-Sirius! – Lisa ralhou com ele. – Pare de botar medo no Pedro!

-Ele é um frouxo! – justificou-se Sirius, esboçando um ar triunfante.

-Você só faz isso porque ele é menor do que você.

-Não. – ele riu um pouco. – Eu também faço com vocês, esqueceu?

Ele gargalhou ainda mais ao ver que elas fechavam a cara.

-Mas você também é um frouxo. – pirraçou Belle num meio sorriso. Uma mancha vermelha começava a se espalhar pelo chão da cozinha.

-Não sou não. – Sirius falou, orgulhoso.

-Ah, é? – Remo começou em tom de desafio, uma sombra de um sorriso maroto brotando nos seus lábios. – Então por que você não vai lá e apaga o fogo?

-Por que eu prefiro fazer coisa melhor. – ele afirmou num tom heróico, retirando uma varinha não se sabe de onde e murmurando um feitiço que lembrava muito "Incendium", apontando diretamente para a panela.

-_Sirius, não! – _Remo gritou, mas o mesmo fora abafado por o som de uma explosão e o ruído de gosmas vermelhas caindo e grudando-se em todas as partes alcançaveis do recinto.

O moreno ficou da cor do molho e sorriu amarelo.

-Ops, atrapalhei.

-Merlim, o que eu fiz para merecer um irmão tão burro? – murmurou Remo, solenemente.

-E tão teimoso? – continuou Belle, no mesmo tom.

-Tão idiota? – ressaltou Lisa num grunhido.

-E tão...

-Hey! – indignou-se o maroto-mirim. – Eu ainda estou aqui! – exclamou, recebendo cinco cascudos em resposta. – O que foi que eu fiz agora?

-Você ainda pergunta? – Lisa questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Pense pelo lado bom. – ele sorriu, meio receoso. – Nós fizemos uma nova decoração! – ele abriu os braços exageradamente, fazendo as "irmãs" bufarem e se desviarem deles.

-Que ameaça cair, a qualquer momento, em cima de nós e nos deixar... gosmentos. – Alice falou numa careta. – Nós vamos ter que limpar tudo! – o rosto redondo da menina ficou perigosamente vermelho. – E tudo graças a você!

-Nós podemos resolver isso num passe de mágica! – ele avaliou, recebendo olhares assassinos dos outros. – Vocês não entenderam o sentido da expressão. – completou, de imediato. – O Remo tenta.

-É. – ele falou quando foi abordado pelos olhares das quatro. – Eu posso tentar.

-Ok. – Lisa murmurou em resposta. – Mas com uma condição. – ela olhou significativamente para Sirius.

-Qual? – o maroto arriscou perguntar, apesar de saber que se arrependeria amargamente por isso.

* * *

-Por Merlim, isso é trabalho para garotas! – resmungou Sirius ao que pareceu a vigesima vez enquanto esfregava o chão com um pano muito vermelho e grudento. O que fazia com que espalhasse mais a sujeira do que a intenção real, que era limpá-la. 

-Se você disser isso mais uma vez, Sirius, você vai limpar o chão com a língua! – Alice ralhou, enquanto tirava a mesma gororoba de cima da mesa e um Remo receoso aplicava um "Limpar" no fogão.

-Mas é a verdade!

Alice apenas voltou-se para ele com um ar de poucos amigos.

-Eu não disse _aquilo, _disse? – ele falou, quase rindo.

-Garoto, como você é irritante!

-Obrigado, eu sei que sou. – falou pomposamente e chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de levar a mão aos cabelos, mas desistiu ao vê-la completamente vermelha. Sorriu, havia tido uma grande idéia.

-Sabe, Sirius, lavar o pano de vez em quando não faz mal algum, sabia? – Belle falou, enquanto estudava o liquidificador meticulosamente. – Hum, como é que se liga essa coisa?

Já Marlene trazia a torta para cima da parte limpa da mesa com, curiosamente, dois pedaços a menos. Belle apenas notou o fato e alargou o sorriso, piscando para Lene, que soltou um risinho.

-Eu já disse que isso não é para mim. – ele rebateu. Alice grunhiu algo ininteligível. – Eu não disse _aquilo,_ disse, Lice? – ele completou num tom debochado para, em resposta, receber um delicado pano na cara.

Sirius gemeu ao sentir aquela coisa grudenta e fria sobre o seu rosto, enquanto os risos dos outros ecoavam pelo cômodo. Honradamente, ele levantou-se do chão com a delicadeza de um gigante e avançou para cima de Alice. Segundos depois, a garota tinha seus amáveis madeixas tingidas de vermelho.

Lice soltou uma exclamação indignada e raivosa, ao que os outros "irmãos" apenas gemeram, menos Pedro, que tentava – inutilmente – alcançar com suas mãos gordas e pequenas a torta que estava em cima da mesa.

Sirius gargalhou, mas antes que ele parasse de rir e esboçasse uma feição cômica e desesperada e os "irmãos" dissesse qualquer coisa, uma Alice extremamente vermelha já tinha as mãos insinuando-se perigosamente na deliciosa torta de morangos feita pela "mãe".

Remo ainda tentou dizer "A torta, não", mas foi com o coração partido e a boca salivando que ele viu uma pequena parte dela sobre o rosto de Sirius. A cena pareceu passar em câmera lenta. O rosto de Sirius contorceu-se numa careta e, como se o estrago não tivesse sido suficiente, o maroto enfiou as mãos com gosto na torta e preparou-se para jogar em Sirius, mas o mesmo se esquivou e ele acabou atingindo uma já irritada Marlene. Ele sorriu marotamente e teve a infeliz idéia de gritar um "Guerra de comida!", antes que todos avançassem para cima da mesa e pegasse a primeira coisa comestível e jogável de cima dela.

* * *

Ofegantes e completamente sem munição, os garotos se jogaram no chão – não se importando se o mesmo tinha o seu piso completamente irreconhecível –, dando-se por vencidos. Todos também irreconhecivelmente melados e um Pedro com uma expressão irritada no rosto, enquanto Remo fazia com que as mãos do "irmão" ficassem estrategicamente longe da comida espalhada pelo chão. 

-Nossos pais vão nos matar. – ele afirmou num gemido, observando o estado lastimável da cozinha. Todos exibiram feições igualmente desesperadas ao tomarem consciência disso.

-Tudo culpa de quem? – ironizou Lisa, furiosa. – De quem mais seria senão o Sirius? Claro! – ela olhou feio para o moreno. – Só _podia _ser ele.

-Quando eu falo guerra de comida não significa que vocês tem de seguir tudo o que eu digo. – ele rebateu, triunfante.

-E se alguém faz algo com você não significa que tem de retrucar, ainda mais quando é o errado! – ela se pronunciou num sibilo.

-Claro que tenho! – ele falou, ofendido. – Eu tenho uma honra a zelar.

Lisa revirou os olhos.

-Querem parar de discutir? Precisamos dar um jeito nisso. – Remo interrompeu a discussão antes que Lisa resolvesse falar algo. – E rápido.

Todos silenciaram e Belle pigarreou, fazendo com que todos voltassem o olhar para ela. Havia tido uma grande idéia. Sorriu.

* * *

Lílian acordara um pouco mais tarde do que o normal àquela manhã. Com um longo suspiro, ela abriu os olhos e bocejou. Ainda um tanto quanto atordoada, a ruiva piscou várias vezes ao se deparar com o rosto de Tiago tão próximo de si. Franziu o cenho, um tanto quanto confusa. Ele já havia chegado? Por que, então, não a provocara como havia feito anteriormente? 

A ruiva revirou os olhos, tentando afastar aquelas lembranças da mente. Tentou ignorar também o fato dele ter se deitado na cama com a roupa do corpo.

-Ele não se dá ao respeito! – ela resmungou num tom ligeiramente esganiçado.

Lily o analisou de soslaio, enquanto erguia o tronco e cruzava os braços de forma imponente. O cobertor verde escorregou lentamente e deslizou pelo seu braço, fazendo-a olhar para baixo. Automaticamente, a feição emburrada da ruiva transformou-se numa pensativa. Ele a cobrira? Mas... por quê? Não pôde deixar de sorrir àquele gesto do rapaz; aquilo a fazia crer que, ao menos, ele se preocupava com ela... Fechou a cara novamente, disposta a não mais pensar nisso.

"Lembre-se do que ele fez, Lílian, lembre-se do quando ele a fez sofrer..." ela disse para si mesma, desesperada, como quem pretende convencer a si mesmo.

Mas, apesar de tudo, ela não se impediu de fita-lo de cima a baixo.

Os cabelos deles pareciam ligeiramente despenteados – mais do que o normal, é claro –, mas a roupa estava estranhamente arrumada. De forma quase inconsciente, a ruiva se aproximou do rosto do rapaz e inspirou profundamente. Um suspiro escapou dos seus lábios ao reconhecer o cheiro dele.

Tiago moveu-se durante o sono e Lílian se afastou dele de modo brusco, num leve sobressalto. Esboçou um ar intrigado. Tudo lhe parecia muito estranho e confuso; o que estava acontecendo?

Tentando não se iludir ainda mais, ela meneou a cabeça de forma brusca e apertou os olhos fortemente. Bufou de raiva baixinho e, num gesto ágil, jogou a coberta de qualquer jeito para o lado. Pouco lhe importava o fato de, com isso, ela acabar por cair em cima de Tiago e acorda-lo sem querer. Escorregou os pés de forma violenta par fora da cama, mas, antes que se levantasse, ela voltou o rosto para trás, a fim de lançar um último olhar para Tiago.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, exibindo um ar desconfiado. Será que fora sua imaginação ou Tiago havia fechado os olhos quando notou que ela iria se voltar para fita-lo? Ela o observou atentamente por alguns minutos e, vendo que ele não abriria os olhos, levantou-se rapidamente, desistindo de continuar a fitá-lo.

A ruiva caminhou a passos lentos pelo quarto e parou à porta do guarda-roupa que dava acesso ao banheiro. Virou-se lentamente para fita-lo mais uma vez. Vendo que ele nem ao menos havia se mexido, suspirou e voltou o olhar para a frente, voltando a caminhar.

Tiago abriu os olhos novamente a ponto de ainda ver a mão que ela apoiara na porta ao lado ser lentamente retirada de lá e sumir pelo corredor. Moveu-se de leve no colchão e deitou-se de frente para o teto. Não podia mais continuar com aquilo; aquela situação o estava a matar por dentro.

Ele tornou a fechar os olhos quando notou que os passos da ruiva se tornavam cada vez mais próximos novamente. Tiago tentou não sorrir ao pensar que ela estava pisando duro de propósito, como uma implícita provocação para acordá-lo.

O silêncio reinou no quarto e, segundos depois, ele sentiu a cama afundar levemente ao seu lado e um calor perto da sua cintura. Apertou os olhos mais ainda e sentiu o corpo um pouco tenso. Involuntariamente, ele sentira que prendera a própria respiração. Lílian ajeitou-se um pouco mais e sentiu o braço dele rente a um corpo.

A ruiva quebrou o silêncio com um longo suspiro. Tiago permaneceu imóvel, contrariando a vontade de abrir os olhos e forçar uma conversa séria com a ruiva.

-Por que você fez isso comigo, hein, Tiago? Por quê? – ela sussurrou com os olhos marejados. Tiago sentiu o hálito quente da ruiva próximo aos seus lábios e soltou a respiração lentamente; um longo arrepio percorreu por todo o seu corpo e ele viu-se afundando-se um pouco mais sobre o colchão. – Gostaria tanto de obter essa resposta. O que você pensa que está fazendo? O que você pensa que eu sou? – a voz, agora, soara um pouco rancorosa. Tiago sentiu o peito contrair-se involuntariamente. – Você me enche de esperanças e depois vai ter com outra. Para quê tudo isso?

Ela silenciou por alguns instantes. Tiago ficou na dúvida se devia ou não falar algo. A coragem lhe faltou e ele resolveu permanecer numa falsa indiferença, como se ainda dormisse.

Ele notou que ela pousara as mãos dela levemente em seus ombros e a respiração dela, apesar de rasa, estava muito mais próxima de seus lábios.

Lily fechou os olhos e, sentindo uma lágrima descer vagarosamente pelo seu rosto, entreabriu os lábios de leve, como quem faz menção de beija-lo e soltou o ar de leve pela boca, antes de se afastar calmamente.

-Eu sei que eu não vou ter a resposta; acho que nunca a terei.

Tiago sentiu um gosto salgado sobre os lábios e, num leve tremor, percebeu que as mãos da ruiva estavam saindo do seu peito e o peso ao seu lado diminuir gradativamente. De forma automática, ele abriu os olhos, a ponto de ainda ver o rosto da ruiva manchado por algumas lágrimas, antes dela dar as costas para ele enquanto se levantava.

Lílian sentiu uma mão se fechar sobre o seu pulso e suspirou, ainda na mesma posição.

_-Me solta, Potter. – _a voz dela soara amarga, apesar de embargar um pouco.

-Lílian... – ele a chamou, baixinho. – Você está chorando?

-_Creio que isso não lhe diga nenhum respeito, Potter._ – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, não se arriscando a encará-lo.

Lílian ouviu o farfalhar de leve do lençol e, se atrevendo a um olhar de soslaio, notou que Tiago havia se sentado na cama. Crispou as mãos com força quando constatou que a mão dele subia gradativamente do seu pulso para o ante-braço. Aquele simples toque a enloquecia.

-Diz respeito sim, Evans. – ele falou docemente.

A ruiva sentiu-se, momentaneamente, sem ar. "Por que sempre esse tom de voz..."

Ele aumentou o aperto no seu ante-braço de forma amável e, em resposta ao gesto, Lily virou-se para ele lentamente. As lágrimas corriam pelos seus olhos e, automaticamente, ela as enxugou com a mão livre de forma irritada e brusca.

-Desde quando isso olhe diz respeito, Potter?

-Apesar de você não acreditar, foi desde o dia em que eu me vi apaixonado por você, Evans. – ele avaliou, encarando-a com um olhar duro, que brilhava de uma forma intensa e peculiar, como se estivessem em chamas. Lily, de certa forma, soube o que aquilo significou; soube que, naquele momento, ele estava sendo sincero. – Tudo o que acontece com você me importa, Lílian. Será que você não entende que eu quero fazer parte da sua vida?

Silêncio. A garota arregalou os olhos imensamente marejados e eles emanaram um brilho intenso. Lily fechou os olhos e as lágrimas rolaram pela sua pele alva e pingou no braço de Tiago. Ela soltou um longo suspiro, tentando ignorar o tom de carinho na voz do rapaz. Por que ele sempre tinha que desarmá-la daquela maneira? Ele a dilacerava aos poucos e parecia notar isso. Aquilo era cruel...

-O que você quer, hein? – murmurou, ainda com os olhos fechados. – Não... não já basta tudo... tudo o que você fez? – ela falou pausadamente, tentando se impedir de soluçar.

Tiago aumentou a pressão sobre o ante-braço da ruiva.

-Lílian, eu...

-O que eu fiz a você, Potter? – ela o interrompeu de modo brusco. – Pode me dizer? Eu realmente mereço ser iludida da maneira que você tem feito comigo?

Tiago não respondeu de imediato, apenas abaixou o olhar e suspirou profundamente.

-Me perdoa... – ele falou quase que somente num mover de lábios, mas soube que Lílian entendera perfeitamente as suas palavras.

A ruiva abriu os olhos e o fitou, confusa. Ela esperava que ele fosse rir, fazer algum comentario maldoso ou simplesmente ignora-la. Jamais imaginaria ouvir um "Me Perdoa" dito com tanta dor, culpa e arrependimento.

-Como?

-É tudo... mentira. – aquela frase saiu relutante e Lílian constatou, um tanto quanto surpresa, que ele se controlava para não chorar... _na frente dela._ Ele também não se atrevia a encará-la. _Vergonha de si mesmo? _

-Tudo... – ela franziu o cenho. – Potter; do que você está falando?

-Eu estou falando que... eu não aguento mais continuar com isso, Evans. – ele soltou um longo suspiro. Lílian acompanhou com o olhar uma lágrima descer pelo rosto dele enquanto o rapaz erguia a cabeça, ainda permanecendo de olhos fechados. A mão sobre o seu ante-braço tremia. – Eu estou cansado de brigas; cansado de fingir que eu não me importo com nada...

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo quando ele a encarou com os seus olhos sem brilho algum. Tanta dor. A mesma dor que lhe afligia; a mesma que estava a lhe matar por dentro. Seria mesmo verdade?

-Potter, me solta. – ela murmurou de modo calmo, a voz com um quê implícito de rancor e aconselhamento.

-Acho que já passou da hora de termos uma conversa bem séria, Lílian Evans. – a voz dele tentou soar firme, mas se podia notar um leve tremor nela.

-Não há nada para conversarmos, Potter. – ela silenciou por alguns instantes, como se ponderasse. – Nunca houve. – ela completou, puxando o braço com força para perto de si, conseguindo livrar-se da mão que o prendia.

Mas mal ela caminhara dois passos e essa mesma mão fechara-se sobre o seu pulso novamente. Ela inspirou profundamente.

-Potter... – ela o chamou, baixinho. – _Me deixa em paz._

-Eu não vou mais adiar isso, Lílian. – ele comentou num tom sério. – Eu... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar antes que sua voz falhasse por completo.

Um longo suspiro escapou dos lábios de Tiago e ele fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo. Lílian virou-se para fitá-lo e notou que ele estava com um dos joelhos em cima da cama e a outra perna para fora dela.

Irritada e, ao mesmo tempo, desesperada, além de disposta a mostrar para o rapaz que simplesmente não era mulher dele fazer o que ele bem quisesse e entendesse, a ruiva forçou a sua saída, mas a mão de Tiago a segurou com mais força.

-Por favor, Lily. Eu não quero te obrigar a ficar aqui à força. – ele tornou a abrir os olhos e encarou-a de modo determinado. Havia um ar de súplica em sua voz.

Lílian sustentou o olhar, respondendo-lhe com um de fúria. Tiago viu suas forças vacilarem momentaneamente e sua mão escorregou pelo pulso dela, antes de tornar a segura-lo fortemente. A garota viu o rapaz apertar os olhos num gesto que ela não soube distinguir o que seria: arrependimento; desespero; raiva. Balançou a cabeça, sentindo os cabelos baterem de leve sobre o seu rosto.

-Mas já está obrigando, Potter. – ela grunhiu, irritada. – Não quero nada que venha de você; mesmo que seja uma palavra sequer. Fique com ela e faça bom proveito... eu não a desejo.

Ela forçou uma nova saída e deu as costas para ele. Tiago bufou de raiva baixinho e a fez voltar-se para si num gesto um pouco brusco.

Ele segurou os braços dela de modo firme. Lílian podia ver a marca que as poucas lágrimas deixaram no rosto dele. Podia ver o brilho intenso que os seus olhos castanho-esverdeados exibiam. Sentiu o corpo inteiro vacilar ao ter Tiago tão próximo a si.

-Potter... me... solta. – novamente uma frase pausada.

Contrariando o desejo da ruiva, Tiago recostou a sua testa dela, trazendo-a um pouco mais para perto de si de forma quase violenta. Um arrepior percorreu a espinha da ruiva, quando o pensamento de que ele a beijaria foi cogitado pela sua mente. Lílian encarava aquelas pálpebras fechadas e entreabriu os lábios de forma inconsciente ao sentir aquele hálito quente sobre eles.

-Lily, por favor, não faz isso.

-Eu quero sair daqui, Potter. – ela tentou soar indiferente, mas sua voz sofreu um forte tremor. – Me deixa sair, por favor.

-Eu não agüento mais fingir; isso está sendo mais do que eu posso suportar. Isso já está me destruindo por dentro, ruiva. Eu já estou cansado dessa farsa, dessa mentira; dessas brigas. Será que você não entende que eu te amo de verdade?

-Amar ou não amar. – ela rebateu, tentando não se sentir afetada por aquelas palavras, mas se sentia e se odiava mentalmente por isso. – Isso não me interessa, Potter. – ela inspirou de leve. – Isso não muda o que você fez.

O tom frio daquela voz fez Tiago aperta-la mais contra si.

-Eu bem que tentei. – ele começou num murmúrio. – Quando nós brigamos, eu realmente saí desse quarto com aquela idéia fixa na cabeça. Eu me senti traído, Lílian. Eu me atormentava com o fato de outro ter beijado você. – ele aproximou de leve os seus lábios aos dela, roçando de leve os narizes, antes de separar-se dela calmamente.

Lily, ainda um tanto quanto atordoada, notou que ele a encarava com um profundo arrependimento.

-Quando eu sai desse quarto, eu não nego que eu realmente pensei em fazer isso. Mas... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – seria inútil. Eu sei que não conseguiria estar com nenhuma outra mulher, já que a única que ocupa os meus pensamentos se encontra na minha frente nesse exato momento. – ele suspirou. – Eu não fiz isso, Lílian. Não fiz por amor a você.

O silêncio que se instalara entre o casal, agora, era completamente denso. O rosto de Lílian estava inexpressivo e Tiago ainda a encarava, temendo e ansiando uma reação da sua parte... mesmo que, lá no fundo, ele soubesse que não seria favorável para ele.

-Foi também por amor a mim que você fingiu esse tempo todo que ela estava com _ela?_ – questionou, amarga. – Que mentiu para mim? Por que, Tiago? Por quê? – ela respirou profundamente, ao notar que sua voz estava começando a ficar alterada. – Por que você me fez sofrer daquela maneira?

Tiago mordeu o lábio inferior. Preferia que ela gritasse com ele, batesse nele a ter que ouvir aquele tom de mágoa tão nítido na voz dela.

-Eu... Eu senti raiva de você, Lílian. – ele se explicou de modo lento. Ele não ousava encará-la. – Na hora da raiva... Na hora da raiva eu me senti, de alguma forma, traído. Eu me senti com o orgulho ferido. Eu queria atingir você de alguma maneira. – ele silenciou um pouco, como se hesitasse. – Eu estava cego de ciúmes.

Ela não disse nada, apenas suspirou. Apesar do olhar baixo do rapaz, ela notou que ele estavam começando a marejar.

-Eu queria que, de certa forma, você se sentisse como eu me senti quando eu descobri que o Alexander te beijou.

-Mas a culpa _não _foi minha! – ela quase gritou. – Foi justo eu ter passado por tudo isso só por causa de uma atitude infantil e mimada da sua parte, Potter? – completou num tom rancoroso. – Você acha bom, Potter? Acha certo ter me feito passar por tudo o que eu passei? – repetiu com a voz trêmula. – Olhe para mim, Potter. – foi a fez dela segura-lo pelos braços e sacudi-lo de modo brusco, fazendo com que ele erguesse a cabeça para encará-la. Lily não se intimidou nem vacilou perante aquele olhar enevoado do rapaz. – Está vendo? Você vê as manchas das lágrimas? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se um tanto cega pelas mesmas. – Todas elas, Potter. Cada uma delas, derramadas por uma mentira sua!

Tiago respirou profundamente quando Lílian o soltou e apertou os olhos com raiva.

-Você é a pessoa mais desprezível desse mundo, Potter. – ela retirou as mãos do rosto e o encarou com fúria. – Eu te odeio.

-Eu sei que eu mereço o seu ódio, Lílian. – falou, baixinho. – Pela primeira vez, você tem razões para me odiar. – ele riu sem emoção. – Eu sou muito orgulhoso, Lily. Esse é o meu mais profundo defeito. Já fiz as pessoas que eu mais amo sofrerem por causa disso. Eu admito o meu erro. – ele silenciou um pouco. – Se alguém é o monstro dessa história, essa pessoa sou eu. – ele ergueu a mão calmamente e acariciou a face dela, antes de segurá-la de forma receosa.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Lílian ainda permanecia calada, observando Tiago com uma fúria doentia no olhar.

-Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, de certo que faria tudo diferente. – ele prosseguiu, vendo que ela não se manifestaria. Seu polegar fazendo movimentos circulares sobre a face rubra da garota. – Eu também sofri com essa história toda, Lílian. E, sinceramente, eu não me importo com isso. Eu não me importaria nem um pouco se fosse o mais atingido dessa história. Eu só quero que você saiba que a última coisa que eu pretendia com isso, era te fazer sofrer. – ele olhou para os próprios pés.

O rapaz se calou e Lílian não ousou falar coisa alguma. Tiago permaneceu na mesma posição, temendo ver o desprezo no olhar da ruiva se a encarasse. Ele temia ver aqueles olhos emanando o mais bruto do ódio novamente. Controlou-se para não se permitir chorar novamente. Ele era um completo desprezível. Ela estava completamente certa.

-Palavras bonitas, Potter. – a voz da ruiva quebrou o silêncio e ele levantou a cabeça para fitá-la. Ela exibiu um sorriso sarcástico e Tiago estreitou os olhos por completo sorturnos. – Mas isso não muda em nada o quando você me fez sofrer. Isso tudo só mostra o quanto você foi egoísta e não me merece. – ela esboçou um ar sério. – Se postar de humilde e arrependido de nada adianta agora.

Ele apenas a fitou de forma inexpressiva e ela tornou a curvar os lábios num sorriso sarcástico.

- Pode esquecer que eu existo? Pode me deixar em paz? Pode me soltar... largar minha face e me deixar sozinha? – ela retirou a mão dele da sua face de forma violenta. – Sua presença me enoja, Potter.

-Pelo menos... – ele se calou, parecendo escolher as palavras. – Você pode me perdoar? Mesmo que... – as palavras se perderam em seus lábios mais uma vez.

-Se isso faz você se sentir melhor e satisfaz seu arrependimento inútil, eu te perdôo. – ela falou friamente. – Mas saiba que nunca será de coração. – ela lhe lançou um último olhar duro e, num girar de calcanhares, afastou-se dele, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

Tiago foi acometido de um sobressalto ao ouvir a porta bater num forte baque. Sentindo as forças esvaídas do seu corpo, ele deixou-se desabar sentado na cama e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos rebeldes, apoiando os cotovelos em cima das coxas. Não havia mais lágrimas para derramar. Não havia mais nada para dizer.

-Idiota; você é um perfeito idiota, Tiago Potter. – a sua voz ecoou vazia pelo recinto, seus olhos mirando o chão de forma completamente vaga.

* * *

Lílian escorou-se na porta que acabara de bater e abraçou a si mesma num gesto mudo de consolo. Fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça calmamente, sentindo novas lágrimas rolarem pela sua face. Sufocou um riso desgostoso ao constatar que, desde que se descobrira apaixonada por aquele maroto, a única coisa que ela sabia fazer quando sua mente se deixava pensar nele era chorar. Mas por que agora ela chorava enquanto a raiva queimava em seu peito e corroía suas veias como fel, ela não sabia dizer. Ou sabia, mas custava admitir. 

Desde que conhecera Tiago Potter, ela nunca o vira chorar. Apesar da inimizade que nutria pelo rapaz, ela via em Tiago uma pessoa forte. Ele podia ser irritante, arrogante, metido, idiota, tirano... mas era alguém que não se deixava chorar por nada. E, por mais que ela custava a admitir para si mesma, ela admirava isso nele.

Sentiu um aperto no peito e mordeu o lábio inferior. Para Lílian, Tiago Potter era alguém que só se deixava chorar quando já se sentia completamente destruído por dentro.

Um leve tremor sacodiu o corpo da ruiva quando ela deixou-se pensar que havia sido a culpada por tamanha dor que vira transparecer nos olhos castanho-esverdeados do maroto. Por outro lado, ela sabia perfeitamente que não era ela a culpada daquela situasão. Tiago foi quem havia começado com tudo aquilo... ou será que fora ela?

Lílian entendia o lado dele. Sabia como era para alguém saber que quem ama não está sendo sincero com ele. Ela estava sentindo, naquele exato momento, o mesmo que ele havia sentindo quando soube que ela omitira que Alexander roubara-lhe um beijo... mas, esse fato seria tão dilacerante quanto saber que ele fingira, por dois dias, que estava com a Sharon?

A raiva fervilhou dentro de si e ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de socar a porta, mas apenas afundou um pouco as costas sobre ela e fitou o teto com um ar vago. Por que o amor tinha que ser tão complicado? Por que as pessoas fazem tanta questão assim de magoar àqueles que amam só porque foram magoados por eles?

Ela bem sabia, era por orgulho. Mas, mesmo assim, não entendia; simplesmente custava a entender o porquê dele ter feito isso com ela. Fora só um beijo... e ele pagara em troca com algo muito pior.

Ela tornou a suspirar, virando o rosto lentamente a fim de encarar a porta.

-Como será que ele está se sentindo agora...? – ela murmurou, baixinho, recostando sua testa na madeira fria do objeto. – Estaria Tiago Potter mostrando que até os mais fortes têm o direito de chorar?

O seu peito contraiu-se novamente e Lílian virou-se lentamente para ficar de frente para a porta. Seus dedos finos se fecharam sobre a maçaneta, mas ela hesitou.

Sentia-se indecisa; magoada. Por um lado, Lílian desejava ser a primeira a dar o passo, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria mostrar para ele o quanto se encontrava mal por causa disso. Seu lado orgulhoso rugia para ela deixa-lo sofrer, mesmo que ela estivesse sofrendo ao saber que era a culpada pelo sofrimendo dele.

Os pensamentos se embolavam em sua mente e ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça, tornando a recostar a testa na porta. Os olhos marejaram mais uma vez. Ela o condenara tanto pelos seus atos, mas agora percebia que estava a fazer o mesmo que ele. Ela estava agindo da mesma maneira. Tudo por orgulho. O maldito orgulho.

Riu sem emoção. Eles eram mais parecidos do que ela imaginava...

A ruiva é dispersa dos seus pensamentos quando notou que a maçaneta entre a sua mão estava sendo girada lentamente. Mas, antes mesmo que pudesse exercer qualquer reação contra isso, sentiu-se puxada pela mesma e, sem nem mesmo saber como isso ocorrera, viu-se amparada por Tiago.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, brilhando por causa das lágrimas. Lílian não disse nada e tão pouco recuou, apenas deixou-se recostar a face ao peito dele. Percebeu que o coração dele batia tão descompassado quanto o dela e pôde entreouvir o suspiro que ele, inconscientemente, deixara escapar.

As mãos que lhe abraçavam saíram lentamente das suas costas e empurrou-a para longe pelos ombros de modo delicado. O olhar de ambos se encontraram e Lílian pôde ver a nítida mágoa no rosto do maroto... a mágoa que o orgulho deixava como marca novamente.

As palavras que ela havia dito naquele quarto inda não saíam da mente de Tiago. Ele sabia que era culpado; sabia que merecia o que estava passando; mas, se ela não desejava perdoá-lo – de coração, ele fez questão de frisar –, não seria ele a pessoa a ficar implorando pelo perdão dela. Não mais. Ele ainda tinha a sua honra. Por mais que sofresse, não iria se rebaixar mais.

Lílian viu Tiago lançar um último olhar para ela e sair do quarto sem dizer uma palavra.

A ruiva passou a mãos pelos rubros cabelos. Bastou apenas uma frase para que o ódio, talvez nunca sentido antes, começasse a destilar o seu veneno dentro do coração do rapaz... e aquele maldito orgulho fazia com que ela resistisse ao seu real desejo: ir atrás dele para que tivessem uma nova conversa, para que ela dissesse que o havia perdoado, de verdade.

* * *

Os seis esboçaram um sorriso satisfeito ao notar a mesinha – que deveria estar na mini-biblioteca –, com um café da manhã para dois aparentemente apetitoso, posicionada no centro de uma cozinha extremamente limpa com ocupantes em iguais estados. 

-Fizemos um bom trabalho. – Sirius falou com um enorme sorriso, que murchou de imediato ao notar os olhares irritados dos outros "irmãos".

-Ele já estaria acabado se não fosse por...

Mas Remo foi poupado por gastar seu tempo e saliva inutilmente, e Sirius de ouvir mais um novo mini-sermão do "irmão" traidor, devido a um estrondoso e assustado grito, seguido de um som estranho que terminou num baque surdo e um alto xingamento.

-É o sinal! – Lisa falou de um modo solene.

-Sinal? Que sinal? – Remo e Sirius murmuraram confusos e receosos, achando por um breve momento que a "irmã" tinha enlouquecido de vez.

Houve um novo grito, seguido agora de gargalhadas graves e roucas.

-Eles acordaram! – Marlene respondeu pela outra, agarrando Sirius por um braço e Remo pelo outro e puxando-o para enconderem-se na dispensa.

-Mas o que estamos fazendo? – ele questionou, indignado, quando a "irmã" o empurrara para dentro e Lisa fechava a porta rapidamente.

Uma tênue luz se acendeu no recinto, iluminando os rostos atentos das meninas e o ainda confusos dos meninos – sem deixar de acrescentar, o de um Pedro fascinado ao descobrir um pacote de biscoitos na penúltima prateleira.

-Escapando de uma bronca e deixando nossos pais à sós.

-Ah... – Sirius disse, parecendo entender. – E como vamos saber se o plano de vocês deram certo? – sorriu de forma presunçosa. – O parar de ouvir gritos não funcionou da outra vez.

-Mas eles estavam colados um ao outro, não estavam? – Marlene insistiu, confusa.

-Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Remo os repreendeu, colando o ouvido na porta.

-Remo, não enche! – resmungou Sirius, aborrecido, voltando a atenção para Marlene. – Onde estávamos? – ele esboçou um ar pensativo. – Ah, sim! Eles estavam, mas isso não... – Sirius parou de falar com os olhos lacrimejando após Remo ter dado uma digna e doída pisada em seu pé e tapar-lhe a boca para impedi-lo de gritar.

As meninas prenderam o riso. Sirius, não deixando barato, inspirou profundamente e deu uma gloriosa mordida na mão de Remo, fazendo-o gemer de dor e encará-lo com o seu pior olhar.

-Isso foi pela pisada. – o moreno sussurrou, ofegante.

-Terá troco, Black. – ele rebateu num sibilo.

-Ora vocês dois. – resmungou Alice, entendiada. – Eu quero ouvir alguma coisa!

-Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – debochou Sirius, lançando um olhar divertido para Remo, que revirou os olhos em resposta.

Então, os seis automaticamente ficaram em profundo silêncio e aproximaram-se da porta, acotovelando-se por alguns minutos, até que arranjassem posições favoráveis para colar o ouvido nela e tentar ouvir algo que estava acontecendo lá fora. Já Pedro, alheio a tudo, ainda tentava alcançar o pacote de biscoitos, sem sucesso.

* * *

-Pestinhas. – resmungou Tiago, balançando a cabeça a fim de tirar uma mecha de cabelo que grudara em seus olhos, enquanto sacodia algo gosmento que grudara na sua mão. – O que raios eles devem estar aprontando agora? – murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto sentia as costas doloridas. 

-Não sabe mais descer uma escada, Potter? – desdenhou Lily num tom risonho e arrastado.

Tiago apenas voltou o rosto para a direção que ouvira a voz e seus lábios se curvaram num prazeroso sorriso ao notar que Lily estava no alto da escada. Podia ver o mesmo ar no rosto de Lily ao presumir que ele havia caído da escada por contra própria. Se não fosse a real situação, ele poderia até achar graça na relação ódio/amor que agora existia entre os dois. _Existe uma tênue linha que divide esses dois sentimentos tão antagônicos._Ele se sentia em cima dessa linha, dividido a que lado seguir. Tiago Potter não sabia dizer o que realmente sentia pela ruiva no momento.

Alargou o sorriso quando viu que ela chegava a metade da escada. Inexplicavelmente, ela _tropeçou em algo invisível _e gritou, enquanto tentava se segurar no corrimão – como ele fizera –, mas o corrimão _inexplicavelmente _escorregadio só ajudou a ela deslizar ainda mais e sair rolando escada abaixo.

Num gesto ágil, James deitou-se no chão e girou para o lado, saindo do lugar que, segundos depois, Lily caíra com um baque surdo.

-Acho que você também não, Evans. – ele comentou, erguendo o tronco e fitando-a com uma feição a beira do riso. Lily apenas gemeu de leve e afastou os cabelos do rosto, erguendo-se do chão de modo orgulhoso e lançando um olhar fulminante a Tiago, que começava a explodir em gargalhadas.

-Você devia ser mais cavalheiro, Potter. – ela comentou, sem pensar, os olhos chispando enquanto o encarava.

O rapaz não disse nada, apenas parou o riso aos poucos e esboçou um sorriso sacana para a ruiva, antes de se levantar e se retirar, deixando-a ali, sozinha, sentada no chão da sala.

Lily pensou em passar a mão pelos cabelos, mas desistiu ao lembrar-se da gosma verde que tinha nela. O longo suspiro que soltara transformou-se num reprimir de um grito de raiva e ela ficou de pé, seguindo até a cozinha em um pisar duro.

A ruiva estava divagando em seis criaturinhas dentro de um caldeirão fervente e uma massa de cabelos rubros escolhendo entre jogar uma de cabelos arrepiados em um poço fundo, em um mar cheio de tubarões ou transformá-lo em espetinho de dragão, quando notou, já no vão de entrada da cozinha, o mesmo ser servindo-se calmamente de algumas frutas que estavam postas em cima da mesa.

Ela franziu o cenho, confusa, e a possibilidade de preparar somente o seu café e o das crianças também se dissipou ao ver a mesa posta para um apetitoso café da manhã para dois.

Lily permaneceu em silêncio, ainda tentando processar a mensagem, enquanto contorcia o rosto devido a sua própria vontade de sorrir ao pensar na possibilidade dele ter aprontado tudo aquilo como um novo pedido de desculpas.

Passado alguns instantes, ela notou que Tiago a encarava num sorriso divertido e debochado e com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ao mesmo tempo em que levava um morango aos lábios.

-Não fui eu quem fez isso, Evans. – ele respondeu, tentando não rir. – Acha que depois de tudo eu iria fazer isso? Para _nós? _

Qualquer menção de sorrir sumiu da mente da ruiva e ela esboçou um ar carrancudo.

-Claro que não, Potter. – ela retrucou, secamente, lavando as mãos na pia, para se livrar da gosma esverdeada. – Eu esperava isso de pessoas mais maduras, coisa que você não é, e nem nunca será.

Tiago não respondeu nada, apenas alargou o sorriso e ocupou um dos lugares da mesa. Lugar este que Lily já pretendia ocupar. A ruiva reprimiu um bufo de raiva e contornou a mesa, sentando-se no único lugar vago que, para a sua infelicidade, ficava em frente a Tiago.

-Eu também não fui. – ela comentou num tom frio, servindo-se de algumas torradas e, quando ela deu uma atenção mais merecida a elas, notou que estavam com as bordas queimadas. – Acho que isso já diz tudo. – ela completou num meio sorrir, jogando a torrada de volta ao prato.

Lily arrastou a cadeira e se levantou, dirigindo-se até o armário a fim de preparar novas torradas – _para ela, _a ruiva fez questão de frisar – na torradeira. A ruiva esticou-se, ficando na ponta dos pés, tentando alcançar o pacote do pão, inutilmente.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e forçou um pouco mais quando notou o olhar risonho que Tiago lhe lançava, enquanto abocanhava uma maça com gosto. Lily bufou de raiva e apoiou uma das mãos na mesa, quando ouviu o som de uma cadeira se arrastando.

A raiva queimava dentro de si e o orgulho a impedia de buscar uma cadeira para subir nela e pegar o maldito pacote quando ela se lembrava do divertimento que Tiago estava tendo às custas dela.

A massa rubra já estava enrolando a escura e arrepiada em um espeto e sorria prazerosamente enquanto o dragão soltava suas chamas, ao longe, como se estivesse satisfeito com a chegada da sua futura vítima; quando um arrepio involuntário percorreu sua espinha quando ela sentiu um corpo rente a suas costas.

Ela permaneceu estática, até que notou uma mão acariciar de leve as costas da sua e subir um pouco mais e, segundos depois, o pacote do tão ansiado pão roçar de leve o seu braço. Inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a raiva, enquanto ouvia o mastigar incômodo e demorado de uma maça rente ao seu ouvido e o calor que aquele corpo junto ao seu e a respiração quente e rasa dele proporcionavam nela.

-Quem está sendo o imaturo aqui, Evans? – ele debochou, colocando o pacote em cima da mesa à frente dela. – Da próxima vez, experimente usar uma cadeira. – e, dizendo isso, se afastou dela calmemente.

Lily reprimiu um profundo suspiro e pegou o pacote de qualquer maneira com uma das mãos, retirando algumas torradas de lá e enfiando-as com uma fúria reprimida dentro da torradeira. Ouviu Tiago rir um pouco, mas não comentar absolutamente nada. Ela agradeceu mentalmente a ele por isso.

-Eu não precisava da sua ajuda, Potter. – ela resmungou, algum tempo depois, quando as torradas saltaram da torradeira. – Eu não quero nada que venha de alguém como você, Potter. _Você sabe disso. _

Ela obteve num novo silêncio em resposta. Reprimiu um sorriso triunfante ao notar que, aparentemente, ele não tinha palavras para retrucar aquilo.

-Você não precisa ser tão infantil, Evans. – ela voltou-se para ele com tanta pressa que Tiago jurou que ela poderia ter deslocado o pescoço com isso.

-Eu não estou sendo infantil. – defendeu-se numa voz que lembrava um leve rugido de fúria. – Aliás, antes de você falar sobre a minha suposta infantilidade, olhe para si mesmo, Potter, e veja o que você _já _fez. – ela completou e, de forma imponente, guiou-se de volta a cadeira com o prato de torradas em mãos e sentou-se calmamente.

-Pelo menos eu admito o que eu faço e tento me redimir pelos meus erros, Evans. – ele lançou um sorriso irônico para ela. – E eu posso dizer que meu motivo para ser, hum, _infantil, _foi algo muito mais importante do que um simples pacote de torradas. – ela notou que, por breves instantes, a feição dele ficou um tanto quanto séria demais. – Eu me arrependi do que eu fiz, Evans, mas é tarde demais para lamentações. Não se pode mudar o passado. – ele soltou um breve riso. – A não ser com um vira-tempo, é claro, mas se você quiser se arriscar a ser morto pelo seu _eu passado... _

-Isso seria ótimo, Potter. Assim, eu não precisava ver mais a sua cara na minha frente hoje. – ela grunhiu antes de levar uma torrada aos lábios e mastigá-la sem muito interesse.

Novamente, ela não obteve resposta imediata. Respirando fundo, Lily passou um pouco de geléia na torrada e continuou a comer, ignorando o rapaz a sua frente.

Quando ouviu a cadeira se arrastar mais uma vez – ela teve a leve impressão de que ela só fazia aquilo para irritá-lo –, Lily agradeceu mentalmente a Tiago por sumir do recinto em que ela também estava presente. Ela sentia que era com um grande esforço que se obrigava a continuar odiando Tiago Potter.

Estava tão absorta em seus próprios pensamentos que mal notara a aproximação do rapaz, sendo esta tornado presente para ela devido a uma leve arrepio na nuca ao ouvir o riso dele ao pé do seu ouvido.

Lily parou a torrada a meio caminho dos lábios e, ainda ligeiramente boquiaberta, voltou-se para Tiago. O rapaz estava debruçado no encosto da cadeira e não se deu o trabalho de afastar o rosto, deixando-o, assim muito próximos um ao outro.

Ambos estudavam de forma minuciosamente cada parte da face do outro. Tiago curvou os lábios num sorriso enviesado, ao passo que Lily fechou os lábios imediatamente e aproximou as sobrancelhas, num ato mudo de desagrado.

-O que você quer, Potter. – ela estreitou os olhos, as orbes verdes encarando-o de forma ameaçadora.

Ele não falou de modo imediato e a ruiva reparou que ele ainda avaliava o seu rosto com um mudo interesse, sem retirar o sorriso dos lábios. Lily sentia a respiração ficar cada vez mais rasa e reprimiu a si mesma quando notou que o rosto esquentou um pouco. Tiago sabia os efeitos que agora tinha sobre ela e parecia se divertir com isso...

-Você me ama, Evans. – Lily notou que ele inclinara um pouco a cabeça para o lado e diminuiu a distância entre os seus lábios, cerrando os olhos calmamente. Ela continuou, estática, apenas a observar as pálpebras fechadas do rapaz. Sabia que ele não chegaria até o fim e mostraria para ele que não é tão idiota quanto ele pensa que ela seja. – Eu sei. – ele completou, rente aos seus lábios, abrindo os olhos de modo rápido. Apesar de tudo, Lily não pôde reprimir um curto suspiro.

Tiago pareceu satisfeito e se afastou dela de imediato. Lily não reagia, apenas continuava a observá-lo de modo inexpressivo. Ele alargou o sorriso.

-Ah! E agradeço pela torrada. – ele soltou, erguendo-a como se fosse brindar a algo e riu um pouco, antes de mordê-la com gosto.

Tigo reparou a face de Lily contorcer-se vagamente antes dela levantar-se da cadeira de forma furiosa e intimidá-lo com o olhar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, inconscientemente, lembrando-se que ela sempre agia assim, principalmente com ele, quando estava no auge da sua fúria. Era bem provável que ela começasse a gritar com ele a plenos pulmões. Tornou a sorrir. Lily Evans era tão previsível...

Mas de divertida, a feição de Tiago tornou-se por completo confusa e surpresa ao sentir as mãos dela enrolarem-se de leve na sua camisa e ela puxá-lo de modo brusco para perto de si. Tiago tentou ignorar o embrulhar frio do seu estômago ao perceber que ela estava inclinada um pouco para trás, fazendo-o debruçar-se de leve sobre o tronco dela.

O olhar dela era intimidatório, mas ele notou um certo ar de divertimento e satisfação naquelas duas esmeraldas. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo ao se ver completamente desarmado por aqueles lábios tentadores, entreabertos, como se o chamassem para si.

-Digo o mesmo de você, Potter. – ela sussurrou um tanto quanto rouca, fazendo Tiago acordar do seu torpor.

O rapaz piscou várias vezes e adquiriu um ar carrancudo quando notou que Lily riu de leve, antes de arquear a sobrancelha, como se o desafiasse a rebater sua provocação.

A feição de Tiago transformou-se numa marota e a ruiva notou as mãos dele insinuarem-se de leve sobre a sua cintura. Muito próximos...

Um grito e um estrondo seguido de gemidos e repreensões infantis fez com que os dois se separassem num pulo e ficarem ligeiramente intrigados. Esqueçendo-se por alguns instantes que se odiavam – apesar de quase terem se beijado a segundos atrás –, o casal trocou um olhar ao notar que o som veio da dispensa.

* * *

-Viu o que você fez? – Sirius resmungou, olhando feio para um Pedro que, alheio ao olhar fuzilador do "irmão", observava o seu prêmios com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Pedro, eu estou falando com você! – ele ralhou com o pequeno ao notar que fora terrivelmente ignorado. 

-Alguém ainda consegue ouvir alguma coisa? – a voz de Remo soou abafada; remexeu-se inquieto. – Alice, pára! Isso dói!

-Dá para sair de cima? Eu estou esmagada aqui! – ela disse num bufo de raiva, ignorando os protestos de dor do "irmão" e continuando a dar alguns tapas nos braços dele.

-_Alice! _– ele exclamou, impaciente. – A culpa não é minha! Mande a Lisa sair de cima de mim.

-Quê? – a menina indagou, de imediato. – Não jogue a culpa para mim, Remo. Sirius e Marlene estão aqui em cima.

Sirius, aparentemente, não notou o resmungo da "irmã", pois ainda encarava Pedro se empanturrar com um pacote de biscoitos de chocolate após ter descido desajeitadamente no montinho que amortecera a sua queda. Espalhados pelo chão da dispensa, havia algumas panelas e pacotes de cereais pisoteados pelo loirinho.

-Eles estão vindo! – Belle falou, no topo do montinho, alheia a discussão que perdurava entre os outros quatro, enquanto se esticava para tentar ver algo pelo buraco da fechadura.

-Eles se beijaram? – Lisa questionou, intrigada, ao ouvir o recado da "irmã". Os outros silenciaram.

-Não deu para ver. – ela bufou. – Antes tivesse ficado calada e não falasse que eu estava vendo tudo ao invés de tentar ouvir. Foi tudo culpa de... – ela parou de falar. Sirius gemeu quando a "irmã" pulou para o chão de forma nem tão delicada assim e utilizou-o como impulso. A porta se abriu segundos depois.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Os anjinhos sorriram amarelo ao ouvir a voz da mãe e, rolando um para cada lado, desfizeram o montinho e levantaram-se, envergonhados.

-Admirando a paisagem. – Sirius comentou num sorriso exagerado. Lily arqueou a sobrancelha. Tiago riu.

_-Estacomfom_. – Marlene explicou, atropelando-se nas palavras. – Então...

-Isso! Muita, muita fome! – foi a vez de Remo falar. Lily ainda o encarava como se quisesse uma explicação. O garoto olhou para os lados a procura de um apoio. – E...

-E bem... er... a gente... a gente resolveu, hum, preparar o nosso... bem... o nosso café da manhã... – completou Belle num ar meio vago.

-E também nós... – Alice murmurou, corada, mas silenciou ao notar que não sairia nada.

-E depois...

O olhar da ruiva era mais inquisidor agora e eles se sentiram relativamente menores perante ele.

-Como... como tomamos nosso café... – Lisa falou num sussurro.

-Isso! O nosso café! – Marlene repetiu num tom esganiçado.

-Aí nós tomamos nosso café... – repetiu Remo, completamente vermelho. – A gente resolveu... resolveu...

-Preparar o de vocês. – Sirius encerrou com um ar sorridente. – Só que aí a gente veio procurar algo na dispensa...

-A porta se fechou de repente...

-Isso, ela se fechou de repente. – ressaltou Alice, se arriscando a sorrir.

-E, por ela ter se fechado de repente... – Lily falou num tom irônico. Tiago, atrás dela, tentava manter um ar sério.

-Sim, por ela ter se fechado de repente... – repetiu Remo, enquanto todos trocaram olhares desesperados.

-Nós ficamos presos aqui! – Sirius disse rapidamente. – Aí o Pedro, que não consegue ver comida, tentou pegar o biscoito da dispensa. – ele esboçou um ar pomposo. Eles não poderiam dizer que havia mentira, pelo menos naquela frase. – Então, se desequilibrou e como somos irmãos prestativos tentamos pega-lo e resultou nisso.

-Hum, certo. – ela comentou, com desinteresse. Sombra de sorrisos passaram pelo rosto de cada um dos pequenos. – Mas, e quanto à escada?

-Que escada? – Sirius questionou como quem não sabe de nada.

-A mesma que me fez cair _gentilmente._

-Não sabemos de nada disso, mamãe. – todos falaram ao mesmo tempo, exibindo ares completamente inocentes.

-Sei... – Lily comentou e os seis pareceram suspirar aliviados, não notando o tom irônico na voz da "mãe".

Tiago contorceu o rosto e tapou os ouvidos ao notar a ruiva inspirar profundamente. As crianças esboçaram um ar desesperado que piorava cada vez mais quando a ruiva começou a declamar um verdadeiro – e cansativo – sermão sobre o quanto era perigoso crianças estarem na cozinha, que se estendeu até a sala quando ela notou os restos da sua torta, entre outras coisas, debaixo da mesa da cozinha, que estava recostada a um canto do recinto e estrategicamente coberta por uma enorme e escura toalha. Remo sussurrou um "Eu falei que deveríamos ter limpado tudo", enquanto os "irmãos" reviraram os olhos e Sirius resmungava um "Cala a boca, Remo" em resposta.

* * *

Os seis garotos desabaram nos sofás com as orelhas completamente vermelhas devido à bronca da ruiva. A ruiva esboçou um ar satisfeito quando notou todas quietas e silenciosas e depois voltou-se para Pedro, retirando delicadamente o pacote de biscoito das mãos gordinhas e sedentas do pequeno, que exibiu uma feição chorosa em resposta. Lily olhou feio para ele e o loirinho tremeu, ficando sério novamente. 

-Assim está melhor. – ela falou e depois tornou a pigarrear, observando discretamente tudo ao seu redor. A moça sorriu ao reparar que Tiago Potter não estava ali.

Deixando os pestinhas de castigo, sentados no sofá da sala, Lily voltou-se para cozinha, dando quase pulinhos ao divagar sobre um almoço perfeito e uma massa de cabelos escuros implorando um prato para a de cabelos rubros. Havia um prazer reprimido na ruiva ao pensar na possibilidade de irritar Tiago de alguma maneira.

Ainda deixando a imaginação voar livre em sua mente, Lily retirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou um feitiço qualquer, para limpar aquela bagunça. Segundos depois, um novo grito de raiva ecoou pelo local.

Lily irrompeu a sala, pisando duro. Todos se encolheram no sofá e tremeram quando a feição irada da "mãe" ficou a menos de um metro de distância deles. Todos inspiraram profundamente.

-Foi o Sirius. – acusaram os outros, de imediato. O moreno apenas sorriu meio de lado.

-Não, não. – ele falou num ar pomposo, contrastando com seu rosto completamente pálido, e encarando algum ponto acima da ruiva a sua frente. – Elas não estão comigo, então, eu não peguei nenhuma varinha.

-Ah, é? – Lily arqueou a sobrancelha num sussurro ameaçador. – Então, como sabe que foi a varinha dessa vez?

Sirius corou furiosamente, enquanto os "irmãos" prendiam o riso.

-Er...

* * *

-Mas, mãe, isso é trabalho para garotas! – Sirius protestou, aborrecido de falar isso ao que parecia ser a milésima vez, enquanto sentia a orelha arder enquanto Lily a puxava irritadamente, arrastando-o de volta a cozinha. – E eu não fiz isso tudo sozinho! Não é justo eu limpar essa bagunça toda. 

Lily não disse nada, mas o olhar que ela lançara ao moreno foi suficiente para que ele engolisse em seco.

-Seus irmãos não vão ficar sem fazer nada, Sirius. – ela falou calmamente. – Mas você vai ficar com o pior castigo. – ela bufou de raiva. – Quantas vezes eu e o... – ela respirou fundo. – o seu pai temos que dizer que você _não _pode roubar as nossas varinhas?

-Mas não foi roubo! – protestou ele com a voz esganiçada. – Foi apenas um... empréstimo! – ele mirou a "mãe" com um ar indefeso e carente. – Eu ia devolver ainda hoje! _Eu juro! _

Lily revirou os olhos.

-E eu nem usei a varinha, mãe! – ele protestou, indignado. Lily o encarou com certa desconfiança, parando em frente a mesa. – Ah, certo. Eu usei só uma vez para apagar o fogão e...

-Você usou o fogão? – Lily falou num fio de voz. Sirius sorriu amarelo.

-Er, bem... eu não quis dizer isso, eu só... – ele automaticamente parou de falar ao notar que Lily o estudava de forma atenta e preocupada.

-Meu Merlim, Sirius! Você se machucou? Você se queimou? – os olhos do maroto-mirim brilharam de forma suspeita. Automaticamente ele esboçou uma feição chorosa.

-Sim, mãe... – ele fez um pouco de drama, como se estivesse a beira da morte. – Foi horrível... Eu achei que ia morrer quando aquela coisa gosmenta voou da panela para cima de mim... Se não fosse o Remo... eu não estaria aqui para contar essa história e... – ele automaticamente parou de falar quando notou que a "mãe" o encarava com as mãos na cintura e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-_Sirius Black! _

O pequeno tremeu.

-Não é mentira mãe, eu juro! – ele falou num sussurro, olhando para o próprio corpo, desesperado. – Olhe! Eu fui ferido! – ele apontou para um _"enorme" _corte em sua mão. – Eu quase morri!

-Certo, depois cuidaremos disso. – Lily falou num meio sorriso. – Agora, você vai limpar isso direitinho. – ela levantou a toalha da mesa e respirou profundamente.

-Mas, mãe... é verdade... – ele murmurou num ar contrariado.

-Sirius...

-Ok. – ele resmungou. – Estou indo. – ele silenciou por alguns instantes, pegando a vassoura na mão da mãe. – Mas isso não é justo. Eu só usei a varinha uma vez!

-Sirius... – Lily o repreendeu, num tom vagamente risonho, ao que o moreno suspirou.

-Certo, eu fico quieto. – ele comentou, no que Lily chamou os outros "filhos" que de modo quase automático se juntaram a limpeza que o "irmão" estava fazendo.

* * *

Lily não viu Tiago no almoço e, muito menos, durante todo o período da tarde. Apesar de não querer admitir para si mesma, ela estava começando a se preocupar com isso, ou talvez - como ela mesma fizera questão de frisar para si mesma –, ela apenas estivesse frustrada por não se divertir com ele durante o almoço, obrigando-o a _tentar _preparar algo para si mesmo, enquanto um cheiro delicioso que exalara da comida da ruiva impregnava as suas narinas. 

As crianças, aparentemente, resolveram permanecer caladas ante ao fato. Remo, apesar dos protestos dos outros, achava melhor eles não mais se meterem no assunto dos _adultos – _afinal, eles eram bem mais complicados do que imaginavam – por que eles só se metiam em encrencas desde então. Por fim, eles se deram por vencidos e procuraram convencer a si mesmos e aos outros de que os pais estavam bem e que o pai só não estava lá por que estava resolvendo alguma coisa.

Lily parecia estar um pouco cansada, até mesmo abatida, e pela primeira vez na vida eles fizeram um acordo de que ficariam quietos, pelo menos aquela tarde, limitando-se apenas a jogar alguns jogos de tabuleiro ou tramar algo com o livro do pai e do tal dos marotos, prendendo o riso de vez em quando. Constantemente, lançavam olhares receosos para a mãe, que parecia estar ligeiramente distante e não dar atenção nenhuma ao livro que tinha em mãos.

Tiago deu as caras por volta do horário do jantar e murmurou algumas palavras com os "filhos", disposto a ignorar abertamente a presença de Lily no recinto. Sorrindo de leve e dizendo algo como não estar com fome, ele apenas tomou um copo d'água e tomou uma maça para si, antes de sair da cozinha sem dizer nenhuma palavra a mais.

Os "filhos" se entreolharam e lançaram olhares receosos para o vão da entrada vazio e depois para a "mãe", que estava olhando para aquela mesma direção, exibindo um ar pensativo.

-É minha impressão ou a situação está pior do que a gente imaginou que estava? – comentou Sirius num sussurro. Os outros suspiraram.

-Não podemos fazer mais nada. – Remo falou de forma séria. Sirius bufou de raiva.

-Então, vamos deixar eles se separarem assim, sem fazer nada?

-Não acha que não já fizemos o bastante? – ele rebateu, num suspiro. – Já chega, Sirius.

-Mas... – insistiu ele, indignado.

-O Remo tem razão, Sirius. – Lisa falou num meio sorriso. – Papai ainda deve estar irritado com a mamãe por ela ter escondido dele aquele beijo do tiozinho... – ela suspirou pesadamente.

-E se eles separarem? – Sirius resmungou. – Eu sei o que acontece com gente que se separa. – ele revirou os olhos. – Eu não quero ninguém no lugar da mamãe e do papai.

-E você acha que queremos...? – Marlene retrucou, arrastando o seu prato em cima da mesa e debruçando-se nela calmamente. – Ninguém aqui quer, Sirius.

-E nós não temos certeza de nada. – Alice ponderou calmamente. – E se eles apenas estiverem cansados...?

-Mas o papai está evitando ficar no mesmo lugar que a mamãe. – Belle explicou num murmúrio. – Antes ele não fazia isso... – ela franziu o cenho por alguns instantes. – Fazia?

-Eles nem conversaram um com o outro agora há pouco... – Lisa avaliou. – Eles estão estranhos.

-Eles podem somente não estar num bom dia. – comentou Marlene, esperançosa.

-Não sei... – Remo deu de ombros. – Então, eles estão assim desde... – ele automaticamente parou de falar quando viu o olhar da "mãe" sobre si. Corou furiosamente.

-Não estamos em um bom dia. – ela explicou num meio sorriso, após alguns minutos de um silêncio por completo constrangedor para ambos. – E o seu pai só não ficou essa tarde conosco por que ele estava resolvendo algumas coisas do trabalho dele. – ela se levantou e começou a retirar os pratos da mesa e joga-los de qualquer jeito na pia. – Nós vamos voltar para casa em breve e as férias de seu pai já estão acabando e ele não resolveu nada do trabalho extra que pegara por esse período. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Agora, é melhor vocês irem para cama.

-Dormir...? Agora, mãe? – Sirius protestou, indignado, recebendo uma cotovelada de Remo em resposta. Ele lançou um olhar confuso para o "irmão", que meneou a cabeça de leve.

-Ela que ficar sozinha com o papai, Sirius! – sussurrou Lisa, de modo urgente.

-Ah... – ele pareceu entender. – Então, vamos subindo mamãe. – ele completou num ar alegre, indo dar um forte abraço na mãe e um beijo de boa noite. – Está tão cansada, mamãe. Pode deixar que a gente coloca o Pedro para dormir. – ele esboçou um sorriso doce, retribuido de imediato por Lily.

-Obrigada, Sirius.

Ele estufou o peito, orgulhoso, recebendo num novo beijo de Lily em resposta, ao que os outros reviraram os olhos antes de se despedirem da "mãe", depois do "pai" e tomarem rumo para seus respectivos quartos. Mas, logo após terem alcançado o topo da escada, um Sirius com um enorme sorriso no rosto postou-se rente a parede, a fim de espiar a sala lá embaixo.

O moreno bufou de raiva quando sentiu ser puxado pela gola da camisa e arrastado para o quarto contra a sua própria vontade.

-O que foi? – ele questionou, quando finalmente se viu livre das mãos de Remo.

-Deixa os dois, Sirius, é melhor não atrapalharmos. – ele falou de modo sério. O outro revirou os olhos em resposta.

-Você é mesmo o meu _irmão? _

-Claro que sou, seu idiota. – ele grunhiu em resposta, se dirigindo até o guarda-roupa sem muito interesse, arrancando de lá um pijama para si e para Pedro, jogando um para Sirius também.

-Nós vamos dormir agora? – ele protestou, indignado.

-Claro que não. – Remo respondeu num meio sorriso, começando a se vestir. – Só o Pedro.

-Ah, tá... – ele comentou sem muito interesse. – Mas o que vamos fazer? – completou num ar empolgado.

-Vamos por quarto das garotas. – ele sorriu de leve. – Elas não vão dormir agora.

-Mas e quanto ao Pedro? Quem vai pôr ele para dormir?

Remo lançou um olhar receoso para o "irmão" menor, depois para o pijama em suas mãos e, por fim, para Sirius. Sorriu e jogou o pijama de qualquer jeito em cima da cama.

-Não é preciso muita coisa. – ele riu um pouco, aproximando-se de Pedro calmamente, ao notar que o pequeno já estava prestes a cair de sono. – Me ajuda aqui.

Com esforço, os dois conseguiram por o "irmão" em cima da cama e, alguns minutos depois, ele já estava caindo de sono.

-Agora vamos? – Sirius indagou, exibindo um ar satisfeito.

-Vamos. – Remo confirmou, se dirigindo até a porta.

O maroto-mirim abriu a porta no exato momento em que Alice abria a do quarto dela. Ambos encararam-se de modo significativo e sorriram.

-Está pensando o mesmo que eu? – eles falaram ao mesmo tempo e depois prenderam o riso.

-No quarto de vocês. – Remo falou, rapidamente. – O Pedro já está dormindo.

-Ah, ok. – ela riu, no que os "irmãos" assentiram e se dirigiram até o quarto das "irmãs", entrando calmamente por ela.

Sirius tirou um baralho do bolso e sorriu marotamente.

-Prontas para perderem?

As "irmãs" apenas reviraram os olhos, no que todos se sentaram no chão, preparando-se para uma partida de Snap Explosivo.

* * *

O clima entre os dois estava mais do que insuportável. Lílian terminara de arrumar a cozinha há algum tempo e agora gastava seu tempo a fitar, com uma atenção maior do que a que realmente gostaria de ter, os lírios em cima da mesa, mantendo-se abraçada aos joelhos, enquanto entoava uma canção baixinho. Tiago, por sua vez, lia um livro de modo desleixado, tendo os pés cruzados em cima da mesa de centro. 

Tiago passou a página calmamente e Lily sentiu o mesmo afundar no assento ao seu lado e suspirar. De soslaio, a ruiva arriscara lançar um olhar curioso para o rapaz e notou que ele estava a passar a mão pelos cabelos enquanto lia seja lá o que fosse que estivesse lendo... ou apenas fingia ler.

Ela queria sair dali, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria subir para o quarto agora, muito menos ir para outro cômodo da casa. Chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de dar uma volta pela praia, mas não tinha ânimo para isso – principalmente quando se lembrou que, nessa sua volta, poderia se deparar com um certo Xander ou uma certa Sharon.

Ela estava a odiar aquele maldito silêncio, que era quebrado somente pelo suspiro de ambos.

Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas, por fim, desistira. Fechou os olhos e jogou-se contra o encosto do sofá de modo irritado. Ela já estava cansada de tudo aquilo.

Com o movimento brusco da ruiva, Tiago desviou o olhar da página do livro e a encarou de modo intrigado. Reparando que era observada, Lily virou o rosto para ele e sustentou o olhar, até que o maroto desviasse do contato visual entre eles.

Ela queria sair dali, mas não queria subir para o quarto agora, muito menos ir para outro cômodo da casa. Pensou em dar uma volta pela praia, mas não tinha ânimo para isso. Odiava aquele bendito silêncio, quebrado somente pelos suspiros de ambos.

Abriu a boca lentamente para falar algo, mas depois desistira. Fechou os olhos e jogou-se no recosto do sofá irritadamente. Estava cansada daquilo tudo. Ela não queria admitir, mas estava sentindo falta da voz dele, ou melhor, ela estava sentindo falta de Tiago Potter.

Ela bem sabia que o maroto estava magoado com ela; da mesma forma, ela também estava magoada com ele. Ele pedira perdão, mas ela simplesmente ignorara. Por outro lado, ele sustentara uma mentira que a fez sofrer. Mas, ela fez algo pior, ela só disse que o perdoaria na palavra quando, na verdade, desejava dizer que precisava de um tempo para perdoá-lo... totalmente. Não estaria ela cometendo o mesmo erro que ele cometera? Não estaria ela, senão, fazendo com que ele sofresse por uma mentira dela? Por algo dito num momento de raiva?

Ela agora o entendia; entendia perfeitamente. Então, o que ela estava esperando para tentar reverter isso?

Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior. Se ela pedisse desculpas, ele as aceitaria?

Tiago tornou a fitá-la, só que dessa vez de soslaio. Lílian, que ainda o observava sem nenhuma discrição, observou um pouco esperançosa o rapaz entreabrir os lábios. Bufou de raiva internamente ao chegar a conclusão de que não passara de um fraco bocejo. Indignada, voltou o olhar para os lírios à sua frente. Franziu o cenho, confusa, depois de alguns segundos. Fora a sua impressão ou ouvira um riso prendido?

Levantou-se emburrada do sofá e subiu as escadas pisando duro e tomou rumo para o quarto que dividiam.

Tiago Potter não queria falar com ela, não é? Pois então, que não falasse, oras! O idiota era ele; o culpado de toda aquela situação ridícula era ele! Ele simplesmente apronta as dele, pede perdão e Lílian está sempre lá para aceitar sem pestajenar?

Reprimiu um grito de raiva ao admitir que, há muito, já havia perdoado Tiago... por tudo. Ela simplesmente sentiu-se desamarda perante a tristeza daqueles orbes castanho-esverdeados. Ela o amava e sabia que ele agira por impulso; ciúme. Ele mesmo não confessara que agira daquele modo por causa da raiva devido a falta de confiança pela parte dela; por orgulho? Não era também por esse maldito sentimento que ela estava escondendo o pedido de perdão, preferindo-se enclausurar-se na sua própria dor e deixá-lo no mesmo estado? Por que raios, então, continuar com aquilo se ela não mais queria sofrer?

Meneou a cabeça bruscamente e abriu a porta do quarto com uma raiva reprimida.

-Ele que fale primeiro, oras! – ela resmungou, emburrada. – Eu não vou mais me humilhar. – completou num tom decidido e seus lábios se abriram num sorriso triunfante ao dizer para si mesma que tomara uma atitude politicamente correta. Bem, era o que ela achava...

Lílian bateu a porta de modo irritado. Pouco se importava com o fato de que isso poderia acarretar no acordas de um dos "filhos". Que eles se danassem! Ela estava aborrecida demais para ficar pensando nessas coisas naquele momento.

Começou a abrir os botões da blusa com uma raiva reprimida – ela não sabia dizer se de Tiago ou dela mesma – e jogou a peça no chão com fúria.

Caminhou a passos duros até o seu guarda-roupa a fim de procurar algo para vestir. Jogou algumas roupas no chão – se irritando ainda mais por estar fazendo algo que ele sempre fazia e, por consequência, ter-se lembrado dele _novamente... –, _sentindo o corpo ferver em fúria.

Quando finalmente achara algo que prestasse, arrancou a peça de roupa de dentro do guarda-roupa e começou a vesti-la de qualquer maneira, enquanto dava um passo para trás a fim de fechar a porta do móvel. Mas, antes mesmo que concluísse o que pretendia, percebeu uma _barreira _que não estava ali antes.

Lily abriu os lábios para falar algo, mas, por fim, acabou desistindo, limitando-se a ficar estática ao mesmo tempo em que não queria dar vazão de que estava se importando com a presença dele naquele recinto.

A ruiva ainda estava com a roupa de dormir posta pela metade quando sentiu as mãos do rapaz descerem de forma suntuosa pelo seu braço, espalmando em sua cintura, até que a abraçou por trás. Ela suspirou e se arrepiou, ficando momentaneamente sem reação. O que ele estava pretendendo?

Piscando os olhos de modo surpreso, a ruiva notou que ele subia as mãos lentamente pela sua barriga e sentiu o rosto corar. Ela pode ouvir um riso breve de Tiago quando ele enlaçou suas mãos as dela de modo suave, obrigando-a a soltar a blusa, fazendo com que a mesma deslizasse de forma graciosa pelo seu tronco. Ele tornou a envolvê-la num abraço, agora com as mãos unidas e Lily mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir suas costas rente ao peito dele e a respiração rasa do maroto tão perto do seu pescoço.

Decorreu algum tempo sem que ambos se manifestassem ou fizessem menção de encerrar aquele contato. Lily respirou profundamente ao perceber o quanto aquele gesto do rapaz lhe trazia paz e segurança. Ela gostava de sentir-se, assim, protegida.

As mãos de Tiago brincavam de forma gentil com as suas e ela encolheu um pouco os ombros quando ele a beijou na curva do pescoço. Suspirou.

_"Será que ele não falaria nada? O orgulho dele era tão imenso a ponto dele estar me **acarinhando **sem ao menos dar uma satisfação do que está fazendo?" _ela permitiu-se pensar, ainda meio atordoada pelos beijos do rapaz. _"Talvez... talvez seja isso mesmo que ele pretende fazer. Ele quer que eu fale antes dele. Mas eu n..." _

Ela perdeu a linha de raciocínio ao ouvir a voz dele chamando-a num murmúrio rouco. Ela não se manifestou e, segundos depois, sentiu-se ser virada lentamente, ficando assim de frente para ele.

Os olhares se cruzaram. Lily podia reparar a íris dele nascer de um castanho muito claro e morrer num verde intenso. Sorriu involuntariamente. Tiago apenas ergueu uma das mãos e acariciou a face dela de leve, antes de inclinar a cabeça para o lado e beijá-la de forma intensa e apaixonada, sem que ela nada pudesse impedir no que dizia respeito a isso.

A mão que estava em seu rosto, desceu calmamente pelo lado de seu corpo e em algum lugar longínquo da sua mente, ela ouviu a porta do guarda-roupa ser fechada num leve baque.

Lily sentiu o ar faltar-lhe aos pulmões quando as suas costas chocaram-se contra a madeira do móvel e Tiago beijar-lhe de uma forma mais sensual, acariciando sua cintura amavelmente.

O rapaz encerrou o beijo aos poucos e a encarou com os olhos meio quebrados e ofegando.

-Então... – ele murmurou num fio de voz. Lily o encarou de modo penetrante. – Eu estava certo. – ele roçou o nariz de leve ao dela, inclinando, assim, o rosto para o lado oposto.

Ele tornou a beijá-la, uma de suas mãos subindo pelo seu corpo até alcançar-lhe a nuca e puxá-la mais para si. Lily se entregou ao beijo mais uma vez; pouco lhe importava ser racional naquele momento. Pouco lhe importava aquele maldito orgulho que lhe gritava para afastá-lo de si com um empurrão e desferir-lhe um tapa no rosto. Ela não queria ser ela mesma. Não mais. Estava cansada daquilo tudo...

Ele tornou a encerrar o contato entre os lábios e recostou a sua testa a dela, soltando todo o ar que lhe restava pela boca entreaberta. Lily piscou e o encarou de modo firme, ofegando.

-Então... – ele repetiu, afastando-se um pouco, contudo não o suficiente para manter os corpos separados. Tornou a sorrir. – Você vai me perdoar ou eu terei que implorar? – questionou num sussurro rouco.

Lílian sentiu um nó sufocando-lhe a garganta ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Durante aqueles breves momentos em que o teve junto a si, ela chegou a esquecer de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles; mas agora...

Um longo suspiro escapou dos seus lábios e ela virou o rosto, desviando assim o olhar do de Tiago, incerta do que dizer. Como ele podia provocá-la daquela maneira? Como ele podia pedir uma resposta enquanto acariciava a sua cintura _daquela _maneira? Mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos. Odiava sentir-se tão vulnerável como agora.

-Lily... – ele o chamou, baixinho. A ruiva notou a urgência que havia naquele tom de voz. Ele suplicava por uma resposta.

Lílian, ainda em silêncio, reparou a mão que ele mantinha em sua cintura alcançar o seu rosto e voltá-lo de modo delicado para ele, fazendo com que ela o encarasse novamente. Ela foi acometida por um leve tremor ao notar o quão sério e soturno aquele rosto se encontrava.

-O que vai ser de _nós _daqui para a frente cabe só a você decidir, Lily. – apesar de tudo, sua voz soara doce e suave, como um leve cântico; aquilo a aquecia por dentro. - Eu prometi a mim mesmo que não mais insistiria nesse assunto, mas eu não posso... – sua voz morreu aos poucos e ele selou os lábios ao dela mais uma vez antes de prosseguir. – Eu te amo demais, ruiva, e não posso simplesmente viver admitindo para mim mesmo que vou conseguir seguir em frente com essa dúvida a me corroer por dentro. – Lily fez menção de desviar os olhares, mas Tiago impediu, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos num gesto ágil. Apesar da força que aplicava naquele ato, Lily reparou que não era suficiente para machucá-la. Piscou demoradamente. Ele não queria forçá-la a nada. – Uma parte de você me diz que o que eu sinto é recíproco, mas uma outra ainda me faz pensar que não. Eu nunca te obriguei a nada, Lily, mas dessa vez, eu exijo uma resposta. Eu já estou cansado disso, portanto, essa vai ser a última vez que eu vou perguntar.– ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, antes de tornar a abri-los de modo calmo. – Lílian Evans, você me ama ou não? – ele falou pausadamente.

Lílian apenas limitou-se a mirá-lo de modo penetrante e abriu os lábios para deixar escapar um longo suspiro que sacudiu todo o seu corpo. Tiago soltou o rosto dela, deslizando suas mãos, antes de dar alguns passos para trás e levar a mão para os seus cabelos rebeldes, respirando profundamente.

-Olha, eu sei que eu não tenho nenhum tipo de moral para exigir de você uma resposta depois de tudo o que eu fiz, mas... – ele silenciou por alguns instantes, como se analisasse o que diria a seguir. – eu queria que, ao menos, você colocasse uma pedra no passado para me dar essa resposta. – ele mordeu o lábio inferior e Lily notou o quanto a respiração dele estava acelerada. – Mesmo que você queira deixar o seu orgulho falar mais alto e que não mais me perdoe, eu quero ter certeza se fui um idiota completo ao fazer algo que me fez perder o que me é mais caro... – ele parou de falar por alguns instantes. – _Você._

Um novo silêncio. Tão denso que ambos podiam jurar que ele era palpável. Tiago pôs as mãos no bolso do jeans que usava e encarou os próprios pés, incerto do que fazer ou dizer agora. Lily tinha o rapaz à sua frente, contudo não o enxergava de todo, sua mente vagando distante dali.

Pensamentos opostos se confundiam em sua mente. O amor e o ódio travavam uma batalha em seu ser. A repulsa e o perdão pediam vez alternadamente. O maroto a sua frente exigia a resposta, sendo que ela também a exigia de si mesma. _"Lílian Evans, você o ama ou não?". _

O coração dela dizia que sim; a mente jurava que ela estava confundindo as coisas. Ela já havia amado alguém de verdade para saber o que era aquele sentimento? Como distinguir atração, paixão e amor? Qual dos três serviria para definir o que ela _realmente _sentia por ele?

Lily sempre gostara de ser racional, nunca deixava-se levar por um simples momento de fraqueza. Lembrou-se das perguntas que fizera a si mesma na noite anterior. Tão próxima cronologicamente e tão longe nas suas lembranças. Ela disserra a si mesma que o amava. Ela o amava realmente ou apenas estava sofrendo algo que apenas o seu ego estraçalhado permitia sentir ao notar que não era mais amada por ele? Ela, mesmo não admitindo, gostava de ser amada por Tiago Potter. Mas, e ela? Lílian Evans gostaria de amá-lo? Respirou profundamente.

-Eu... – ela murmurou quase num sussurro. Tiago, quase que de modo automático, ergueu o olhar para encará-la, ansioso. Lily sustentou o contato visual com os olhos marejados. – Eu... eu não sei. – confessou numa voz embargada.

Para a grande surpresa da ruiva, ele sorriu. Era um sorrir sem sentimentos, mas, ainda assim, um sorriso.

-Eu presumi que você fosse responder isso. – ele comentou de modo sério e devagar, aproximando-se da ruiva a passos lentos. – Você costuma ouvir mais a sua mente do que o seu coração, o que a faz ser tão indecisa. – ele parou a frente dela e inspirou profundamente. – Em qual dos dois você deve acreditar? Qual dos dois é o mais sincero, Lílian? – ele retirou a mão do bolso e tomou uma das mechas rubras dos cabelos da garota por entre os seus dedos e enrolou-os levemente enquanto prosseguia. – Se você deixasse, Lily... – a voz dele morreu em sua garganta, mas Lily não precisou de mais palavras para saber o que ele estava querendo dizer. _Ele queria fazê-la feliz. _

Talvez, ela o amasse mesmo; de verdade. Ela desejava a felicidade que ele estava disposto a dar para ela, ao mesmo tempo, ela também desejava fazê-lo feliz.

Lily fechou os olhos de leve e curvou os lábios num pequeno sorriso, afastando a mão dele lentamente do seu rosto. Pode sentir que o corpo dele tremeu, mas não pôde ver a feição confusa que ele agora exibia. Ele não sabia se poderia se deixar levara pelo sorriso que ela esboçava ou pela mão que afastava a sua da face dela. Lílian Evans era uma perfeita incógnita para ele.

Foi ainda tentando decifrar aquela estranha ação da ruiva que ele viu a garota aproximar-se dele com aquele mesmo sorriso e capturar os seus lábios no mais intenso dos beijos. Ele piscou várias vezes, ainda assimilando aquele fato, porém correspondeu com fervor. Estreitou-a em seus braços de forma quase imediata. Ele não precisava de mais nada...

Sentindo-se quase sem fôlego, ambos se encerraram o beijo e tentaram controlar a respiração. Lily sentiu o rosto esquentar um pouco e Tiago curvou os lábios num sorriso meio de lado, que a ruiva teve a ligeira impressão de que ele entrara numa espécie de transe. Abaixou o olhar lentamente com um breve riso e voltou a atenção para o botão que analisava minuciosamente com os seus dedos meio trêmulos, enquanto os da outra mão enterravam-se em meio a cabeleira negra e rebelde do rapaz.

-Tiago, eu... – ela começou num tom rouco, mas parou, ao notar que ele novamente erguera o seu rosto, dessa vez pelo queixo, fazendo-a tornar a encará-lo.

Lily reparou que o rapaz estava a estudar toda sua face e ela apenas sorriu. Ambos podiam notar que a mesma chama que emanavam dos olhos dele, também podia ser vista nos do outro. Tiago venceu a distância que separava os seus lábios dos dela, antes de estreitá-la mais contra si.

Num gesto gentil, Lily começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa do rapaz, notando as mãos dele deslizarem suas costas e alcançarem a barra da camisa que estava usando.

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha da ruiva quando a mão quente do rapaz aventurou-se pelas suas costas e a outra entrelaçou os dedos em uma das tiras do cós da calça dela, pressionando-a mais contra si.

Lily subiu as mãos lentamente pelo tronco do rapaz e, chegando aos ombros, começou a retirar a camisa dele. Tiago interrompeu o beijo e afastou-se dela um pouco, surpreso.

A ruiva retribuiu o olhar questionador do rapaz e apenas assentiu com um sorriso. Tiago balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e riu um pouco ao notar que ela estava completamente corada.

A camisa dele jazeu no chão alguns segundos depois e Lily ainda mantinha as mãos no ar. Tiago segurou-as com carinho e guiou-as até a sua cintura, trazendo a ruiva mais para perto e abraça-lo firmemente.

Ele roçou seus lábios de leve ao dela e percorreu o caminho até a orelha, afastando os cabelos dela que lhe caíam nos ombros e pescoço. Lily fechou os olhos e sorriu quando entreouviu um "Eu te amo" rouco e um arrepio gostoso desceu por todo o seu corpo quando Tiago começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, segurando-a pela nuca com uma das mãos enquanto a outra passeava pelas suas costas.

Os batimentos estavam acelerados; as respirações descompassadas. Lily notou Tiago dar alguns passos para trás e o seguiu com um longo suspiro, completamente inebriada pelo rastro de fogo que as mãos dele deixavam sobre o seu corpo e os lábios dele sobre o seu pescoço.

Os calcanhares dele bateram na cama e ele parou, subindo os beijos até os lábios da ruiva. Lily notou ele forçar um passo para a frente. Obedeceu e, lentamente, viu que ele a rodava, a fim de inverter as posições. Quando Lily sentiu a cama atrás de si, abriu os olhos e notou que Tiago tinha os dele abertos, mirando-a firmimente; os lábios separaram-se momentaneamente, ficando a poucos centímetros um do outro. Ele a encarou com um sorriso largo e contornou a sua face com os dedos num modo delicado.

-Se você quiser...

Lily negou e, de modo lento, deslizou as suas mãos pela cintura dele e respirou fundo. Alguns segundos depois, a blusa dela caiu ao seus pés. Tiago arqueou a sobrancelha, como se analisasse a situação e a ruiva riu, puxando-o para perto pela cintura.Ambos sorriram antes de se entregarem a um novo beijo.

Um dos braços do rapaz firmaram-se num abraço forte na região da sua cintura e a outra foi enterrada em seus rubros cabelos. Inspirando profundamente entre um beijo, Lily percebeu a perna de Tiago procurando um espaço por entre as suas e debruçar-se sobre ela.

Em meio a beijos curtos e profundos que serviam para deixar as respirações ainda mais descontroladas, Lily, já sentada na cama, arrastou-se nela de forma lenta, seguida por Tiago, que agora apoiava as mãos no colchão a fim de não perder o equilíbrio enquanto avançava com a ruiva.

Lily manteve o seu tronco erguido pelos cotovelos apoiados na cama e Tiago cortou o beijo num gesto delicado e circundou o nariz dela com o seu com os lábios entreabertos em um sorriso doce.

Tiago continuou o trajeto e, ao alcançar o pescoço da ruiva, inclinou-se sobre ela, até que seus corpos ficassem rentes um ao outro. Lily tornou a sorrir, ainda de olhos fechados e começou a depositar alguns beijos sobre o ombro do rapaz.

E, no exato momento em que a ruiva sentiu a mão de Tiago sobre sua perna e as suas deslizarem sobre as costas dele, ambos notaram que a muito já haviam perdido o controle das suas próprias ações...

* * *

N/A: Bom, devo confessar que, para aqueles que já viram algumas partes da fic escrita, eu modifiquei-a um pouco. Quanto a essa cena final, eu a mofiquei praticamente toda. É que, ao reler o que eu tinha escrito, eu não gostei muito da maneira com que ela tomou rumo, já que eu sou uma romântica de carteirinha e achei que a outra versão não havia tido isso. /a que está sorrindo bobamente ainda ouvindo a música que serviu para a modificação praticamente total dessa última cena. / Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e, mais uma vez, mil perdões pela demora e, apesar de todo o desespero que isso me causa, fico muito feliz com os pedidos de atualização, ameaças de morte, entre outros. Beijos! 


	10. Começando do Zero

N/A/ Lisa entra segurando um lencinho/

Oi, pessoas! Como estão? Espero que muito bem! Eu estou bem também, acho; nada muito grave, só me recuperando de uma gripe chata que não larga da minha garganta. Peço desculpas, mais uma vez, pela minha imensurável demora. O caso é que, além da jornada tripla de estudo, universidade, e faculdade do lar (Como um amigo meu diz: Lavar roupa I, Lavar pratos VIII, Introdução à Utensílios de Cozinha, etc.); das minhas vicissitudes; e do meu adorado, amado e idolatrado perfeccionismo... Acho que eu, lá no recôndito do meu ser; lá no fundo do fundo do fundo do meu inconsciente – a redundância "não" é mera questão de ênfase... risos –, eu estava com receio de terminar a fic. Por quê? Bem, porque, tecnicamente, esse é o último capítulo de "Como os Nossos Pais... Ou Quase"; e, a cada linha que eu escrevia do capítulo, eu pensava nisso e morria de saudades dos pequeninos... T.T. E eu sou uma pessoa muito chata e possessiva, que odeia despedidas.

Durante esse tempo foram muitos risos, alegrias, tristezas, raivas e reflexões... Entre outras coisas mais. Da minha parte, tudo isso junto, além de meu já mencionado perfeccionimo, que me fazia fazer e refazer a cena, buscando deixá-la da melhor forma para vocês. n.n.

Escrever uma fic durante muito tempo não é a mesma coisa que você escrever fic curtas ou uma de vez. Você sente certo saudosismo – pelo menos no meu caso – e um carinho especial por cada coisa que você escreveu... Eu sei disso perfeitamente. Tudo tem que ter um fim! Eu me conformo – acho –, mas... Acho que o fim de CNP vai levar um pedaço do meu coração com ele. T.T. / Lisa com olhar de "Vou sentir falta de vocês..." /

'Tá, tudo bem, eu sei que ainda temos um epílogo, mas ele é mais centrado em Tiago e Lílian, e não teremos a "alma" da fic, que são as crianças; também sei que temos pequeninos na estacionada "Éramos Sete em Nove" (ESN) – que eu pretendo acabar. XD. Mas, bem, as crianças de ESN são as crianças de ESN, e as de CNP são as de CNP... Apesar de serem as mesmas, as circunstâncias são diferentes e... Bem, acho que vocês entenderam.

Enfim, CNP vai deixar muitas saudades (acho que já disse isso). Agradeço a todos que sempre acompanharam a fic (e é claro que aqui também se inclui os que pegaram a vassoura voando... XD.); que jamais desistiram dela – e que, consequentemente, não desistiram de mim (apesar de ter motivos...T.T). Agradeço por cada leitura; por cada comentário; por cada "eu amo/gosto/adoro a tua fic"; por cada incentivo; por cada crítica; por cada riso, cada choro, cada alegria (por cada sentimento dedicado a fic); por cada pedido de atualização; por cada ameaça de morte; por cada espera (im)paciente... (Mais um) Enfim, obrigada por tudo! n.n.

Acho melhor eu parar por aqui, antes que eu comece a chorar... T.T. Desculpem-me por essa N/A sem graça, mas é que eu nunca fui boa em lidar com despedidas...

Eu vou responder aos comentários do capítulo anterior no epílogo, certo? Ou então aqui mesmo, só que mais tarde (eu pensei em fazer isso antes de postar, mas não queria demorar mais... T.T).

Beijos!!! E espero que gostem desse último capítulo!!!

/ Lisa sai enxugando as lágrimas /

* * *

**8º Dia – Começando do zero... ou nem tão zero assim. **

Lílian observava com um olhar perdido a lua crescente que brilhava no céu, recostada de modo displicente no vão da varanda. Os pensamentos corriam pela sua mente, mas ela sabia que não era capaz de captar nada com precisão; era como se tivesse, por aqueles instantes, perdido a capacidade de raciocinar. Sorriu de leve, encolhendo-se ainda mais na blusa larga que usava quando uma brisa fria soprara ao seu encontro. Ela não sabia ao certo quanto tempo permaneceria assim, até que foi dispersa da sua distração pelo ruído da porta do quarto sendo aberta bruscamente, dando passagem a um rapaz de cabelos arrepiados a ostentar um largo sorriso no rosto, conduzindo por magia o que lhe parecia ser uma bandeja farta de comida. A mesma atravessou velozmente o quarto, derramando um pouco de suco de laranja na passagem, fazendo a ruiva arquear uma sobrancelha antes de ela parar a sua frente, ainda a flutuar.

-Você não está achando que eu vou comer isso, não é mesmo? – ela insinuou, esboçando um sorriso meio trocista, mirando a bandeja a sua frente com certa desconfiança. – Esqueceu que eu não confio muito nas suas habilidades culinárias, Potter?

Tiago não disse nada, apenas sorriu e adentrou o quarto com um passear da mão livre pelos cabelos, fechando a porta com o pé sem muita cerimônia. Lílian não conteve um revirar de olhos quando o breve estrondo que a ação do maroto proporcionara chegou até os seus ouvidos.

-Existem pessoas nessa casa que _ainda _estão dormindo, ou será que você se esqueceu desse ínfimo detalhe, Tiago Potter? – ela o censurou, estreitando os olhos. Tiago apenas encolheu os ombros e suspirou. Com um aceno com a varinha, o maroto desfez o feitiço na bandeja, por notar que Lílian já a segurava.

-A comida é segura. – ele proferiu num ar descontraído, se aproximando dela a passos calmos e girando a varinha entre os dedos. Lílian notou que da ponta dela saíam faíscas meio douradas, que, ilusoriamente, formavam um círculo uniforme à medida que o rapaz aumentava a velocidade com a qual girava o objeto. – Eu peguei algumas sobras do jantar, então, acredito que não deva ser uma refeição tão ruim assim. – ele, subitamente, parou de girar a varinha e a segurou firmemente. Com um ar meio arteiro, Tiago segurou a bandeja e cerrou os olhos antes de se aproximar da ruiva. Selou seus lábios ao dela, antes de lentamente beijá-la de modo cálico, ao que foi prontamente correspondido. – Eu estou com fome, você não? – completou, cessando o beijo, ainda de olhos fechados e a esboçar agora um fraco sorriso.

-Não. – ela respondeu num ar falsamente sério, interpretando o que ele realmente queria dizer com aquelas palavras. – Afinal, diferente de você, eu não pareço habitar um monstrinho no estômago para que necessite comer tanto assim. – completou, corando furiosamente ante o olhar malicioso que ele lhe lançara.

-Acho que eu não precito dizer nada, não estou certo? – comentou num tom casual, tomando a bandeja para si de modo gentil e acomodando-se na cama, sendo logo seguido por uma Lily ainda mais envergonhada. – **_Isso _**_deu fome. _– explicou, antes de pegar uma torrada para si e devorá-la com gosto.

-E eu simplesmente não sei para onde vai tanta comida. – ela emendou, depois de um tempo em que apenas se limitou a observá-lo atacar a bandeja como um esfomeado.

-Isso se chama digestão, Lily. – ele começou num ar meio professoral. – Primeiro você ingere os alimentos. _Assim. – _ele explicou, antes de abocanhar uma quantidade generosa de uma fatia de bolo. – Depois, você começa a mastigar... – continuou, explicando as palavras com o próprio gesto. – Há algumas substâncias que são absorvidas logo no começo e...

-Eu sei como é isso, Tiago, não precisa me explicar. – ela disse, desanimada.

-Mas você não acabou de me falar que não sabe para onde vai tanta comida?

-Sim, eu disse, mas não foi no seu sentido literal. – ela lhe lanço um olhar feio ao notar que ele estava querendo rir. – E pare de falar de boca cheia, é falta de educação.

_-É nojento. – _o maroto completou, rindo um pouco, já sem nenhuma comida na boca. – Eu não estava falando de boca cheia, Lily, apenas estava lhe dando uma explicação prática do assunto.

-Eu não queria uma explicação prática do assunto, Tiago.

-E o que você queria, afinal? – perguntou, intrigado.

-Eu só comentei o fato de você comer tanto. _Só isso._ – ela comentou, impaciente.

-E qual é o problema de eu comer tanto? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha exageradamente. – Você nunca ouviu a história de que, quando estamos em fase de crescimento, precisamos comer para ficarmos grandes e fortes? – falou num tom de gracejo, antes de beber um gole de seu suco. – Pois bem, eu estou em fase de crescimento. – ele estufou o peito, orgulhoso. – Estou quase da altura do Sirius, sabia?

-Acho que o seu cabelo certamente deve ter ajudado nessa constatação. – Lílian brincou, rindo um pouco.

-Certo, eu confesso: os cabelos ajudaram um pouco. – ele falou num falso resmungo. – Mas eu falto _só quatro_ dedos para ficar com a mesma altura dele, segundo as paredes de pedra do nosso dormitório. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Só que confesso que medir a nossa altura a cada seis meses por causa de uma aposta perdeu a graça depois que Sirius começou a ganhar em disparada.

-E o que ele ganhava com isso? – Lílian perguntou, desconfiada.

-Por que você acha que a maior coleção de figurinhas de sapos de chocolate entre os marotos é a dele? E por que você acha que eu odeio tanto comprar sapos de chocolate?

Lílian revirou os olhos, soltando um fraco riso, acomodando-se melhor na cama, a fim de ficar ao lado do rapaz. Um súbito silêncio pairou entre os dois, no qual Tiago se optou por saciar sua fome e Lily permaneceu observando-o como se estivesse com o pensamento muito distante dali.

Passou-se algum tempo até que Lily reparasse que o maroto estava perto de terminar o seu "lanche". Um pouco insegura por saber que não podia mais ficar adiando algo praticamente inadiável, abraçou os próprios joelhos e apoiou o queixo no mesmo, deixando escapar um longo suspiro. Viu Tiago preocupando-se em sumir com a bandeja com o que lhe pareceu ser um demorado aceno de varinha, para logo depois escorar as costas na cabeceira da cama, sendo amparado por um travesseiro que estava entre eles. O silêncio que antes poderia ser ligeiramente agradável, agora havia se tornado constrangedor e inquietador.

_-Lily... – _ela ouviu Tiago chamá-la, baixinho, como se estivesse receoso de quebrar aquela prolongada falta de comunicação que foi estabelecida entre eles. A ruiva apenas desviou o olhar do lençol (que até o momento era algo _muito interessante _para ser observado) e voltou-se para ele, num gesto mudo de quem dizia estar prestando atenção no que quer que ele quisesse lhe dizer agora. – Eu acho que, bem, eu acho que nós deviamos conversar. – ela assentiu sem nada acrescentar. – Eu sei que tudo aconteceu há pouco tempo e, para falar a verdade, eu acho que ainda estou muito surpreso por as coisas terem tomado essa dimensão, mas simplesmente não devemos agir como se... como se não tivesse acontecido absolutamente nada, não concorda?

-É... – ela se manifestou, rouca; a cor do seu rosto e fundia absurdamente com a dos seus rubros cabelos. – Aconteceu. – murmurou, encarando-o firmemente com seus orbes esverdeados. Tiago, porém, quebrou o contato quando passou a mirar suas próprias pernas, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior, esboçando um ar meio pensativo.

-Certo, vamos lá. – ele começou, dizendo isso mais para si mesmo do que para ela, antes de passar a mão pelos cabelos e respirar fundo. – Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que dizer numa hora dessas, mas sinto que preciso dizer algo. O problema é que eu... – ele tornou a olhar para a ruiva, tão ou mais envergonhado do que ela. – Eu... bem... – ele riu de leve, como que para espantar a repentina timidez que imperava em seu ser. – _Eu não sei ao certo como dizer... – _ele soltou um longo suspiro. – Eu fiz algum mal a você? Te machuquei em algum sentido ou... – ele tornou a respirar fundo. – O.k., na realidade, eu só queria saber de uma coisa. E, sendo sincero, estou com medo de saber da resposta. – ele fez uma feição que demonstrava certo receio antes de prosseguir. – Mas eu quero que você seja sincera, Lily. – ela assentiu calmamente. – Eu queria saber se você está arrependida por nós... por nós... _você sabe. – _Lílian arregalou os olhos um pouco e ficou ainda mais vermelha. _ – _Você não precisa responder se não quiser. – ele emendeou rapidamente. – Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco direto demais, mas eu só gostaria de saber se tudo isso significou para você o mesmo que significou para mim e...

-Eu não estou arrependida. – ela falou num tom pausado e doce, fazendo Tiago parar de falar (além de gesticular de modo exagerado) e sorrir, aliviado, como se aquela simples frase tivesse a capacidade de tirar um peso enorme de suas costas. – Agora, se eu disser que cometemos uma loucura, você vai achar que é algo estúpido e idiota da minha parte?

-Não. – ele falou, rindo, sentindo-se um pouco mais à vontade. – Eu só acharia que foi algo insano, mas bom. – ele pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes antes de prosseguir. – Bom não, _muito bom. – _ele lançou um dos seus sorrisos mais maliciosos e se Lily não estivesse tão envergonhada, o repreenderia de imediato. – Não estúpido ou idiota. _Seria _estúpido ou idiota se eu te perguntasse o que eu podia fazer ou deixar de fazer, não? – ele a observou com os olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhando assustadoramente. – Aliás, você não parecia ter achado isso algo tão estúpido e idiota a pouco tempo atrás.

Lílian acreditou que não mais conseguiria ter outra cor em sua face senão a dos próprios cabelos e, abandonando a posição que outrora se encontrava, deu um tapa no braço do rapaz, arrancando alguns risos do mesmo.

_-Pára com isso, Tiago! – _ela o censurou, com um meio sorriso a brincar nos lábios carmim. – E pára de me olhar dessa maneira seu... _seu pervertido! _

-Pervertido? Eu? – ele se fez de inocente. – Ora, ora... Você não quer que eu comece a falar de você aqui, quer, Srta. Evans? – ameaçou, fazendo uma expressão tipicamente marota.

-Você-é-um-idiota! – acusou entre dentes, completamente constrangida. Lílian soube que Tiago só estava fazendo aquelas breves insinuações para descontrair um pouco, tentando abrandar o nervosismo de ambos, e internamente sorriu.

-Sério? – ele questionou, rindo. – Lily, Lily; você não estava me dizendo isso a algumas horas atrás...

-_Tiago Potter! – _ela o repreendeu, ficando furiosamente vermelha. Tiago sorriu e capturou seus lábios de modo carinhoso, não tendo nenhuma objeção por parte dela.

O contato durou alguns breves instantes e, tão logo se separaram, trocaram um olhar sério que se tornou ligeiramente significativo. Aquela conversa ainda não estava acabada.

-Olha, Lily, eu quero que você saiba que o que eu quero ter contigo é algo sério. – ele recomeçou a falar, abandonando o ar descontraído de outrora e substituindo o mesmo por um mais susudo. – E que eu não discordo de você por pensar que tudo ocorreu rápido demais, afinal, eu também penso o mesmo; e tão pouco discordo quando você diz que foi tudo uma loucura. – ele respirou fundo, parando alguns instantes para observar a suas reações. Lily se mantinha igualmente séria e, talvez, esse fato incentivara o maroto a prosseguir. – Então, se você quiser começar do zero... – ele silenciou por alguns instantes, parecendo avaliar a situação. – Ou nem tão zero assim... – corrigiu de modo rápido, uma sombra de um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios quando ela arqueou uma sobrancelha numa feição visivelmente divertida e desconfiada. – Eu estou disposto a aceitar a sua decisão. – tornou a adquirir um ar mais sério, passando a mão pelos cabelos lentamente. – Saiba que o que eu quero com você é muito mais do que apenas uma noite. – prosseguiu num ar meio rouco. – Eu posso ser imaturo ou idiota às vezes, mas eu tenho uma certeza nessa vida: eu quero me casar com você, Lílian Evans; e se não for com você, eu não quero mais ninguém.

Lílian sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e um calor estranho e inebriante envolver todo o seu corpo ao ouvir aquelas palavras; contudo, não sabia o que pensar ou como agir naquele momento. Sua cabeça doía com o turbilhão de pensamentos que lhe invadiram ao mesmo tempo e ela se sentiu ligeiramente sem ar. Ao mirar o rapaz, Lily via algo diferente nele, porém Tiago ainda era o mesmo. Era algo confuso e estranho, mas ela sabia que estava acontecendo o mesmo com ela. Recordou-se de uma conversa que teve com sua mãe em que ela dizia que as pessoas costumavam mudar, mesmo que sutilmente, quando acontecia _isso._ E, sendo sincera consigo mesma, ela sentia essa mudança. Talvez com Tiago também estivesse ocorrendo o mesmo.

Ela notou que olhos castanho-esverdeados de Tiago ainda a miravam silenciosamente, como se esperasse uma resposta, entretanto, a presença daquele olhar não a pressionava. Era como se ele apenas esperasse qualquer tipo de comentário que ela dissesse à respeito de tudo aquilo que estavam passando e tentaria entender qualquer que fosse a decisão dela. Ela queria dizer várias coisas, mas não conseguia dizer nada; permaneceu assim durante longos minutos, e quando finalmente encontrou a sua voz, sentira que o que seus lábios falaram era a última coisa que ela gostaria de dizer numa ocasião como aquela...

_-Você nunca... também...? _

Tiago arregalou ligeiramente os olhos e seu rosto ficou tão rubro quanto os cabelos acaju de Lílian. Inesperadamente, a ruiva riu nervosamente e mordeu o lábio inferior, envergonhada com sua própria falta de tino.

-Desculpe, eu não deveria ter perguntado uma coisa dessas. – ela respirou profundamente. – É que eu estou um tanto quanto nervosa e confusa, não sei bem o que eu estou dizendo realmente.

-Ah, tudo bem, eu só... – ele pigarreou longamente e desviou o olhar do dela, corando um pouco mais. – _Não. _

-Não? – ela perguntou, confusa.

-Sim... _Digo, não. – _Tiago parecia prestes a explodir a qualquer momento de tão vermelho que estava. – Digo, eu nunca fiz algo desse tipo antes. Eu sempre fui zoado pelo Sirius por causa da minha _pieguice_, mas isso é mais do que simples beijos ou um bom amasso, não é? Queria que fosse com alguém _mais certo, _e não com a primeira que eu visse pela frente e me desse a oportunidade de fazer isso. – ele respirou fundo e abraçou as próprias pernas, um tanto quanto nervoso. – E esse alguém mais certo eu sempre soube que seria você, de alguma forma. – ele fez uma breve pausa antes de sorrir timidamente para ela e prosseguir. – Isso também soou meio piegas, não?

Lily negou com um meneio de cabeça em resposta, sentindo os olhos um pouco marejados. Tiago a mirava, ainda na mesma posição, com a face ligeiramente inclinada em sua direção e a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. Num gesto gentil, a ruiva acariciou o rosto dele e beijou de leve seus lábios antes de recuar lentamente com um suspiro.

-Eu sei que não é isso o que você realmente quer, e eu também não sei se essa é mesmo a decisão mais correta para se tomar no momento. – ela murmurou num tom embargado, evitando o olhar dele, cabisbaixa. Os cabelos rubros deslizaram lentamente com o seu movimento e formaram uma cortina flamejante sobre o seu rosto. – Mas, Tiago, será que eu e você... Será que nós podemos... Nós podemos ser... _Amigos? _

_-Amigos? – _ele repetiu num fio de voz. – Mas, Lily, eu pensei que...

-Não! – ela exclamou de imediato, erguendo o rosto a fim de novamente encará-lo. Tiago havia erguido a cabeça dos joelhos e a estudava firmemente, esboçando uma feição fechada e incrédula. Suspirou antes de prosseguir. – Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Ti; dizer que eu quero ser sua amiga não significa que eu não queira nada com você. – seguiu num tom mais brando, fechando os olhos, como quem busca um pouco de coragem, e posteriormente abriu-os, inspirando fundo. – É que, como você mesmo disse, nós fomos _rápidos demais. _

-Mas, Lily, eu... – ele tentou dizer algo, mas ela o interrompeu com um olhar significativo. Tiago não insistiu, visto que o impacto da confissão dela ainda o afetava consideravelmente.

-Há mais numa relação do que simplesmente troca de beijos e carícias. Talvez eu esteja errada, mas eu sinto que ainda temos muito a descobrir sobre o outro. E sobre si mesmo também. – ela respirou profundamente. – Eu não sei se você pode ficar irritado comigo, mas eu sinto que preciso de tempo.

-Mas... _Amigos, _Lily? – ele questionou, ainda incrédulo. – Eu juro que pensei que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você _realmente _me amava e que teríamos... – ele parou de falar, passando uma das mãos demoradamente pelos arrepiados cabelos e meneando a cabeça de leve. – Eu, sinceramente... Eu não sei o que pensar sobre isso. – declarou, inconformado.

-Eu só preciso de um tempo para pensar e assimilar melhor as coisas, Tiago. – ela tornou a explicar lentamente. – Isso não significa dizer que eu não amo você de verdade. – ela se aproximou, meio receosa, e pousou uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele, apertando-o de leve. – Você acha que chegaríamos a tal ponto, se eu não soubesse que sentia o mesmo? – ela corou um pouco quando ele a mirou de forma penetrante, mas manteve-se firme. – Talvez eu quisesse isso tanto quanto você queria.

Um silêncio acalentador se instalou entre eles e ambos encararam-se por um longo período, como se esperasse do outro uma reação qualquer. Por fim, Tiago respirou fundo e diminuiu a intensidade do seu olhar, desviando-o de leve para baixo antes de voltar a fitá-la.

-Ah, tudo bem, eu sou patético. – ele resmungou, sorrindo um pouco. – Mas... Amigos, Lily? – ele repetiu, agora num tom mais alegre do que outrora. – Sabe, eu esperava, assim, um pedido de casamento com direito a chuva de pétalas de rosas e champagne... – completou num dar de ombros. Lílian revirou os olhos e retirou a mão do ombro dele, mas não conseguiu se afastar muito, visto que ele, num gesto rápido, a segurara pela cintura e a trouxera para perto de si. Lily esboçou um ar repreensivo ao notar que ele havia começado com gracejos. – Ou então, se você _não _aceitasse que o nosso casamento fosse amanhã, visto que ainda não conseguiu um vestido ideal de noiva, eu me contentaria com um noivado excessivamente curto. – ponderou num ar estranhamente sério, mas pela proximidade entre os rostos, Lily reconheceu a sombra de um sorriso no canto dos lábios do rapaz.

-_Tiago..._ – ela o repreendeu num tom entoado e risonho.

-Agora, por exemplo, se você não aceitasse o noivado, eu te pediria em namoro... – ele prosseguiu, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. Lílian o encarou de modo falsamente emburrado. – _Amizade **colorida**_ então? – insistiu, com um dos olhos semi-cerrados num típico olhar pidão. Ela apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e, com certa dificuldade, cruzou os braços. – Certo, eu desisto! – exclamou, a soltando lentamente, ao que ela riu, baixinho.

-Ir à Hogsmeade com você seria um bom começo, não acha? – questionou, sorrindo.

-Bom... – Tiago pareceu ponderar a proposta. – Se o que você quer é um tempo para, provavelmente, nos conhecermos um pouco mais... – ele começou num ar descontraído. – Além do que já nos conhecemos, é claro... – acrescentou num sorriso tipicamente malicioso, tendo um olhar fuzilador de uma envergonhada Lily como resposta. – Eu acho que seria um bom negócio se as visitas a Hogsmeade fossem acompanhadas de encontro às sextas, em algum lugar específico e de sua ou _minha _escolha. – ele esboçou um ar que denotava formalidade. – Não concorda? – Lílian lhe lançou um olhar atravessado e Tiago riu. – Certo, estava brincando. – confessou, de imediato, rindo mais um pouco. – Tudo bem, Lils, eu te entendo. – ele deu de ombros. – Para quem esperou por tanto tempo, acho que esperar um _pouco mais _não vai fazer tanta diferença assim.

-Eu acho melhor aos sábados, os encontros. – ela falou, constrangida.

-Isso é um namoro, então? – insistiu, fazendo seu olhar mais pidão, aproximando o rosto do dela lentamente e esboçando um sorriso meio forçado e suplicante. Lílian riu e espalmou a mão no rosto dele, entortando um pouco os óculos do rapaz no processo.

-_Talvez..._

-Ah, qual é, Lily! – ele exclamou, indignado, empertigando o corpo e ajeitando os óculos num gesto altivo. – Por que tanto receio em um simples pedido implícito de namoro?

-Bom, posso levar em conta os anos em que eu _praticamente o_ _odiava _com todas as forças do meu ser?

-Só se odeia alguém que se quer ser e não pode, alguém que é tão igual a você e você não admite, alguém que vai de encontro aos seus interesses por serem os mesmos que os seus, ou alguém que você quer ter e não confessa a si mesma que gostaria de ter. – ele a trouxe mais para perto de si pelos ombros. – Ainda nega que você se encaixa na última das opções?

-E onde se encaixaria o Snape nos seus diversos motivos para se odiar alguém, Sr. Potter? – gracejou, meio pomposa, fazendo Tiago arquear uma sobrancelha.

-Ah, o Ranhoso? Bem... – Tiago coçou a nuca, pensativo. – O Ranhoso é um exceção à regra, sabe.

Lílian revirou os olhos, divertida.

-Então, o que você me diz? – ele persistiu e Lílian notou que havia um quê de ansiedade em sua voz. – Se você quiser, eu posso _tentar_ fazer oficialmente, mas creio que será um desastre. – ele comentou, com o rosto meio corado. Lily tornou a rir.

-Você não vai desistir nunca, não é? – ela falou, num ar desanimado.

-Eu desistir de te chamar para sair algum dia? – Tiago questionou num meio sorriso. – Obrigar você a aceitar meu pedido implícito de namoro não vai ser muito diferente. – ele encolheu os ombros e suspirou. – Vou dar tudo de mim e mais um pouco, porque há muita coisa em jogo além de um simples passeio à Hogsmeade agora. _É de uma vida inteira que estamos falando. _

-E quanto ao meu tempo? – ela perguntou, tentando parecer séria. Talvez não fosse tão errado começarem daquela forma; talvez ela só estivesse insegura e essa insegurança fazia com que algo tão certo lhe parecesse ser tão errado, às vezes.

-Se o que você quer é tempo, prometo que o primeiro presente que eu vou dar a você vai ser um relógio...

-_Tiago! – _Lílian o repreendeu, meio corada, ao que ele gargalhou gostosamente.

-Você devia ser menos insegura, Lily; se levarmos em conta, não há mais nada que você possa temer que eu faça com você agora.

Lílian lhe lançou um olhar fulminante e depois suspirou, derrotada. Ele tinha toda razão, afinal.

-Eu aceito namorar com você, Potter, se isso significa você parar de me encher pelo resto da vida para obter uma resposta positiva da minha parte.

-Lily, alguém já lhe disse que você não é _nem um pouco _romântica? – ele retorquiu num ar entediado antes de sorrir como um garoto que ganhou sua primeira vassoura de Quadribol e beijá-la com ardor. – Ah! – ele exclamou, descolando os lábios num gesto rápido. – Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa!

Lílian abriu os olhos, ainda meio atordoada com o súbito sumiço dos lábios de Tiago sobre os seus, ainda a ponto de ver o maroto sair da cama afobadamente e correr em direção à porta, batendo-a fortemente ao passar. Lílian resmungou algo sobre as crianças acordarem e, antes que pudesse se perguntar o que raios ele iria fazer, a porta se abrira novamente, deixando à vista um Tiago extremamente ofegante, segurando um grosso livro nas mãos.

-Posso saber a razão para tanta agitação? – Lílian questionou, observando-o se aproximar a passos calculados dela, agora ostentando um meio sorriso no rosto meio afogueado pela corrida.

Tiago não disse nada a um primeiro momento, apenas sentou-se em frente à ruiva e, colocando o livro que carregava em cima do colchão, empurrou-o para a ruiva esboçando um ar falsamente sério.

-Primorosa Lílian, queira apreciar a suprema inteligência do seu... _namorado._ – ele falou num ar meio pomposo, fazendo a ruiva querer rir. – Sabe que nem sonhando eu imaginava que, um dia, iria dizer isso? _Eu sou Tiago Potter, namorado de Lílian Evans... _isso não soa bem para você?

-A quantidade de comida que você ingeriu agora há pouco está afetando absurdamente o seu cérebro, não? – Lílian questionou numa sobrancelha arqueada, fazendo Tiago rir um pouco.

-Não, não, apenas defino o meu estado como alguém estupidamente feliz. – ele avaliou, enquanto ela abria tranquilamente o livro a sua frente, lançando um olhar meio de esguelha para ele.

-Isso soa meio contraditório, Tiago. Como pode alguém ter uma suprema inteligência e ser tão estúpido ao mesmo tempo? – ela questionou num meio sorriso. Tiago esboçou um ar falsamente intrigado.

-Bom... – ele encolheu os ombros. – Eu posso ser muitas coisas. E não se esqueça que você está falando com Tiago Potter.

-Oh, estou lisonjeada... – ela rebateu num falso resmungo. – E o que é isso...? – ela prosseguiu, lançando um olhar meio desconfiado para o livro que agora folheava. – Um livro de runas? – completou, analisando uma das páginas com os olhos estreitados. – Isso não me parece nenhuma runa conhecida... não por mim.

-É um diário. – Tiago comentou calmamente, passeando a mão pelos cabelos. – E, antes que você diga que é meu, ele pertencia a meu avô. – ele estudou Lílian demoradamente, fazendo-a franzir o cenho um pouco ao notar que ele não prosseguia em sua explicação.

-Certo, isso é um diário. Ele pertencia a seu avô. – ela fechou o livro calmamente, desistindo de _tentar _analisá-lo. – E qual a informação importante disso?

-Bom, nós, os Potters, às vezes temos uma mania excêntrica de ficar inventando coisas...

-Isso não me é nenhuma novidade, principalmente se essas invenções forem utilizadas para pregar peças nos outros. – ela o encarou com censura. Se lembrava muito bem do surto de _mãos_ _com vontade própria _que assolara os alunos de Hogwarts, principalmente os sonserinos. Lily meneou a cabeça ao lembrar-se que Snape pegara uma bela detenção quando tentou desfazer o coque da Mcgonagall durante a aula de Transfiguração. Também fora esse mesmo surto que a fizera tentar arrancar a capa do maroto a sua frente quando saíam das masmorras, deixando-os numa situação bem embaraçosa no corredor; mas, atualmente, ela não podia dizer que não fora engraçado ela tirar a capa do rapaz enquanto despejava impropérios por saber que era alguma armação dele, e da vergonha que teve quando o Slughorn os pegou com ela por cima dele no chão, além da raiva do sorriso inocente que ele esboçara quando o professor pediu para que os dois o acompanhasse. Pior do que isso foi ouvi-lo declamar algo como _quando, idade, também, jovens, apaixonados e vigorosos _numa mesma frase, enquanto oferecia aos dois um pouco de cerveja amanteigada, ignorando o fato de que havia vários grifinórios e sonserinos presentes na hora em que eles se "atracaram" e que aquela não era uma ocasião meio favorável para ficar aos agarros com alguém em um corredor.

-No que está pensando, Lily? – ele a dispersou dos seus pensamentos, atraindo a sua atenção para si. A ruiva sentiu o rosto esquentar ao notar que Tiago parecia saber exatamente o que ela pensava, pois esboçava um enorme e malicioso sorriso.

-Acho que eu estou começando a entender onde você quer chegar. – ela desconversou, rouca. Tiago sentiu uma vontade quase que incontrolável de gargalhar, mas se conteve, preferindo transformar o seu sorriso num ligeiramente afetado.

-É um diário de experimentos, por assim dizer. – ele explicou, sem deixar de sorrir. – Aliás, muito interessante... – ele deixou a frase no ar e Lily lhe deitou um olhar repreensivo, que foi sutilmente ignorado pelo rapaz. – Mas nada para você se preocupar, Lils, não é interessante o bastante para que eu me dê o trabalho de usar em Hogwarts. – completou rapidamente, num ar tão inocente que fez Lily ter plena desconfiança das suas palavras.

-Se o Snape, do nada, virar um morcego no Salão Principal, não vou precisar pensar muito para saber que tem dedo seu e do Black nessa história, Tiago Potter.

-Ah... – ele fez um gesto displicente com as mãos. – Garanto que se nós fizermos isso, ninguém vai notar a diferença.

_-Tiago! _– ela o repreendeu, arrancando uma gargalhada alta do maroto.

-Ah, nem vem com essa, Lily; você não pode me dizer que não acha que o Ranhoso se pareça com um morcegão ambulante.

_-Tiago! – _ela tornou a repreendê-lo, entre um riso e um ar sério. – Ah, cala essa boca! – completou, quando ele voltou a rir, jogando um travesseiro nele, ao que ele prontamente amparou. – Então, quer dizer que os nossos amigos foram vítimas de algo louco que seu avô inventou? – ela concluíu num ar mais sério.Tiago assentiu calmamente, recuperando o fôlego. – Tiago, eles vão poder voltar ao normal? – acrescentou, preocupada. – Você sabe como fazer o antídoto? Isso vai deixar alguma espécie de sequela neles? E...

-Calma, Lils, deixa eu terminar! – ele exclamou, meio risonho.

-Então termine logo, oras! Você é lerdo demais para contar as coisas, Potter. – retorquiu, emburrada.

-Eu não sou lerdo, só acho divertido ver você se remoendo de curiosidade. – ele falou num ar falsamente ofendido. – Inventar isso foi um processo muito longo, mas meu avô disse que valeu a pena no final. O mais interessante é que ele testava em si mesmo e... – Lily deitou-lhe um olhar de impaciência e ele inspirou fundo. – Ah, certo, eu conto. Meu avô a chamou de poção _juvenescere, _ou poção do rejuvenescimento. – ele deu de ombros. – Não que a intenção inicial dele fosse voltar terminantemente à sua juventude, ele alegou que realmente seria divertido fazer isso de modo temporário e que não se preocupou muito em achar um ingrediente que a tornasse algo mais definitivo. Aliás... – ele coçou de leve a nuca, pigarreando de leve antes de prosseguir. Lily notou que ele evitou olhá-la nos olhos desde aquele momento. – o vovô mencionou que era uma ótima maneira de testar em futuros genros e noras.

Lílian engasgou com a própria saliva, fazendo Tiago, mais do que tudo, fitar o teto com o rosto ligeiramente corado.

-Como assim _testar? _

-Ah, testar, sabe? – ele gesticulou exageradamente, fazendo Lílian erguer a sobrancelha, desconfiada. – A idéia de que o vovô tinha do objetivo de um matrimônio era constituir uma família e perpetuar a geração dos Potter na sociedade bruxa através de futuros descendentes, então...

-Espera um pouco. – ela o interrompeu, séria. Tiago ainda evitava seu olhar, o que fez com que ela ficasse um pouco corada. – Você está me dizendo que _todos _os futuros Potters passam por isso? – Tiago assentiu vagamente. – Sua mãe passou por isso, seus tios passaram por isso, seus primos passaram por isso e... _e eu também passei por isso?_ – Tiago tornou a assentir, mordendo o lábio inferior, se atrevendo a mirar Lily, meio receoso.

-_Potter, você está querendo me dizer que foi **você **quem armou **tudo isso?** – _ela inquiriu, numa expressão tipicamente ameaçadora. Tiago se levantou da cama num sobressalto, colocando as mãos na frente do corpo de uma forma um tanto quanto protetora, como se esperasse o pior.

_-Claro que não! – _ele berrou, quase histérico. – Lily! Isso pode ser até uma tradição de família, mas isso não significa que o Potter envolvido nesse tipo de teste esteja ciente do fato. E nem que... – ele pigarreou longamente. – Nem que, digo, isso também não significa que ele seja considerada uma futura Potter. – ele disse num fôlego só, além de ter usado um tom de voz que beirava a um breve resmungar. A feição de Lílian se suavizou um pouco e Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos longamente, achando seguro voltar a se sentar na frente dela calmamente. – Sou tão vítima quanto você nessa história... Bem, eu acho.

-_Eu acho. – _ela repetiu, ainda mais vermelha. – Eu não gosto muito de "achismos", Potter. – ela o encarou de modo penetrante. – E quem me garante que você não tinha a mínima idéia de que isso poderia acontecer?

-Sirius. – ele falou num tom sério. Lily cruzou os braços e arqueou a sobrancelha, cética. Tiago lançou um sorriso nervoso a ela ao notar que a palavra de Sirius não tinha muita credibilidade na sua concepção. – E o _Remo. - _prosseguiu, enfatizando o nome do amigo mais do que o necessário. – Além do Pedro, é claro. – ele respirou fundo ao notar que a expressão da ruiva não havia mudado. – Os três estavam muito estranhos quando vieram para cá, eu devia ter desconfiado de alguma coisa...

-Como assim, eles estavam estranhos? – ela questionou, meio intrigado. Tiago esboçou um ar envergonhado.

-O Almofadinhas. – Lily lançou um olhar estranho a ele, fazendo-o rir de leve. – Desculpe, o _Sirius._ – corrigiu num meio sorriso. – O Sirius sabia que eu estava completamente apaixonado por você e, provavelmente, pode ter _deixado escapar _essa informação na frente dos meus pais. – ele revirou os olhos calmamente. – Até imagino a reação deles ao saberem disso. – ele suspirou profundamente. – O caso é que eu e os outros marotos já havíamos planejado passar as férias aqui. Sirius, no entanto, achou que seria uma _boa idéia_ convidar você e as garotas... Não que meus pais tivessem concordado com isso rapidamente e nem que tivéssemos que ouvir um longo falatório sobre... bem, sobre tudo o que os pais imaginam que jovens fazem quando estão longe das vistas deles e que eles não deviam fazer em hipótese alguma. – ele sorriu largamente. – Eu enviei uma carta para Lisa, sob ameaça mais do que expressa de Sirius, pedindo para que convidasse as outras garotas também, incluindo você, obviamente. Por eu ter recebido a resposta da Marlene, imagino que ela deva ter jogado o encargo para ela no caminho. – ele deu de ombros. – O caso é que, com isso, podemos dizer que as bases do plano estão formadas. Sirius, certamente, deve ter contado isso ao Remo e ao Pedro, então...

Lílian ainda se mantinha em silêncio, seu ar carrancudo demonstrando que não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela história. Tiago arriscou um breve sorriso e prosseguiu calmamente.

-Está tudo aí no diário. – ele comentou, deitando-se de lado na cama, apoiando o peso do corpo em um dos braços e olhando fixamente para Lily. – Sabe aquele armário da sala que ninguém conseguiu abrir porque a maçaneta dele mordia quem tentasse? – ele não esperou resposta. – É nele que estão guardadas as poções, digo, as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que tem o conteúdo misturado a essa poção. – Tiago respirou fundo. – Bem, à medida em que eu conseguia decifrar tudo o que estava escrito no diário, eu percebi como as coisas facilmente se encaixavam. _Nós dois _subimos mais cedo naquela noite. Meu pai provavelmente pode ter dito a Sirius antes da viagem como abrir aquela droga de armário e ele pode ter oferecido as garrafas aos outros; Remo e Pedro poderiam já saber do _suposto plano _que meu pai e Sirius tramaram, creio eu, assim também como afirmo que eles devem ter contado para as garotas antes de pô-lo em prática. – ele silenciou por breves instantes, como quem toma fôlego. – Cada garrafa ingerida, ou seja, a cada 250 ml consumido de qualquer líquido que contenha essa poção faz a pessoa regressar três anos na sua idade atual. O resultado não é imediato, a poção leva cerca de seis horas para surtir efeito, porém, leva cerca de uma semana para casa inserção de 250 ml perca seu efeito gradativamente.

-E isso quer dizer que... – Lílian começou, meio confusa.

-Eles vão acordar com oito anos hoje; daqui a uma semana, eles vão estar com onze; e assim sucessivamente. – Tiago explicou, sorrindo serenamente para Lílian, que ainda se encontrava sentada na cama com o diário a sua frente. – E quanto mais distante você estiver da sua idade natural, menos recordações você tem da sua própria existência. – Tiago silenciou e pelo olhar que ele lhe lançou, Lílian presumiu que ele deixou o fato em aberto para futuros questionamentos dela. Respirou fundo.

-E por que eles nos tratam como se nós fóssemos os pais dele? – ela inquiriu com o cenho franzido. – Não é um tanto quanto... _estranho demais?_

Tiago riu baixinho antes de responder.

-Bom, um pouco. – ele fez um ar meio desinteressado. – Mas o caso é um tanto quanto engraçado também. O primeiro casal _consideravelmente adulto_ que entrar no campo de visão deles são considerados seus verdadeiros pais. Eles não tiveram muitas opções, não é mesmo? – ele inquiriu num meio sorriso.

Lílian ficou em silêncio por breves instantes antes que se manifestasse.

-Mas... E como você conseguiu decifrar isso em tão pouco tempo?

Tiago riu um pouco e esboçou um ar pensativo.

-Minha mãe... – murmurou num tom meio distante. – Ela, sutilmente, me fez recordar essa língua estranha que o vovô criou, mostranto algumas coisas que ela e meu pai tinha guardado da minha infância. – Tiago corou um pouco ao notar que Lílian ficou ligeiramente curiosa ao ouvir a palavra _infância _e procurou prosseguir o mais rápido possível. Era algo muito embaraçoso falar desses tempos_. – _Quando eu encontrei esse diário em meio aos livros nas estantes daqui, quase que de imediato eu reconheci essa grafia, então essa foi a primeira _linguagem _que testei. Para minha não tão intensa surpresa assim, ela se encaixou perfeitamente.

-Certo. – Lílian falou com desânimo. – Mas, ainda assim, descobrir tudo isso não resolve absolutamente nada. Ainda não temos o antídoto. E se eu tiver que aturar um Sirius com onze anos de idade, eu juro que me jogo dessa varanda.

-Ele não vai ter onze anos hoje, vai ter oito. – Tiago corrigiu, sorrindo largamente. – Então, você ainda terá que esperar mais uma semana. – Lílian olhou feio para ele.

-_Oito _anos. – ela bufou de raiva. – E eu não estou brincando, Potter. – ela ressaltou, cruzando os braços calmamente. Tiago, no entanto, apenas riu baixinho. – Posso saber qual o motivo da graça?

-Nenhuma em particular. – ele respondeu, ainda rindo. – Só fique certa de que eu estarei lá embaixo para te amparar quando você cair. – ele insinuou, inclinando para frente a fim de se aproximar dela. Lílian ficou da cor dos seus cabelos. – Só que, infelizmente, não vai ser necessário. – ele tornou a se afastar num meio sorriso antes de se sentar novamente na cama.

-Como assim, _infelizmente? – _ele questionou, desconfiada, ignorando o outro comentário dele. – É divertido para você me ver toda destroçada no chão por que você não aguentou me segurar?

-Hum, eu sou bruxo, mas minha varinha é só um enfeite. – ele avaliou numa sobrancelha arqueada, num tom falsamente sarcástico. Lílian tornou a olhar feio para ele. – E o infelizmente significa dizer que eu não vou ganhar nenhuma espécie de recompensa por te salvar de um final tão trágico, porque não vai ser mais necessário você pular da varanda. – ele sorriu marotamente, fazendo-a menear a cabeça num meio sorriso. – Porque, bem, eu descobri o antídoto.

-Descobriu? – Lílian o mirou, meio cética.

-Descobri, e é aí que você entra na história. – Tiago falou depois de revirar os olhos. Lílian riu um pouco enquanto ele se ajeitava na cama, ficando na posição de lótus, buscando algo por entre as páginas do diário. Esboçando um ar maroto, ele entregou uma folha de pergaminho nas mãos de Lily.

A ruiva observou-o de modo curioso, começando a abri-lo calmamente, mas teve sua atenção desviada por Tiago, que andava de gatinhos pelo colchão da cama antes de ocupar o seu lugar e enfiar-se debaixo das cobertas.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela inquiriu, indignada.

-Indo dormir? – Tiago questionou, se aconchegando nas cobertas e suspirando. – Estou exausto.

Lílian ficou vermelha e arqueou uma sobrancelha para o namorado.

-E o antídoto?

-Bom, você é Lílian Evans, a melhor aluna em poções, não é? – ele insinuou, ainda de olhos fechados. – Você é o orgulho do _Slug, _suas mãos nasceram sabendo como se mexe o conteúdo de um caldeirão e cortar raízes. – ele suspirou longamente. – Eu só sou um pobre rapaz que se esforça muito para tentar alcançar tal magnitude, sem sucesso. Minha presença, então, pode ser completamente dispensável.

_-Tiago Potter! – _ela o repreendeu, revoltada. O rapaz riu de leve, transformando o riso em gargalhada quando ela arrancou as cobertas de cima dele.

-Ah, Lils, onde está o seu espírito de trabalho em grupo? – ele gemeu num ar falsamente manhoso. – Meu trabalho foi traduzir e o seu é fazer a poção, oras. Não é um acordo justo?

-Não me lembro de ter concordado com isso. – ela resmungou, tornando a puxar as cobertas que ele ainda tentava colocar novamente sobre si. – E eu também estou cansada, Potter! Acha que cuidar de _oito _crianças é fácil? – questionou, cruzando os braços e olhando feio para ele. Tiago apenas sorriu ligeiramente para ela.

-Vou ignorar que você acabou de me incluir nessa colocação. – disse num falso resmungo. – Mas, Lily, eu não posso te ajudar. – ela o mirou, cética. Tiago respirou fundo. – _Sério._ Essa poção só pode ser preparada por mulheres.

-E por que eu deveria acreditar em você, Tiago Potter? – ela inquiriu pausadamente. Tiago apenas ergueu um pouco o tronco, a fim de encará-la melhor, e encolheu os ombros, antes que voltasse a se aconchegar na cama. – Você está sendo sincero?

-Eu estou ciente de que traduzi tudo perfeitamente, Lils. Agora... – ele parou alguns instantes, lançando-lhe um olhar significativo. – Se você acha que eu só estou tentando me aproveitar da situação, corra o risco de me permitir fazer a poção. Se você quer que nossos amigos regressem ainda mais na idade, então, eu faço.

-Você pode ter se equivocado, Tiago. – ela falou, esperançosa. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco a idéia de ficar com a cara enfiada num caldeirão borbulhante enquanto Tiago dormia tranquilamente. Também não queria dar o braço a torcer e pedir para que ele ficasse lhe fazendo companhia. Pelo que conhecia de Tiago, ele estava esperando que ela fizesse isso. – Você traduziu muito rápido, não? Pode ter deixado passar algo.

Tiago corou furiosamente e Lílian estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

-Hã, não necessariamente. – ele coçou a nuca, meio envergonhado. – Eu achei o livro há dois dias. Na noite em que, bem... – ele pigarreou longamente. – _você sabe. – _falou, mio rouco. – Foi isso que eu estava fazendo quando eu disse que fui ver a... bem, _você sabe quem é. – _ele suspirou. – Desculpe mais uma vez pela minha estupidez.

-Tudo bem. – Lily disse, sinceramente, sorrindo levemente ante a vergonha do rapaz ao falar sobre aquele assunto. Aquilo parecia tão distante na mente da ruiva que ela não se deu ao trabalho de se sentir magoada por isso. – O.k., então. – ela completou num falso resmungo. – Mas isso não significa que você possa dormir enquanto eu... – ela parou de falar ao notar o sorriso triunfante que ele esboçara. – Hum, pode ir dormir, _Sr. Lily-eu-estou-exausto... _Onde eu arranjo um caldeirão e os ingredientes? – emendou, orgulhosa.

Tiago lançou-lhe um sorriso ligeiramente trocista antes de erguer o tronco e se aproximar do rosto dela, encarando-a com um ar divertido.

-Se você pedisse, Lils, eu até podia pensar em te fazer companhia enquanto você a prepara. – falou com ares de riso. Lílian, meio corada, apenas arqueou a sobrancelha para ele e cruzou os braços.

-O caldeirão e os ingredientes, Potter. – ordenou pausadamente.

-Hum, você é quem sabe. – Tiago falou, rindo. O maroto observou-a por vagos minutos antes de beijar de leve os labios dela e se afastar. Alguns acenos de varinha depois, um caldeirão e pequenos frascos de ingredientes voavam até o quarto e pousavam delicadamente no chão do recinto.

-Aí estão. – disse Tiago calmamente. – Bom trabalho, ruiva. – um sorriso maroto povoou os lábios dele enquanto o rapaz se enfiava debaixo das cobertas e procurava uma posição confortável para dormir.

Lily lançou-lhe um último olhar de censura antes de reprimir um praguejar. Correu o olhar pelo pergaminho em mãos e se levantou da cama, sem nenhuma delicadeza. Logo depois, sentou-se no chão e começou a separar os ingredientes, lendo de forma minuciosa as instruções dadas pelo rapaz.

A poção começava a ferver quando Lílian desviou os olhos dela e observou o maroto ressonante de modo significativo. Seus lábios se curvaram num meio sorriso quando uma breve idéia se passou pela sua cabeça.

* * *

Um praguejar alto ecoou pelo quarto segundos antes de algo chocar-se contra o chão num baque surdo. Ouviu-se um riso prendido em meio ao borbulhar enfadonho de uma poção azul-celeste enquanto uma mão tornava a mexê-la delicadamente.

-O que foi agora, Lily? – o rosto emburrado de Tiago apareceu por detrás da cama. Os cabelos estavam mais desalinhados do que o normal e os óculos estavam tortos em seu rosto corado. A ruiva sorriu de modo inocente.

-Eu acabei cortando errado uma raíz por causa do sono. Vou precisar de mais _uma. – _ela falou como quem não quer nada. Tiago revirou os olhos.

-Tem mais no frasco, Lily. – ele falou, impaciente, ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

Lílian observou os frascos ao seu redor com o cenho franzido e depois sorriu alegremente.

-Ah, é mesmo. – murmurou num tom nada convincente. Tiago suspirou resignado.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Sim.

-Diz, então.

-O que vem depois das raízes? – ela questionou, fazendo o pergaminho com os passos da poção voar até as mãos de Tiago, que o amparou por puro reflexo. – Eu não estou entendendo muito bem.

-Você tem que aumentar o fogo e mexer quinze vezes no sentido anti-horário. A poção, a essa altura, terá que adquirir um tom dourado. – ele leu num tom quase mecânico. – Posso voltar a dormir agora? – questionou, desconfiado, amassando o pergaminho e jogando de volta para ela, praticamente se arrastando de volta à cama em seguida.

-Pode.

-Já é a terceira vez que você me diz isso e é a terceira vez que eu caio da cama. – ele a observou de modo penetrante. A sombra de um sorriso passou pelos lábios de Lílian.

-Eu não tenho culpa se sua letra é um garrancho e eu não a entendo, Tiago. – disse inocentemente, voltando a mexer a poção de forma concentrada.

-Não seria mais fácil dizer que você deseja companhia, Lils? – a ruiva corou, mas se manteve impassível. – Sabe, existem maneiras mais eficazes de pedir isso do que ficar me lançando feitiços de choque. – ela corou mais ainda.

-Eu não estou fazendo isso porque desejo companhia. – Lily murmurou, rouca. – Mas não nego que é egoísmo de sua parte ficar dormindo enquanto eu fico preparando essa droga de poção. – Tiago riu de leve.

-Hum, a meu ver, você acabou de se contradizer. – ele murmurou, se levantando da cama e indo de encontro a ela. – Tudo bem; eu posso te fazer companhia, mas quero algo em troca.

-Eu não...

-Posso usar a sua perna? – ele a interrompeu, sentando-se ao seu lado. Lily olhou para ele, desconfiada. – Assim você evita me dar choques, pois também vai tomar.

-Isso não evita você de dormir, contudo; você só está trocando o travesseiro. – ela retorquiu em resposta. Tiago encolheu os ombros e fez ar de desentendido. 

-Posso? – insistiu.

-Faça como quiser. – ela disse, como quem não se importa. Tiago julgou isso como um sim e descansou a cabeça no colo dela, suspirando. Durante os minutos que se passaram, o maroto se limitou apenas a observar Lily prosseguir com a poção num ar concentrado.

-Tão séria... – ele comentou, rindo um pouco. A ruiva o olhou por breves instantes, ainda esboçando o ar sisudo.

-Eu não pedi uma companhia falante. Só quero algo mais justo.

-Algo mais justo? – Tiago inquiriu, cético. – Eu passei quase duas noites em claro traduzinho isso, Lílian; você só precisa ficar acordada por um tempo para concluir a poção e ainda quer me manter acordado depois de tudo o que eu fiz? Falou a justiça em pessoa. – concluiu, rindo.

-Meus olhos estão pedindo para serem fechados, Tiago. – Lílian confessou, rapidamente. – Eu preciso de uma pequena distração que me mantenha acordada.

-_Uma distração não-falante._ – ele retorquiu num ar brincalhão. – Ah, ótima distração, não?

-Pelo significado da palavra você pode deduzir o porquê disso.

-Mas, mesmo assim, você disse que precisava de uma pequena distração, não? Se ela é ou não é falante, continua sendo uma da mesma forma. – Tiago rebateu, sorrindo de modo vitorioso quando as bochechas de Lily ficaram vermelhas.

-Você é insuportável, Tiago. – ela falou entre dentres. O moreno gargalhou gostosamente.

-E eu te amo, Lílian. – confessou num ar mais sério. Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha e Tiago percebeu que a mão dela vacilou um pouco sobre a colher que usava para mexer o conteúdo da poção.

-O que eu falei sobre distração, Tiago? – ela murmurou, rouca.

-Dizer que eu te amo pode ser considerado te distrair? – ele inquiriu com a feição mais inocente do mundo.

-Obviamente que sim. – ela falou, parando de mexer a poção, que já adquirira o tom dourado indicado na instrução. – Eu quase perdi a conta. Agora...

-Você deixa ferver por alguns minutos e está pronta. – ele completou, rapidamente.

Lily suspirou, aliviada, e deitou as costas no chão esboçando um ar cansado. Tiago se ajeitou um pouco, de modo a descansar a cabeça na barriga dela, virando o rosto em sua direção.

-Já são três horas da manhã... – ela comentou, pensativa.

-Eu sei.Vai dormir que você está cansada. – Tiago disse, baixinho. – Pode deixar que eu ajeito tudo aqui depois.

-Eu estou com preguiça de levantar daqui...

-Isso é um pedido implícito de "_Você pode me carregar, Tiago"_? – o maroto questionou calmamente, brincando com uma das mãos de Lily.

-Não. Isso está mais para um _"Eu vou dormir aqui mesmo"._ Aí, se você tiver o mínimo de cavalheirismo, você pode imaginar o quanto esse chão é duro e _vai _me conduzir até a cama e me cobrir com o lençol.

-O que significa a mesma coisa. – ele completou, rindo.

-Nada disso, Tiago. – Lily ressaltou, erguendo um pouco o tronco e apoiando-se nos cotovelos, a fim de encará-lo de forma melhor. – Não significa a mesma coisa. Da forma que eu disse, você estará fazendo isso por livre e espontânea vontade. Assim eu garanto que você não pedirá nada em troca depois. – ela sorriu meio de lado.

-Você me acha tão interesseiro assim? – ele questionou, ofendido. – Você está certa em dizer que eu pediria algo em troca, mas acho que o pedido também seria do seu interesse. Aliás...

-Nem vem. – ela falou ao reconhecer o olhar dele e notar que ele erguera a cabeça e já começava a se aproximar dela. – Eu ainda tenho que olhar a poção.

-Você não está olhando a poção agora. – ele disse, voltando a deitar a cabeça sobre a barriga dela.

-Estou atenta a ela, no caso. – ela rebateu calmamente. – Hum, e quando nós vamos dá-la aos outros, Tiago? Logo quando eles acordarem?

-Não sei... – Tiago falou num ar pensativo. – Lily, será que não poderíamos deixar o Sirius assim?

-Assim como? Criança?

-Sim. – Tiago falou numa breve careta. – Ele vai ficar ainda mais insuportável do que é normalmente quando voltar. Eu te garanto, Lils, o Almofadinhas está melhor assim.

Pelo que Lílian conhecia de Sirius e Tiago, ela entendeu perfeitamente o que o maroto estava falando. Um sorriso divertido povoou a sua face e ela meneou a cabeça calmamente.

-Você só está dizendo isso porque sabe que ele não vai nos deixar em paz por causa do namoro. – Lílian avaliou, rindo. – Mas _eles _não precisam saber dele agora, precisam?

Tiago a mirou, meio cético, e depois sorriu de modo malicioso.

-O que você está propondo, Lils?

-Ah, você sabe... As garotas podem ser tão ou mais insuportáveis do que o Sirius. Em Hogwarts vamos ter mais chance de escapar deles. – ela falou, ficando automaticamente com as bochechas rubras. – O que são alguns dias?

-Você vai escrever para mim o resto das férias? – Tiago perguntou num tom meio carente.

-Claro que sim! – ela falou, sorrindo. – Mas por que você está perguntando isso agora? Ainda temos um dia inteiro pela frente. Só vamos embora amanhã, esqueceu?

-Sim. Eu perguntei por perguntar. – ele falou, rindo. – Também quero conhecer sua casa e seus parentes, certo? – ele a olhou com um ar malicioso. – Principalmente...

-Não termine a frase, Potter. – ela resmungou, vermelha, obrigando-o a tirar a cabeça de sua barriga e se erguendo um pouco mais, a fim de estudar a poção. O tom dourado estava ainda mais saliente. – Ah, ela está pronta. – ela comentou e, com um gesto da varinha apagou o fogo.

Alguns instantes depois, todo o conteúdo do caldeirão estava lacrados em pequenos frascos, que foram largados, junto com o mesmo e um livro escuro, em cima da penteadeira do cômodo. O casal caminhou tranquilamente de volta a cama e as luzes tornaram a se apagar.

* * *

Sirius empertigou o corpo e permaneceu assim, estático, ao notar uma pequena movimentação no corredor. Com os olhos ligeiramente estreitados, percebeu que a pessoa se aproximava e, num gesto rápido, segurou firmemente o que tinha em mãos, escondendo-o de qualquer jeito embaixo do travesseiro antes de se jogar na cama com um sobressalto, fitando o teto como se estivesse profundamente entediado. Segundos depois, as batidas de leve na porta confirmaram suas suspeitas.

-Sirius, você está aí dentro? – a voz lhe chegou meio abafada, mas foi suficiente para arrancar uma ligeira careta no rosto do garoto, que abandonou o estado inertemente tedioso e buscou debaixo do travesseiro o objeto que guardara.

-Ah, é você... – murmurou à guisa de "Entre". A porta do quarto se abriu, dando passagem a outro garoto, que fechou a porta timidamente ao passar. – Por um instante, achei que fosse a mamãe. – explicou enquanto o garoto se aproximava da cama.

-O que você está fazendo, Sir? – ele inquiriu, meio desconfiado, sentando-se em frente ao irmão e mirando o estranho objeto que ele tinha em mãos. – E o que é isso...?

_-Isso?_ – um sorriso diferente brotou no rosto do moreno. O outro assentiu, sem notá-lo. – Ah, isso? Bem, não é nada importante.

-Não é nada importante...? – ele questionou enquanto o irmão, meio alheio, revirava o objeto em todos os ângulos possíveis, analisando-o. – Onde você conseguiu?

-Ah, eu afanei. – disse num dar de ombros. – Só não sei como funciona...

-Mas isso...

-É. – o irmão interrompeu, parecendo entediado. – É um _carimbo, _ou algo assim.

-Mas isso é trouxa, Sir! – o outro exclamou, alarmado. Um sorriso, agora caçoador, brotou no rosto de Sirius. Ele parou de analisar o carrinho e mirou o irmão como se o desafiasse.

-Sim, ele é. Você vai me dedurar para a mamãe por causa disso, Reg?

-Eu... – Régulo começou, mas sua fala foi entrecortada por um grito rouco. Sirius pulou de susto e, instintivamente, olhou para porta... Mas não havia mais porta. Para falar a verdade, não havia mais nada. Até mesmo o tal do Reg e o _carimbo_ tinham sumido. Tudo havia ficado estranhamente negro...

Algo lhe disse que ele devia abrir os olhos. Sirius demorou um tempo para absorver essa informação enquanto aquele grito contínuo ecoava em seus ouvidos. Quando finalmente _acordou, _notou que o grito vinha de dentro do recinto que ele se encontrava. Mais precisamente, de alguém que estava ao seu lado.

-RÉGULO, ACORDA! – berrou instintivamente, mau-humorado, puxando o seu travesseiro e tacando-o no garoto que dormia na cama ao lado antes de cobrir a cabeça com as cobertas, ainda resmungando algo como o irmão ser medroso o bastante para vir sempre dormir no quarto dele. O grito cessou e Sirius suspirou, aliviado. Agora era só esperar o sono vir novamente e dormir mais um pouco.

Infelizmente,_ alguém_ não estava muito satisfeito em ver Sirius dormir, pois quando o maroto tornava a pegar no sono novamente, a porta do quarto se abriu de chofre e uma leve agitação se fez presente no quarto.

-O que aconteceu? – quatro vozes perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, extremamente preocupadas.

_-Pesadelo._ – uma voz extremamente rouca respondeu e Sirius, num ligeiro bufo de raiva, arrancou as cobertas de cima de si e observou os presentes. Algo estalou em sua mente, dizendo que aqueles eram os seus irmãos... Apesar de não ter nenhum Régulo do sonho no meio, pelo que ele se lembrava. Mas não se atentou muito a isso.

-Será que vocês podem ser um pouco menos barulhentas? Tem gente aqui querendo dormir.

-Oh, ouviram isso, meninas? – Marlene disse, meio cantarolante. – Ele quer que a gente faça menos barulho... – quatro risinhos, automaticamente, foram ouvidos.

-Conte para a gente o que aconteceu, _Remo._ – ressaltou Lisa, empinando o nariz para o maroto da cama ao lado e voltando-se para o outro, que ainda estava muito pálido. Sirius esboçou uma carranca e olhou feio para Remo, como se ele dizer algo fosse considerado uma grande ofensa e traição.

-Eu... – ele olhou de um para outro, indeciso. Alice e Marlene já estavam andando para o extremo do quarto, a fim de observar um Pedro meio assombrado. – Hã... Bem... Desculpe Lisa, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Sirius esboçou um sorriso intimamente satisfeito. A "irmã" apenas deu língua para Sirius e cruzou os braços, se sentando na ponta da cama de Remo, como quem dizia que não sairia dali assim tão fácil.

-Foi lobisomem. – Pedro comentou, ainda de olhos esbugalhados, tremendo involuntariamente. Os olhos de Sirius brilharam e as meninas miraram Remo, surpresas. O rosto de Remo ficou muito vermelho e ele lançou um olhar de censura para Pedro. Este, contudo, prosseguiu. – Você disse antes de gritar; eu tentei acordar você, mas... você... bem... _fez um barulho estranho._ – falou, quase num guincho.

-Uau; eu nunca sonhei com lobisomens! – exclamou Sirius, fascinado. Alguns olhares de reprovação recaíram sobre ele, mas ele não pareceu se intimidar com isso. – Ah, qual é, eu só tenho _sonhos normais!_ E isso não tem nenhum graça!

-Não tem nenhuma graça sonhar com lobisomem, Sirius. – advertiu Remo num tom ainda mais rouco. – Nenhuma graça _mesmo._

-Mas você podia contar para seu _irmão _como foi... – disse rapidamente. – Digo, desabafar é bom. – contornou ao ver a feição desaprovadora que os outros exibiam. – Ajuda a vencer todo esse negócio, sabe, de medo e tudo o mais. – completou num dar de ombros.

-Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que acha _legal _ter pesadelos, Sirius. – repreendeu Belle num revirar de olhos. – Acho que o Remo não deveria falar mais sobre o pesadelo com a gente.

-Mas ter pesadelos _é legal!_ – Sirius retorquiu, parecendo ofendido. Depois, soltou algo entre um suspiro derrotado e um bufo de raiva ao ver que os outros irmãos poderiam achar tudo de um pesadelo, menos legal ou divertido. – 'Tá bem; eu admito que sou _único._

-Ainda bem que você é único, irmãozinho! Se existisse dois Sirius Black, o mundo estaria _perdido!_ – Alice falou, rindo. As "irmãs" a acompanharam.

-E se vocês fossem quatro, não seriam tão chatas. – ele rebateu num resmungo. As garotas se entreolharam, sem entender, e tornaram a rir novamente. Remo meneou a cabeça levemente, imaginando o que o "irmão" quis dizer com isso e Pedro os olhava, completamente confuso.

-Nós somos quatro, Sirius, ou será que você não sabe contar? – Marlene insinuou, divertida. Sirius fez uma feição falsamente espantada.

-Sério? É que vocês são tão _iguais _que nem parece que são quatro. – falou num meio sorriso. As meninas abandonaram o ar risonho da face.

-Como se vocês três não fossem a mesma coisa. – Belle rebateu, apontando para ele, Remo e Pedro. – Acho que se alguém falar que o céu é verde, os outros concordam.

-Mas o céu é azul! – Pedro falou com o cenho franzido. – Eu já sei as cores, sabia?

-A gente sabe, Pedrinho, mas aposto que se o Sirius e o Remo _falasse _que é verde, você também ia concordar. – respondeu Alice calmamente.

_-Eu não! – _o garoto falou, parecendo ofendido.

-A gente não é assim. – murmurou Sirius, carrancudo. – Eu não diria que o céu é verde. Também não ia concordar com isso. Eu não sou burro.

-Mas a Belle só disse isso como exemplo, seu_ idiota_! – Lisa falou num bufo de raiva. – Não que eu acredite que ele não seja burro... – ela completou, baixinho, para Marlene, que prendeu o riso.

-É só uma comparação. – completou Belle, de súbito.

-E vocês entenderam muito bem o que a gente 'tava querendo dizer. – avaliou Marlene em seguida.

-Só não querem dizer que sim. – concluiu Alice, cruzando os braços calmamente.

Sirius apenas lançou um olhar estranho para as quatro e depois para Pedro, parando, por último, em Remo. Este, por sua vez, reprimiu um riso, um pouco menos pálido do que antes.

-Cara, meninas são esquisitas demais! Elas completam tudo o que a outra fala! – exclamou, num tom falsamente alarmado. As quatro reviraram os olhos em resposta.

-_Meninos..._ – Alice disse num resmungo. – _Meninas,_ vamos descer? – ela questionou, ao que as outras assentiram num murmúrio.

-_Também concordam com tudo que uma delas fala... – _Sirius cantarolou, aparentemente para o nada. As meninas, que àquele ponto já começavam a sair do quarto, voltaram-se para ele bruscamente. Remo tentou se manter sério ao passo que Pedro ria baixinho.

-Sirius, não irrita! – Marlene falou, numa cara fechada.

-Eu? Eu disse alguma coisa aqui, Remo? – ele questionou, num tom ligeiramente inocente.

-Eu não ouvi. – eles esboçaram sorrisos idênticos, ao que Sirius voltou o olhar para Pedro.

-E você, Pedro, ouviu? – ele questionou, ao que o "irmão" negou com um meneio de cabeça. Sirius se voltou para as garotas, esboçando um sorriso gigantesco. – É, _meninas_, vocês estão ouvindo coisas.

As garotas não disseram nada, apenas lançaram um olhar irritado para o maroto-mirim antes de retomarem seu caminho. O sorriso de Sirius se transformou num meio de lado enquanto ele mirava as "irmãs" com uma feição zombeteira.

_-Menin... – _ele começou, mas foi interrompido por um coro de "Sirius!", que o fez gargalhar gostosamente. As garotas sairam do quarto esboçando um ar aborrecido e, quando a porta se fechou bruscamente, Sirius mirou o "irmão" calmamente.

-Agora me conta o sonho, Remo. – ele disse, ainda ofegante pelo riso. Remo empalideceu consideravelmente e Sirius revirou os olhos, entediado. – Ah, qual é! Você não vai ficar com medo, vai?

-Parecia verdade, Sirius!

-_Era sonho!_

-Dá medo... – Pedro comentou, olhando de forma receosa para Remo. – Não conta não. – Sirius lançou um olhar fuzilador para o loiro.

-É só tapar o ouvido que você não ouve. – ele murmurou antes de voltar o olhar para o outro "irmão". – _Conta!_

-Não conta! – Pedro disse, quase num guincho.

-Conta _sim!_ – Sirius falou num tom mais firme. – Ele era todo peludo e com dentes grandes?

Remo não disse nada, apenas assentiu ainda mais pálido.

-E o que mais? – perguntou com os olhos cheios de expectativa.

-Ele me mordeu... – murmurou, ainda mais lívido.

-Ah... – Sirius comentou, meio evasivo. Talvez estivesse esperando uma luta daquelas em que Remo enfrentava o animal somente com as mãos e terminava com uma fuga estratégica do lobisomem. – Bom, mas foi um sonho, não? – completou num ar compreensivo.

-É. Foi um sonho. – ele comentou num tom rouco. – Vamos descer? Eu estou com fome.

Os três se levantaram e seguiram o caminho até a cozinha em estranho silêncio. Sirius podia reparar que Remo, de quando em quando, olhava para as próprias mãos como quem certificava alguma coisa; Pedro lançava olhares receosos para ele, como se imaginasse que a qualquer instante ele viraria um lobisomem e correria atrás deles.

-Será que a gente vira lobisomem se for mordido em sonho? – Remo questionou quando alcançaram o último degrau da escada.

-Acho qu... – Sirius começou, mas parou de falar ao notar que as garotas estavam sentadas no sofá, parecendo meio entendiadas.

-Papai e mamãe 'tão dormindo. – Alice se precipitou antes que ele perguntasse alguma coisa.

-E a comida? – Pedro perguntou, franzindo cenho. Elas encolheram os ombros em resposta.

-Sem comida. E a porta do quarto 'tá trancada. – Lisa completou, parecendo desolada. Houve um silêncio solene em seguida enquanto os marotos-mirins cercavam a mesinha de centro, esboçando um ar contrariado.

-Hum, o que vamos fazer? – Belle questionou depois de um tempo. – Da última vez que a gente fez comida... – ela murmurou ao que os outros caretearam em resposta. – Sirius? – ela chamou o moreno, que tinha espalhado o metade do tronco por cima da mesa e estendia molemente os braços.

-_Hum...?_

-Idéia? – ela inquiriu, parecendo contrariada.

_-Eu 'tou com **fome,** Belle._ E quando eu 'tou com fome...

-Ele não pensa em mais nada. – Remo completou o raciocínio, sorrindo fracamente. – Bem, eu tenho algo... _Bombas de bosta. _

-Bombas de bosta...? Bombas de bosta...?– Sirius se ergueu um pouco, soltando um leve bufo de raiva. – Eu não vou comer _bombas de bosta,_ Remo! – Sirius completou ao que o "irmão" revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça; os outros prenderam o riso.

-Não é pra comer, idiota! É pra gente jogar no _corredor_! – ele explicou lentamente.- Eles sentem o cheiro, saem do quarto e... – a feição do moreno ficou ainda mais carrancuda.

-E onde a gente _acha _bombas de bosta? –inquiriu num tom cético. – Acha mesmo que papai ou mamãe deixam em qualquer lugar...?

-É... Tem razão. – Remo falou num suspiro e todos novamente silenciaram.

-A gente podia tentar abrir a porta? – Lisa disse num meio sorriso.

-Você não disse para a gente que ela 'tá trancada? – Remo falou, desconfiado. Sirius prendeu o riso.

-Eu sei, mas, sei lá, igual aqueles desenhos... – ela explicou, lançando um olhar feio para Sirius. – A gente chutava a porta e...

-... Quebrava a perna? – Sirius completou, zombeteiro. – _Ótima idéia, maninha._ – ele ironizou ao que os outros prenderam o riso.

-Dê uma idéia melhor, então, _oh,_ _gênio! – _ela retorquiu, cruzando os braços.

-Não dá; eu 'tô com fome!

-Deixa de mentira, Six, você só diz isso porque não 'tá com idéia! – Marlene falou, rindo.

-Quando eu 'tô com fome... É só a gente _vê_; idéia boa é só minha ou do Remo. Vocês não pensam nada! – Sirius disse, obtuso.

-A gente não pensa nada? – Marlene questionou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Você e o Remo é que não deixa a gente dizer nada, Sirius!

-Claro, vocês só falam besteiras! – ele falou num meio sorriso. – _Olha,_ _e se a gente chutar a porta? _– ele fez voz de falsete, fazendo Lisa ficar vermelha. Remo e Pedro prenderam o riso enquanto Sirius ria alto.

-Pelo menos eu dei uma idéia; diferente de você, que queria comer bombas de bosta. – a garotinha resmungou, terminando com um meio sorriso. As meninas prenderam o riso e Remo teve um estranho acesso de tosses; Pedro, por sua vez, tentou se manter sério.

-Não é legal idéia que não é boa... Você só fala besteira, _Liz. _

-Mas a gente pode bater na porta e gritar...? – Alice questionou num tom receoso, antes que Lisa retrucasse. Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Mais que coisa mais idiota... – ele disse num resmungo breve.

-Você é um _cha-to_, Sirius. – Lisa retorquiu num ar sisudo. – A gente só quer acordar o papai e a mamãe; a gente não quer destruir a casa – ela se virou para Alice, que parecia igualmente aborrecida. – Legal, Lice! A gente não pensou nisso...

-Claro, meninas _não_ pensam. – Sirius murmurou, soltando um fraco risinho. As garotas olharam feio para ele.

-Você é _tão _chato, Six! – Marlene falou num ar irritado. Sirius riu baixinho. Aparentemente, era uma pequena diversão para ele aborrecer às "irmãs".

-Eu pensaria nisso primeiro que vocês, se não estivesse com fome. – ele falou, estufando o peito e sorrindo largamente. As meninas o olharam com um ar de impaciência e morosidade.

-Oh, sim... _Comendo bombas de bosta? – _Lisa questionou, rindo. As outras abafaram um risinho antes que todas elas levantassem e seguissem escada acima, tomando rumo ao quarto onde Lílian e Tiago estavam. Os garotos logo as seguiram, meio contrariados.

Não demorou muito para que as sete crianças se aglomerassem em frente à porta do quarto dos "pais", mas era evidente que o motivo de todas olharem fixamente para a porta durante um longo período e se entreolharem constantemente era o pequenino pensamento que ocupavam suas mentes ao pressentirem uma iminente bronca por causa da futura _quase_ travessura.

-A gente bate primeiro e grita, ou grita primeiro e bate? – Alice se manifestou, ligeiramente receosa.

-A gente já bateu na porta. – Belle lembrou num suspiro. – Acho que só grita.

-Papai e mamãe vão brigar com a gente se a gente só gritar. – Marlene falou, piscando demoradamente. – A gente bate e depois grita.

-Mas a gente já bateu antes! – Lisa discordou, indignada.

-Mas se a gente só gritar...

-Será que vocês podem parar de brigar? – Sirius protestou num tom baixo e sisudo.

-A gente não 'tá brigando, Six! – Marlene disse calmamente. – A gente só está vendo se grita, bate, ou grita e bate.

Sirius respirou fundo.

-Será que vocês só sabem dizer isso? – o maroto-mirim disse, carrancudo.

-E você só sabe resmungar? – Alice falou, sorrindo de leve.

-E o que você está fazendo aqui? – Lisa questionou, irritada.

-Vendo a idéia de vocês. Não vai dar certo...

-A gente vai ver... – Marlene desafiou. – Então, o que a gente faz?

-Eu já estou cansado! _Vamos gritar! – _completou Sirius num tom mais entusiasmado.

-Ué, você mesmo não disse que isso era idéia idiota e não ia dar certo, Sirius? – Alice questionou, rindo baixinho.

- Eu... – o moreno começou, corando um pouco. – Eu não disse nada disso.

-Disse sim!

-Não disse!

-Disse sim!

-Não disse!

-Disse sim!

-N...

-_Ah, parem de brigar! – _Lisa protestou, impaciente. Os dois cruzaram os braços e deram língua para ela.

-A gente não 'tá brigando! – protestou Alice, sisuda. – É o Sirius que não quer falar que não disse que a idéia que a gente teve era idiota.

-Eu não disse!A idéia da Alice é gritar e bater, a minha é gritar! A minha é mais legal que a sua!

-É tudo igual, Sirius! – Alice exclamou, indignada.

-Não é não!

-É...

_-CHEGA! – _Remo berrou, irritado. Alice e Sirius pararam de discutir, enquanto os outros trocavam olhares.

-O Remo gritou! – Pedro falou, alarmado. – A gente nem tinha dito que era para gritar...

-Eu só gritei porque vocês... Ah, porque vocês estavam irritando! – Remo explicou, meio corado.

-Não podia! – Pedro retorquiu, sisudo.

-Mas ele gritou e não deu certo. – Sirius disse num tom rouco e entendiado, colocando o ouvido na porta, a fim de escutar se havia algum indício de movimentação do outro lado. – Papai e mamãe não acordaram... – ele se afastou, meio frustrado. – Eu disse que era uma idéia boba!

-A idéia de gritar foi sua, Sirius. – Alice resmungou, lançando um olhar irritado para ele.

-Minha não, foi o Remo! Ele gritou 'Chega'. – o moreno falou num ar pomposo. – Eu não gritei!

Alice bufou e revirou os olhos enquanto Marlene e Belle meneavam a cabeça, incapazes de dizer qualquer coisa. Lisa, por sua vez, corou furiosamente e estreitou os olhos para o "irmão".

-Por Merlim, Six, como você pode ser tão _obifuso_! – a garotinha falou com certa birra.

-Eu... Quê? Eu não sou _obifuso!_ – o moreno retrucou, carrancudo. Ele lançou um olhar significativo para Remo, como quem dizia implicitamente não saber o que raios era obifuso e queria saber se ele sabia. Remo apenas encolheu os ombros, intrigado; vendo que o "irmão" não sabia, Sirius empertigou o corpo e esboçou um ar superior. – E você fica dizendo que eu sou _ob-não-sei-o-quê..._ Aposto que nem sabe o que é!

Ouviram-se risos prendidos quando Lisa esboçou um ar envergonhado.

-Ah, sei sim! Mamãe sempre fala que o papai é_ obifuso_ quando ela 'tá com raiva dele. – a pequena disse, convicta. – Você é também, porque eu 'tou com raiva de você.

Dessa vez, Remo foi o único que prendeu o riso.

-Não é _obifuso_! É obtuso! – o maroto-mirim explicou quando notou que era o centro das atenções. Lisa aparentou estar ainda mais envergonhada e Sirius gargalhou gostosamente.

-Ah, é tudo igual! – ela tentou emendar, meio rouca. – O Sirius é _obtuso!_ – este parou de rir automaticamente.

-Não sou não... – Sirius retorquiu, ofendido.

-_Obtuso! - _a garota pirraçou, mostrando a língua para ele. O rosto o "irmão" ficou ligeiramente corado.

-Não sou não!

-_Obtusoooo. – _ela cantarolou, jubilante; os outros se entreolharam, entendiados. Sirius pareceu ainda mais aborrecido.

-_Lisa! _

_-Ob..._ _Ai! Você pisou no meu pé!_ – Lisa protestou, ao que Sirius esboçou um largo e _inocente_ sorriso.

-Desculpe. – ele disse num tom nada convincente. A "irmã" olhou feio para ele, ao que ele aumentou ainda mais o sorriso. – Ainda sou _ob-sei-lá-o-quê?_

_-É!_ – Lisa ressaltou, teimosa. Sirius estreitou os olhos para ela e Remo bufou de raiva.

-Vocês vão começar com isso de novo?

-Claro que..._ – _Lisa começou, mas parou quando sentiu uma nova pisada no seu pé. – _Sirius, isso dói! _

-Diga que eu não sou isso aí! – ele disse, irritado. – Ou eu vou te beliscar!

-Eu não disse nada! – Lisa resmungou em resposta.

-Mas ia dizer!

-Vai dizer que leu o que eu 'tô pensando, é? Não pode saber o que eu 'tô pensando!Você nem sabe fazer magia, bobo! – a garotinha protestou, sisuda.

-Você quer brigar, é? Eu não brigo com meninas!

-Porque sabe que vai perder! – Lisa comentou, com o rosto vermelho.

-Não, porque menina é fraca! – Sirius disse, cruzando os braços com certa pompa.

-O...

-_CHEGA!_ – Remo berrou, uma segunda vez; Sirius e Lisa silenciaram, emburrados. O garoto de cabelos claros olhou automaticamente para Pedro, que se preparava para dizer algo, e prosseguiu. – Eu sei, Pedro, não precisa dizer. E, Sirius, fica quieto!

-Eu? Quieto? – Sirius urrou, lançando um olhar indignado e ofendido para o "irmão". – Elas, Remo! Elas ficam pirraçando!

-A gente não!– Lisa retorquiu de imediato. – Você é que é...

-Não sou não!

_-Querem parar! – _dessa vez foi Belle quem gritou, impaciente. – A gente precisa acordar o papai e a mamãe!

-A idéia de vocês não deu certo. – Sirius falou rapidamente. – E agora, o que a gente faz? – ele olhou automaticamente para Remo, que esboçava um ar pensativo. Os olhares dos dois se encontraram por um breve instante e o maroto-mirim sorriu largamente.

-Tive uma idéia!

* * *

Lílian abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e reprimiu um bocejo. Piscou várias vezes para espantar o resquício de sono que a acometia e, quando a imagem captada pelos seus olhos entrou em foco, ela sentiu o rosto esquentar ao tomar consciência da face de Tiago Potter tão próxima a sua, que queimou ainda mais quando ela relembrou tudo o que ocorreu na noite anterior.

Num ímpeto, a ruiva se sentou na cama e arregalou os olhos, observando Tiago com profunda insegurança. O rapaz se remexeu um pouco, dando indícios de que estava despertando, e ela, instintivamente, prendeu a respiração.

-Lílian? – ele murmurou com a voz embolada de sono, cerrando um pouco os olhos na tentativa de enxergar melhor, soltando um breve gemido em seguida. – Ah, meu braço está dormente... – ele resmungou um pouco. – Você é pesada, Lils. – ele explicou antes de sorrir um pouco. – Então, hum... – ele estreitou ainda mais os olhos e soltou um breve muxoxo em seguida. – Bom dia, ruivinha. – completou, erguendo o tronco e movimentando de leve o braço que, instantes atrás, estava sob ela.

Lílian torceu um pouco as mãos, sentindo-se meio atrapalhada e completamente emvergonhada, antes de abrir a boca e fechá-la em seguida. Por fim, respirou fundo e se esforçou para responder.

-Ah... D-dia. – balbuciou, rouca, e silenciou. Tiago sorriu meio de lado e voltou a atenção para o seu braço, parecendo despreocupado.

-Então... Você dormiu bem?

-Dormi. – Lílian respondeu num murmúrio.

-Está tudo bem contigo? – ele questionou, ainda a achar o braço, que já não estava mais dormente, muito interessante.

-Está.

-E você perdeu a capacidade de me responder com algo mais que monossílabos...? – ele questionou, agora a observando de soslaio.

-Eu... – ela começou e se virou para ele, intrigada. Tiago esboçava uma feição meio risonha. – Ora essa! – ela resumiu num bufo de raiva. O moreno gargalhou gostosamente.

-Hum, tivemos um progresso: você disse duas palavras. – Tiago comentou ao que ela revirou os olhos. – Você _ainda_ está envergonhada... Depois de _tudo_?

-Eu... – ela pigarreou antes de prosseguir. – É claro que não! Eu só...

_-...Estou envergonhada, Ti. –_ ele completou num tom de falsete, numa tentativa de imitar a voz dela.

-Não... – ela falou, baixinho. – Eu só... – ela silenciou por alguns instantes. – Sabe, você aqui e eu... A gente... Então, então eu pensei que... Bem, imaginei... _Casados._ – ela completou num fio de voz, meio atrapalhada.

_-Casados? – _Tiago repetiu num sorriso homérico ao mesmo tempo em que buscava os seus óculos em cima da mesa de cabeceira. – Ora, eu pensei a mesma coisa... Então, sabem, eu cheguei à conclusão de que podemos nos casar um pouco depois da formatura... O que acha, Lily? – ele insinuou, voltando a encará-la com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

_-Tiago, nós já conversamos sobre isso... – _ela o repreendeu, tentando se manter séria.

-Eu sei, mas vamos ter mais de um ano! E você sabe, Lils, você sabe que não vai conseguir viver longe de mim por muito mais tempo. – ele disse num sorriso maroto, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Consegui por seis anos, creio que posso esperar mais um pouco. – ela rebateu, falsamente sisuda.

-Mas nesses seis anos, eu sempre estava presente, de alguma forma. – ele comentou, risonho. – É claro que seus pensamentos não eram dos melhores a meu respeito, mas... Eu sei que, lá no fundo, você mal podia esperar pelo embarque de Hogwarts para rever _o tirano e arrogante do Potter._ E agora que você o tem, por livre e espontânea vontade, e sabe porque sempre mal podia esperar para vê-lo, para quê esperar mais? Eu sou destinado a você, Lily.

Lílian, automaticamente, revirou os olhos, apesar de estar com a face mais vermelha que seus rubros cabelos.

-Céus, eu não mereço isso...

-Se você não quisesse, inconscientemente, me ver, jamais teria aceitado vir para cá, a princípio. – Tiago comentou pomposamente, lançando um olhar vago para o teto.

-Você só diz isso porque não conhece a Petúnia. – ela resmungou em resposta.

-Isso significa dizer que, para você, eu não era tão ruim assim... – ele disse num sorrir meio de lado.

-O que você pretende que eu diga, afinal, Tiago Potter? – ela inquiriu, desconfiada.

-Simplesmente que você me ama desde a época em que eu descobri que amava você. – ele disse num encolher de ombros, lançando um olhar de esguelha para ela.

-Desde quando?

-Desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez... – ele começou, mas parou ao vê-la esboçar um ar incrédulo. – Certo, bem, na verdade foi quando eu descobri que olhava para você mais do que o necessário.

-E... – ela murmurou, incitando-o a continuar. Tiago coçou a nuca, confuso.

-Eu não sei ao certo... Quando dei por mim, já estava te chamando para ir à Hogsmeade comigo. Os marotos diziam sempre que eu estava gostando de você e não percebia, até que eu caí na real e... Bem, estou aqui. – ele disse e silenciou. Lily percebeu que ele esperava uma resposta e pigarreou novamente antes de responder.

-Ah, bem, eu... Também não sei. Talvez minha situação seja a mesma.

-Hum, então quer dizer que você ficava balanceada quando eu te chamava para sair ou quando eu te beijava, _sem querer_? – ele questionou, visivelmente interessado. Lílian estreitou os olhos e se levantou da cama, num ímpeto.

-Como eu vou saber? Eu estava, todas as vezes, com raiva demais para me dar conta de que estava a sentir ou não isso. – ela resmungou, tomando rumo ao guarda-roupa e evitando o olhar do maroto. Sua face estava evidentemente corada.

-Nenhuma vez? – o moreno insistiu num tom meio decepcionado. – É algo difícil de acreditar... – completou num ar meio malicioso.

-Você já está querendo saber demais, eu não quero que seu ego infle até a lua, Potter. – Lílian disse, revirando as roupas dentro do guarda-roupa. Tiago a observava atentamente, ainda sentado em cima da cama.

-Posso interpretar isso como um sim, Lílian Evans? – perguntou entre risonho e desconfiado.

-Como quiser. – ela disse, jogando uma peça de roupa para ele e uma toalha ao se virar bruscamente para ele. – Eu vou tomar um banho. E seu limite territorial é _aquela porta ali. _ – ela falou, apontando para a porta falsa do guarda-roupa que dava acesso ao banheiro.

-O.k.; mas, bem, eu tenho uma pergunta... – ele olhou para as roupas na mão dela e depois as que estavam caídas sobre o seu colo. – Qual foi sua real intenção ao me dar uma roupa e uma toalha também, Lily? – completou num sorriso maroto.

Lílian corou furiosamente e, com os olhos estreitados, sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e o estudou fixamente.

-Você vai primeiro. É mais seguro. – ela murmurou mecanicamente. Tiago riu em resposta e selou os lábios ao dela de leve.

-Vou deixar a porta aberta; se quiser... – ele insinuou num tom rouco. Lílian enfiou a toalha dela no rosto dele e reprimiu um sorriso.

-Vai logo, seu pervertido de uma figa. – ela resmungou ao que Tiago tornou a rir enquanto se levantava e dirigia até o banheiro lentamente. Lílian meneou a cabeça quando percebeu que ele _realmente _havia deixado a porta entreaberta.

* * *

_-Atchim! Atchim! Atchim!_

-Quer controlar essa droga de espirro?

-Eu não tenho culpa se tenho alergia! Olha quanta poeira nesse negócio!

-Então, por que você não ficou lá fora, como da outra vez, espiando?

-Papai e mamãe estão _dormindo. – _ouviu-se um breve fungar. – Eles jamais imaginariam que a gente... a gente... _A...A...A...Atchim! Atchim! – _mais um novo fungar. –E também, eu queria ver o sótão!

-Já viu, não é? Agora... _Cai fora!_ Seu espirro é irritante!

-Não mais do que você, _irmãozinho._

-Ah, vocês dois, calem a boca! – uma terceira voz foi ouvida num tom repreensivo. Sirius e Lisa trocaram um olhar irritado antes de bufarem de raiva (quer dizer, Lisa bem que tentou, mas seu ato foi interrompido por um _novo _espirro).

O recinto era, resumidamente, grande, penumbroso, rústico e _muito _empoeirado. A única iluminação que tinham eram fachos de raios de sol que chegavam até eles através de algumas telhas transparentes do local. O espaço, em sua maioria, estava ocupado por baús, pilhas e pilhas de caixas, alguns objetos estranhos quebrados e móveis velhos, quase todos eles encoberto por panos amarelados pelo tempo. No canto oposto à entrada do sótão, de frente para os garotos, havia um velho e grande armário preto, que por algum motivo as garotas sempre achavam assustador. Pedro parecia compartilhar do mesmo pensamento que elas, mas em proporções muito maiores.

-Aqui tem fantasma? – o pequeno perguntou, olhando para os lados, assustado.

-'Tá cheio deles, é melhor você... – Sirius se pronunciou de imediato, observando o "irmão" com um sorriso divertido. – _Cuidado, tem um atrás de você!_ – ele berrou num tom falsamente assustado. Pedro soltou um grito muito parecido com um guincho e se abraçou a Marlene, escondendo o rosto. O moreno gargalhou gostosamente.

-_SIRIUS!_ – as garotas o repreenderam, irritadas. Houve um pequeno ruído de algo se chocando contra alguma coisa, mas isso passou despercebido por todos.

-Ah, ele é um medroso! – o garoto protestou, como quem não se importa. As garotas olharam feio para ele e depois tentaram acalmar um mais do que assustado Pedro. – Remo, você acha mesmo que vai ter escada aqui?

-Não sei, pode ter. A gente procura.

-E se a gente não achar, Remo? – Sirius questionou, entediado, enquanto começava a retirar os panos de cima das coisas de forma descuidada (mais precisamente, os jogando para cima e espalhando _ainda mais _poeira ao seu redor); a crise de espirros de Lisa ficou ainda mais forte.

_-VOCÊ QUER... – _a garota de cabelos castanhos começou, mas foi interrompida por seguidos espirros. Sirius observou a "irmã" e esboçou um ar inocente.

-Ah, desculpe, Lisa. Quer um abraço de desculpas? – ele estendeu os braços, sorrindo largamente. O pijama escuro que usava estava salpicado de pontinhos brancos; até mesmo o seu cabelo estava cheio de poeira.

-_Sai de perto de mim!_ – a garota berrou, horrorizada, e Sirius gargalhou gostosamente, parando ao ouvir um grande estrondo.

-O armário mexeu! – Pedro disse num guincho, tornando a se esconder, dessa vez atrás de Alice, que era uma das mais próximas da entrada do sótão. – Será que é um... Um bicho-papão? Ele vai pegar a gente e... – a voz morreu na garganta do garoto, quando o móvel tremeu mais uma vez. Sirius, que estava a poucos passos dele fixou os olhos azuis no armário, meio fascinado.

-Não é nada disso, Pedro, deve só ter um bicho qualquer aí. – Alice falou, tentando acalmar o garoto, que tremia.

-Pode ser diabretes ou fadas mordentes? – Marlene falou, observando as "irmãs", meio assustada.

-Eu quero sair... – Pedro murmurou num choramingo, se abraçando a Lisa agora, que espirrou mais uma vez.

-Mas e se for mesmo um bicho-papão? – Belle insistiu, lançando um olhar estranho para o armário, que se balançava cada vez mais.

Remo colocou um livro velho de volta no baú e ergueu o olhar para observar as "irmãs" de forma intrigada.

-Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou, confuso.

-Tem alguma coisa no armário. – Belle quem respondeu, se voltando para Remo. – A gente acha que é um bicho-papão.

-Mas pode não ser um bicho-papão. – Lisa comentou, fungando levemente.

-Ah, então é só a gente não abrir o armário que ele não sai de... – ele começou, virando o rosto na direção do armário, mas seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu o que o "irmão" estava prestes a fazer. –_ Sirius, não! –_ ele berrou, rouco.

_Tarde demais._ Remo, que havia se erguido de súbito e correu para tentar impedir o irmão, parou abruptamente quando um vulto pulou de dentro do armário e começou a tomar a forma de uma pessoa caída no chão.

_-Não olhem! –_ Remo gritou de imediato, para as garotas, ao que elas, invariavelmente, não obedeceram. Elas gritaram e soluçaram quando reconheceram a figura do "pai", de olhos fechados, expressão lívida e com a roupa ensanguentada.

_-Papai!_ – elas berraram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo menção de se aproximarem, mas foram logo impedidas por Remo, que havia se postado na frente delas com os braços estendidos.

-_Isso é só um bicho-papão! O que a gente 'tá vendo não é verdade! – _o garoto de cabelos claros gritou, observando-as com o rosto pálido.

As garotas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, num tom evidentemente embargado.

-_É só um bicho-papão! – _Remo insistiu num grito rouco. – Papai está lá embaixo, dormindo ao lado da mamãe! – ele ressaltou, ao que as meninas se calaram, apesar de ainda estarem assustadas. Pedro, a essa altura, escondia o rosto junto a Lisa e chorava baixinho. Respirando fundo, o pequeno se voltou para Sirius, que observava a cena de olhos arregalados, pasmo e inerte, se aproximando cada vez mais do corpo estendido de Tiago, balbuciando algo lentamente.

Remo correu até Sirius e o segurou firmemente pelo braço. O maroto-mirim pareceu despertar de um transe e olhou confuso para o "irmão", que agora havia fixado os olhos no corpo do "pai". Estendido no chão, o bicho-papão-Tiago abriu os olhos amarelados e encarou Remo fixamente segundos antes de tomar a forma de um enorme lobisomem.

O garoto de cabelos claros tremeu ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius exclamava um sonoro "Uau, um lobisomem!". Puxando o "irmão" pelo braço, mas ainda incapaz de desviar os olhos daqueles amarelados e pastosos, Remo começou a se afastar lentamente do lobisomem com Sirius enquanto o mesmo se aproximava deles de modo sorrateiro.As costas de ambos bateram em Belle e Marlene, ao que Remo arfou, ainda mais pálido, quando o animal mostrou os dentes grandes e afiados.

-_Corram!_ – ele berrou ao que todos se viraram e começaram a correr, desesperados, em direção à entrada do sótão.

A única coisa que eles não esperavam que acontecesse, fosse que o bicho-papão-lobisomem corresse atrás deles.

* * *

Lílian deitou as costas na cama, observando o teto de modo distraído, ainda tentando assimilar tudo o que havia ocorrido durante aquela última semana. Se alguém lhe dissesse que a sua vida tomaria o rumo que havia tomado, ela, no mínimo, julgaria que aquela pessoa não tinha discernimento algum. Ela riu baixinho ante o pensamento, imersa em seu próprio mundo, e engasgou de leve quando algo pesado e úmido desabou sobre sua barriga.

-Pensando em mim? – a voz ligeiramente grave de Tiago soou num gracejo, próxima a si. A ruiva piscou duas vezes antes de erguer o tronco, apoiar-se nos cotovelos, e encontrar o rapaz, a sua frente, já vestido, a esboçar uma feição divertida para ela.

-O que raios você fez? Jogou a toalha debaixo do chuveiro e deixou lá? – Lílian insinou, retirando a peça de cima do seu colo e se sentando calmamente.

-Achei que você não gostasse de toalha sobre a cama, então, a joguei em cima de você. Também queria chamar a sua atenção e só pensei nisso para consegui-la, já que você parecia estar em outro mundo... – Tiago comentou, pensativo. Ela apenas fingiu revirar os olhos e jogou a toalha de volta para ele; mesmo com Lily errando feio na mira, o moreno inclinou-se para o lado e a segurou firmemente em sua mão, rindo. – Então, vai ser mesmo assim? Eu vou ter que ficar aqui, sem fazer nada? Eu não me importaria de tomar um novo banho. – Lílian não disse nada, apenas lhe lançou um olhar meio fulminante. Tiago tornou a rir baixinho. – 'Tá bom, Lils, eu só fiz comentar...

-Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que você não fala essas coisas só por brincadeira. – ela supôs numa sobrancelha arqueada enquanto se levantava da cama e o moreno, automaticamente, esboçou um ar tipicamente maroto.

-Acho melhor eu não responder... – ele disse pondo as mãos no bolso de trás da calça que usava, sorrindo meio de lado para Lily, que estava a uma curta distância de si, a sua frente. A ruiva corou com o olhar que ele lhe lançou.

-Sabe, confesso que às vezes você me dá medo... – ela brincou, fazendo um olhar falsamente assustado.

-Você já sabe a minha resposta. – ele sorriu e deu um passo para trás, abrindo espaço para ela passar. – Se você confia em mim, Lílian, pode deixar a porta aberta que eu não vou fazer nada. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – _Muito menos espiar_... – ele respirou fundo, demonstrando certo pesar. – Apesar de ter vontade.

* * *

As sete crianças evitaram falar enquanto corriam do lobisomem que os perseguia. Remo, na retaguarda, podia entreouvir a respiração dos "irmãos" tão rápidas quanto a sua. O garoto de cabelos castanhos sentia a garganta seca e comprimida, além de ter a impressão de que o coração estava prestes a sair pela boca de tão rápido que batia. Suas pernas estavam pesadas como chumbo, mas ele se esforçava a mantê-las em movimento.

Remo não sabia ao certo a razão do fato, mas, a cada vez que ele espiava o bicho-papão-lobisomem por trás dos ombros, ele parecia estar ainda mais ágil do que antes. Também ficava, a cada minuto que passava, cada vez maior e mais assustador.

-Por aqui! – a voz de Sirius chegou até ele num tom distante. Como os "irmãos", o pequeno saltou os cinco últimos degraus e derrapou sobre o piso antes de volver para a direção da cozinha.

O garoto parou no vão da porta, ofegante. Olhou para trás uma última vez e viu o bicho-papão-lobisomem, parado, no meio da escada, aspirando o ar ao seu redor. Engolindo em seco, ele voltou o olhar para os "irmãos", que agora se armavam de vários utensílios domésticos, como panelas, colheres de pau, garrafas de água, geléia e manteiga.

-Mas o qu... – Remo começou, passando o olhar por todos, meio confuso, quando lhe passaram uma colher de pau e uma tampa de panela.

-Vamos enfrentar o bicho! – Sirius o interrompeu, enfiando uma panela na cabeça do "irmão", como se fosse um capacete.

-Mas...Quê? V-você ficou louco! Isso é um...

-É só um bicho-papão, Remo! – Sirius falou num tom evidentemente excitado. O "irmão" o encarou como se não o conhecesse. – _Você mesmo não disse isso?_

-Mas... Se vocês avançarem nele, ele toma outra forma! – Remo disse numa voz sensata, não entendendo muito bem porque Belle lhe passara um caldeirão.

-É por isso que a gente vai ficar na retaguarda! – Sirius disse segurando os ombros do "irmão" com força e girando-o para o outro lado. Remo empalideceu consideravelmente ao ver o que bicho-papão-lobisomem estava a poucos passos de si. – Afinal, o medo é seu e é você quem vai enfrentar o bicho!

-M-m-mas se e-ele me morder...? – balbuciou num fio de voz; os olhos amarelados e vis do animal estavam fixos em si. – A g-g-gente não sabe se...

-Aí, antes que ele te morda, o Esquadrão Black entra em ação!

-Esquadrão... – ele começou, mas, antes mesmo que pudesse terminar, sentiu o "irmão" empurrá-lo com vontade. Remo tropeçou nos próprios pés e desequilibrou, quase dando de frente com o chão. Com alguns passos incertos, ele retomou o equilíbrio e inspirou profundamente.

O pequeno fitou o chão por um breve instante. _É_ _só um bicho-papão... É só um bicho-papão..., _ele pôs-se a repetir para si mesmo, como se fosse um mantra. Aspirando com força, ele ergueu os olhos; um lapso de determinação perpassou a feição de Remo quando ele empunhou a colher de pau e segurou a tampa da panela e o caldeirão com força. Engolindo em seco, o pequeno olhou bem fundo nos orbes do lobisomem e piscou demoradamente.

-_Eu não tenho medo de você! – _ele exclamou num fio de voz, apesar de determinado, segurando suas "armas" com uma firmeza maior. O bicho-papão-lobisomem parou por um breve segundo e rosnou em seguida para ele. Remo, instintivamente, deu um passo para trás.

-Bate nele, Remo! – ele ouviu Sirius gritar para ele e prendeu a respiração. Meio desajeitado, o pequeno girou o caldeirão e jogou contra o bicho-papão-lobisomem, que o amparou sem muitos problemas.

Houve um ruído forte, que Remo não soube ao certo o que era. Em seguida, lobisomem soltou um longo rosnado e o pequeno acabou por tropeçar, caindo de costas no chão. Um pequeno gemido escapou dos seus lábios, mas a dor foi devidamente esquecida quando viu o lobisomem avançar lentamente contra ele. Remo começou a rastejar para trás, desesperado, sentindo o hálito quente do lobisomem sobre o seu rosto. Suas costas se chocaram contra uma superfície sólida e, olhando para trás, ele viu que a mesa da cozinha estava barrando a passagem.

As vozes dos "irmãos" estavam muito longe agora, mas os leves impactos do móvel contra si indicavam que eles estavam batendo no objeto, tentando ir em seu socorro. Remo encolheu involuntariamente quando viu a criatura tão de perto. O pequenino comprimiu os olhos e esperou o ataque... _Que não veio._

Numa mistura de alívio e confusão, Remo abriu um dos olhos e viu o bicho-papão-lobisomem se virar para observar algo atrás de si. Contente, o pequeno arfou quando reconheceu os cabelos escuros e arrepiados do pai, que apontava a varinha para o bicho-papão com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

-_Papai!_ – ele berrou, rouco, passando, agora, a ouvir as vozes dos "irmãos" do outro lado da mesa. Em meio à confusão de vozes, ele reconheceu o "Droga de mesa..." dito por Sirius.

-_Então, o que você tem para mim, seu miserável?_ – ele ouviu Tiago questionar num ar furioso e, quase que automaticamente, o lobisomem deu lugar a uma estranha imagem verde e cintilante de uma caveira com uma cobra saindo de dentro da boca. Remo não entendeu realmente a razão do medo do pai por aquela estranha figura, mas não gostou muito do arrepio que percorreu sua espinha ao observá-la.

Tiago a fitou, sisudo e meio pálido, antes de estreitar os olhos e crispar a mão sobre o punho da varinha.

_-Riddikulus! – _ele apontou para a marca de Voldemort e a cobra que saia de dentro do crânio, de súbito, explodiu em vários pontinhos cintilantes e, no lugar dela, começou a sair palavras que certamente Lílian censuraria, se estivesse ali para lê-las. Um breve sorriso transpassou a sua face e ele aproximou ainda mais do bicho-papão, que começava a formar a Marca Negra novamente. – _Riddikulus! – _ele murmurou uma segunda vez, e fê-la adquirir olhos, que seguiam a cobra (agora bem menos assustadora) com certa curiosidade. A cobra verde pareceu sorrir e abriu uma boca enorme, cheia de dentes, e engoliu a caveira (que esboçou um ar comicamente assustado) e depois arrotou, satisfeita. Remo arqueou a sobrancelha, entre confuso e divertido. Tiago trocou um olhar com ele por um breve instantes antes de voltar para a figura novamente._ – Riddikulus! _– ele disse uma terceira vez e a cobra cintilante permaneceu quieta. Num brusco floreio, Tiago estreitou os olhos e fez o bicho-papão voar até um pequeno báu e trancou-o lá, fechando a tampa com um baque surdo.

O objeto tremeu consideravelmente sobre o chão e Remo desviou o olhar dele, suspirando aliviado. Logo depois, sentiu-se sufocado por um abraço do pai e, sem ao menos se conter, deixou escapar um longo soluço e abraçou-se mais a ele, permitindo-se extravasar todo o medo que até o momento ocultara dentro de si.

_-Papai, eu tive tanto medo... Era só um bicho-papão, mas... _

-Eu sei, Remo, eu sei...

* * *

Quando Lily saiu do banheiro, já vestida, estranhou o fato de Tiago não estar ali, a esperá-la. Ela franziu o cenho, confusa. Dando uma olhadela no recinto, notou que os caldeirão e os frascos com o antídoto que fizeram na noite anterior não estavam sobre a escrivaninha. Deduzindo o óbvio, a ruiva julgou que o maroto já deveria estar lá em baixo.

Ela saiu do quarto calmamente. O corredor estava em profundo silêncio, fazendo-a ter a impressão de que as crianças estavam dormindo. Sorrindo, Lílian finalmente entendeu o que a mãe sempre queria dizer com "as crianças é que dão vida a uma casa"; e ficou ainda mais surpresa ao sentir falta de ouvir Sirius implicando com os "irmãos", ou eles rindo e gritando por causa de uma brincadeira ou travessura...

-Acho melhor eu parar de pensar nisso. – ela murmurou para si mesma, meneando a cabeça enquanto avançava pelo corredor. Quando viu que as portas dos outros quartos estavam abertas e nenhum dos seus "filhos" estavam lá dentro, Lílian esboçou um ar desconfiado e julgou que eles deveriam estar, escondidos, a tramar alguma coisa. Apressando o passo, a ruiva só passou a ouvir o primeiro sinal de vida dentro daquela casa quando chegou às escadas.

-Então, eu bati na cabeça dele e ele saiu correndo de medo...! – ela entreouviu a voz animada de Sirius dizer com certo orgulho.

-Deixa de ser mentiroso, Six! Você não tinha medo dele! – a voz indignada de Lisa se sobrepôs a de Sirius. – Quem enfrentou o bicho foi o Remo!

-Ora essa, mentirosa é você! Eu enfrentei ele! Eu passei a ter! Ele era grande, peludo e assustador! Eu nunca tinha visto um antes e fiquei com medo sim! – Sirius retorquiu com classe, ao que risos foram ouvidos em seguida devido a um comentário de Alice_ ("Só assim para ele dizer que tem medo de alguma coisa...")._ Lílian também riu um pouco, meneando a cabeça de leve.

A discussão entre os "irmãos" prosseguiu, mas Lílian teve sua atenção desviada por um baú que tremia enfurecidamente. Intrigada, a ruiva tirou a varinha do bolso e se aproximou do objeto sorrateiramente...

_-_Não abra, Lílian, tem um bicho-papão aí dentro._ – _a voz de Tiago atraiu a sua atenção, fazendo-a pular de susto.

-Potter! – ela o repreendeu, ofegante. Tiago, que a espiava pelo vão da porta, sorriu serenamente para ela. Outras sete cabeças também apareceram junto a Tiago e gritaram um sonoro e animado "Mamãe!". Lílian sorriu para eles e voltou a atenção para Tiago, enquanto se aproximava. – Mas...

-Já tivemos problemas demais por causa desse _bichinho._ – o maroto falou num leve tom irônico, fazendo menção de beijar-lhe os lábios quando notou que ela estava perto de si.

-_Como...?_ – Lílian murmurou, confusa, e Tiago parou abruptamente, afastando-se quando percebeu _aquele olhar _na ruiva.

-_O **Esquadrão Black** _enfrentou o bicho-papão _sozinho,_ mamãe! – Sirius estufou o peito, animado, quando notou que tinha o olhar de Lílian sobre si. Só então ela reparou que todos, inclusive o próprio Sirius, usavam panelas na cabela e seguravam uma colher de pau. A ruiva arregalou os olhos, desesperada.

-Vocês... Oh, meu Deus, vocês estão bem? – ela questionou num tom rouco, puxando um a um para perto de si, verificando se não havia nada fora do lugar. Tiago, instintivamente, segurou Remo firmemente pelo ombro, enquanto o mesmo se mantinha abraçado a ele, ainda um pouco pálido.

-Eu já dei chocolate a eles, Lílian. Estão melhores agora... – Tiago explicou num ar pensativo quando o _olhar raio-x_ da ruiva passava por Marlene.

-Mas é claro que não estão! – ela retorquiu, vermelha, puxando Belle para perto dela. – Olha só para eles, Potter! Estão com fome; estão assustados e... Céus, por que vocês não chamaram a mim ou a seu pai? – ela ergueu-se do chão, mirando Remo com uma atenção especial. Tiago firmou ainda mais Remo junto a si, e Lílian pareceu desistir de examinar o pequeno.

-A gente tentou! A gente gritou e bateu na porta! – Pedro falou num leve fungar. Tiago pareceu _muito _envergonhado com o comentário e Lílian prestes a entrar em um colapso nervoso.

-Mas isso não foi na hora do bicho-papão! – Sirius falou, como se fosse uma ofensa para ele gritar e bater na porta dos pais, desesperados, só por causa de um _bichinho _daqueles. – A gente bateu antes porque a gente 'tava com fome. Aí, como a idéia não deu certo, a gente subiu no sótão para pegar uma escada e subir pela varanda. – o maroto-mirim falou num tom de evidente orgulho.

-E daria certo, acho, se o idiota do Sirius não abrisse a porta do armário em que o bicho-papão 'tava dentro... – Lisa retorquiu num grunhido. – A gente só tinha que descobrir onde 'tava a escada...

-Mas foi sem querer! – Sirius emendou, vermelho de vergonha. – E nem foi tão ruim...

-Não foi ruim? _Não foi ruim?–_ Marlene questionou, enfurecida. – Você ficou tremendo quando viu papai no chão, achando que ele tinha morrido! Se o Remo não tivesse te ajudado e o bicho virasse lobisomem, você ainda 'tava lá!

-Aí você teve a idéia boba da gente brigar com aquele bicho... E colocou o Remo na frente! – Belle prosseguiu num murmúrio. – Depois a mesa voou e... – ela pigarreou um pouco. – Se papai não chega, ele ia morder o Remo e... E...

Houve silêncio e, num ímpeto, Lílian – não se sabe como – envolveu os seis pequenos em seus braços e esboçou um ar orgulhoso.

-Vocês foram tão corajosos... – ela murmurou num tom rouco; Tiago sorriu meio de lado e mirou Remo de esguelha.

-Prepare-se, você é o próximo... – ele comentou num ar divertido antes de bagunçar os cabelos do "filho" calmamente. – Eu estou orgulhoso de você, _filho._ – ele completou num tom gentil e Remo esboçou um tímido sorriso antes de ser puxado para se juntar ao _enorme_ e maternal abraço de Lílian.

* * *

Tiago tentava não rir ao ver a feição estranha que Lílian esboçava – uma mistura de culpa, orgulho, alegria e preocupação – todas as vezes que olhava para os "filhos"; e tinha que se controlar ainda mais para não gargalhar com os olhares fulminantes que ela lhe lançava desde que descobrira que ele tinha posto um feitiço silenciador no quarto deles. Entretanto, o que ele não podia negar para si mesmo era que Lílian Evans ficava tentadoramente linda quando o olhava de forma irritada, com o rosto completamente rubro e os cabelos meio desgrenhados; e que ele estava adorando tudo isso.

Agora, sentado à mesa para apreciar o almoço – visto que já passara da hora do café-da-manhã e, horas antes, ele havia empanturrado os "filhos" de chocolate (aliás, Lílian ficara com raiva disso também...) –, Tiago pensava que iria sentir falta de tudo aquilo. Ele sufocou um riso quando passou pela sua mente que, quando os amigos voltassem ao normal, ele poderia começar a tratá-los como se fosse seus filhos crescidos. _Talvez isso seja uma boa forma de aborrecer Sirius... _

Num meio sorriso, ele dispersou dos seus pensamentos e observou Lílian sentada do outro lado da mesa de cabeceira, ajudando Pedro a almoçar sem se sujar, perguntando-se se seria ruim ele e Lílian terem uma família tão grande assim... E quais razões levaram seus pais a terem um só filho, já que a mesa assim, tão cheia, lhe gerava uma atmosfera tão grande e acolhedora...

-_É meu!_

-_Não, eu vi primeiro! _

_-Você já comeu a sua! Essa porção é minha... _

_-Você também! _

_-É, mas não tem dono... E 'tá gostoso! _

Isso, se eles não se comportassem como um bando de leões, brigando pelo último pedaço de carne. Tiago revirou os olhos, ao observar Sirius, Marlene e Alice brigando pela última porção de pudim largada em cima da mesa– que lhe gerava uma vaga idéia de que era _dele._ A tigela girava enfurecida na mão dos três, que estavam em pé, ao lado da mesa, e o maroto respirou fundo.

-Comportem-se, crianças! – ele exclamou num tom repreensivo, ao mesmo tempo em que Lílian, do outro lado da mesa, fazia o mesmo. Os três pequenos pularam de susto e, num gesto reflexivo, soltaram a tigela, que veio ter o seu triste fim no chão.

-Lá se vai minha sobremesa... – Tiago gemeu, baixinho.

-Viu, eu disse que era do papai! – Sirius emendou num ar firme. – Vocês não me ouviram!

-Mas você foi o primeiro a pegar, Sirius! – Lisa intercedeu em favor das "irmãs". – Como você tentou impedir a Lene e a Lice de pegar o pudim?

-Isso não muda nada, as garotas também queriam. – Remo comentou, sisudo. – E eu ouvi o Sirius falando que era do papai.

-Claro que ouviu, você sempre fica do lado do Sirius! – Belle entrou na discussão, olhando feio para Remo.

-E vocês, meninas, sempre ficam do lado das meninas! – Sirius resmungou, sisudo.

-Vocês também fazem isso!

-É, mas vocês são quatro, e a gente é dois! Tem o Pedro também, mas...

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, ao que Tiago trocou um olhar cansado com Lílian, que sorriu timidamente para ele.

_É, pensando bem, um só já está de bom tamanho... Talvez dois, mas... **Jamais sete**. _

-Silêncio, crianças! Sentem-se agora! –ele ouviu Lílian repreendê-los, ao que eles abaixaram o tom de voz para leves resmungos e voltaram a se sentar à mesa. – O que foi que eu disse? – ela insistiu e todos silenciaram enquanto a ruiva tirava a varinha do bolso e limpava a bagunça.

O moreno continuou a observar Lílian em silêncio e, num ar satisfeito, notou que o copo de suco que a ruiva tomara estava vazio, assim como o dele.

* * *

Remo, Lisa e Belle eram os únicos que ainda apreciavam o pudim de morango feito pela "mãe" e recebiam os olhares invejosos dos outros três, após a pequena discussão que tiveram. Os sei pequenos travavam uma briga muda entre si, que ficava mais evidente quando Sirius deitava a Lisa um olhar irritado quando ela o provocava ao saborear o pudim de uma forma mais lenta do que o necessário; ou quando Marlene e Alice cochichavam entre si e lançava olhares significativos para Pedro, que acabara de receber da mãe a porção guardada para ele.

Porém, não era quando Sirius se revesava entre olhar irritado para Lisa e cobiçosamente para seu resto de pudim que preocupava Remo. O que afligia o pequeno de cabelos claros era buscar um momento ideal para pôr para fora o que lhe afligia desde quando ele acordara. E o momento ideal, para ele, era quando os outros fossem embora e deixassem os pais tirando a mesa... O que não demorou muito a acontecer.

Entre satisfeitos e insatisfeitos (as conspirações cessaram novamente ante um olhar de censura da Lílian), os pequenos foram saindo, um a um. Remos enrolou um pouco mais, raspando o fundo do seu pote de forma desnecessária, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar a sua respiração descompassada e as batidas rápidas do seu coração. Pelo canto dos olhos, observou os "irmãos" sumirem pelo vão da porta, mas sentiu uma onda de frustração quando notou que Sirius havia parado e o mirou com uma feição séria e irritada.

-Você não vem, ou vai comer o pote também? – ele questionou num ar carregado. Suspirando, Remo presumiu que o "irmão" sabia perfeitamente o que ele estava pensando.

-Pode ir, Sirius, eu já estou indo. – ele resmungou, ainda mexendo com a colher no fundo do pote. Sirius, no entanto, se aproximou dele e tomou um lugar ao seu lado.

_-Ah, qual é, Remo! Você não vai perguntar para eles daquele seu sonho, vai? – _Sirius protestou num sussuro. Corando furiosamente, o pequeno assentiu.

-Eu estou preocupado, Sirius. Será que eu vou virar lobisomem na lua cheia? – ele questionou, muito rápido e baixo, empalidecendo consideravelmente. – Eles podem saber...

-Foi só um sonho, Remo!E o bicho-papão nem te mordeu nem nada! Você não vai ficar grande, peludo e vai rosnar para todo mundo na lua cheia ó por causa de um sonho idiota!

-Lobisomem não é cachorro, Sirius! – ele resmungou, ainda a brincar com o pote vazio. – E não foi sonho idiota!

-Foi sim! E ele é um cachorro grande! Você viu! – o pequeno disse sem nenhuma convicção. – E qual é o problema de virar um cachorro grande?

-Não é cachorro grande; cachorro grande não morde gente daquele jeito, nem faz a gente sentir muita dor, nem parece gostar de fazer a gente sentir dor e morder mais e mais, nem faz a gente virar cachorro grande também. – Remo falou num tom sisudo, utilizando um tom mais infantil do que o necessário. – Lobisomens são assim, Sirius. Ele podia ter me matado, sabia? Mas ele parecia não querer me matar, parecia que ele queria que eu ficasse como lobisomem também...

-Remo, foi só um sonho! – Sirius insistiu, irritado.

_-Não foi sonho, Sirius! Ele me mordeu sim! _– Remo retorquiu num tom alteado, surpreendendo a si mesmo devido à convicção que tinha em suas palavras. O pequeno corou furiosamente ao perceber que atraíra a atenção dos pais para si, mas estava tão nervoso que não conseguiu parar de falar. – Eu percebi... Eu tenho a marca... A marca das mordidas... E também tenho mais marcas... Foi sonho... Foi sonho, mas é... É tão... Tão real que...

-Que você pensou que ia virar um? – o pequeno Sirius o interrompeu, lançando um olhar significativo para os pais antes de revirar os olhos. – Francamente, você é muito bobo, Remo!

-Mas... E as... – ele começou, balbuciante, mas parou ao sentir Lílian afagar-lhe os cabelos com carinho. O maroto-mirim sentiu os olhos arderem e ergueu o olhar para mirar a mãe, que lhe lançou um tênue sorriso. – Mamãe, será que eu vou virar lobisomem na lua cheia? – ele murmurmou, tremendo um pouco, ao que Lílian acariciou seus cabelos com uma ternura ainda maior.

-É claro que não, querido. As suas cicatrizes foram ocasionadas por uma queda que você tomou, quando era muito pequenininho... – ele a ouviu dizer numa voz meio estranha. O pequeno desceu o olhar e percebeu que Sirius o mirava, de braços cruzados, com uma expressão irritada.

-'Tá vendo? Você preocupou a mamãe! Satisfeito? – Sirius o repreendeu, carrancudo, antes de pular da cadeira para o chão. – Vamos brincar, para ver se você esquece essa idéia idiota!

Remo sentiu Sirius segurar o seu braço e começar a puxá-lo da cadeira. Seu olhar automaticamente procurou o pai no recinto, enquanto era arrastado para fora da cozinha, e o pequeno piscou de modo surpreso ao não notar que ele esboçava um ar que, para ele, era indecifrável. Remo nunca vira o "pai" tão sério antes; ele corou furiosamente. Passado o temor, ele se sentia um estúpido por ter pensado em tamanha insanidade e ter preocupado seus pais e irmão à toa...

* * *

Quando os dois pequenos sumiu de vista, Lílian respirou fundo e enxugou o canto dos olhos antes de se voltar para Tiago. A ruiva se surpreendeu ao ver que o maroto estava atrás de si e ainda mais quando ele a envolveu em um abraço forte e descansou o queixo num seus ombros.

-Você está bem? – ela ouviu-o perguntar numa voz comprimida e, se não fosse a situação, teria rido baixinho.

-Eu pergunto-lhe o mesmo. – Lílian respondeu de volta, num tom gentil, retribuindo o abraço que ele lhe dava.

-Eu estou bem, só um pouco sensível demais... – ele falou, tentando soar divertido, mas não conseguiu seu intento. Houve um curto silêncio antes que ele prosseguisse. – Deve ter sido difícil para ele... Para a família dele. Eu vi e senti o medo dele, Lílian. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que era ser um lobisomem, mas confesso que eu nunca, em todos esses anos, cheguei a imaginar o quanto deve ter sido doloroso para ele carregar essa maldição. Também imagino agora o quanto foi difícil para os seus pais contarem sobre isso para ele e ajudá-lo a aceitar o fato e não se deixar abater por conta disso, quando, na verdade, eles estavam arrasados por dentro e tentavam não demonstrar isso para o Aluado. – ele respirou fundo e se afastou dela; Lílian notou que ele estava um pouco mais calmo agora. – Queria que, pelo menos essa parte, não passasse de um sonho mesmo. Remo não merecia...

-Eu sei.; eu sei. – Lílian disse e, esboçando um ar gentil, acariciou o rosto dele e selou ao seus lábios aos dele de forma delicada. Afastou-se com um tênue sorriso e segurou as mãos do rapaz firmemente. – Agora, vamos manter esses sete ocupados até que eles sintam sono para que a poção finalmente possa agir. – ela completou num ar mais animado.

-Espera um pouco... – Tiago disse, puxando-a de volta quando ela tentou se afastar, e sorriu de forma marota. – Falta isso. – ele completou, beijando-a de forma lenta e apaixonada.

* * *

O casal e os seus "filhos" passaram boa parte da tarde brincando com jogos de tabuleiro. Ante a presença dos pais, Sirius, aparentemente, desistia de tentar roubar e preferia ganhar devido a seus próprios esforços. Isso ocasionou muitos gracejos dos outros "irmãos", que já estavam acostumados com os blefes do maroto-mirim. Lílian ficava impressionada com o fato de Tiago sempre vencer a maioria das vezes; ela chegou a pensar que ele não estava jogando limpo, mas, depois de um tempo a observá-lo atentamente, teve que admitir que o rapaz era _muito_ bom nesses jogos (o que explicava o fato de Sirius gostar tanto de _roubar _quando jogava com os outros, e se empenhar tanto em ganhar de forma limpa quando estava com Tiago. Lílian perguntou-se mentalmente se, quando mais velho, Sirius agia da mesma maneira... E pensou em comentar isso com Tiago depois).

Os primeiros indícios de sono dos pequenos apareceu pelo meio da tarde; Lílian e Tiago logo decidiram levá-los até os seus s quartos, para que fossem dormir. Eles subiram em meio a protestos e a ruiva julgou que ela e Tiago teriam um trabalho ainda maior quando chegassem no andar de cima, mas a visão das suas respectivas camas fez com que os pequenos pararem de reclamar e caminharem até elas como um andarilho, no meio do deserto, ao deparar-se com um oásis.

Satisfeitos, os dois desceram juntos para o andar de baixo e se depararam com uma enorme coruja empoleirada numa das cadeiras da mini-biblioteca, olhando fixamente para eles. Meio geniosa, a coruja apenas levantou a pata para que algum deles pegasse a correspondência pregada a ela. Tiago lançou um olhar divertido a Lílian e sorriu marotamente.

-Deve ser meus pais... – ele falou, pegando a carta em mãos e, após analisá-la calmamente, abriu-a sem muito interesse. – Aliás, é minha mãe. – ele murmurou ao ler as primeiras linhas, mirando Lílian num sorriso. A ruiva ia perguntar se podia ler também, mas, ao notar que Tiago aproximou-se dela e colocou a carta numa posição visível aos dois, ajeitou-se junto a ele e começou a ler.

_ "Espero que você tenha se comportado muito bem durante esses dias, mocinho! Aliás, querido, está tudo bem com você? E com seus amigos? Tem se alimentado direito?Espero que sim... Você anda muito magro ultimamente, Tiago Potter. Ah, Sirius me disse que tem uma amiga de vocês que é uma ótima cozinheira; espero que você não esteja comendo qualquer besteira e, principalmente_ _fora de hora... _

_Seu pai e eu estamos com saudades... Ou melhor, seu pai acabou de me dizer que sou **eu **quem está com uma saudade exagerada de você. Mas, o que eu posso fazer? Você passou a maior parte dos seus últimos anos em Hogwarts e, quando fica um tempinho aqui em casa, fica uma semana fora... Mas, bem, vamos ao que interessa. _

_Alan crê que você deve ter achado e provavelmente traduzido o diário do velho Will, então pediu para que eu poupasse-o dos detalhes (para falar a verdade, seu pai achou essa carta completamente desnecessária e vive resmungando do meu lado enquanto estou escrevendo...). No entanto, querido, se o que eu falei aqui nesse parágrafo foi meio sem sentido para você, e você e a sua amiga ainda estão tentando descobrir o que aconteceu com os seus amigos... A resposta está no livro de capa escura da última prateleira da nossa pequena biblioteca. Está escrito numa língua estranha e... Bem, era a língua usada por seu avô. E se você não se lembra dela – Alan agora está dizendo que acha isso mais improvável do que você não ter descoberto nada –, traga o livro com você quando vierem para cá. _

_Oh, e quando eu vou conhecer aquela sua amiga, a Lílian Evans? Seus amigos – principalmente Remo – disseram que ela é um amor de pessoa e que eu e o seu pai íamos gostar muito dela. Eu só não entendi muito bem o fato de Pedro dizer que você e ela não são tão amigos assim... Acho praticamente impossível alguém não gostar de você, querido. Sirius falou algo como ela não gostar de muitas coisas que vocês fazem na escola – não que eu goste do que vocês aprontam... –, o que gera certas desavenças entre vocês, mas espero que durante esses dias em que vocês conviveram ela tenha conhecido o seu outro lado. O lado que realmente importa, no caso. _

_Espero que não tenha ficado muito aborrecido conosco, querido. Mas, bem, essa sutil peça acabou virando uma tradição dos Potter e eu e seu pai não tivemos nenhuma pretensão em quebrá-la. Também quero pedir desculpas a Srta Evans pelo provável inconveniente que ela deve ter passado esses dias... Não deve ter sido fácil cuidar de sete crianças (E também espero que você tenha se saído melhor do que seu pai nessa ocasião; Alan, realmente, foi um péssimo pai para os nossos cinco amigos. Agradeço por ele ter melhorado consideravelmente quando eu tive você). _

_E, só relembrando, a chave de portal será ativada amanhã, às nove horas. É um álbum velho e vazio de fotografias que está na última gaveta do guarda-roupa do meu quarto e do seu pai( ficou bem trancado durante esse tempo; assim espero... Eu sei bem como são vocês, jovens. Não me traga preocupações futuras, Tiago Potter) . _

_De qualquer forma, mesmo que atrasada, desejo sorte com a Evans, querido. _

_Com amor, _

_Sarah Potter _

_P.s.: Sirius me pediu para implorar a você que seja bonzinho com ele quando voltar ao normal. Mas, querido, você sabe... Fomos nós quem demos a idéia, então, nada de azarações, sim? Ou ficará de castigo o resto das férias. Você sabe bem o que significa essa palavra, não é mesmo? _

_P.s.: E, querido, estou tão orgulhosa de você! Temos uma surpresa para quando você chegar em casa..." _

Quando Lílian terminou de ler, ficou ainda a mirar a carta, esperando que Tiago se manifestasse. Pelo canto dos olhos, podia ver que o rapaz parecia ligeiramente envergonhado e reprimiu um riso, tentando permanecer séria. Logo, o moreno se manifestou, meio indignado:

-Ela me trata como se eu fosse uma criança. – ele falou, muito vermelho, observando-a de soslaio. – _Castigo?_ Francamente! Oras, eu já sou maior de idade. Não é como se eu ainda tivesse onze anos!

-Não que isso faça alguma diferença, Tiago. – Lílian falou, ainda tentando parecer séria. Tiago lhe lançou um olhar descrente e ofendido, ao que a ruiva riu baixinho. – Mas, bem, você sabe... Os pais costumam ser assim. Para eles, nós nunca vamos crescer.

-Mas isso é vergonhoso! – ele protestou, ainda vermelho. – Eu não devia ter lido essa carta junto com você...

-Ah, foi divertido... – Lílian falou, rindo. – Será que a surpresa tem a ver com Hogwarts? As cartas já podem ter chegado, não? – Tiago deu de ombros.

-É... Acho que sim. Talvez sejam boas notas... O de sempre; sabe?– ele murmurou, sorrindo um pouco. – Mamãe faz um estardalhaço com isso. O grande dia dela, aliás, foi quando ela soube que eu obtive dez NOM's.

-_Você fala como se obter dez NOM's fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo._ – Lílian falou, cruzando os braços meio indignada. – Eu obtive _nove._ Mas tudo bem. Eu nunca gostei muito de Aritmancia mesmo... – ela disse num dar de ombros.

-Foi bom você ter saído, a matéria no sexto ano foi _bem _maçante; mais chata do que História da Magia até. – Tiago falou, rindo. – Eu continuei por continuar mesmo. Acho que minha nota fica próxima a um "P".

-Mais chata que História da Magia? Se você não gostava da matéria, por que continuou com ela? – Lílian murmurou com o cenho franzido. – _Você só fazia dormir nela! Não acha perda de tempo? _

-Hum, então você reparava? – ele insinuou, sorrindo meio de lado. Lílian revirou os olhos e ficou com as bochechas rosadas.Tiago gargalhou gostosamente. – Bom, Lils, o caso é que eu gosto da matéria, só não gosto do professor. É _ele _o maçante; Binns faz qualquer pessoa ter o entusiasmo de alguém que assiste a uma corrida de vermes-cegos para ver uma aula dele, mesmo que o assunto seja espetacular.

-Bom... – Lily falou, rindo um pouco. – Isso é verdade...

Tiago sorriu de volta e o silêncio reinou entre eles. Visto que nenhuma das "crianças" estavam acordadas no momento, pode-se dizer que ele era quase sepulcral. Lily obervou a carta que ainda estava na mão de Tiago, atenta. O maroto fazia o mesmo, mas, diferente da ruiva, seu pensamento estava longe...

-Lily, você pode me passar seu endereço? – o rapaz questionou, de repente, fazendo Lílian pular de susto e o mirá-lo, meio atordoada.

-Meu endereço? Mas para que você que meu endereço, Tiago?

-Hum, você já quer voltar para casa amanhã? – o moreno falou, meio constrangido. – Eu pensei em você ficar lá em casa alguns dias... – ele sorriu de leve. – Você viu... Meus pais querem conhecer você. – Lily corou um pouco.

-Acho que não faria muito sentido para os nossos amigos eu passar uns dias na sua casa, de repente. – ela falou num murmúrio rouco.

-Remo e Pedro já vão ficar. Sirius ainda não entendeu muito bem o sentido de ter uma casa própria, então, continua acampando lá em casa... Nós poderíamos falar com as garotas, o que acha?

-Eu...

-Eu vou pedir para meus pais falarem com eles. – ele insistiu, sorrindo. – Não pegaria bem eu pedir isso, não? E, eu poderia, assim, deixar escapar sem querer que a minha intenção verdadeira é nunca mais deixar você voltar... – ele insinuou, virando o corpo e se inclinando lentamente antes de beijá-la com ardor. Lílian, quando o rapaz se afastou num sorriso, meneou a cabeça lentamente e riu um pouco.

-'Tá, tudo bem, eu passo. Mas isso não está me cheirando muito bem... Por que temos que fazer isso agora? Eu poderia avisá-los quando chegássemos a sua casa, não? – Tiago encolheu os ombros, esboçando uma feição meio suspeita. Lílian estreitou os olhos, desconfiada. – _Tiago Potter, o que você está aprontando?_

-A pergunta certa seria o que eu_ já_ aprontei, Lily. O que eu já aprontei... – ele disse num sorriso tipicamente maroto. – _Que tal começarmos do zero, priminha?_

* * *

_Um quarto escuro no qual ele chorava, baixinho. Ele, pálido, lendo um livro na escrivaninha do seu quarto. A visita de Dumbledore à sua casa, após seus pais terem recusado a carta de Hogwarts. A seleção. Grifinória. Aulas. Amigos. Casa dos Gritos. Hogsmeade. Traquinagens. Exames. Animagos. Discussões com os Marotos. NOM's... A casa de Tiago... A conversa com os pais dele... A idéia do Sirius... A viagem..._

Remo abriu os olhos lentamente. Sua cabeça latejava como se ele estivesse sofrendo a pior das ressacas; não que ele já tivesse passado por isso alguma vez, mas imaginava ser mais ou menos assim o que a pessoa sentia quando se encontrava naquele estado. Num suspiro, espreguiçou-se lentamente, ouvindo alguns ossos estalarem. Seu corpo estava exausto, como se tivesse envelhecido muitos anos... Seus lábios se curvaram num tímido sorriso. Não que isso não tivesse ocorrido realmente.

Permaneceu a fitar o teto escuro do quarto pelo que lhe pareceu ser minutos. Seu estômago roncava, mas ele se recusava a sair daquele estado letárgico. Esperava ansiosamente que aquela maldita dor na cabeça passasse logo, de alguma forma...

-Mais que dor de cabeça do inferno! – ele ouviu uma voz lamuriar na cama ao lado. Remo voltou o olhar para Sirius e percebeu que o maroto escorregava os pés para fora da cama, esfregando a mão na testa fortemente.

-Boa noite para você também, Almofadinhas. – Remo disse tentando não rir do estado deplorável do amigo. Rir doía. E, era bom se lembrar, ele não estava muito melhor que o Sirius.

-Ah, Aluado, você já acordou...? – Sirius falou num resmungo.

-Não; estou dormindo ainda... – disse num ar irônico. Sirius apenas olhou feio para ele. Ao ver de Remo, ele não estava muito a fim de retrucar.

-Aliás, você não está achando tudo muito estranho? – ele comentou num ar intrigado.

-Estranho? – questinou Aluado, se sentando na cama um pouco a contragosto.

-É; estranho... – Sirius falou num revirar de olhos. – Estamos inteiros ainda. Cadê a azaração do Pontas e os gritos da Lily? E Tia Sarah não explicou muito bem como essa poção funcionava, então, não tem como saber ao certo como voltamos a ser... _nós._ – ele parou de falar, olhando atentamente para os lados, dando por falta da cama em que Tiago dormia. – E onde raios se meteu _a cama_ do Pontas?

-Será que ele dormiu em outro quarto? – uma terceira voz se fez presente, ao que os dois pularam de susto e se voltaram para ela numa careta de dor.

-Rabicho! Você que me matar de susto? – Sirius resmungou em resposta. Pedro encolheu os ombros, esboçando um ar envergonhado.

-Desculpe, Almofadinhas. Mas é um tanto quanto óbvio, não? – falou num murmúrio e depois olhou ao seu redor, num ar meio emburrado. – E o que são essas proteções na minha cama?

-Proteção para bebês, _Pedrinho._ – Sirius respondeu calmamente. Porém Pedro notou o tom meio brincalhão do amigo e fechou a cara, que piorou ao entreouvir a _estranha tosse_ que o Remo deixou escapar. – Esqueceu que você tomou uma dose a mais? – completou num meio sorriso.

-Ah, o.k., esquece. – ele disse num dar de ombros. – Mas eu ainda acho que você roubou naquele sorteio para quem tomaria aquela dose extra. – Sirius não rebateu, apenas alargou um pouco o sorriso.

-Talvez o Tiago tenha preferido dormir sozinho... – Remo comentou, pensativo.

-Ou com a Lily... – Sirius falou num tom _muito _malicioso.

-E se isso aconteceu, creio que não deva ser de _seu_ interesse, Sirius. – Remo murmurou, meio corado. – Se os dois estiverem bem, poupe-os das suas idiotices por um tempo, sim?

-Oras, Aluado, não seja estraga-prazeres! – murmurou num tom falsamente ofendido. Remo revirou os olhos em resposta. – Hum, será que as garotas já acordaram...? – Sirius murmurou, olhando significativamente para a porta do quarto, que estava fechada.

-Nem sequer cogite ir até lá, Sirius. – Remo o repreendeu, sisudo.

-Eu não pensei nisso. – Sirius emendou, voltando a se deitar na cama de forma meio descolada. – Aliás, Remo, você voltou mais chato, ou só passa a impressão mesmo? – questionou, cruzando os braços sob a cabeça.

-Faço-lhe a mesma pergunta, Almofadinhas. – o outro resmungou em resposta. Sirius sorriu meio de lado para o amigo, mas antes que algum dos três pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a porta do quarto se abriu bruscamente.

-Ah, vocês já acordaram! – uma voz exclamou, animada. Remo, instintivamente, puxou as cobertas para cima do corpo, meio desajeitado, deitando-se na cama num gesto rápido. Sirius e Pedro prenderam o riso enquanto Alice adentrava o quarto, seguida das outras garotas, que vestiam roupas leves e confortáveis.

-Se não estivéssemos, já estaríamos por causa de tanto estardalhaço. – comentou Sirius divertidamente. – Por que vocês, mulheres, têm de ser tão escandalosas?

-Oh, obrigada pela consideração, Sirius, mas nós gostamos de aparecer um pouco, de vez em quando. O que não é muito diferente de você. – Belle retrucou, rindo. – Gente, algum sinal da Lily ou do Tiago?

-O Tiago sumiu, junto com a cama dele e... – Pedro respondeu, de imediato.

-Com a cama dele? – Lisa perguntou num tom suspeito, interrompendo o rapaz bruscamente. – O que raios Tiago queria tirando a cama dele do quarto? E onde está a _nossa _amiga? _Vocês..._ – ela apontou acusadoramente para os três marotos, lançando um olhar estranho a Remo, que permanecia enrolado até o pescoço com as cobertas. – prometeram que nada de errado aconteceria com a Lily. E _nós _só concordamos com isso porque, bem, parecia um tanto quanto divertido e poderia fazer com que os dois se entendessem mais rápido.

-Você deveria ter pedido a promessa ao Tiago, Lisa. _Ele _quem ficou com a Evans esse tempo todo. – Sirius falou, descontraído. Lisa o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Mas...

-Nós não sabemos o paradeiro da Evans, no entanto. – Pedro prosseguiu, interrompendo a garota, parecendo um tanto quanto aborrecido.

-É. Achamos que _vocês _saberiam. – Sirius completou. – Mas, bem, não saímos do quarto, então, digo que eles podem estar em qualquer lugar... Vocês procuraram no resto da casa, por um acaso? – ele questionou com o cenho franzido.

-Não. Não procuramos. – Marlene murmurou num dar de ombros. – De qualquer forma... – ela prosseguiu, mas parou de falar ao notar Remo, ainda completamente estático. – Ué, aconteceu algo de errado com a volta do Lupin?

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada alta, ao que Remo lançou um olhar feio para ele, ficando furiosamente vermelho. Pedro prendeu o riso, olhando a cena num ar divertido. Alice, Belle e Lisa voltaram o olhar para o maroto, parecendo um tanto quanto confusas; porém a última parecia ter uma vaga idéia do que o comportamento _anômalo _do Remo poderia significar.

-O nosso Remmie aqui é um _gentleman._ – Sirius falou num ar zombeteiro, deitando-se de lado e erguendo um pouco o tronco, sustentando o peso em um dos braços. Qualquer resquício da dor de cabeça que sentia parecia ter desaparecido no momento. – Para ele significa um ultraje aparecer na frente de tão distintas damas de forma tão descomposta...

As garotas trocaram olhares e sorrisos entre si, antes de se voltarem para Remo; este, por sua vez, pareceu ainda mais envergonhado por ter se tornado novamente o centro das atenções.

-Oras, Remo, não se acanhe! Se nós fóssemos à piscina, o veríamos com menos trajes, não? – Marlene comentou, sorrindo. – Mas não posso negar que é uma atitude muito linda da sua parte ser respeitoso conosco. – ela falou, antes de olhar acusadoramente para Sirius. – Você devia seguir o exemplo dele, Black.

-Eu sigo quem diz que o que é bonito precisa ser mostrado, Mckinnon. E o Remo, definitivamente, não é um desses que costuma dizer esse tipo de coisa... – Sirius rebateu num meio sorriso. – Aliás, querem que eu tire a blusa, garotas? – completou, malicioso.

-Pare de se exibir, Sirius! – Lisa resmungou, muito vermelha. O maroto gargalhou mais um pouco.

-De qualquer forma... – ele prosseguiu, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – O Remo não iria entrar na piscina.

-Não? – Belle perguntou, intrigada.

-É. – Sirius falou vagamente. – Ele não pode. – ele se virou para Remo, que parecia encará-lo de forma significativa e temerosa. Almofadinhas, por sua vez, não precisava de muito para saber que ele estava se referindo às finas cicatrizes que tinha em todo o seu corpo, principalmente na região do tronco e das costas; uma delas em especial, que ficava rente ao pescoço e descia até o final dos ombros, foi a que selou a maldição que carregava. – Você tem alergia, ou algo assim, não é mesmo, Remo?

Remo apenas assentiu calmamente.

-E também não sei nadar, de qualquer forma. – completou num tom completamente rouco. As garotas pareceram ligeiramente satisfeitas. Remo soltou um suspiro aliviado e, esquecendo um pouco seu lado _gentleman_, ajeitou-se na cama, recostando as costas na cabeceira e permitindo que a coberta escorregasse até o seu colo, revelando uma camisa roxa de mangas largas que iam até os seus cotovelos.

O silêncio tomou conta dos presentes. As garotas permaneciam de pé no meio do quarto, aparentemente pensativas. Pedro esboçava uma feição irritada e sonolenta ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Sirius voltara a fechar um pouco a cara, parecendo se lembrar da sua cabeça ligeiramente latejante.

-Você não estão com dor de cabeça? – ele disse num resmungo. As quatro voltaram o olhar para ele lentamente. Pedro, em particular, ficou ligeiramente interessado na resposta das garotas. Remo também aparentou estar um pouco atento, parecendo se recordar de que estava na mesma situação. Porém, antes mesmo que uma das quatro respondesse, um grande estrondo foi ouvido, seguido de um grito meio agudo, assustando a todos.

-O que foi isso? – Marlene, Alice e Pedro questionaram, preocupados. Os outros encolheram os ombros antes que todos se entreolhassem significativamente. Num rompante, os três rapazes se levantaram das suas respectivas camas, buscando de forma instintiva a varinha nos bolsos do pijama e no criado-mudo, mas não as encontraram.

Entre um resmungo e um bufo de raiva, Sirius se dirigiu até o guarda-roupa, sugerindo que os outros procurassem pelas suas respectivas varinhas, visto que elas não se encontravam em nenhuma parte mais visível do quarto. As garotas partiram para onde estavam alojadas, mas acabaram por parar no corredor ao ouvirem um novo estrondo, seguido de um novo grito agudo.

_-Tiago Potter, volte já aqui!_ – a voz de Lily se fez presente, num tom meio estranho.

-_Nem morto, Evans! _

-Ah, desistam das varinhas! – Sirius reclamou, entre curioso e intrigado, fechando a porta do guarda-roupa com força. – Vamos descer de uma vez! Ver Tiago Potter fugindo de Lílian Evans não é algo que se vê todos os dias... – ele comentou, ao que os outros riram.

Logo, os sete jovens começaram a avançar pelo corredor, descendo as escadas rapidamente. Quando chegaram ao térreo, correram o olhar pelo cômodo. A primeira coisa que avistaram de esquisito na sala foi as cadeiras da mini-biblioteca caídas no chão, um dos sofás brancos meio torto – como se alguém o tivesse puxado ou empurrado do seu antigo lugar – e a porta que dava acesso à piscina meio aberta. Mais uma troca de olhares se seguiu entre eles antes que o silêncio fosse novamente quebrado pelas vozes de Lílian e Tiago, vindas do lado de fora da casa:

_- Você está **louca! **Só pode ser... _

**_-_**_Ah, o que é que custa... Não vai doer nada... _

Sem pensar duas vezes, o grupo se aproximou sorrateiramente da porta de vidro, temendo serem vistos pelos amigos antes de descobrirem o que raios estavam fazendo.

-Parece que os dois estão gripados... As vozes deles não estão estranhas? – comentou Pedro casualmente, ao que os outros assentiram calmamente.

_- Não é pela dor, Evans, é porque isso é nojento! De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca?! _

_-Mas isso é algo que só pode ser feito por um garoto e uma garota juntos, Ti...E, bem, você é um garoto! Prometo não contar para ninguém! _

-Não são só as vozes... _Eles também. _– Lisa comentou num tom estranho, quando se viu do lado de fora da casa, poucos passos depois do vão da porta. – Mas eles não teriam coragem de... _teriam? – _ela completou, lançando um olhar significativo para Sirius, que estava ao seu lado, e que, como os outros, parecia compartilhar da mesma dúvida dela. – O Tiago sim, mas a Lil... – ela parou de falar bruscamente ao sentir alguém jogar-se bruscamente contra ela, abraçando-a por trás. E esse alguém, particularmente, não ultrapassava muito da metade das suas costas. _– Oh, Merlim, **eles tiveram.**_ – ela completou, num ar meio desesperado, enquanto os outros se voltavam para ela.

_-Mãe, me salva, dessa louca! Ela tentou me atacar! _– um Tiago falou, num tom meio desesperado. Como se, de repente, a morena tivesse contraído uma doença contagiosa, Sirius pulou para longe dela e se escondeu atrás de Remo, utilizando-o como um escudo.

-Mas o que foi que aconteceu, Sirius? – Belle questionou, meio surpresa com o súbito movimento do maroto, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily, ainda dentro da casa, murmurou um _"Isso é mentira, mãe, ele só está dizendo isso para me deixar de castigo!"_. Sirius apenas mumurou um "São dois agora" como resposta.

_-Deixa de ser mentirosa, Evans! – _Tiago resmungou, sua voz soando abafada. – _Você entrou no meu quarto e tentou... Tentou... Tentou fazer **aquilo **comigo! _

_-Tentei nada! _

_-**Tentou sim!** Ela 'tá doida, mamãe!_

Lily e Tiago – enterrando ainda mais o rosto nas costas de Lisa – prosseguiram a pequena discussão que travavam. As garotas apenas se entreolharam, sem entender – menos Lisa, ela ainda estava perplexa demais por ter sido chamada de _"Mãe"_ – e automaticamente olharam para o único rapaz visível no recinto _( já que Pedro, de alguma forma, **também **havia sumido), _procurando respostas Remo extremamente corado apenas revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça lentamente.

-Ah, pelo Amor de Merlim, deixa de ser covarde, vocês _dois!_ – Remo falou num tom aborrecido. Tiago e Lílian silenciaram automaticamente, pensando que era com eles. – Você quer fazer o favor de me largar, Almofadinhas? E, Rabicho, quer sair de onde raios você está?

-_Mais nem morto! Eu sou muito jovem para isso! – _Sirius resmungou em resposta e as garotas puderam jurar que ouviram algo muito parecido com um guincho em algum lugar perto delas.

-Ótimo... – Remo falou, ainda aborrecido. – Hum, Tiago, você quer sair detrás da sua... – ele pigarreou longamente, sentindo a face esquentar. – _Mãe? – _ele lançou um sorriso tímido para Lisa, que arqueou uma sobrancelha. – E, Lily, quer vir aqui, por favor?

_-Ah, não! _– Tiago, que já estava se afastando de Lisa, tornou abraçá-la fortemente ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Remo. – _Ela aqui, não!_

-_Deixa de ser idiota, Potter. – _Lílian resmungou, aproximando-se lentamente, lançando um olhar meio de esguelha para Tiago. – Er... Ele 'tá exagerando, pai. – ela falou, olhando para Remo, enquanto seu rosto adquiria um tom escarlate. Seu cenho se franziu ao ver que o Sirius se escondia atrás dele. – E o que houve, tio Sirius? – ou melhor, o _tio_ Sirius.

-Hã... Nada demais. – ele falou num tom aliviado. As garotas, que passaram a entender o que tinha acontecido, prenderam o riso.

-Com medo de uma criança, Sissi? – insinuou Belle, num ar divertido. Sirius resmungou algo como resposta, ao que elas tornaram a prender o riso.

-Ela não vai te fazer mal, Tiago. – Remo falou num tom sereno.

-Tem certeza? A Lily não 'tá atrás de mim, 'tá? – o pequeno questionou, meio rouco. Sua voz soando abafada pelo fato de ele ainda manter o rosto enterrado nas costas da _"mãe". _Lílian meneou a cabeça e revirou os olhos, enquanto corava furiosamente.

-Sim.

-_Você tem certeza,**tio **Remo? Tem certeza que a prima não 'tá aqui? _

-Hã... – ele falou, meio desconcertado. – _Tenho. _

_-Então, 'tá bom. Eu saio._

-Espera... – Sirius disse, achando seguro parar de usar Remo como um escudo e espiando por cima do ombro do amigo. – Se ele é o _tio _Remo, quem é o pai?

Como se respondesse a sua pergunta, Tiago, de mansinho, espiou por trás da "mãe" e o observou por um breve instante, antes de olhar encarar Lisa confusamente.

-Ué, o papai perdeu a memória, mamãe?

* * *

_"Interessante saber que, mesmo se tomada a poção ao mesmo tempo, há a possibilidade das pessoas acabarem por se tornar primos, e não irmãos, como outrora pensei. Basta apenas que, ao acordarem, ambos se deparem com adultos diferentes. _

_A Jane jurava que o Andrew Whitehorn, artilheiro dos Cannons, era o seu pai, só porque a primeira "pessoa" que viu ao acordar foi o pôster dele pregado no quarto das garotas. No entanto, Anthonny, que me viu a primeira vez e dizia ser meu filho, jurava que o Andrew era o seu tio._

_Ah, mais interessante saber ainda que, como percebi por esse pequeno deslize, que fotos de pessoas são igualmente eficazes... Realmente proveitoso."_

_

* * *

_

N/A: Beijos e até o epílogo!!!


End file.
